


Colorless

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ancient History, Blind Dean Winchester, Blind Sam Winchester, Comedy, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Native Villager Sam winchester, Native villager Dean winchester, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance, Supernatural Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy, angst with happy ending, colorless world, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 81,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel Novak has been obsessed with the lost village on the other side of the mountain since he could remember ever since he ran into a villager of the tribe when he was a child.Castiel has dreamed to be the first outsider to visit the village and along with his brother head out to find it.However, they quickly learn that there is much more the village has to offer than an Adventure.





	1. Destiny

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV: Three years old**

  
  
  
  


“Castiel!” A voice called as the small child ran through the village gate happily, his big brother calling to him as the toddler ducked in and around things. “Castiel! Don’t wander off! Castiel!” 

 

The toddler kept going when he turned to look at his brother losing him in the forest before he slammed straight into someone. The toddler fell back onto his butt as he glanced up at the improperly dressed men. Wearing loincloths, war body paints on their bodies, holding spears but the masks. The masks were there to strike fear, but Castiel…? 

 

He looked up at them in wonder. 

 

One man tilted his masked head at him as Castiel stood up demanding to be picked up. The men spoke words to each other before the man softly picked Castiel up smearing his paint in the process. 

 

Castiel blinked innocently as Castiel took in the paint on the man sliding his hands against it laughing before Castiel noticed a beaded necklace on the man’s neck. Castiel reached for it, taking it into his paint covered hand. One man tried to stop him but the man who held him stopped them. 

 

Castiel delicately and curiously touched the beadwork, staining the necklace with his small painted hand print. The man lightly took it back, breaking the leather neck strap. Castiel beamed as he was handed the small necklace. 

 

“ _ Eino. Eino. _ ” The man pointed to a small red bead in the middle of the necklace of blue and green beads as Castiel beamed happily up, the toddler happy for the gift. 

 

“CASTIEL!” His brother screamed as he looked around the forest opening. No one entered the forest. “CASTIEL COME BACK!” 

 

The man set Castiel down softly nudging him towards the entrance to the woods. Castiel happily went back to show his brother, as his brother yanked him into a hug.

 

“Cas, don’t run off! You scared me! You know we aren’t allowed near the forest!” His brother spoke before picking him up and noticing the necklace. “...Where did you get this?”

 

“Idonno,” Castiel stated touching the necklace as his brother took him back into the town. 

 

“You better not have stolen it.” His brother stated as the natives in the woods bolted away from the village back into the mountains.

 

__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Thirteen years later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Castiel!” A voice called as the sixteen-year-old ran through the village gate happily, his big brother calling to him as the teenager ducked in and around things, grabbing a rope from one of the stalls. “Castiel! Don’t wander off! Castiel!” 

 

The teenager stopped near the forest taking a moment before bolting into the woods running towards the mountain. 

 

“CASTIEL!” The brother yelled out of breath looking around the gate but he was gone. “I SWEAR IF YOU’RE CLIMBING THAT MOUNTAIN AGAIN MOM AND DAD WILL KILL YOU!” He groaned seeing his baby brother happily and eagerly climbing the mountain. 

 

“I JUST WANT A LOOK!” Castiel called freehanding his climb.

 

“THEY ARE GOING TO KILL ME TOO YOU KNOW!” His brother called. 

 

“Gabriel! SHUSH!” Castiel called down, knowing his brother’s worry would draw unwanted attention.

 

“Cas,” Gabriel whined panicked his brother was up there. “That’s so forbidden.”

 

“I-I just want to see something!” Castiel spoke as he got to the top, moving to the other side of the cliff looking down at the forbidden forest below them on the opposite side of the mountain. Castiel pulled out his necklace mumbling things as he compared the necklace. 

 

Blue. Lake.

 

Green. Trees.

 

Brown. Rocks.

 

Red.

 

“Home,” Castiel whispered before he ran back to the other side where his brother was on. “IT’S A MAP! IT'S-A MAP I WAS RIGHT! IT WAS A MAP!” Castiel jumped up and down happily. The necklace he was given by the mountain people. It WAS a map.

 

“Then come down!” Gabriel snapped as Castiel complied coming down before returning to his side. 

 

“The mountain people gave me this  _ because _ they want me to go,” Castiel stated happily. “I-I have to go.”

 

“Who do you think you are?” Gabriel laughed amused. “You aren’t some Hero or prince. You are just my baby brother. You aren’t supposed to go on adventures. You are supposed to get married and pop out babies like the rest of us.” Castiel made a face.

 

“I am meant for so much more than just being a tailor,” Castiel stated. “I’m going to go and meet the mountain people and no one will stop me.”

 

“They will eat you, they are uncivilized monsters. They eat babies. They like kidnap people and eat them.” Gabriel scoffed. 

 

“No. They don’t.” Castiel scoffed. “It’s all just rumors. We are too scared just to  _ talk _ with them.”

 

“Castiel, it’s dangerous,” Gabriel spoke. “They are cannibal monsters!”

 

“I’m leaving tomorrow,” Castiel stated walking to the village waving him off. “With or without you!”

 

“Cas,” Gabriel whined as he followed him back inside. 

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“...I can’t believe we are doing this.” Gabriel shook as Castiel pulled him up to the ledge with the rope since Gabriel had no idea how to climb. 

 

“Look, we are prepared with enough food, water, survival knives,” Castiel spoke. “Don’t worry, just think we are camping like we did outside our house as kids.”

 

“Minus the cannibals,” Gabriel mumbled as Castiel helped pull him up to the mountain ledge. Gabriel shook at the heights scared to get close to the other side of the mountain he never seen. 

 

“Look how beautiful,” Castiel stated. “We will be the first to explore this.”

 

“So excited to die!” Gabriel fake cheered as he sat down scared. 

 

“Look,” Castiel spoke leaning down to him. “You don’t have to come.”

 

“I’m responsible for you till mom and dad get back.” Gabriel wagged his finger as Castiel sighed sadly. It’s been six years. They left the village for supplies and never returned. 

 

“I know.” Castiel nuzzled him, Castiel had come to terms they were never coming home...but Gabriel still held some sort of hope. “Come on. We should go before we lose light.” Castiel helped Gabriel up before leading him to the edge. Gabriel whimpered as Castiel lowered him down on the other side. Gabriel kept his eyes closed and whimpered a lot till his butt was plopped down onto solid ground. 

 

“Ouch.” Gabriel rubbed his ass. 

 

“Are you at the bottom?” Castiel called unable to see him in the trees.

 

“Yes!” Gabriel called up.

 

“Is it safe?” Castiel called. 

 

“Yes-! Wait, was I your test subject?! To see if I would die?!” Gabriel yelled as Castiel started to climb down laughing. 

 

“Never big brother, never,” Castiel stated rather mockingly as he snickered. Gabriel pouted crossing his arms. When Castiel got down he placed the rope into his bag, he pulled out the necklace tracing the beads. 

 

“Literally it shows nothing but blue and green. We are going to die.” Gabriel commented on how simple the map was. 

 

“Shush,” Castiel stated as he pointed towards the lake. “Let’s head there and trace the lake, it says their home is northeast of the lake.” 

 

“What if we get eaten?” Gabriel spoke as Castiel continued to walk towards the lake. 

 

“Then I guess we’ll get eaten.” Castiel shrugged as Gabriel continued to whine. Castiel happily taking in the view, as well as stop to check out the small plants and wildlife. Castiel realized the plants beyond the mountain though beautiful attempted to nip at their toes with ticklish touches. 

 

Castiel realized also they liked to be petted and leaned into it when he did. Castiel paused when his brother collapsed tiredly. 

 

“Really? We have only been walking for an hour.” Castiel commented in disbelief. 

 

“Look the most exercise I get is chasing after you in our village.” Gabriel scoffed taking a seat on a rock. 

 

“Okay, I’m going to scout ahead.” Castiel shrugged. 

 

“W-Wait, you are going to leave me?” Gabriel looked around.

 

“I won’t go far,” Castiel stated with a shrugged. “I’ll be right back.” Castiel turned walking deeper into the woods.

 

“Cas!” Gabriel whined looking around scared of any noise. “...Remind me when you get back to get a new baby brother!” Gabriel yelled as another noise startled him. He held himself praying he didn’t get eaten.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel kneeled down to the river that flowed through to the lake. Castiel washed his hands and face, looking around. He paused when he heard the sound of rustling. Castiel glanced up seeing a masked man slide out from the bushes. Castiel held still, watching in awe as the man walked to the front of Castiel. Castiel watched the masked man fill up his water jug. 

 

How had the man not notice him?

 

Castiel waved his hand softly and slowly in front of his face, getting a slight reaction but the masked figure that raised his head slightly as though trying to listen. 

 

Could...the man not see him?

 

Castiel made another pass with his hand waving it in front of the man’s face when Castiel’s wrist was grabbed in the air. Castiel let out a slight noise of surprise as the man’s fingers slid over his pale wrist. Castiel said nothing watching as the man traced up his arm to his fingers. Castiel watched how delicately the man held his arm. He spoke in a language Castiel didn’t understand mumbling a couple words trying to speak to him. 

 

“I’m...sorry I don’t…” Castiel spoke as the man tilted his head at the off language. 

 

“You’re from...the other side of the mountain.” The man spoke as he his arm causing a shiver down Castiel’s body at the intimate caresses. 

 

“Y-Yes,” Castiel spoke. “...You can speak English?”

 

“We know all the languages.” The man mumbled. “How did you get this far?”

 

“I-I have a map.” Castiel pulled the necklace from his neck placing it into the man’s hand, The man slid his fingers over the beads. 

 

“...Where...Where did you get this?” The man asked as a scream from Gabriel caused Castiel to stand. 

 

“Gabriel?” Castiel turned but a needle was jabbed into Castiel’s neck. Castiel breathed in air as he touched his neck where he was punctured. Castiel turned to the masked man who caught him as Castiel’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


The masked man held the foreign male as laughter causing the man to slightly turn.

 

“Foreigners, am I right, Dean?” His brother Sam laughed as he held his own foreign male. “Let’s throw them back over the mountain-”

 

“No,” Dean spoke as he tossed the necklace towards his brother who caught it. Feeling his fingers over the beads. 

 

“...Alright. Then we take them to the village.” Sam stated tossing Gabriel over his shoulder to get comfortable. Dean didn’t follow suit as he followed carrying Castiel bridal style towards the village. 

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel shot awake finding himself in a wooden cage, Castiel sat up holding the bars as he glanced around.

 

“You’re awake,” Gabriel spoke as he glared at his brother in another cage on the other side. 

 

“Gabriel, where are we?” Castiel asked looking around the large room.

 

“About to be dinner,” Gabriel spoke sounding like he was giving up as they hung from the cages attached to the ceiling. Castiel shook at the walls of the cage attempting to get out. “It’s no use, we are going to die here.” Castiel gave one side a shake which opened without much effort, just swinging open. 

 

“...” Castiel turned to his brother annoyed. “Did you even try the cage door?”

 

“No. Because they caught us and we are going to be eaten.” Gabriel stated not even noticing the door was open as he laid on his back like he was sick and dying. Castiel rolled his eyes just opening his brother’s door. 

 

They weren’t locked. 

 

“Oh yay, maybe we won’t die. I got a good feeling about this.” Gabriel got up hopping down when the door to the room opened. “Good feeling gone.” Gabriel yelped getting behind Castiel who once again rolled his eyes, this time at his brother’s bravery. 

 

“Welcome.” A woman spoke accompanied by two masked men, Castiel eyed them recognizing the one from earlier. “We mean you no harm.”

 

“Cas, that definitely means they are going to eat us.” Gabriel held onto Castiel rolled his eyes annoyed.

 

“I am Mary, the chief of the village.” The woman spoke before moving aside to the masked men. “These are my son’s. My youngest Sam.” Sam bowed his head. “... and My eldest Dean. Both the strongest warriors of the village and will be here with you for your stay in our village.” 

 

“You’re allowing us to stay?” Castiel eyed all three of them. “...I heard you don’t like outsiders.”

 

“We normally don’t,” Mary spoke as she eyed him. “...but we made an exception.” She tossed back the necklace to Castiel who caught it looking down. They...let him in because of this? “Dean will you take our honored guest…” 

 

“Castiel and this is my brother, Gabriel.” Castiel nodded his head towards his brother. 

 

“...Castiel to his room and Sam take his brother Gabriel to his room.” Mary spoke as Sam moved to Gabriel, however, Dean stood in place. Castiel took in how he held his spear, almost straight up and didn’t budge. Castiel curiously walked to his side just eyeing his mask. 

 

“Cas.” Gabriel swallowed upset. 

 

“It’s okay, Gabriel.” Castiel spoke as Dean started to walk away Castiel following after him, leaving Gabriel with Sam.

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel watched curiously as Dean used the spear to walk, Castiel kept pace with Dean. 

 

“Are you blind?” Castiel asked. 

 

“We are all blind,” Dean stated. “Some more than others.”

 

“Really?” Castiel asked curiously waving his hand but Dean caught it. 

 

“We can sense motion and our hearing is amazing,” Dean stated softly putting his hand down. 

 

“Are you born blind?” Castiel asked.

 

“Yes. We are only allowed to see once we mate our soulmate.” Dean spoke. “We can see motion at young ages like how a bat sees. However, the older we get the less we see.”

 

“So...how blind are you?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Completely,” Dean stated as he slid the covering away from the door as Castiel walked in. 

 

“You never found your soulmate?” Castiel spoke as Dean moved into the room. 

 

“No,” Dean stated. “When we did the soulmate ritual to find out who my soulmate is, no one was chosen in the village. That is why my brother Sam will most likely be the next ruler of the village instead of me.”

 

“Just because he could see?” Castiel asked as he took a seat. Dean leaned against the wall.

 

“Because he still has a chance to pass the bloodline down,” Dean spoke. “My brother has his ceremony soon and we will see who he will mate. Once he is paired, he can start a family then take over the tribe on the day his child is born.”

 

“...So...you can’t still breed?”  Castiel asked. 

 

“No,” Dean stated. “We only have sex with our soulmate. Once we are mated we will be given the ability to see, however, if we have sex with someone who isn’t meant for us, they will both lose their vision forever.”

 

“That’s harsh,” Castiel commented as Dean turned to him slightly. “To get color to only lose it.”

 

“That’s how it is for us,” Dean stated before Castiel moved in front of him.

 

“Why do you wear the masks?” Castiel asked. 

 

“It’s tradition,” Dean explained. “All warriors wear them, it is how we strike fear in our enemies and keep the prey animals out of the village.” Castiel examined the beautiful detail in the mask, Red with black and white outlines outlined the mask, with no holes for eyes. Obviously well painted and obviously by hand.

 

“Can I see your face?” Castiel asked curiously as Dean paused at that request. 

 

Dean moved his hand to the back of his head, unlatching the mask before he softly pulled the wooden mask from his face. Castiel took in his green eyes laced over with a grey film over his eyes, took in the freckles on his tan skin and his brown spiky hair that was a mess on his head. 

 

He was a handsome man, and an alpha to boot, he couldn’t tell what sam was yet since he had no scent on him. Castiel had known from a young age he was an omega, especially since his brother Gabriel showed the exact opposite symptoms before he had his rut. Castiel had his first heat at nine which was young for someone his age but his parents had helped him through it.

 

“Do you know what you look like?” Castiel asked softly.

 

“No,” Dean spoke as Castiel softly reached up. Dean caught his wrist but the touch was tender Castiel eyed his face before he continued touching his face. 

 

“You have tan skin like the sands of the desert,” Castiel spoke as he slid his fingers over the body part he was describing. “Green eyes like the trees that blanket the world-” 

 

Dean closed his eyes, knowing how trees felt, knowing how sand felt. All imagining how that would look like when he felt Castiel pull his hand away from Dean’s face, Dean opened his eyes. Castiel held his arm rubbing his arm blushing, just realizing how...intimate that was.

 

“...And you?” Dean asked softly. “...What do you look like?” It was silent for a moment before he felt a soft hand take his own hand and move it to cup Castiel’s face. Dean felt Castiel’s face softly taking in his lips, eyebrows, nose, and cheekbones. When he finished he pulled his hand away. “Thank you.” 

 

“You’re welcome…” Castiel whispered blushing. 

 

“I should let you sleep,” Dean spoke moving to leave as Castiel turned to him. 

 

“Wait,” Castiel spoke as Dean turned. “...Why did you let me stay?” Dean said nothing as he placed on his mask. 

 

“...That necklace...it belonged to my father.” Dean stated as Castiel seemed taken back. “...If he gave that to you...it means you were meant to be here…Your destiny was to end up here.”

 

“My destiny?” Castiel asked. “What was I meant to do?”

 

“I wouldn’t know,” Dean stated. “Only my father knew why.”

 

“Can I speak to him?” Castiel asked curiously.

 

“...I will take you to him tomorrow.” Dean stated.

 

“...Thank you.” Castiel breathed as Dean bowed his head. 

 

“I bid you goodnight.” Dean turned to leave but paused at the door. “...But please remember, do not wander off without me to accompany you. Though you are welcomed by us. There are some that aren’t so happy you are here…”

 

“I understand,” Castiel stated as Dean nodded and walked out. Castiel took a breath laying on the bed with a sigh before lifting up the necklace tracing the beads before turning in the makeshift bed, closing his eyes to try to sleep excited what tomorrow would bring.

 


	2. The ceremony

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“CASTIEL!” Gabriel’s voice of fear made Castiel’s eyes shoot open, he jumped out of bed as Castiel pulled open the front door slamming straight into Dean.

 

“Whoa,” Dean spoke holding Castiel’s shoulder. “Where’s the fire?”

 

“Gabriel, h-he’s-” Castiel spoke in a panic as Dean chuckled. 

 

“I was about to take you to him, come on.” Dean ushered him as he turned around and started walking. Castiel slowly followed after him ignoring his brother’s screaming. 

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“WHOA! KNOCK IT OFF! STOP TOUCHING ME!” Gabriel yelped as the old women of the village washed him, Sam sat nearby laughing at the human. “AND YOU! STOP LAUGHING! CASTIEL! HELP!” Sam laughed harder. 

 

“Gabriel.” Castiel’s voice made Gabriel turn. “Why are you yelling?” 

 

“Because I’m being-” Gabriel lightly slapped an old woman’s hand away as she giggled. “-Molested!”

 

“Gabriel, they are old ladies.” Castiel blinked as two old ladies moved to him as well. “They are just trying to help us.”

 

“I can wash myself thanks,” Gabriel whined.

 

“Like I explained to the cry baby-,” Sam spoke.

 

“I’m not a cry baby!” Gabriel pouted as Sam laughed. 

 

"Sure, you’re not... “ Sam rolled his eyes. “Anyways. They are going to clean and paint you, dress you up like one of us.”

 

“Dean explained,” Castiel stated. “It’s to purify our bodies of the outside world.” 

 

Castiel took off his clothes with ease and climbed into the small wooden tub as the women started to scrub them. Castiel allowed the women to scrub him with ease his eyes on Dean who stood facing a bit away, feeling the wind against his face. Castiel watched him with curiosity, ignoring his brother’s whining, before he turned towards Sam.

 

“Dean told me your mating ceremony is soon,” Castiel asked as Sam nodded. “Are you nervous?”

 

“I think everyone is,” Sam spoke moving towards Gabriel after the old women spoke to Sam, he helped him out of the water, Gabriel clung to him happy to be free. 

 

“Wait, where’s my clothes?” Gabriel yelped as the women giggled, Gabriel holding himself as Sam was handed a loincloth, Sam easy tied it against Gabriel’s waist as he helped the women. Gabriel was happy for the cover but when Sam started to dry him, Gabriel kept trying to slap him away but Sam continued to dry him. When he got tired of being hit, he simply held Gabriel’s wrists and continued. 

 

“Do outsiders have mating ceremonies?” Sam asked.

 

“...No, we...mate who we want.” Castiel explained. 

 

“They don’t normally work out,” Dean stated.

 

“No, but...We enjoy them for as long as it does.” Castiel turned to Dean as Gabriel shivered when the old ladies started to paint his body. 

 

“Struggle and we start over.” Sam stated coldly to Gabriel who held perfectly still. When Castiel was done being washed, Dean held his hand out to Castiel who softly took his help out. Dean was handed a loincloth who helped Castiel secure it to his waist. 

 

“Thank you,” Castiel spoke eyeing Dean as Sam said something to Dean, Dean frowned ushering him off. “What did he say?”

  
  


“He asked if I wanted to trade you for your brother,” Dean spoke as Sam snickered.

 

“What’s wrong with me?” Gabriel stated with a frown as Sam beamed innocently before an old woman patted Gabriel’s butt away. Gabriel jumped away from her, as Sam laughed. 

 

“You’re done, was that so hard?” Sam asked Gabriel.

 

“...No.” Gabriel frowned as he tugged at the loincloth. “...but now it’s also airy.” Gabriel commented on the fact he was no longer blessed with underwear or more modest clothing. Dean steadied Castiel as the women painted his body, when they were done Castiel moved away thanking the women. 

 

“So is that how you get dressed every morning,” Castiel asked Sam and Dean. 

 

“Yes and no, we bathe ourselves and since the elders of the village can see, they paint us with our weaknesses.” Dean stated. “So that we may overcome them.” Castiel took in the markings on his skin, he wanted to ask Dean what they meant but no one could read it besides the women who placed it on their skin and they had wandered off after the bath.

 

“Can they tell us what ours means?” Castiel asked. 

 

“They wouldn’t even if they could.” Dean explained. “We are meant to find out on our mating day when we can see.” 

 

“So you’ll never know yours,” Castiel stated sadly. 

 

“I’m sure when Sam can see he’d read it.” Dean chuckled, Sam said something to Dean who laughed, they exchanged words in their language before Dean ushered Castiel along.

 

“I’ll take you to my father,” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to him. 

 

“O-Oh! Okay.” Castiel spoke as he moved to follow Dean.

 

“Cas! Don’t leave me!” Gabriel groaned but Castiel was already gone. “...Remind me to get a new baby brother.”

 

“Gabriel right?” Sam spoke as Gabriel turned to him. “Would you like to help set up for my mating ceremony?”

 

“I guess,” Gabriel stated as Sam ushered him along. 

 

“It’s going to be easier than following them, they are in for a hike,” Sam stated, Gabriel nodded as Sam brought him over to a table where women and men alike were smashing grapes with rocks grinding them into liquid. 

 

“What are they making?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“The drink of the god.” Sam spoke. “We grind it before the ceremony, everyone in the village of age will drink it and they will go into a rut or heat once they have been chosen as my mate.” 

 

“But I can’t smell anything on you,” Gabriel stated. “No alpha, no beta, no omega.” 

 

“The ceremony makes the gods choose.” Sam explained. “We don’t come into our status on our own. When my ceremony is over it will kick my status too and we will attempt to breed.”

 

“How interesting.” Gabriel spoke eyeing Sam, Sam must be an alpha. Sam was handsome, tall, and he had muscles on muscles. Sam screamed an Alpha just like his brother. “I went into a rut, that’s how I knew.” 

 

“How...inconvenient,” Sam stated with a frown.

 

“Tell me about it. My brother had to care for me. He felt me and kept me cool when all I wanted to do was vomit.” Gabriel confessed.

 

“Where were your parents?” Sam asked as Gabriel looked down.

 

“They...went to get supplies for the village six years ago and never returned,” Gabriel confessed looking down. “...So it’s just been me and Cas. I gotta protect him you know.”

 

“...I feel the same way about Dean.” Sam confessed as he moved away from the grape grinding. “He’s lost all of his sight now, and his chance to mate...I fear he will spend the rest of his life alone.”

 

“Can’t he do the ceremony again?” Gabriel asked as they walked. 

 

“No, we...only get one,” Sam stated. “...But I will make sure he lives his life happy as the tribe chief.” 

 

“Is he okay...with never mating?” Gabriel asked as Sam face tilted down. 

 

“When we were little we would talk about how we thought our mates were. I came up with descriptions after description. Ideas of what they look like from the top of their head to their toes...Even what my kids would be like and the order...do you know what Dean said?” Sam asked.

 

“No,” Gabriel spoke.

 

“He always used to tell me. ‘I want my mate happy and healthy...I don’t care what they look like. Nor my children. I...just want them happy.’ “ Sam explained. “...That’s why I always thought he would be the village chief. He wasn’t picky.” 

 

“But...What happens if you don’t have a mate?” Gabriel said. 

 

“Well, it’s rare but if Dean and I aren’t found mates the option would most likely be passed to the closest family member.” Sam shrugged. “But it’s never happened. They normally have two or three to make sure it doesn’t.”

 

“So you will have to have two or three kids?” Gabriel asked surprised.

 

“If I am chief it is required,” Sam stated. “But I only ever wanted one to be honest.”

 

“...but now you’ll have to have two,” Gabriel spoke as Sam nodded. 

 

“Since I now have to be chief.” Sam stated stopping when someone spoke to him, he reached out touching fabric that hung up with care. An Elderly man and his mated son had three lined up. “Gabriel, you can see, what fabric would you think my mate would like on me?” 

 

Gabriel was taken back he glanced over the fabrics before picking out the light blue. 

 

“This one. It’s blue. I think it would look nice on you.” Gabriel stated as he brought Sam’s hand to the fabric he chose. 

 

“This one then,” Sam stated. “What fabric would you like to wear Gabriel?” Gabriel was surprised he was even invited. 

 

“Wait...I’m invited?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“Of course. Everyone in the village. Including our guest.” Sam stated. “Would you mind helping me pick out fabrics for Dean and Castiel as well.” Gabriel nodded as he took his job seriously. People only get mated once. This was one job Gabriel was good at. Seeing.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Dean said he would take him to see Dean’s father he wasn’t kidding.

  
  


Castiel was staring down at a grave on the hillside, there were offerings and flowers placed before him. Castiel held his breath. Dean’s father...had died.

 

“When did he pass?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“A couple years ago.” Dean stated sitting down on the cliffside. “He got sick. At the time many of our villagers died from it. He was the last to go.”

 

“I’m...sorry.” Castiel turned to Dean as he moved to take a seat next to him.

 

“I like to come up here and feel the sun on my face.” Dean confessed. “I love to sneak up here and be with my father. Though I can’t see anything...I like to pretend to know what the view looks like.”

 

“What do you think it looks like?” Castiel asked as he turned seeing beautiful trees, the lake glistening, birds flying in the air and the sun glowed so warmly. 

 

“I think it looks beautiful,” Dean stated. 

 

“...No, I think it’s beautiful doesn’t describe it.” Castiel stated. “It’s more than that.” Dean smiled at that turning his face up towards the sun. Castiel glanced down at the waterfall below them that lead to the lake below. Castiel took it in before he suddenly noticed Dean leaning forward a lot. “Dean, you’re going to-”

 

But it was too late Dean fell forward down the large drop and into the water. Castiel stood upset looking down.

 

“DEAN!” Castiel screamed as laughter from below made Castiel’s heart stop pounding. Castiel blinked down at Dean running his fingers through his hair as he panted down looking at Dean. “You jerk!” Castiel laughed.

 

“Come down!” Dean called, Castiel’s heart was pounding as he backed up at bit. Castiel took a deep breath before bolting off the cliff and into the water. Castiel shivered at the water before shooting up to the surface. 

 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE I DID THAT!” Castiel laughed holding onto Dean as they swam next to each other. The paint sliding off their skin as Castiel laughed when he noticed. “They are going to hate us.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take the blame,” Dean spoke as Castiel ducked under the water before coming back up. Dean was laying on his back just floating in the water. 

 

Castiel watched him. He found himself watching Dean a lot. Sure, Dean was handsome, his abs could shred cheese and he could easily pick up the short Castiel like we was weightless. 

 

However, that’s not why Castiel felt drawn to Dean...He couldn’t put his finger on why. Castiel felt Dean touch his back causing Castiel to turn, realizing Dean now was by his side. Castiel eyed his face taking in Dean’s almost naked skin without the paint. 

 

Okay, Dean’s hot and that was definitely a bonus.

 

“Come on. Let me show you something.” Dean spoke swimming towards the waterfall. Castiel moved to follow him, Dean climbed up on the rocks on the bottom of the waterfall before helping Castiel up. Castiel took the help before Dean walked him into the cave hidden by the waterfall. 

 

Castiel watched Dean grabbed some flower pollen from the front of the cave and blew the pollen into the room. Rocks started to glow. Castiel sucked out air looking at the beautiful glowing blue rocks, it was beautiful…

 

“Wow.” Castiel breathed looking around. 

“It’s my secret place,” Dean spoke taking a seat. “My dad took me here as a kid when I could see movement. The rocks flickered and I could see them move...it was only like I could see for the first time.”

 

“It’s really beautiful, Dean.” Castiel moved touching the glowing rocks that reacted to his touch changing colors. Castiel pulled his hand away in surprise before he slowly placed his hand against it again. Castiel watched the rocks slowly react changing and flashing colors slowly. Castiel took it all in before he turned to Dean. Dean was staring straight ahead. How much of a curse must it be to never...see. “Thank you for showing this to me...but why me?” 

 

Dean stood holding his stick he carried around turning to his voice.    
  


“Because this place was meant to be shown to someone special to me,” Dean confessed. “I believed...you’d be the only person who would appreciate this.” Castiel blushed as Dean turned towards the entrance. 

 

“I should get you back for the meal, the hunters should have returned,” Dean stated as Castiel followed unable to shake the blush on his face. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


He heard his brother pacing nervously as Dean sat on the edge of his bed. Following the sound with his head. 

 

“Don’t be nervous,” Dean spoke as Sam dressed in his blue mating ceremony outfit Gabriel had picked out. 

 

“This all falls on my shoulders, what if I can’t mate? Then our family line loses the throne.” Sam paced, Sam couldn’t see the hurt on Dean’s face at that. Dean...was one of the reasons Sam was stressed and worried. 

 

“It will be fine.” Dean stood taking hold of his brother. He hugged him tightly. “Breathe.” Sam listened taking a deep breath.

 

“I wish dad was here,” Sam spoke.

 

“We all do,” Mary spoke as she moved to hug her son. “It’s time, my love.” Mary nuzzled him. “Dean, can you get the outsiders?”

 

“Yes, mother,” Dean spoke as he bowed and walked towards Castiel’s room.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


“Come on Castiel, Just tie it,” Gabriel spoke already ready. 

 

“It’s just not staying,” Castiel whined as a small knock at the door made him turn. “Come in.”

 

“Are you guys ready?” Dean asked as Castiel breathed out in relief. 

 

“Help me tie my cloth.” Castiel begged as he moved to Dean. Dean took the cloth from Castiel’s hand helping him dress him. Castiel was grateful Dean couldn’t see his...thing but he blushed as Dean finished. 

 

“Alright, Ready?” Dean asked. “Just remember to be silent and drink the cup without question. The cup represents the gods.” 

 

“We got it.” Castiel took his hand easily. Dean blushed softly before nodding them to follow his hand slipping from Castiel’s as they walked towards the ceremony. 

 

It was late at night, the children in their beds and the ones of age stood near each other whispering prayers to the gods. Castiel eyed them but respectfully mimicked them, Gabriel was whispering something to himself mimicking the others. However, he was pretty sure Gabriel was whispering a recipe for food. Castiel paused when Dean handed him the cup after he drank. 

 

Castiel took it with care taking a drink himself, swallowing the liquid that seemed to refresh his throat almost as though it were dry for years. Castiel handed it to his brother who drank his own before passing it along.

 

“Welcome to my son’s mating ceremony.” Mary spoke as Sam stood besides her as he held his own bowl of liquid. “We will begin the ceremony as always by drinking the liquid of the gods, and pray to the gods for a successful mating. We must remain in prayer and silence till the gods have chosen. May the gods grant my son a mate.” 

 

Castiel watched as everyone bowed their heads to pray, Castiel hesitantly lowering his head and copied them. Nothing happened as they prayed, but Dean had warned it wasn’t instant. The longest wait for one of these was six hours, but Dean said it was common for it to take a hour. 

 

Castiel couldn’t help slightly turn to look at Dean, watching Dean’s lips move as he prayed. Castiel tried to make out the words his lips uttered but it was all a foreign language. Castiel took in how peaceful Dean looked. 

 

“I...I don’t feel so good.” Gabriel mumbled as he started to collapse, Castiel turned to catch him quickly.

 

“Gabriel?!” Castiel yelped as everyone turned to look at him. “What’s wrong?!” He touched Gabriel’s skin feeling he was hot. Gabriel was barely conscious. “...A...Are you in a rut?” It should have been too soon for his rut but Castiel could smell it. 

 

“Castiel,” Dean spoke softly as he kneeled down to him. “Let my people care for him.” 

 

“But-” Castiel stated concerned. 

 

“It’s okay,” Dean reassured as two men picked him up carrying him away, the entire village was quiet as Dean helped Castiel stand. 

 

“S-Sorry, w-we didn’t mean to interrupt-”  Castiel started but Dean put a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Why don’t we get you up to your room. I think we have all had an exciting night.” Dean stated, Castiel didn’t argue seeing as he already broke all the rules Dean gave him for the event as they walked towards Castiel’s room.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean entered the ceremony chamber hearing his mother tending to Sam who was out of it. The room smelled like heat. Sam...was an omega.

 

“So it’s true. Gabriel is his mate.” Dean spoke as his mother turned to him. 

 

“Yes.” Mary spoke. “Many are not happy, he is an outsider. However, the gods picked him for a reason.” Sam whimpered his body hot as a growl from the other side of the room made Dean turn his ears towards it. Gabriel growled angrily shaking the bars of the cage, He was in a rut. He could smell the omega who was needy for a mating. Gabriel no longer logical or him. Just a needy lust machine. “So I don’t know what to do.”

 

“I think it’s best we don’t allow the mating tonight. We should speak to Castiel and Gabriel about this. They do not allow our traditions and it should be a mutual choice.” Dean stated turning towards his mother. “If Gabriel agrees then we can proceed with a normal mating.”

 

“But the royal line-” Mary spoke.

 

“Sam was blessed with a mate, we still met the requirements to keep the throne. Though we are giving them a couple weeks or so to sort it out.” Dean stated. “I will talk to the elders myself-”

 

“I’ll go with you.” Mary sat up, Sam whimpered but he wasn’t himself. His first heat hard on him. Dean didn’t object as his mother followed him out. 

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Sam wasn’t himself.

 

He was hot and out of it. His body on autopilot. 

 

He just felt so sick. He wanted to feel better. 

 

Sam softly and woozingly moved to the smell of the alpha in the room weakly kneeling down to touch the cage door. The Alpha sniffed him with need as Sam just panted out of it. Sam couldn’t help himself from pulling the bone that secured the door. Sam felt it give as the door slowly slid open. Gabriel sniffed the door before slowly pulling it open. Sam panting barely able to hold himself up when the Alpha with care placed hands on his skin.

 

Sam shivered his body leaning into the touch as Gabriel growled softly sniffing his soon to be mate. Neither one knew what they were doing, too much on autopilot as their lips slammed against each other in need. Sam whimpering and wiggling for the Alphas’ touch as the alpha happily complied to the omega’s demands.


	3. To stay away

 

 

  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Dean!” Castiel called running up as Dean turned at the sound of his voice.

 

“Castiel, you shouldn’t run off on your own,” Dean spoke concerned as Castiel panted catching his breath.

 

“Sorry, It’s just um...I haven’t left my room for almost a week.” Castiel stated before he took in the bruises on Dean’s body. “Oh my god, what happened?”

 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” Dean spoke feeling Castiel touching his bruises.

 

“Dean,” Castiel spoke not wanting him to lie to him. He wanted Dean to be honest with him.

 

“I had to separate an Alpha and an omega,” Dean explained. “Neither were happy about it.”

 

“Shit, they got you good,” Castiel stated touching another bruise but Dean flinched. “Sorry…I should have figured. It looks like it hurts.”

 

“You are not wrong.” Dean chuckled as Castiel looked over his wounds.

 

“Anyways. I was wondering where my brother was.” Castiel asked.

 

“He is done with his rut,” Dean spoke. “I was just about to go get him.”

 

“Can I come?” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded hesitated. Castiel quickly followed after him, entering the ceremonial hall. Castiel glanced around the hall that smelled of a rut, Castiel covered his nose at the repulsing smell, knowing it had to be his brothers. “Gabriel?”

 

“Cas?” Gabriel whispered exhausted as he laid in a cage, Castiel bolted to him in concern.

 

“Are you okay?!” Castiel asked checking his brother for self-harm wounds and found a bunch.

 

“Yeah, I’m just tired,” Gabriel confessed as Gabriel stood up when Castiel let him out. Castiel helped him stand when he noticed the scratch down his back.

 

“Jesus, what happened to you?” Castiel asked as he protectively held him trying to take him to his room.

 

“Castiel we need to talk,” Dean spoke.

 

“Does it have to be now?” Castiel asked wanting to tend to his brother’s wounds.

 

“It’s important we have this talk now,” Dean stated.

 

“Okay…” Castiel stated. “Gabriel why don’t-”

 

“He needs to stay too,” Dean spoke as Castiel hesitantly found a chair for Gabriel to sit in. Gabriel groaned at the movements.

 

“You should have a seat too, Castiel,” Dean spoke.

 

“No. I want to stand.” Castiel spoke uncomfortable.

 

“...Okay.” Dean spoke. “During the ceremony, Gabriel went into a rut.”

 

“Yes. I know.” Castiel stated crossing his arms.

 

“At the same time...Sam went into his heat,” Dean explained.

 

“Well, it was his-...” Castiel paused slowly understanding what Dean meant. “...When you said you had to separate an alpha and an omega...Was it Gabriel and Sam?”

 

“What?” Gabriel looked confused.

 

“We were going to wait on the mating till we could talk to you both but when I returned to check on them...They had taken upon themselves to begin.” Dean sighed. “...I was able to stop Sam from biting Gabriel...but Gabriel already had bit Sam.” Dean showed his bitten fingers from Sam.

 

“...So...I’m half mated?” Gabriel choked out feeling sick.

 

“How could this happen?!” Castiel snapped. “What happened to Sam’s chosen mate?!”

 

“Gabriel is Sam’s chosen mate.” Dean snapped back as the men both went quiet. “We have Sam under lockdown to see if-”

 

“He’s pregnant,” Gabriel spoke as he covered his face feeling sick.

 

“So far he’s not showing signs but...you did come inside when you mated him,” Dean stated.

 

“This is horse shit.” Gabriel stood. “No one asked me if I wanted this. I don’t want him or a baby!”

 

“No one could since you just helped yourself to my brother!” Dean snapped. “Boohoo! He is going to be the one to suffer this. His mate doesn’t want him, if he’s pregnant he will have to deal with this alone. I really don’t want your pity party.” Gabriel said nothing.

 

“...Is there a way to break the mating.” Castiel turned to Dean.

 

“We have a way but it’s dangerous,” Dean stated. “It’s a flower we can use to crush and feed to the mates. It would separate them as long as they remain mated.”

 

“T-Then. Let’s do it.” Castiel stated. “Let’s go get it.”

 

“...You won’t try him?” Dean spoke to Gabriel. “To see if this might work?”

 

“...No, I won’t mate someone I don’t love.” Gabriel held himself, Dean nodded mumbling someone in his language which Castiel assumed meant coward.

 

“I’ll gather the supplies,” Dean stated turning and left.  

 

“....Gabriel, I think you should stay here.” Castiel stated.

 

“What?” Gabriel snapped.

 

“Look, I think you need to be here. Especially since Sam is on pregnancy watch.” Castiel stated. “Besides Dean and I can move faster without you. We will get the flower and return to separate you.”

 

“... I don’t know what to do.” Gabriel spoke taking a seat. “...If he’s pregnant.”

 

“That’s something I can’t help you with,” Castiel spoke kneeled down. “That’s for you alone to decide.”

 

“...What if I make the wrong choice?” Gabriel whispered.

 

“I don’t know…” Castiel confessed before hugging him. “I don’t know.” Gabriel started to cry as Castiel nuzzled him with love and care. “Remember, it’s rare for a half mating to produce a child.” Castiel pet his hair.

 

“I know.” Gabriel sniffed.

 

“It’s going to be okay.” Castiel nuzzled him before pulling back. “It’s going to be okay.” Gabriel nodded as Dean came back.

 

“Ready,” Castiel stated as he stood giving his brother a kiss on his forehead before he stood.

 

“I have someone waiting to escort you back to your room when you're ready…” Dean spoke. Gabriel nodded as Gabriel held himself. Castiel moved to follow Dean as Dean ushered him along. Walking towards the outside of the village, Dean didn’t say anything to him as they walked.

 

“Are you mad at me?” Castiel spoke.

 

“No,” Dean stated rather coldly. “This is between our brothers.”

 

“...I know my brother.” Castiel stated. “...If Sam is pregnant, he won’t abandon them…”

 

“...” Dean said nothing. “...We mate for life Castiel, You guys might be all fine and dandy once you get on the other side of the mountain. But I’ll have to pick up the ruin he will leave behind.”

 

“...I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel spoke trying to touch him but Dean didn’t speak moving away from his touch. Castiel felt hurt by his coldness. Castiel felt tears swell in his eyes as he slowly put his hand down as they continued their walk.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel softly pulled the blanket on Sam’s door opening, Sam was fast asleep in his bed. Food covered every tabletop, as well as drinks. Gabriel eyed the room and the candles that lit the room. Gabriel stared at his form as he slept peacefully. He took in the bite mark on his neck. 

 

He remembered the feeling of his teeth biting deep into his skin. Like a dream, it didn’t feel real. However, despite not remembering doing it...he could feel Sam. All he wanted to do was lay down and hold him.

 

Sam rubbed his face barely responding when softly opened his eyes before noticing Gabriel in his room.

 

“Gabriel?” Sam asked sitting up slightly.

 

“H-Hey.” Gabriel moved to him taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Fine.” Sam yawned rubbing his eyes. Maybe...Sam wasn’t pregnant. Sam reached for some fruit taking a bite. Gabriel watched him with care.

 

“...So you’re an omega.” Gabriel spoke.

 

“Yep,” Sam started rubbing his belly softly. “They put me on pregnancy watch because I was mated with some mysterious stranger.”

 

“Mysterious stranger?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Dean said my mate was sent on the prayer walk. Meaning he is praying for our child to come.” Sam beamed. “That’s why people are feeding me like I am.”

 

Dean...didn’t tell him the truth?

 

 ….Was it easier or harder this way…?

 

“Unfortunately it means I have to wait to see my mate,” Sam stated as he laid back down staring at Gabrel. “...I can’t wait to hold him. I hope he will be just as happy to start a life with me.”

 

“....I’m sure he will Sam.” Gabriel cleared his throat as Sam smiled. “...So do you feel pregnant?”

 

“I don’t know. I have never been.” Sam confessed nervously. “I’m excited though.” Sam paused before looking at Gabriel, his now obviously brown eyes no longer faded as he took him in. “...You’re different then I imagined.”

 

“Am I?” Gabriel chuckled.

 

“It’s a good kind of different,” Sam whispered brushing some hair out of Gabriel’s face. Gabriel said nothing as Sam seemed to tend to him. 

 

Did he know? 

 

Somewhere deep down that Gabriel was his? 

 

Sam seemed to recognize his place pulling his fingers back. 

 

“Hungry?” Sam moved to the fruit grabbing one for Gabriel who took it with ease, moving the fruit in his hand.

 

“Sorry I can’t walk you around,” Sam confessed. “Being on pregnancy watch I’m technically not allowed to leave the bed.”

 

“It’s okay,” Gabriel spoke. “I-I’ll just sneak off and visit you. So you won’t be lonely.”

 

“I’d like that.” Sam smiled as Gabriel touched his leg.

 

“You should get some sleep,” Gabriel whispered as Sam nodded moving to try to sleep, Gabriel waited till his breath evened that Gabriel got up and left his room.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean was having trouble on this trip.

 

Castiel watched Dean try to get an idea of his surroundings, Dean tapping his spear against a rock then a tree pretty much surrounded by obstacles, he was trying to get a handle on where he was supposed to go. 

 

His face looking down as though attempting to see through his blindness somehow. It was horrible to laugh but Dean’s annoyed face as he tried to figure out his path when there appeared to be none.

 

“Here.” Castiel took Dean’s hand as Castiel poked Dean’s right foot. “Lift this one. Up more.” Dean listened lifting up his foot as he moved it over two large boulders and placed it on solid ground. “There.”

 

“Thank you,” Dean spoke as he let go of Castiel’s hand to try to move forward only finding himself stuck again. 

 

Castiel smiled affectionately at him trying not to laugh when Dean pouted and once again looked at the ground like he could somehow see it.

 

“Here.” Castiel laughed softly as he took Dean’s hand again turning him slightly. “Lift your left foot here.” Dean listened as he raised his foot and took Castiel’s advise with care till he was over the last one.

 

“Thank you,” Dean spoke as he let go of Castiel’s hand to try to move forward only finding himself stuck again.

 

“Why...don’t we just hold hands?” Castiel stated as he moved to take his hand again.

 

“I normally can get around on my own but I’ve never gone this far from my home,” Dean explained holding onto Castiel’s hand. “Maybe a completely blind person wasn’t the best person for the job. I’m only going to slow you down, maybe we should return to the village for one who can see.”

 

“No!” Castiel spoke too quickly earning a blink from Dean. Castiel blushed. “I-I don’t mind helping you.”

 

“Okay,” Dean stated as he kept his grip tight on Castiel as they headed uphill. “Let me know if we come across a rock that looks like a bear. We have to make a turn there.”

 

“Okay…” Castiel spoke as he was led the way. Castiel took Dean carefully up the hills, holding hands as they walked. Castiel liked to walk and was up for adventures, but even his feet hurt.

 

“Want to call it?” Castiel panted realizing the sun was going down.

 

“Have you seen any bear rocks?” Dean asked seriously.

 

“...I’m calling it,” Castiel spoke with an annoyed sigh taking a seat on a rock before Dean set down his pack. Dean took a seat next to him, handing him a water container. Castiel took it taking a long sip before he handed back to Dean who drank it down. 

 

“We should get camp started before it gets dark.” Castiel sighed.

 

“ _Why_?” Dean asked.

 

“Because we won’t be able to see, duh,” Castiel stated grabbing the stuff from the bag.

 

“ _That sounds like a **personal** problem_.” Dean scoffed.

 

“And why is that-?” Castiel made a face as Dean beamed at him waving his own hand in front of his blind face. Castiel rolled his eyes as Dean let out a chuckle. Dean got up to help, soon they had managed to put together a tent.

 

As in one.

 

“I’m beat,” Dean spoke climbing into the tent.

 

“Hey, that’s my tent.” Castiel frowned.

 

“Prove it.” Dean snickered at his own joke. “ _Show_ me it’s yours.” Castiel glared his eyes. Blind asshole.

 

“You know I can’t,” Castiel stated crossing his arms.

 

“Well, I guess this _was_ mine after all.” Dean hummed as Castiel moved into the tent shoving him over.

 

“Well scoot over. I’m beat too.” Castiel frowned pulling the blankets over his head, stubbornly taking them all.

 

“No. Get your own.” Dean laughed as he tried to steal the blankets. When Castiel refused to give any blankets Dean easily picked him up placing the cocoon of Castiel on his chest. Castiel blushed looking at Dean’s face, Dean softly laughing as he wrapped his arms around him. 

 

“Goodnight.” Dean mumbled.

 

“...Goodnight.” Castiel breathed as he blushed his heart pounding as they held himself Castiel never...slept with someone before in the same bed. 

 

This… was nice.

 

Castiel softly closed his eyes listening to the soothing breathing under him.

  


__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel entered Sam’s bedchamber as the omega violently vomited into a bowl, he was sick. Gabriel moved to him quickly moving to rub his back as Sam continued to vomit.

 

“Are you okay?!” Gabriel asked. 

 

Day two. 

 

Where were Dean and Castiel?

 

“Yeah. I just started to get nauseous.” Sam confessed sniffing as he pulled his face away from the bowl. Gabriel moved to clean it out before bringing it out.

 

“Does this mean your pregnant?” Gabriel asked as Sam shrugged.

 

“I could have gotten sick,” Sam stated. “But morning sickness is a thing.”

 

“...” Gabriel nodded nervously. God, what if Sam was pregnant. He watched Sam touch his stomach with care.

 

“I’m so scared I am,” Sam stated. “I never believed I would be an omega.”

 

“A king omega.” Gabriel laughed. “A hot commodity.”

 

“My mate will be responsible for the tribe since I will be unable to take the duty during my pregnancies,” Sam confessed. 

 

Gabriel...a King?! 

 

No fucking way. 

 

He couldn’t even stop his baby brother from climbing a bloody mountain. Now he was expected to be king.  

 

“I always thought I would be the ruler. Not the barer.” Sam stated with a shrug.

 

Gabriel saw the slight disappointment on his face, Sam was obviously grateful for the pregnancy and the chance to have children but...he obviously wanted to be chief too.

 

“Why can’t you be both? Work together you know.” Gabriel asked.

 

“That's...not our way,” Sam stated. “Unless my mate is dead and have enough children, I can take over...but I love my mate. I never would want that.”

 

“...You...don’t even know who he is.” Gabriel spoke surprised by his words.

 

“...But...I can feel it.” Sam placed Gabriel’s hand on his belly. “This baby...was made between love. I know it. I can’t just...pretend I don’t feel the emotion behind this.” 

 

Gabriel said nothing staring at Sam’s belly. 

 

“I’ll love the man who gave me this little being forever.” Sam smiled tearing up.

 

Gabriel said nothing, as he hesitantly pulled his hand back.

 

“...What if you’re not pregnant?” Gabriel asked.

 

“...Then...I think the gods wanted us to wait till we could be in our right mind to create our child.” Sam stated. “I think I’m blessed either way.”

 

There’s a word that fits how Gabriel felt.

 

Guilt.

 

Yeah. Gabriel knew the word well.

 

Sam leaned back moving to munch on some bore meat happily chomping down.

 

“I really can’t wait till I’m plumpy. I want to be able to do the blessing dance.” Sam stated as Gabriel looked confused.

 

“Blessing dance?” Gabriel scoffed laughing.

 

“Yeah, I get to dance to the gods thanking them for the life inside me. It’s super funny because their belly wobbles everywhere and everyone gets a good laugh.” Sam stated. “It’s the highlight of our entertainment.”

 

“I’d honestly love to see a tall moose like you dance.” Gabriel laughed as Sam snorted.

 

“I can’t dance to save my life.” Sam got out of the bed and awkwardly started to dance, Gabriel broke into laughter as Sam attempted to be sexy.

 

“God, stop! I’m dying!” Gabriel snorted.

 

“I told you I was meant to be an alpha. I can not be a meek omega.” Sam laughed doing jumping jacks and flexing.

 

“Samuel!” Mary snapped as Sam jumped at her voice. “Get back into that bed, do you want to risk your pregnancy to play around?!” 

 

Sam quickly got into bed like a punished child. Mary eyed Gabriel before looking at Sam. 

 

“You are no longer a child. You are going to be a mother. Leave the playful childish games behind and focus on caring for the life inside you.” Mary snapped.

 

“Yes, mother.” Sam looked down, Mary turned her attention to leave.

 

“I _think_ ,” Mary spoke eyeing him. “It’s best you leave.”

 

“...I’ll see you, Sam,” Gabriel whispered moving to leave when Mary grabbed his arm.

 

“You made it perfectly clear you rejected my son.” Mary snapped a whisper into his ear. “Stay away from him before you hurt him more.” Mary shoved Gabriel away as Gabriel rubbed his bruised arm as he was led back to his room.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sucked in air as he curled into Dean’s chest, the blankets had evened out in their sleep and now covered both of them. Castiel blushed as he felt Dean’s heartbeat under his ear. Dean was causing...weird feelings inside him.

 

Castiel couldn’t stop blushing and he always wanted to hold Dean in some way. He wanted Dean’s attention all the time and got upset when it wasn’t on him…

 

Weird right?

 

He couldn’t understand it.

 

He never felt this way about anyone before.

 

He felt Dean wake up as he pretended to go back to sleep like Dean could have _seen_ he was staring anyways. Castiel blushed wondering what Dean would do thinking he was asleep.

 

“Move before I pee on you.” Dean shoved Castiel off to get up.

 

“Hey! I was sleeping!” Castiel pouted crossing his arms annoyed.

 

“I got good hearing remember?” Dean laughed. “I heard your heart beating. You were awake you little shit.” Castiel blushed turning away.

 

“Stop pouting,” Dean stated as he moved to a tree to pee. Castiel admitted...he did take a _tiny_ peek. Castiel blushed seeing Dean’s cock, it was fatter than he thought. H-He never thought about it. Obviously. That would be…. _weird._

 

“I wasn’t-” Castiel scoffed before he noticed he was indeed pouting and pouted more.

 

“Let’s get ready,” Dean stated already easy taking off the tent support causing it to collapse on Castiel who was still inside.

 

“HEY!” Castiel stated. “I’m STILL in here!”

 

“Sorry, you’re kind of hard to _see._ ” Dean snickered at his own joke as Castiel glared at him. See moments like this made him realize his  _weird_ feelings for Dean are dumb and he hated this guy.

 

“I’m going to let you fall in a hole!” Castiel yelled as Dean took the packed bag laughing as he took off another support as Castiel sighed annoyed as more tent fell on him.

 

He hated this guy.


	4. Dean's curse

 

 

  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel moved to Sam’s room that now held a guard on the outside. It has been hard to try to see him despite Gabriel not sure why he wanted to see him so bad but he did. Gabriel waited for the guard to walk away from a bathroom break. Gabriel snuck into the room as Sam slept peacefully in his bed. Sam held his stomach while he slept, Gabriel looking over his form.

 

He...must be pregnant. Even in his sleep, he held his stomach with love.

 

Gabriel watched Sam’s eyes open softly noticing Gabriel’s eyes on him, Sam sat up before smiling.

 

“You got past the guard,” Sam spoke.

 

“Yeah. I figured you’d want company.” Gabriel spoke as Sam sat up patting him to sit down, grabbing the knitting stuff and started to knit.

 

“What are you making?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Baby socks,” Sam stated. “My mom thinks this is more fitting for me than my current dance moves...but honestly I’m not so good at knitting,” Sam stated as Gabriel took in the horrible knitting.

 

“I thought it was supposed to be a bracelet.” Gabriel laughed.

 

“I told you I was a bad omega.” Sam tossed it away as Gabriel laughed harder.

 

“You tried.” Gabriel laughed as Sam crossed his arms.

 

“I’m not into arts and crafts. I’m a hunter. A warrior.” Sam frowned.

 

“Then do something...hunterish,” Gabriel stated. “You can show affection for the child in other ways.”

 

“How?” Sam mumbled as Gabriel sighed taking the knitting stuff and starting to knit. Sam watched him knit with ease.

 

“Find your own way,” Gabriel stated as Sam smiled taking in how easily Gabriel moved his fingers.

 

“You’re good at knitting,” Sam commented.

 

“I learned from my parents,” Gabriel stated. “They were the town tailors. I learned how to sew and knit very young as did Castiel...What about you? What are you good at Sam?”

 

“...I’d used to...carve little animal figures out of the bones of my hunts,” Sam spoke climbing out of bed moving to one of his storage boxes. He pulled out a couple showing Gabriel.

 

“Those are cool. Weird but cool.” Gabriel laughed as he picked up one. They were very cute in all honesty, they looked good. Gabriel handed them back. “See that’s your talent. Why not give the baby these?”

 

“Because it’s incomplete. I had four or five I needed to get all the animals of the forest collected.” Sam closed it. “Now I’ll never finish it.”

 

“Why not?” Gabriel stated.

 

“I hunted all of these.” Sam sighed. “I won’t be let out to hunt the last ones. Pregnancy watch and all.”

 

“...Sneak out.” Gabriel scoffed. “What are you a goodie two shoes?”

 

“What?” Sam was taken back.

 

“You can sneak out you know or are you scared your mommy is going to yell at you again.” Gabriel mocked as Sam raised an eyebrow.

 

“So it’s going to be like that, huh?” Sam scoffed with a laugh.

 

“Oh yeah, especially since I have more balls to go against your mother than you.” Gabriel hummed.

 

“I can’t risk my baby,” Sam stated.

 

“A baby you don’t even know you're pregnant with yet,” Gabriel stated. “And I can tell you my mom worked every day of her pregnancies with me and Castiel. We turned out fine.”

 

“Fine is an overstatement seeing as I know you.” Sam snorted.

 

“Har Har,” Gabriel stated as Sam smiled softly. “...You know I can help you do something nice for the baby.”

 

“Really?” Sam seemed surprised.

 

“Yeah, how about you think about it and tomorrow we can start,” Gabriel stated as Sam smiled nodded softly. “Whatever you want to do.”

 

“...Okay.” Sam beamed as Gabriel stood, handing Sam the done baby socks before moving to sneak through his window.

 

“How about you keep this open for me every night?” Gabriel asked Sam nodded with a smile as Gabriel snuck out the window. “Goodnight Sam.”

 

“Night Gabriel,” Sam whispered before watching him go.

  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel panted annoyed as he stared at the bear rock that was indeed what Dean described as Dean faced the rock rubbing his chin. Castiel tiredly took a seat on the rocks at the bear's feet. Dean tilted his head as though he was watching it.

 

“What?” Castiel panted. “Doesn’t _look_ like the bear type you wanted?!” Dean raised an eyebrow annoyed in his direction.

 

“I am just realizing how slow we are traveling if we just got here,” Dean commented. “You need to stop taking breaks.”

 

“ **_Me?!_ ** _You_ need to keep up the pace!” Castiel panted. “You keep getting stuck on rocks like a damn sea turtle!”

 

“Don’t blame me for your shortcomings,” Dean commented annoyed as Castiel let out a scoff in annoyance crossing his arms and laughing in anger.

 

“Right, _MY_ shortcomings.” Castiel scoffed as Dean smirked.

 

“I’m glad you can admit your problems,” Dean spoke walking to the left of the bear statue around Castiel. Castiel looked annoyed before simply lifting his foot to make him trip, Dean fell with a grunt looking annoyed himself.

 

“Oops. You should be more care-Oof!” Castiel tried to step over Dean only to be knocked over. The idiots struggled yanking, pulling and rolling on the floor fighting like children. Castiel and Dean struggled till Dean pinned Castiel under him. “GET OFF ME!”

 

“SAY I WIN!” Dean yelled holding him down by his wrist.

 

“NEVER!” Castiel yelled back struggling even more when he bucked Castiel’s hips making them rock up into Dean’s. Dean let out a quiet moan as Castiel tensed blush filling his face. He realized...how they were positioned. Castiel noticed how Dean pinned his wrist above his hand with one hand. The other keeping Dean upright. Dean straddled him trying to keep him down, trying to not laugh. Dean...didn’t realize how intimate they were.

 

“Say it!” Dean snorted as Castiel stared up at him with confusion on his face. Fear. He softly stopped struggling. Dean smirked in victory only for Castiel to knock down his supporting arm and top him. Dean laughed loudly as Castiel continued to stare silently down at Dean. “...Okay, it looks like you-”

 

Dean’s words were cut short when he felt lips press against his own, the lightest pressure that sent a cold shiver down his spine. Dean’s eyes widened in surprise as Castiel held his lips to Dean’s. It took a short moment for Dean’s calloused hands cupped Castiel’s face kissing him back easily. Castiel moaned but dared not opened his eyes as the easy kisses softly sounded in the air. Castiel could feel himself leaning in a bit more desperately as though attempting to swallow the beautiful sounds.

 

Castiel let out a breathy moan as Castiel’s fingers slid under Dean’s top holding him with his cold fingertips. Castiel didn’t know why he was kissing him, didn’t know why he desperately touched Dean’s chest as he kept nipping at Dean’s lips for his tongue.

 

Dean sucked in air at his cold fingers, Castiel _always_ had cold fingers. Dean’s hands moved to cup Castiel’s ass almost out of desperateness. Castiel moaned into the kiss feeling Dean force Castiel’s hips to rock against his own. Castiel’s eyes flashed blue the harder they kissed. Castiel moaned into the airy kiss.

 

He was confused about most things, but... at that moment, he felt...so crystal clear about this. He wanted this. He...wanted _him_.  

 

“S-...Stop.” Dean panted as Castiel recaptured his lips needingly, rocking his hips against Dean’s feeling a reaction from him. “Cas-” Dean heard Castiel moan before his fingers slightly gripping Dean’s loincloth bulge. Dean’s eyes flickered green before Dean flipped them pinning Castiel’s hands above his head. “ **_Castiel. Enough_ **.” Dean spoke in his alpha voice. Castiel...obeyed.

 

Castiel’s eyes were blue as he panted under Dean, Dean could smell Castiel’s arousal. How hard Castiel must be as he wiggled lightly under him in discomfort.

 

“It’s okay.” Dean breathed wanting to help the omega who was a lustful arousal spike. Was he close to his heat? Dean softly pinned his knee under Castiel’s bulge who whimpered trying to rock as Dean allowed him. “...Sh, it’s okay. Use me.”

 

Castiel rolled and rocked his hips desperately on Dean’s knee as Dean’s leg met his rocks. Castiel panted his eyes blue as he got to his orgasm. Castiel squeezed his eyes closed panting as he came roughly on Dean’s knee and his own loincloth. Castiel’s eyes flickered as he slowly returned to normal. Returned to his normal thoughts.

 

Did he just try to have sex with Dean?

 

“D-Dean I am so sorry, I don’t know what got into me.” Castiel panted looking down at his cum.

 

“It’s okay.” Dean breathed nuzzling him as Castiel panicked. “I just think you’re close to your own heat.” Castiel took the comfort holding him letting Dean easily rock him.

 

“I-I tried to have sex with you.” Castiel blushed upset as Dean said nothing for a while. “I-I didn’t mean to refuse your requests to stop. I-I would never have continued especially when you are uncomfortable-”

 

“Castiel, It wasn’t that I was uncomfortable.” Dean breathed as Castiel sucked in air blushing. Dean wasn't upset about the idea of sex with him? Bad heat Castiel for wanting him to be open to it. “It’s my curse Castiel. If we have sex. You could go blind too. I...couldn’t let that happen to you. I couldn’t force my hell on you.”

 

Castiel said nothing as Dean pulled him closer rocking him with ease letting Castiel calm down before he stood softly.

 

“If I remember correctly, there is a river up to the left. You can clean yourself off.” Dean spoke.

 

“What about you?” Castiel spoke noticing the cum on Dean’s knee.

 

“Don’t worry about me.” Dean stated.

 

“Come on. Let’s both get cleaned up.” Castiel stated helping Dean to the river. They cleaned in silence before Castiel led him back to the stone bear. They decided it was best to sleep in different tents and Castiel couldn’t help the fear inside him. Had things with Dean changed?

 

Castiel laid in his tent staring at the shadow of Dean’s tent that beamed onto his own by the moon. Castiel couldn’t help the tears that fell from his face and the realization he may have ruined their relationship...forever.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam was being pushed out the window, Gabriel helping him with care as Sam got to his feet. Gabriel climbed out of the window handing Sam the bow and arrow.

 

“Should...I really be doing this?” Sam breathed nervously.

 

“You were the one who was adamant about finishing your collection of bones,” Gabriel stated holding his stuff. “We’ll kill one tonight and space it out so no one notices.”

 

Sam gave a smile as he moved towards the forest, Gabriel moved beside him making sure Sam was safe. Gabriel watched Sam move as he heard a noise in the forest. Sam kneeled down ushering Gabriel to kneel down too. Sam moved through the woods stopping and listening to the woods. Gabriel clopped behind him very ungracefully, trying to keep quiet as Sam moved so gracefully.

 

Gabriel watched him with care when he stopped near the moonlight before he raised the bow. Gabriel watched as Sam let go of the arrow. Watching it fly but it missed its target. Sam cursed getting up as he bolted to his arrow and bolted after the animal.

 

“Sam, wait!” Gabriel called and followed after him the best he could. Listening to the forest around him trying to figure out what sound could be Sam. Gabriel closed his eyes feeling for his mate and for a second Gabriel could... _feel_ his mate. He could feel Sam.

 

Gabriel turned running in the forest till he got to Sam kneeling down collecting the night fox from the ground. Sam turned happily showing Gabriel his kill.

 

“I’m been trying to get this type of fox for years, they have the pelt of stars. It was hard to find them because they are hard to see when partially blind.” Sam beamed as Gabriel took in he was safe. “I’m so happy. I only have three left.” Gabriel took the fox eyeing the fur he never saw before.

 

“I could use this fur to make something for the baby if you’d like,” Gabriel spoke.

 

“I-I’d love that.” Sam beamed hugging him. Gabriel softly closed his eyes, happy for the comfort from his half mate before Sam beamed. “We should get back.”

 

“Yeah, don’t want your mom yelling at you again.” Gabriel teased.

 

“Shut up.” Sam laughed as he rubbed his belly, Gabriel eyed his stomach.

 

“Is...there any way to know you’re pregnant?” Gabriel asked.

 

“There are ways but it’s way too early to tell,” Sam confessed. “Maybe another week.”

 

“Then you’ll know?” Gabriel stated.

 

“I haven’t vomited since that day,” Sam whispered. “I might not be pregnant.”

 

“...I’m sure you are.” Gabriel smiled softly. “I-I mean...you are going to be a great parent Sam.” 

 

Why did Gabriel bring him hope?

 

Why did Gabriel want to see him smile again?

 

See him rub his belly with affection?

 

This isn’t what he wanted...right?

 

He didn’t want Sam…

 

Or a baby…

 

But why were they all he thought about?

 

Gabriel helped Sam through the window as Gabriel climbed in after him, watching as Sam moved to cut what he needed from the fox with his knife. Sam cut away the pelt and took the largest bone he could find in the beast. After he placed the food in a cloth for Gabriel to place in the food storage for the next day. No one would notice the extra meat. The evidence would be gone and the neat would not go to waste.

 

“I packed the pelt in a different cloth,” Sam stated.

 

“Thank you.” Gabriel breathed as he watched him pick up a knife and start to cave out the bone with grace, Gabriel eyed the craftsmanship. “Why bones?”

 

“My father believed keeping a bone of a hunt and giving them new form would bring good luck, their soul would rest in peace.” Sam confessed. “It’s a family tradition. Dean never got into it. I did.”

 

Gabriel eyed the small pieces the size of his pinky, so much detail on the bone and how beautiful each piece was taken and made into art.

 

“If I can give my baby happiness, love and luck I will,” Sam stated. “Besides...I find my pieces cute.”

 

“You are good at your craft,” Gabriel stated.

 

“Thank you,” Sam stated. “The only talent I hold to my heart. I give my life and soul into these pieces and I hope my baby can feel that every day they see them.” Gabriel looked at the pieces before his eyes looked down before smiling softly.

 

“I should go,” Gabriel stated as Sam stood sadly.

 

“O-Oh…” Sam said Gabriel...could feel he was sad that he was leaving.

 

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” Gabriel reassured.

 

“You...promise?” Sam stated as Gabriel nodded.

 

“I promise, Sam.” Gabriel breathed as Sam sat back down trying not to look like he would miss him but he did. Gabriel had to almost drag himself from the window. He wanted to stay. He wanted to stay with Sam. He wanted to stay with the-

 

Gabriel pushed out all thoughts as he went to dispose of the meat and head back to his room.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke to feel Dean rubbing his arms with care, Dean was waking him up the same way he normally did.

 

“How are you feeling?” Dean asked concerned. “Do you feel your heat coming on?”

 

“No, I'm Fine…” Castiel whispered. “Yesterday must have been a fluke.”

 

“Good, then we can go,” Dean stated with care brushing some hair on his face, Dean stood as Castiel took a second to get up as he quietly took down their tents setting it into their bags before Dean turned to leave.

 

“...Do you hate me now?” Castiel breathed upset as Dean paused.

 

“No, Castiel.” Dean breathed as Castiel felt tears threatening to fall. Dean took his shoulders into his hand. “ _Why_ would I be mad?”

 

“Because...Of what I did.” Castiel whimpered as Dean sighed his hand cupping Castiel’s face his thumb grazing Castiel’s cheekbones. “I would hate me.”

 

Dean let out a loving sigh before he leaned down pressing a kiss to his lips. It was easy and soft and Castiel...was very taken back as Dean pulled back.

 

“I can’t get mad at something...I wanted to happen for a while.” Dean breathed as Castiel’s heart pounded. Castiel eyed Dean’s face before he moved forward pushing up on his tippy toes and kissed Dean. Dean cupped his face during the exchange of kisses before Dean pulled back pressing his forehead against Castiel’s.

 

“We can’t do this Castiel. We can’t.” Dean breathed Castiel could sense...that Dean broke at that news too. “Gods, where were you doing my mating ceremony?”

 

Castiel’s heart broke at those words. Dean wasn’t blessed with a mate and lost his sight. Now he was doomed to never love again or risk their sight. Dean...was cursed for loneliness.

 

“...On the other side of the mountain.” Castiel choked out tears spilling down his face before he tried to loving kissed him again, Dean turned away.

 

“We….We should go.” Dean breathed starting to walk away obviously needing space, knowing they could never truly be together.

 

“Okay…” Castiel stated his mind thinking of a way he and Dean could be…and only came up with heartache…

 

 

 


	5. Color

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel laughed as Sam chewed on food, even now the guards knew of their secret meetings. They didn’t bother giving Gabriel trouble since his company gave Sam happiness. Gabriel was grateful. However, sneaking Sam out still had to be done through the window. 

 

“We only have one left,” Sam stated as he worked on his last one when he noticed the sadness on Gabriel’s face. “They’ll be home soon, you know.” 

 

Two weeks.

 

Dean and Castiel had been gone for two weeks. 

 

Gabriel’s worry had grown every day. 

 

“He’s with Dean and my mate, right? They will be fine.” Sam brushed some hair out of his face as Gabriel nodded. Sam wasn’t worried about them. Especially since his mystery mate was with them on his prayer walk to pray for Sam’s pregnancy. 

 

It killed him for Sam to believe his mate was a saint. That he was actively praying for a family with him...when Gabriel was not that worthy of the affection or attention. Gabriel felt the guilt every time he brought up his mate. Gabriel knew...they couldn’t be together, Sam was too beautiful and kind for someone like him.

 

“There.” Sam beamed holding up a small bone of a large cat Gabriel could never pronounce the name of. Gabriel took it as he eyed the piece. Sam was amazing at his carving. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” Gabriel spoke as Sam beamed. 

 

“Just in time too. With the one left and the fact I’ll be able to test my pregnancy tonight...I’m kind of on a deadline.” Sam beamed.

 

“T-Tonight, You’ll know?” Gabriel spoke moving to touch Sam’s belly. No obvious signs of pregnancy to tell. 

 

“Yes! I’m very happy.” Sam stated. “Whatever the answer my mate will come home, I hope I will please him with a family to come home to.”

 

“...” Gabriel said nothing as Sam laughed.

 

“Sorry, I keep talking about it. But...I’m excited. I waited my whole life for this you know?” Sam stated. “I’m ready to settle down.”

 

“...” Gabriel stood softly moving to take the carving stuff from Sam, putting them away before moving to tuck him in. “Then settle down and sleep.”

 

“I can’t sleep. I’m too nervous.” Sam whispered honestly.

 

“Well, tonight won’t come any sooner without sleep,” Gabriel stated as Sam pouted. 

 

“Fine,” Sam stated turning to try to sleep. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight,” Gabriel spoke as he gave him one last look before he left towards his room. Nervous himself as he paced in his own room unable to sleep. Tonight everything would change...for the both of them and Sam had no idea. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stared at Dean’s sleeping form in the tent...they had tried to go back to they were they were. However, the emotions behind their eyes made it hard. Made it broken. Castiel watched Dean sleep as Castiel curled into him. They only time they allowed their emotions to be so open. 

 

Castiel...didn’t know why Dean made him feel...so weird. 

 

Castiel lovingly leaned in pressing kisses against Dean’s neck with love and care. Dean always responded when half awake, Dean melted pulling him into the kiss holding him tightly. 

 

Dean moaned back their lips moving against each other as their hands held tightly to one and other. Castiel felt Dean slowly pull away much to Castiel’s disappointment. 

 

“We have maybe a day’s trip left to get there,” Dean spoke as Castiel stared at him watching him get up.

 

Dean made him feel...funny. 

 

Always.

 

Dean helped him up before they started to pack their things, Castiel’s eyes lingered on Dean. Dean collected their stuff and started to walk. Dean tapped his walking stick against the floor, Castiel loved his little taps. Castiel followed on slightly behind him. 

 

“Castiel,” Dean spoke with a laugh. “Keep up with the party. There is a blind man beating you at walking.”

 

“Sorry…” Castiel whispered as Dean sucked in air before he forced his stick out stopping castiel from passing him. 

 

“Castiel...I know why you’re out of it.” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to him. “...but if this is causing you pain. I ask you stop showing me affection in the mornings. It only seems to hurt you.”

 

“Of course it hurts me.” Castiel scoffed looking hurt. “It hurts you too. I can feel it.”

 

“So?” Dean whispered.

 

“ _ So? _ ” Castiel scoffed. “What? Are we going to deny how we feel?” 

 

“Castiel, it’s too dangerous,” Dean spoke seriously. “I don’t want to hurt you-”

 

“YOU ARE ALREADY HURTING ME!” Castiel snapped in tears. Dean shut up as tears slid down Castiel’s eyes. Castiel sniffed and sobbed as Dean said nothing, facing away almost as though he were glad he was unable to see.

 

“...” Dean said nothing for a long time before he spoke. “You want a mate you can hold, you could start a family with...you don't want me.”

 

“But I  **_do._ ** ” Castiel sobbed.

“My mating ceremony has passed,” Dean stated.

 

“Then  **_try_ ** again!” Castiel snapped.

 

“It’s not how it works!” Dean growled back.

 

“So you’d rather be miserable than risk the truth. The truth you know is true.” Castiel snapped. 

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean scoffed walking ahead but Castiel’s words stop him.

 

“I am falling in love with you!” Castiel yelled as Dean paused. “...And you are with me.”

 

“Don’t,” Dean spoke continuing to walk.

 

“You are scared to think your mating ceremony would point you straight to me!” Castiel followed angrily. “Just like it did with Sam and Gabriel! You are scared you might actually have a happy future!” 

 

“Why would I be scared of that?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Because you already feel dead, Dean!” Castiel sobbed. “You already have given up on any future! On any happiness! You and I both know your future is with me! Just try with me!”

 

**_“THEN WHAT?! END UP LIKE SAM?!”_ ** Dean snapped as Castiel sucked in air. “Till you get  _ tired _ of me? Leave me and go over the mountain when we  _ don’t _ work out?!”

 

“ _ I wouldn’t _ …” Castiel whispered.

 

“Yeah, and if you asked Sam he would say his mate wouldn’t leave him either.” Dean laughed angrily. “But look at us now, getting a fucking flower to destroy his life.” Dean shoved past Castiel watched him go. Dean paused and turned to him. 

“Maybe it’s best after this...you and your brother return to the other side of the mountain where you belong.” Dean whispered.

Castiel’s heart broke in a million pieces at those words as Dean continued on. Castiel sobbed to himself wiping his tears as Dean walked away. Leaving Castiel alone in the woods.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel nervously sucked in air as he moved towards Sam’s room, his heart was pounding in his ear as he slid past the guard and pulled back the cloth before walking in. 

 

Gabriel...didn’t have to guess what their results were.

 

Sam sobbed softly to himself in the bed, the food that used to cover the room gone and cleaned. Gabriel stared at his mate who cried so hard his face was numb. Gabriel moved to him easily scooping him close. Sam took a second to realize who it was before he cried burying his face into Gabriel’s neck. 

 

“I’m...not pregnant.” Sam choked out. “My mate’s going to hate me.”

 

“No, he won’t.” Gabriel breathed, his heart was breaking.

 

“Yes he will, he has been praying to the gods for a child with me and I failed.” Sam cried. 

 

“What happened to that positive idea?” Gabriel whispered trying not to cry. “That you were meant to mate with a solid mind and not in heat.”

 

“... _ I wanted to be pregnant so bad. _ ” Sam broken words as he whimpered and cried. Gabriel broke as tears slid down his own face. 

 

Maybe a little part of him...wanted to be pregnant too.

 

“ _ He’s going to hate me _ .” Sam whimpered.

 

“He won’t.” Gabriel cried.

 

“Yes, he will.” Sam sobbed.

 

“No, he won’t Sam,” Gabriel said strongly. 

 

“How do you know?!” Sam pulled back upset. “How can you be so sure?!”

 

“Because I could  **_NEVER_ ** hate you, Sam!” Gabriel confessed as Sam seemed taken back.

 

“...W...What?” Sam pulled back more moving away from him.

 

“...Sam, I am your mate.” Gabriel spoke crying. Sam eyed him crying. 

 

“B-But you don’t have my mark,” Sam spoke spooked. 

 

“Dean stopped you from biting me.” Gabriel moved closer holding his hand. “Because I wasn’t part of the village they wanted to make sure I was willing...but...apparently we had other ideas.”

 

“W-...Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam looking at him hurt.

 

“...I won’t lie to you, Sam. I refused the mating...I-I was scared. I didn’t know you, I never wanted children and I was scared. But that’s no excuse.” Gabriel kissed his hand. “I’m sorry if it hurts but I won’t lie to you anymore.”

 

“...Why did you try to help me with my animal carvings you didn’t want a baby?” Sam asked upset.

 

“Because...I fell for you.” Gabriel whispered in tears. “...I fell for you and this baby...and I wanted...this.” Gabriel cupped Sam’s face as tears slid down Sam’s cheek. “I  **_love_ ** you, Sam.” He expected Sam to scream, he expected Sam to punch him or hit him. Anything but what he didn’t expect was his hollow words.

 

“...I’m not pregnant,” Sam whispered as he broke down. 

 

“I know,” Gabriel whispered.

 

“I-I’m...not…” Sam moved to hold him again. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Sam, I love you. Please don’t apologize.” Gabriel rocked him as Sam sobbed before Gabriel softly moved to kiss him. Sam barely hesitated softly kissing back holding him. “ _ I love you…” _

 

Sam eyed his face before he kissed him again tender and softly before their kisses slowly grew more aggressive. Sam...smelled good. Gabriel roughly pulled off Sam’s loincloth, which the omega moaned laying on his back. Gabriel eyed Sam’s body, almost like a memory. Gabriel leaned down kissing Sam’s chest as Sam’s fingers tugged and pulled at the loincloth. 

 

Sam moaned as his alpha teased his skin, a hand sliding up Sam’s thigh teasingly as he whimpered. 

 

“My alpha.” Sam’s eyes flashed. Gabriel sucked in air smelling Sam’s arousal, Gabriel’s eyes flashed as well. Moving to meet Sam’s lips desperately, as Gabriel pushed open Sam’s legs pressing himself against his hole. 

 

He could make out the slick of arousal from Sam that made him growl in dominance. 

“ _ My _ Omega,” Gabriel growled as he pulled Sam’s hips down on his cock. Sam sucked in the air feeling his alpha enter him. Sam’s eyes glowed brightly as Gabriel slowly started to buck his hips. Sam moving to hold him, as Gabriel rocked and pleased the omega. Sam moaned loudly, gasping and whimpered as Gabriel bit and teased the mating mark.

 

Gabriel’s hands moved against him and the rocking grew harder. Desperate hands gripping Sam’s flesh and Sam didn’t want it any other way. He wanted the bruises. He wanted the scratches. He wanted to remember this moment. The moment he made love. 

 

Though this wasn’t their first attempted. He wouldn’t remember the first mating. He would only remember this. This moment. The moment that Gabriel was honest. The moment that Gabriel confessed his love. The moment Sam knew forever he truly loved him.

 

He knew Gabriel wasn’t of his world and that world replaced mates but...Sam knew...deep down...that this would last forever. Gabriel and him. He could feel it in the way their bodies melded together. He could feel it in his touches. In his kisses. 

 

The gods have blessed him with an honest man.

 

He had prayed for his entire life for his soulmate.

 

Now...he was here. 

 

“G-Gabriel!” Sam whimpered as he started to get close, Gabriel’s swelling knot made Sam moan. Sam’s nails dug into Gabriel’s back as Gabriel moved to bite into Sam’s mating mark. 

Sam's eyes flashed as he moved to bite into Gabriel’s. Sealing their bond, their eyes flickered in union before they faded. Sam felt Gabriel slightly lift up his hips securing some blankets under it. 

 

Sam slightly whimpered from the movement, Gabriel’s locked knot did not rub nicely when attempted to move. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel whispered tending to the mating mark he bit again. 

 

“Y-You mated me...and came inside.” Sam panted weakly and confused. “Are...you sure your ready? Are you sure this...is what you want?”

 

“...I’m ready…” Gabriel whispered kissing Sam’s lips. “...and besides I don’t plan to leave this bed with you till your good and pregnant…” 

 

Sam blushed and smiled at those words slowly moving to hold Gabriel as they recovered from the sex. When they were ready in a bit they would make love again and again and Sam...couldn’t wait…

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean waited a bit in the forest for Castiel, which after Castiel composed himself they walked silently towards the cave. Dean only spoke when they got to the cave. Castiel tried to enter but Dean’s cane stopped him. 

 

“Stop,” Dean spoke as he moved his head trying to...sense something. He moved towards the wall of the cave, touching bumps and indents in the wall. “...” Dean made face rereading the sign. 

 

“What does it say?” Castiel asked as Dean turned his head in his direction.

 

“My father told me to enter this cave is forbidden...that entering in here required a sacrifice or the whole village would be damned,” Dean stated. “I just never imagined it would be this...literal.” 

 

“What...is it asking for?” Castiel asked.

 

“Eyes,” Dean spoke. “To enter the dark, you must give up the light and sacrifice your eyes.”

 

“...Eyes.” Castiel whispered as Dean swallowed before sucking in air. He pulled a knife from his bag and held it out to Castiel. “W-What is this?”

 

“Take my eyes,” Dean spoke. “I can’t see anyways. They are useless.”

 

“What?!” Castiel took a step back. 

 

“Castiel, I can’t see. I can’t do this without killing myself.” Dean breathed trying to keep calm. Yeah, he was panicked too.

 

“I-I can’t RIP out your eyes.” Castiel panicked.

 

“You hate me now. You can do it.” Dean breathed angrily.

 

“I don’t hate you, You idiot!” Castiel growled annoyed. “I already told you I love you!”

 

“Do this for your brother,” Dean stated. “Do it for him.” Dean forced the knife into his hand as Castiel shook upset. He couldn’t hold it without violently shaking, how was he supposed to cut out Dean’s eyes. Dean kneeled down in front of him as he forced Castiel’s empty hand to steady his face. “Just do it.”

 

“Dean, I ca-can’t.” Castiel sobbed looking down at Dean’s eyes. 

 

“...It’s okay.” Dean breathed as Castiel whimpered shaking so bad he started to cry. Dean could hear his bones shaking. “It’s okay. You have to do this. Someone has to give up their eyes….it might as well be me…” Dean whispered at peace as Castiel paused taking in those words. 

 

“Giving up their eyes,” Castiel whispered as he dropped the knife, fell to his knees and pressing Dean into a needy kiss. 

 

“C-Cas-?” Dean spoke trying to stop him. 

 

“Giving up eyes, Dean.” Castiel pulled back. “...It doesn’t have to be carving out your eyes…”

 

“...” Dean paused now realizing Castiel’s words. “No Cas…” Dean whimpered. “You don’t understand this hell.”

 

“...I’m not asking for permission,” Castiel whispered. “I have to do this for my brother...just like you were willing to give up yours for your brother…” Dean sucked in the air looking down upset. “I-It won’t be too bad…I’ll have an annoying mate like you to keep me company….”

 

“...Are...you sure?” Dean whispered, not wanting to take Castiel’s vision. Castiel didn’t speak as he softly pressed a loving kiss against Dean’s lips. Dean was taken back as he roughly pulled Castiel close to him.

Castiel happily kissed Dean, flushing their bodies against each other as Castiel moved to hold Dean tightly. Dean forced their bags behind Castiel’s body to keep him comfortable as Dean lowered him back. 

 

Dean slid his hand lower to Castiel’s cock under the loincloth as he slowly started to slid his hand up and down Castiel’s cock. Castiel moaned as Castiel undid his loincloth to watch. His eyes glowed a piercing blue. 

Dean took in the smell from the slick from his soon to be mate. Dean growled moaning loudly as his eyes flashed taking in Castiel’s scent. 

 

“D-Dean.” Castiel whimpered as Dean moved down to lick and suck on his cock. Castiel shivered watching Dean take care of him. Dean’s tongue slid from the tip down the shaft, pumping the other side as he licked and sucked the edge closest to him. 

Castiel panted as he shivered. Castiel felt Dean slide a finger into Castiel’s slicked hole. Castiel gasped and whimpered looking down.

 

Castiel rocked on the finger panting and whimpering as he held him, slowly Dean and easily slid in more and more fingers. 

Castiel felt so full when he whimpered feeling Dean move to press himself against Castiel’s hole. Castiel shivered watching Dean untie his loincloth and then lift Castiel’s his softly. 

 

“Are...you sure?” Dean breathed as Castiel took a moment to capture Dean’s face for the last time before he pulled him into a needy kiss. 

 

“Please. Please.” Castiel panted as Dean closed his eyes. Knowing what curse he was giving him. Dean softly pressed in moaning as Castiel’s legs wrapped around Dean’s waist. 

 

The sex? Though the second Dean entered him they were desperate for each other….was slow.

 

Dean took his time to rock and Castiel moaned just enjoying the last bits of vision of Dean’s body moving and rocking slowly on his body. Taking in the loving touching Dean did to his skin. God, he loved him. Castiel knew that so well know. He knew. 

 

He’s gladly would have given up his sight...for one moment of him. 

 

“Dean.” Castiel panted as Castiel moved to ride him, easily taking his time so both Dean and him enjoyed every second of it. Dean’s beautiful noises. Dean’s kisses. Castiel watched Dean’s body reacting to everything being done to him. Castiel would keep this in memory forever. 

 

Dean moved to press him back into the bags as Dean picked up his rocking. He was close, and so was Dean. Castiel stared up into Dean’s face and up at the trees as he felt himself coming undone by Dean. Soon his vision would be gone...

 

Castiel gasped as his body clenched onto Dean’s knotting cock, Dean moved biting roughly into Castiel’s neck. Castiel’s eyes flashed blue as he bit back into Dean’s shoulder causing blood to spill down their skin. Both Dean and Castiel closed their eyes after their orgasm.

 

Castiel’s eyes clenched closed, scared of opening his eyes. He...obviously never been blind before. Once he opened his eyes he...would be blind. What if he wasn’t good at it? Castiel was...scared. Castiel slowly opened his eyes as he looked around expecting...darkness...something...but he saw the trees. He saw...Dean.

 

“Dean...I don’t think it worked.” Castiel spoke.

 

“That’s impossible,” Dean spoke rubbing his eyes. “We aren’t soulmates, you should be-” Dean opened his irritated eyes before he paused in shock. His eyes clear of the faded white before. Dean looked shocked, tears filling his eyes.

 

“Dean?” Castiel asked worriedly. “Are….you okay?” Castiel asked. Dean...looked unmoving. It was almost like...he was staring into his soul. 

 

“...You’re so...beautiful.” Dean breathed tears sliding down his face. “More beautiful than I imagined…”

 

“Y-You can...see me?” Castiel choked out as Dean cupped his face. “Actually see me?”

 

“Y-Yes.” Dean sobbed as Castiel pulled him into a tight hug.

 

“H-How?!” Castiel breathed thankfully to whoever was listening as he nuzzled his mate.

 

“Y...You must be my soulmate.” Dean sniffed holding him tightly. “God, I was meant to be yours all along.” Castiel sniffed his heart pounding as he nuzzling him just laughing and crying together as they sat together rocking each other close. 

 

“I just realized,” Castiel whispered. 

 

“Realized what?” Dean nuzzled him.

 

“...Neither of us can enter the cave…” Castiel chuckled as Dean sat up before looking at the cave…

 

“Well...fuck…” Dean blinked as Castiel laughed harder. “We just spent two weeks coming here. What now?”

 

“...Go home?” Castiel whispered as Dean eyed his beautiful blue eyes. 

 

“Yeah...Let’s go home.” Dean kissed his palm as he slid out of Castiel and helped him up. The happily mated couple moved to clean themselves off and head home.


	6. The return

 

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Sam’s Pov:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam laid on Gabriel’s chest nuzzling into his mate during his sleep, Gabriel couldn’t sleep, he could feel every bit of Gabriel to the fullest. He...now worried so much about his mate. Worried about the potential child that could implant any day in Sam’s stomach. Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead, as Sam sucked in air softly waking up. 

 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Gabriel asked as Sam shook his head no. 

 

“No, I wanted to wake up.” Sam breathed tiredly rubbing his eyes as Gabriel smiled. 

 

“Liar.” Gabriel chuckled as Sam beamed softly back. “How do you feel?”

 

“Sore,” Sam confessed. “I think you broke me last night.” Gabriel’s chest boasted at that looking smug. “What an alpha response.” 

 

“Hey, I mean.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows as Sam rolled his eyes. “I’d be a bad alpha otherwise.” Sam pressed a loving kiss to his lips, Gabriel kissed him back softly touched his chin as they made out. Sam happily let the alpha move back on top of him.

 

When the sound of the front door being quietly open and the blanket pushed up, the couple continued their lustful kisses. Sam closed his eyes moaning when he reopened them to see his mother standing near the bed. 

 

“M-Mom.” Sam yelped covering himself as Gabriel climbed of him covering himself.

 

“Sleeping with my son after you’ve given up claim to him.” Mary hissed. 

 

“M-Madam chief.” Gabriel looked upset. “I-I made a mistake denying Sam. I love him and have finished our mating.” Gabriel took Sam’s hand, Sam squeezed it with love. 

 

“Unfortunately, your claim to my son now means nothing,” Mary spoke as two warriors moved grabbing Gabriel. 

 

“W-Wait?! What?!” Gabriel struggled as they yanked him out of bed. 

 

“G-Gabriel!” Sam cried out but his mother held out her hand Sam felt a pressure on his chest that held him down. Sam started to struggle to breathe like there was a weight on his chest.

 

“S-Sam?!” Gabriel yelled concerned, how was she hurting him without touching him. 

 

“Because you disrespected our culture, rejected my son then took my son’s honor making him unable to mate again,” Mary spoke. “I sentence you to the Shadowlands.” 

 

Mary stabbed her free hand into Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel screamed as a light was ripped from his chest, Mary held it in her hand with a small smirk as Gabriel’s body seemed to...liquify. Slowly Gabriel’s skin turned into a Vantablack. All his features seemed to be lost. His eyes hollowing out into a white light before he turned into a puddle on the floor becoming one with the shadows on the floor.

 

Sam let out a single choked sob as Mary turned eyeing him before she swallowed the light in her hand. She glowed brightly before it happily restored her youth slightly. Mary eyed her wrinkless skin looking in her early thirties. She turned to her son and took the pressure off of him. 

 

Sam turned and vomited so sick from what she had done to him, Sam shook trying to catch his breath. Mary eyed him before waving the guards away, they left without another word. 

 

“What did...you do to him?” Sam sobbed as Mary looked at him with sympathy as she took a seat next to him. 

 

“Something for the good of the village. Something good for you.” Mary stated trying to touch him but he flinched away. “...one day you will understand. We should have never let the outsiders into the village...your father...he was always soft towards them.”

 

“I warned him there would be consequences to his  _ kindness _ . Helping them during droughts and famines where he left baskets of food or water from the shadows...see. His kindness brought them there. Unfortunately, he will never see how right I was.” Mary stated. She stood again walking towards the door. 

 

“...Let us pray to the gods this will not be harder on you by granting you a pregnancy... till we know the answer, you are on pregnancy watch.” Mary stated before she left. Sam broke down moving to the spot Gabriel once was trying to feel him or touch him as he cried...but he was alone. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Two weeks later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel held Dean’s hand as they descended the last bit of trail back to town, Castiel eyed Dean with love. His eyes unable to be taken off of Dean as Dean paused before they entered the village. Dean cupped his face softly kissing him, the journey back was almost a vacation and honeymoon of sorts. Making love every night and being unable to take his eyes off him on the way home. Castiel pulled back sadly from the kiss. 

 

“What are we going to tell Gabriel?” Castiel asked.

 

“The truth. That we couldn’t separate them. That he needs to take responsibility for Sam.” Dean stated with a scoff. 

 

“I love you and your family...but my brother isn’t part of your tribe. He doesn’t...have to be with Sam if he doesn’t want to.” Castiel stated. “I know you are concerned about your brother’s happiness….but I care about mine too.”

 

Dean looked pissed at his words, saying nothing to argue. He felt Dean take his hands off him and he sighed sadly. The one thing they fought about. But...Dean always understood after he calmed down.

 

“...I’ll go check on my brother,” Dean spoke as he moved into the village without saying another word. Castiel sighed watching him go as he held himself and moved to find Gabriel.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked into Sam’s room, taking in the fruit and food all over the tables. He had almost been gone for a month, and if there was still food in the room after Gabriel half mated Sam…

 

“Congratulations.” Dean beamed stepping into the room as Sam looked up at him in tears. Dean took in Sam’s thin complexion. He looked sickly, but the tears showed the depression in his eyes. 

 

“Y-You’re home.” Sam sobbed happily as Dean moved to hold him. Concerned as Sam started to cry. 

 

“ _ You’re so thin _ .” Dean breathed starting to have a conversation in Okatinyu, their language.  _ “Why do you cry and waste away?” _

 

_ “Mother _ .” Sam sobbed. “ _ She took my mate. She took Gabriel.” _

 

“ _ Mate?” _ Dean seemed surprised. Gabriel...changed his mind? “ _ Then you know?” _

 

_ “We talked about it two weeks ago. We officially mated and conceived the baby I carry…”  _ Sam spoke in hushed tones tears sliding down his face. “ _ Mother punished Gabriel for disrespecting our traditions and tarnishing me.” _

 

It was hard to get someone on that but it happened. Once or twice a year. It was a hard case to prove but with the only chance at the royal crown, it must have opened a few more ears who worried about the tribes future. 

 

“ _ Where did they send him?”  _ Dean spoke. 

 

“ _ The shadowlands. _ ” Sam whispered as he pointed to the shadowed spot near the end of the bed. Dean turned as he looked towards the spot before Sam blinked in surprise pulling Dean’s face towards him. “ _ What is this? You can see?” _

 

_ “I mated Castiel,” _ Dean confessed. “... _ He is my soulmate. I got my sight back.” _ Sam looked spooked as he took his hand.

 

“ _ You have to go.”  _ Sam panicked. “ _ You can’t let mother know! She wants the outsiders gone! You have to get Castiel out of here or I fear what she will do!” _

 

_ “I’m not leaving you,” _ Dean spoke as he tried to get him to stand. 

 

_ “Find your mate before someone else does!”  _ Sam begged when yelling caused the brothers to turn. 

 

“Skitka!” Dean cursed leaving Sam to bolt outside. 

 

“AN OUTSIDER IS HERE!” Someone yelled. “HE RAN INTO THE WOODS!” 

 

“FIND HIM!” Mary screamed as Dean went into panic mode quickly bolting back inside and scooped up his brother in the chaos. Dean moved to the woods as Sam held on tight. 

 

“W-What about Cas?!” Sam spoke burying his face into Dean’s shoulder as he attempted to follow. 

 

“Castiel will be fine,” Dean spoke. “I’m more worried about you.” 

 

“Dean, he’s never been in these woods alone!” Sam panted. 

 

“I know,” Dean spoke it was obvious he was worried but Sam was pregnant. He couldn’t stay there. “We will find each other.” When Dean felt they were a safe distance away he set him down. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine.” Sam nodded as Dean moved to an edge of the side of the mountain. Castiel was deeper into the valley then them. They were closer to Castiel’s old home than him. “We need to find him.” 

 

“I know.” Dean felt the dread in his stomach. 

 

“Come on.” Sam nodded. “You know what’s out there.” Sam moved to run, but Dean’s voice stopped him. 

 

“We will save Gabriel,” Dean spoke as Sam turned to look at him. Sam heard the crash of thunder as rain poured spilling over the brothers who glanced up. “....Wouldn’t be the start of the flooding season...would it?” 

Dean laughed nervously as Sam made a bitch face in response as they started the long way to get to the direction Castiel ran off too.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel pulled on his old clothes happy to have them and his old bag. It was cold. Raining. It poured like it hated him, but his clothes kept him warmer than a loincloth. Castiel tied his bag to his back and glanced around. At least him and Dean had recently come this way, he knew generally where he was and he had prepared for this. 

 

Dean would be coming for him. 

 

Castiel debated the path they had come down from which was steep and rain slid the mud down like a waterfall. Did he risk it? Could he keep his footing? Castiel heard the sound of the people coming. Dean would come back this way, but Dean would be smart enough to know where he was going. 

 

Castiel gave the upwards path one more glance before deciding to find another way up. He needed to get to the highpoint of the mountain, that’s where he would find Dean. Castiel moved to run when he felt the sudden urge to vomit. He threw up roughly leaning against the tree taking a moment holding his stomach before he wiped his mouth and bolted into in a different direction.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was shivering as he tried to climb the rocky side of a cliff, the only way he could make it up without sliding down the mountain. Only slightly safer, only slightly. 

 

“CAS!” Dean called from the top of the mountain, Castiel glanced up shaking as he gripped on closing one eye in hopes to see with the rain pouring. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

 

“What I do best!” Castiel laughed at his worried sick Alpha, Castiel moved to climb faster happy to reunite with his mate. 

 

“This is the SAFEST way you could think of?!” Dean paced panicking as Castiel laughed even harder. 

 

“If I wanted to live, yeah,” Castiel stated panting as one stone gave out but he regained his footing. 

 

“BE CAREFUL!” Dean yelled worried as Castiel nodded moving to go slower. “This isn’t your mountain! You don’t know the rocks!”

 

“Dean-” Sam shook him pointing behind him seeing some of the tribe members. Dean cursed moving forward into a fighting position as Sam moved to help Castiel up. Castiel took the help watching as Dean tried to keep him at bay. 

 

“DEAN!” Castiel cried as Sam kept him back, Dean slowly losing the upper hand. Dean was fighting with all his might to protect the omegas, but his blood started to blanket the floor more. “DEAN!”

 

“GET HIM OUT OF HERE!” Dean called shoving the warriors back as they used their spears in an uneven fight. 

 

“DEAN!” Castiel tried to go to him but Sam held him tightly. Sam looking around. They were on a cliff...and the only thing that welcomed them was a fall into a waterfall.

 

“SAM NOW!” Dean was stabbed in the leg as Dean cried out in pain. 

 

“DEEAAAAAAAN!” Castiel screamed as Sam took him off balanced forcing him back off the cliff as Castiel watched another spear stab into Dean’s stomach a he slouched down. Castiel didn’t have time to react to the fall as the water swept them away, tossing them and throwing them like rag dolls. 

 

They got air when they could before being thrown into the water again. Castiel didn’t know how far he passed out down the waterfall...but he did know the sound the rock made hitting his head.

 

________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s head whined as he weakly started to wake up. Everything hurt right now as Castiel ripped his face away from the touch just as Sam’s voice welcomed his ears.

 

“Sam?” Castiel mumbled confusedly.

 

“Thank gods.” Sam breathed as they sat tied down on the floor with their backs tied to a post. Someone kept touching Castiel’s head wound as Castiel winced.

 

“D-Did they catch us?” Castiel whispered weakly.

 

“No...This is the river tribe.” Sam breathed looking around. “...They don’t exactly like us.”

 

“Kinda a good thing, your tribe won’t come here,” Castiel stated. 

 

“Except they might feed us to their water beast,” Sam mumbled to himself.

 

“W...Water beast?” Castiel choked out just as the chief came in. He eyed them before chuckling. 

 

“The mountain tribe.” The chief spoke to sam. “What cute little things to tumble down my mountain...and you. You are not a mountain tribe. What are you?” Castiel seemed taken back.

 

“I-I’m from the other side of the mountain,” Castiel spoke. “W-We are on the run from the mountain people.”

 

“Why?” The chief spoke. “Why have they betrayed you?”

 

“We mated because of love,” Sam spoke. “….and I carry the child.” 

 

“Delicious.” The man laughed clapping his hands. “One of the popular choices for a ruler. Now tell me human, who is yours?”

 

“...” Castiel looked at Sam who nodded. “Dean.” The man laughed loudly as he clapped harder. 

 

“Are you carrying too?” The man asked. 

 

“N-No,” Castiel said quickly taken back by the question. No. He couldn’t be pregnant. There would have been a sign.

 

“Well. Where is this other prince?” The man asked but Castiel looked broken by that. Dean...was Dean still alive? “...well, if it pisses off the mountain tribe, you are under my protection. I’m Crowley and my servants will be taking you to your rooms to tend and care for your wounds. You will have dinner brought to you after that.”

 

“Thank you,” Sam whispered as they were released and brought to their new rooms. Sam held an arm around Castiel holding him close. “...I’m sorry-”

 

“Dean’s alive,” Castiel whispered wiping his tears. “I know it,” Sam said nothing just holding him as they walked with care. Letting Castiel mourn the way he needed to.

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


“The baby is fine.” A woman spoke touching Sam’s belly. “It has not been harmed.”

 

“Thank you.” Sam breathed in relief as Castiel stared out the window looking down from the tree houses. The river was rising from the rains and though it would keep them safe...it took time away from saving Dean. “Castiel...come eat.” Castiel turned to look at him before eyeing him and turning away. 

 

“I don’t feel like eating,” Castiel stated as he played with a charm on his neck, Sam brought him over a tray of food. 

 

“Try. For me.” Sam asked as Castiel eyed the food. 

 

“I think I’ll vomit if I try,” Castiel warned. “I think it’s the head injury.” Sam sighed putting the food down accepting the excuse. 

 

“I’m sure you’re right, Cas,” Sam spoke. “My mother wouldn’t kill the only bloodline she has left for the throne. Dean is alive.” Castiel felt hope in those words. 

 

“...And Gabriel?” Castiel whispered as tears slid down his eyes. “What happened to my brother?”

 

“...He’s in the shadowlands.” Sam spoke a wreck. “She took his soul.”

 

“So...my brother is dead?” Castiel asked.

 

“No...The opposite.” Sam took a seat on the bed rubbing his stomach. “We all fear the shadow people….They care about nothing. They are cold heartless monsters. They...are the reasons everyone fears the dark. I fear what Gabriel will be once he has enough strength to travel the realms.”

 

“He’s Gabriel,” Castiel whispered taking his hand sitting next to him. “Nothing will change.” Sam continued to cry as Castiel held him. 

 

“I miss him so much...the baby misses him so much.” Sam sobbed as Castiel held him till Sam fell asleep, Castiel was halfway tucking him in when a loud splash made Castiel turn towards the window. Castiel noticed something has disturbed the water and turned to leave the room.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**In the bedroom:**

  
  
  


A black sharp claw slid from out of the darkness move towards Sam, the hand softly brushed some hair from Sam’s face before it finished pulling up the blankets with care then moved to Sam’s belly softly caressing it with love before the hand yanked back unable to keep in the other world too long leaving Sam alone.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel stood on the walking bridges. The water was flooded enough that they were no longer high in the trees but the water now seemed like they floated on a lake. Castiel looked in the still water before he kneeled down softly touching the water near his feet. 

 

“Tempting the beast?” A voice spoke as Castiel stood in surprise. 

“Crowley.” Castiel was taken back. 

 

“If you wait long enough you can see my beast without tempting him.” Crowley eyed him. 

 

“No I-I was just-...” Castiel didn’t have a good answer. 

 

“Curious?” Crowley laughed. “The beast and us have an understanding relationship. She won’t come near our homes to avoid damage, won’t eat anyone I don’t call him to, and she also likes plums.” Crowley showed Castiel a plum before he tossed a plum far into the water. A large mouth popped out of the water and slammed it’s almost alligator teeth on the small plum before submerging it. 

 

Castiel looked on in surprise before Crowley eyed his surprise. 

 

“Curiosity... _ did _ kill the cat you know,” Crowley spoke tossing Castiel a plum, Castiel watched him go as Castiel eyed the fruit in his hand before he tossed it roughly into the water as far as he could go. He watched it for a moment go untouched before he went back inside giving one glance to the plum before going to bed.


	7. Goodbye River tribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own pics below. Links to artist.
> 
> [My river goddess](https://reallygay.deviantart.com/art/Water-Spirit-337548457)/ This is similar, link to the artist.  
> 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV: Two weeks later**

  
  
  
  


Castiel watched Sam stuffing his face in the dining hall as they regained their strength, he was looking so much healthier. Despite the fact he had no desire to eat, he found himself able to keep up with Sam. They needed to keep up their strength to save Dean and find a way to save Gabriel.

 

Castiel touched his head wound which was now a bad scar on the side of Castiel’s forehead. Castiel ran his fingers over it before he moved to dig into some more seafood. Castiel found himself really liking it over the course of being here. Seafood and plums which were actually the specialty of the river tribe.

 

“Cas, are you hungry or what?” Sam stated as he eyed Castiel. Castiel eyed him back.

 

“ _What?_ ” Castiel laughed confused.

 

“That’s like your sixth plate,” Sam stated as he slid on more potatoes on his plate.

 

“I’m just rebuilding my strength.” Castiel brushed him off having another plate. “At least I’m fattening you up. You look back to your old self.”

 

“Except with one addition.” Sam softly rubbed his stomach with love. Castiel smiled at that watching Sam caress his belly.

 

“Officially a month now right?” Castiel spoke as Sam nodded.

 

“Happy one month of life,” Sam spoke to the baby, Castiel reached out giving it a soft stroke. He had a responsibility to care for Sam for both his brother and his mate. Otherwise, he would have rushed after Dean first thing. However, with Castiel’s help Sam gained the weight he lost and now was even eating more and more which made Castiel proud.

 

“Got to keep my niece or nephew happy.” Castiel beamed. “Remember, My name can end up being a really cute middle name.”

 

Sam laughed at that as Castiel helped himself to more lobster. Castiel never really had this selection of food from the other side of the mountain. He adored this. Shrimp, lobster, crabs. He didn’t really like fish since he had that all the time on his side of the mountain but the rare stuff was great.

“As much as I like it here. We will head out soon.” Sam reassured. “To save Dean.” Castiel nodded slowly finishing the last lobster on the table before taking some plums and standing.

 

“As soon as you feel ready,” Castiel stated as he left the dining hall to go to the walking bridge. Castiel stared into the water softly tossing the plum far into the water, watching it get sucked under the water. Castiel tossed another one watching the water move before taking the second one.

 

Castiel moved to toss the third when he dropped the other three in his arms. One rolled down the bridge, the other two rolled into the water. Castiel sighed as he collected the one on the bridge before he bent down moving to collect the last two as he held onto the rope railing.

 

When he reached for the last one, his hand was latched onto and it pulled him down into the water. Castiel yelped as he was yanked down to the bottom of the water, Castiel tried to get his hand free, his yanked and pulled but the beast held him down.

 

Castiel...was going to drown!

 

Castiel struggled and held his breath when the beast let go it was too late to swim into the surface. Castiel took a deep breath of water but...he was fine...he was breathing.

 

Castiel touched his throat as movement around him, Castiel turned seeing a woman. No...she looked more like a mermaid. She was...beautiful. Neon blue skin, her eyes a solid yellow, her fingers webbed. But her tail, it was a large alligator mouth, that opened and closed helping her swim into the water.

 

Castiel stared at her as she swam around him, was she going to kill him. The mermaid curious eyed him before swimming closer.

 

“A-Are you going to kill me?” Castiel spoke surprised by his voice, how clear he spoke.

 

“ _No.”_ The mermaid whispered as she stole one of the plums in his hand chewing as she swam around him. _“Curious little thing you are.”_

 

“Do you have a name?” Castiel asked as the mermaid eyed him.

 

“ _You may call me Meg.”_ The mermaid spoke. _“Easier than having you speak the ancient tongue of my name...though admittingly it would be amusing.”_

 

“Why have you taken me down here?” Castiel asked as the mermaid chuckled.

 

“ _Consider yourself blessed to meet an ancient god.”_ Meg smiled amusedly. “ _But mostly I have heard your sorrows. Your Mate. Your brother. Your pain…Not a delicious emotion to eat.”_

 

“You...feed off the emotions of the tribe?” Castiel asked.

 

 _“Our villages are apart of us,”_ Meg spoke. _“They are like our children. We protect them. Their emotions feed us, as do their sacrifices and their plums…”_ Meg snatched another plum. _“We need to constantly eat, so when our villages are prosperous...the emotions are much more delicious to swallow.”_

 

“So...you came to me because I was sad?” Castiel spoke.

 

“ _No...you called to me because you were sad.”_ Meg laughed. “ _That’s why you were so drawn to me. Why you spent your time here...tossing plums.”_

 

“...So can you give me Dean or my brother back?” Castiel spoke hopefully.

 

“ _No._ ” Meg simply stated. “ _But I can reassure you.”_

 

“Reassure me of what?” Castiel spoke as the mermaid grabbed his face.

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Elsewhere**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stood in a room his eyes glancing over the animal skulls and bones that covered the room. A woman waved feathers waving smoke from a bowl over a pale man. Castiel moved closer. He...recognized the man.

 

“D-Dean.” Castiel moved to him, sitting next to him and taking his hand. Dean was pale and sweaty, he looked so weak. “Dean? Can you hear me?”

 

“Cas…” Dean breathed slightly waking from his voice. Dean stared at Castiel. “...Am I dying?”

 

The old woman looked concerned he was talking to himself as Mary looked on upset. Mary was angry, he couldn’t die.

 

“Make him better.” Mary snapped walking out as the old woman nodded before she left the room.

 

“N-No.” Castiel shaking his head, kissing his hand. “Sam and I are safe. The river tribe took us in. Let us rest and recover...W-We are almost ready to come save you.”

 

“D...Don’t come.” Dean whispered with fear. “It’s not safe…”

 

“I can’t leave you there.” Castiel shook his head.

 

“Castiel-” Dean spoke as he snapped.

 

“ **_No._ ** I’m coming. You better be healed enough to move.” Castiel snapped back as Dean eyed him sighing.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Dean whispered with a pout.

 

“I better be. Which means you can’t die unless I make it happen.” Castiel stated as Dean sighed. Castiel softly kissed him, which Dean took back. “I’m coming, my love. Wait for me and heal. I’m coming.” Dean nodded weakly as he kissed him back softly closing his eyes. When Dean opened his eyes Castiel was gone just as Dean weakly passed out.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: The river**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s eyes shot open as meg pulled her hand back as Castiel tried to take a second to compose himself. He was alive. Dean was alive.

 

 _“Both your happiness is delicious,”_ Meg smirked as she swirled around him.

 

“W-What about my brother?” Castiel asked.

 

 _“Alive,”_ Meg stated. _“But you won’t want to visit.”_

 

“Let me see my brother!” Castiel demanded as Meg made a face, she moved to him touching his face.

 

______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: The Shadowlands**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel opened his eyes standing in darkness, he looked around panicked as he started to feel himself sinking. Castiel looked down to see oil like black hands grabbing him yanking him down. Castiel started to kick and scream but nothing seemed to work. A hand reached out in front of him from the darkness forcing him up by his shirt trying to stop him from being pulled down.

 

Gabriel?

 

Castiel held onto the hand as roaring caused him to panic. They were mad.

 

“Gabriel! We’re coming for you!” Castiel yelled before he disappears. The Darkness screamed in anger their meal was gone as Gabriel’s hand softly slid back into the darkness.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: The river**

  
  


Castiel sucked in air as he was back in the river, Meg stole the last plum from his hand. He watched her swim away into the darkness of the river before he swam up back up on the bridge walkway. Castiel panted and shivered from the cold before he climbed back on.

 

Dean and Gabriel were alive.

 

Castiel barged into their bedroom as Sam turned to look at him as he vomited into a bucket. Castiel looked at him concerned as Sam shrugged.

 

“Morning sickness.” Sam shrugged. “Where have you been?”

 

“In the river.” Castiel panted.

 

“With the monster?!” Sam spoke surprised putting down his bucket.

 

“They showed me. Dean and Gabriel are alive.” Castiel stated packing his things. “Dean is barely hanging on by a thread we need to get him out of there.”

 

“How do you know they aren’t lying. To be fair I have been throwing my vomit into the river. So I’m sure it hates me.” Sam stated. “Why would they want to _help_ us.”

 

“Long story. It was dean.” Castiel spoke. “They are alive and they need our help.”

 

“But we can’t go after Dean alone. They will kill us.” Sam stated. “We need an army.”

 

“Maybe Crowley will help-” Castiel started.

 

“They won’t.” Sam snapped. “This isn’t their fight...We need to find our own way.”

 

“...Then we will save Gabriel first. Give Dean more time to recover.” Castiel stated. “But how.”

 

“I don’t know,” Sam whispered holding himself. “We never tried to bring someone back from the shadow realm…”

 

“But.” Crowley’s voice spoke causing them both to turn. “...there are rumors one of the other tribes know.”

 

“Which tribe?” Castiel asked.

 

“No one knows,” Crowley stated. “You have the wonderful choices of ash tribe, the cave tribe, and forest tribe. All who hate the mountain tribe, and some that _eat_ outsiders.” Castiel made a face.

 

“How sure do you know they know?” Sam asked.

 

“My mermaid told me,” Crowley stated. “She tells me useful information time to time.”

“How far from the other tribes are we?” Castiel asked as Crowley eyed him.

 

“The closest tribe is the forest tribe.” Crowley nodded his head towards a direction. “We trade time to time. They also like seafood.”

 

“How can we get there?” Castiel asked.

 

“You can borrow our boat,” Crowley stated. “Since you’ll need it for your return trip.”

“Thank you.” Castiel breathed as Sam got up moving to pack any supplies they could carry. Crowley waited till they were ready and walked them to the boats. Castiel walked past a dream catcher which caused Castiel to pause. Castiel watched the dream catcher move and wave in the wind.

 

“Cas?” Sam asked which caused Castiel to turn like he snapped out of something before following after him. They got into the boat which some of the village people handed him bags of food.

 

“Thank you so much, Crowley,” Castiel spoke as Crowley nodded.

 

“Don’t forget to visit once your child is born,” Crowley spoke, Castiel blinked in surprise before Crowley turned to Sam giving him a smile. Of course, he was talking to Sam. “After all. I saved their parents from being mermaid chow.”

 

“Okay. Thank you.” Sam laughed as Crowley nodded his head before they started to take off.

 

“Make sure you tell the forest chief, you’re pregnant,” Crowley called. “They might not kill you for stepping on their land.”

 

“Thanks for your help Crowley,” Castiel called as Crowley waved goodbye. Castiel turned to sit in the boat facing the direction they were headed as he rowed. “I wonder why was he so interested in seeing your baby once it was born?”

 

“Because despite the fact we speak different languages, have different traditions and lives. Every single tribe sees babies as good luck. When a baby is born it is a token of good blessings on the village. All tribes believe children only decide to be born if the tribe with prosper. Crowley hopes some of the blessings will come to the village since he didn’t kill us or the baby.” Sam explained.

 

“How fascinating,” Castiel spoke rubbing his chin.

 

“It isn’t that way with your village?” Sam asked.

 

“No...No one really cares if you have a baby or not.” Castiel rowed as Sam looked super confused.

 

“How odd…” Sam mumbled as Castiel continued to row when they got to the shore. Sam helped him yank the boat onto the shore. “We should hide this.” 

 

Castiel agreed as they covered the boat with leaves and plant life before continuing on. They walked tiredly, Sam rubbing his stomach as they walked.

 

“Do you need a break?” Castiel asked concerned.

 

“No. I’m fine.” Sam shook his head. “The baby just wanted some attention.”

 

“How do you know?” Castiel laughed with love.

 

“I just feel it with my every being,” Sam confessed as a branch snapping made them stop. The forest was quiet, some birds took flight startled by something. “Get down,” Sam spoke forcing Castiel down.

 

Castiel looked down just as freaked, they stared out into the forest. They didn’t hear another sound still a twig snapping caused them to turn. A deer lifted his head chewing on some grass, Sam let out a breath of relief as they took a second to relax.

 

“It’s just a fucking deer.” Sam breathed in relief as they stood. Castiel smiled softly, he had never been so close to a deer. Castiel softly moved towards it holding out some food.

 

“Here little buddy,” Castiel spoke as the deer hesitantly moved towards him. Castiel watched the deer eat from his hand as Castiel softly pet it. “Look, Sam, it’s friendly.”

 

“It’s most likely because the forest tribe considers them sacred.” Sam pet the deer as well. “They won’t eat Deer.”

 

“Really?” Castiel stated. “Deer seem to be their main food source. Why would they give up something they can hunt so easily.”

 

“They are all about sacrifice in this village,” Sam stated as the deer sniffed their hands for more bread. “They think it’s godly to only keep the bare minimum and work for everything they have.”

 

“Wow. Seems like a hard life to follow.” Castiel stated as the deer moved to eat food since they didn't supply more.

 

“It’s what they believe in, so I guess It's not a struggle for them.” Sam shrugged as Sam tensed noticing something. “CAS LOOK OUT!” Sam shoved him closer, just as an arrow shot past them from the trees. “...run.” Sam yanked him as Castiel searches the woods with his eyes seeing nothing. “RUN!”

 

Sam yanked him turning and running as the others followed after them from the shadows, Castiel and Sam bolted back the way they came as they heard the sound of people running after them. Castiel’s lungs burned in the morning air as they bolted in the forest. Castiel turned back to look at the woods. No one. He could see no one.

 

Castiel felt his footing give as he fell down forwards into a hole, Castiel screamed slamming hard into the hold triggering the trap which started to fill the hole with sand. Castiel held his bruised ribs, as dirt started to fill the hole. Castiel tried to stay conscious as the dirt quickly filled the hole.

 

“CAS!” Sam’s voice echoed as the dirt covered Castiel as Castiel passed out.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


“Castiel!” Sam screamed looking down at the hole as more arrows flew past him, Sam turned to run when he started to fly up. A net grabbed him up flying him towards a large spike pointed above him. Sam screamed when the net suddenly stopped right before it pierced him in the stomach. Sam choked out air as he moved to protectively hold his belly, a small knick on his stomach from the point bled but...he was okay and his baby was okay.

 

“ _Yeokita besihie chuoso.”_ Voices spoke under him as the spoke whispering to each other. One man, the largest of the bunch held the rope to the trap like it was light as a feather. He spoke holding the rope stopping sam from being pierced. But like a slingshot the second the man let go…

 

They kept pointing to him.

 

“...um.” Sam didn’t speak the Forest tribe language. He spoke...it butchered and very badly. This was the one language he failed. “....Um.”

 

Think sam, you need to save Cas! You need to save your baby!

 

“Um.. _.I frog the pot_.” Sam yelled down in their language as they looked up in confusion and slightly insulted the man slightly let go causing Sam to yelp. He did that on purpose!

 

 _“TWO!_ ” Sam yelled in panic down in their language holding his belly, pointing at it and rubbing at it. _“TWO!_ ”

 

“...” The bigger man eyed him before speaking to the other three men. “ _Keutosa bengau trabeucas.”_ The man made an around gesture towards his own stomach as he explained what he thought Sam was trying to say.

 

“Yes! What he said!” Sam panted as the men eyed him. “BABY!” Sam made a rocking hand gesture.

 

“.... _Kai,_ _Keutosa bengau trabeucas.”_ The man repeated with a scoff as he simply cut Sam down. Sam yelped falling to the ground where he hit it hard. Sam grunted at the pain as two men grabbed his arms.

 

“ _Beatroia Mountain unde neral.”_ The man holding him scoffed with laughter, as they dragged Sam’s legs only holding his upper half as they carried the unconscious Sam away.

 


	8. Hail the forest tribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own pics below. Links to artist.
> 
> [My river goddess](https://reallygay.deviantart.com/art/Water-Spirit-337548457)/ This is similar, link to the artist.  
> [Forest God](https://000fesbra000.deviantart.com/art/Guardian-of-Chaos-411671171)/ This is what he looks like, link to the artist.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


He sucked in the air as he looked around, he was...in a coffin.

 

“H-Hello!” Castiel screamed. “HELLO!” He started to pound on the wood, causing dirt to fall on his face.

 

Did they bury himself alive?

 

How did he even get in here? 

 

The last thing he remembered was…

 

“There...was no coffin, just dirt...I suffocated.” Castiel spoke pausing taking it all in, before he took a deep breath and started to roughly kick the coffin lid. More dirt started to fall on him, but with one last rough kick the lid caved and dirt filled his coffin.

 

Castiel coughed when he finally dug himself out, roughly hacking and panting the dirt deep in the nails as he clawed himself out. Clapping made Castiel glare as he stood up panting as he saw a hollow face with holes for eyes, long and plentiful antlers that held a blue light in the middle of them that lead down to the cloak of fur. He sat on the ground clawing at a bore he was feasting on.

 

“Good on you.” The god chewed. “Never thought you’d get out.”

 

“Fuck you.” Castiel panted looking at him as he slightly slouched tiredly. 

 

“You have a mouth.” The god stated picking through his food. “What a curious little thing you are…” The god pulled out a liver chewing. “What makes you think I won’t eat you?”

 

“Because if you were the god that ate humans, it would be me there and not the bore,” Castiel spoke crossing his arms.

 

“Fair point.” The god said with a nod eating sloppily. 

 

“Let me guess that was for your amusement?” Castiel pointed to the dirt. 

 

“...Yep.” The god chewed with a shrug. 

 

“I’m starting to  _ really _ hate you ancient gods.” Castiel hissed as the God who chuckled, as Castiel realized it was dark outside, but...something was off. Castiel glanced up noticing a line of the moon's stages in the sky. “...Where am I?”

 

“You’re in purgatory.” The god spoke picking a piece of meat. “You are  _ kinda _ dead you know.”

 

“No thanks to you, asshole.” Castiel looked trying to figure things out.

 

“Oh, My name is Gordon by the way.” The god said stuffing more food into his mouth but Castiel barely registered it. He was planning...thinking….  How to get back to his body. How to get to Dean. Every thought in his head.

 

“You’re thinking about how to get out of here,” Gordon stated calmly as Castiel turned to face him. 

 

“And you’re distracting me,” Castiel stated annoyed, Gordon chuckled. 

 

“Have you thought about maybe this is it? The end of the line?” Gordon’s face tilted up to him curiously. 

 

“It’s not. I have too much to do.” Castiel stated matter of factly. “It’s not my time.”

 

“That’s what they all say-” Gordon laughed. 

 

“ _ Except _ .” Castiel snapped. “...This is different, It  _ isn’t _ my time yet.” 

 

“...” Gordon said nothing his smile faded no longer amused as he continued eating. “Unfortunately, you are correct.  You have far too much started to end...However, it is no fun when you know that.” Castiel watched him for a second. 

 

“Look. I don’t know your game-” Castiel snapped.

 

“The point in the Game, Castiel, is you  _ are _ the game.” Gordon chuckled. 

 

“I-I don’t understand, w-what do you-” Gordon snapped his fingers and Castiel found himself panting and gripping the ground again, alone. Coughing and out of it as the forest tribe member scouting found him. He called for another tribe member patrolling nearby as he panicked unsure what to do as Castiel passed out. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel snapped awake to vomit roughly, someone seemed prepared holding a bowl as Castiel vomited. Castiel felt a hand rubbing his back as Castiel held his own stomach feeling terrible.

 

“How do you feel?” Sam’s voice made him turn. 

 

“Like shit.” Castiel panted as Sam gave him some food and water. Castiel took the water drinking it down needingly before Castiel shoved the food into his mouth till he had finished what he was given. “C-Can I have more?” 

 

“...Sure?” Sam stated getting up he grabbed another bowl handing it to him. Castiel chewed on more food. “...You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Castiel spoke as Sam eyed him, watching Castiel eat. “What?”

 

“I watched you get buried,” Sam stated. “You were down there for a long time.”

 

“I know. It took me a bit to climb out.” Castiel chewed. 

 

“No, Castiel, I don’t think you understand...you have been buried for almost ten days,” Sam stated as Castiel paused. “There’s no  _ way _ you should be here...alive.”

 

“....Ten days?” Castiel blinked as he took a second. “...The forest god. He had me in purgatory..but he released me. Said it wasn’t my time.”

 

“Well. I’m glad your back. They won’t let me go. They don’t speak anything but forest tribe and I failed that.” Sam stated as he looked down before he moved to hold Castiel. Castiel softly held him back before the door opening made them pull back.

 

“So I’m getting reports the forest god brought you back?” The man spoke standing in the room. “However, that would be surely impressive and I’m not a fool.”

 

“It’s true,” Castiel spoke as Sam gasped in surprise. Castiel turned to him confused. “What?”

 

“You’re speaking forest tribe,” Sam commented creeped out. “How the  _ hell _ are you speaking forest tribe?”

 

“I-I don’t know,” Castiel spoke scratching at a mark on his thumb, Sam took it looking it over.

 

“Where did you get this?” Sam asked concerned as Castiel looked at it. 

 

“The forest god.” The man spoke nodding rubbing his chin. “He must have given you our language to speak with us…” He eyed him. “I’m Lucifer, the chief of the Forest tribe.”

 

“Castiel...and you know Sam.” Castiel ushered.

 

“Yes I do. Come with me. I’ll show you around the village.” Lucifer nodded them to follow. Castiel got up with Sam and they followed, Lucifer walked through the village to a giant kitchen, a couple children bolting around as they stopped seeing him.

 

“Daddy!” The five year old and the three year old bolted forward holding his legs. Both boys beautiful with sandy blonde hair and grey eyes. Lucifer picked up the boys pressing kisses to their face as a very pregnant omega stopped cooking walking over. 

 

“You released the prisoners?” The omega asked holding his pregnant belly looking a bit concerned. 

 

“Don’t worry, Michael. Our god wanted them here.” Lucifer stated setting their sons down to kiss him. “This is Castiel, our god marked him with the ability to speak our language.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Castiel.” Michael shook his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you too,” Castiel spoke. “How far along are you?”

 

“Any day now.” Michael touched his belly rubbing it tenderly. 

 

“Yet, he still wishes to work until the last moment.” Lucifer laughed. 

 

“I did with every pregnancy. I’m not stopping now.” Michael laughed back kissing him. “Did you like your food, Castiel? Would you like more?” 

 

“Yes, please. I think I ate Sam’s.” Castiel stated guilty as Michael laughed. 

 

“Take a seat you two.” Michael moved to collect them some food as Lucifer held Michael from behind rubbing his belly. Michael gave them a big plate of food. 

 

“Thank you.” Sam chewed happily rubbing his own pregnant belly.

 

“He said thank you,” Castiel spoke.

 

“I love anyone who loves my cooking,” Michael stated as Lucifer kissed his neck.

 

“So...is this your third?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Child. Yes. He likes to keep me barefoot and pregnant.” Michael joked as Lucifer pouted. “We are hoping this one is a girl.” 

 

“I want a little princess.” Lucifer wiggled his fingers on his belly.

 

“It would nice to have a princess,” Michael stated as Lucifer clung to him. “So what brings yourself this way? He’s from the mountain tribe and you are...from the other side of the mountain.”

 

“Wait, how did you know?” Castiel asked. 

 

“We met people from the other side of the mountain….many years ago,” Michael said turning to Lucifer. “They were there when I first found out I was expecting Gadreel, remember?” 

 

“Oh yeah,” Lucifer spoke remembering. “What, like six years ago?” 

 

“Six years ago?” Castiel spoke. “...Their names wouldn’t happen to be Chuck and Sarah would it?” Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks.

 

“I’m sorry...It was six years ago.” Michael confessed. 

 

“I-It’s okay,” Castiel stated sadly. 

 

“Why do you ask?” Michael asked.

 

“...My parents disappeared six years ago...but there’s no reason they would have come this way. They were getting supplies for our village by a nearby town, they never would have crossed the mountain.” Castiel waved it off trying to hide his disappointment before he changed the subject. “W-We are here looking into a way to save my brother from the Shadowlands.” 

 

Michael and Lucifer seemed taken back as Castiel sighed, eyeing them both. 

 

“You’re not the tribe that knows...huh.” Castiel sighed. 

 

“No. I’m sorry,” Michael spoke. “It must be the ash or cave tribe.” 

 

“It’s okay. I figured.” Castiel moved to stand but weakly started to collapse.

 

“You need to rest,” Michael spoke moving to him concerned. “You got to think about Dean. You can’t save him weak.” 

 

“R-Right…” Castiel spoke dizzy. “...Wait how do you know about Dean?”

 

“Mama’s psychic.” Gadreel stated as he ran past. “He can see things people can’t.” 

 

“So you can see who knows?” Castiel stated.

 

“In theory,” Michael stated. 

 

“How? Please, I need your help.” Castiel stated as Michael sighed. 

 

“Alright. I’ll help you-” Michael breathed.

 

“Michael, no-” Lucifer stated concerned. “You are too close to your delivery to be jogging through the forest-”

 

“The god will protect me. You said yourself, he was sent here by him.” Michael nuzzled him. “I’ll be fine.” 

 

“....” Lucifer looked concerned as Michael kissed him with care. 

 

“I’ll help you once you get your strength up.” Michael turned to Castiel. “We will do it tonight.” 

 

“Thank you.” Castiel breathed as Michael took off his apron. 

 

“I’m going to start praying.” Michael kissed his children then his mate before walking off. Lucifer looked concerned but softly put on his apron taking his place in the kitchen. 

 

“What’s going on?” Sam blinked.

 

“They don’t know how to get to the Shadowlands but they can tell us who knows,” Castiel explained. 

 

“Good.” Sam breathed, Castiel watched him rub his belly. Sam was getting bigger and bigger each day, Sam got a small pouch on his stomach as Castiel ate more. 

 

“How is the baby?” Castiel asked concerned. 

 

“The baby is fine,” Sam stated. “They have been feeding me like crazy. I gained like seven pounds just being here ten days.”

 

“Good. Gabriel will kill me if anything were to happen to you both.” Castiel touched his stomach. “How is your morning sickness?”

 

“Getting better,” Sam stated. “I kinda just want to eat everything.” 

 

“Good.” Castiel laughed as he continued to eat as Sam eyed him keeping an observation eye. “What?”

 

“...That’s your third meal.” Sam stated. 

 

“Yeah. I know. Being dead makes you hungry.” Castiel chewed. 

 

“But you also ate a lot during the river tribe trip,” Sam stated.

 

“What are you getting at?” Castiel asked. 

 

“...Castiel, how sure are you...you’re not pregnant yourself?” Sam asked as Castiel paused touching his stomach. 

 

“I’m  _ not _ pregnant,” Castiel stated rolling his eyes. 

 

“Cas-” Sam sighed concerned. 

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” Castiel took his hand reassuring him. “I’m not pregnant.” Sam nodded ending the conversation, as Castiel got handed a fourth plate which he took without argument shoving the seafood into his mouth.

Glad he still got his cravings here. 

God, he  _ loved _ seafood. 

Sam continued to watch him as Castiel ate needingly. Maybe Sam needed to watch out for him a little more too.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was startled awake by Michael in the middle of his sleep, Michael was covered in markings of orange and white paint as he nodded. 

 

“It’s time,” Michael spoke as Castiel tiredly rubbed his eyes to follow, Lucifer stood near the entrance of the tribe looking concerned as Michael walked Castiel to the entrance of the thick forest. 

 

“I’m against this,” Lucifer whispered. 

 

“I’m glad I do what I want then, huh.” Michael laughed as he kissed him softly. “Come on Castiel.” Castiel moved to walk past Lucifer but stopped when Lucifer took his hand. 

 

“Please make sure he comes back safely,” Lucifer begged as Castiel nodded before following Michael into the woods. 

 

“He is really worried about you,” Castiel spoke.

 

“He always worries.” Michael rubbed his belly. “...It’s because it’s been hard for us. I miscarried twice last year. He’s worried if I work myself too hard I’ll lose this one…”

 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel spoke sadly.

 

“I’m not. My baby decided it wasn’t time to be born.” Michael whispered sadly. “...We believe our babies return to us when they are ready. This one tried twice last year and now decided it was time.”

 

Castiel had never heard of this belief...but he love it. The idea that Michael's baby was here. 

That none had died. Despite hearing differently his whole life on miscarriages...

He wanted to believe Michael's. 

So he did. 

He paused when Michael walked deep into the forest seeing a infinity looking pool. One side the water hot boiling and the other ice cold. 

 

“Please lay down in the water.” Michael spoke pointing to the hot side as Castiel listened getting into the water. Michael got on the other side siding into the ice-cold water. 

Castiel closed his eyes feeling the hotness of the water start oddly feeling warm. When Castiel opened his eyes he was back in purgatory. 

Castiel sat up climbing out of the water as he looked around. Michael laid on his side mumbling prayers to the god as Castiel glanced around.

 

“Miss me?” Gordon asked sitting on the edge near Michael’s head cradling it as he caressed his hair. 

 

“I need to know who knows about the shadowland,” Castiel spoke.

 

“Ah, yes. Your brother.” Gordon spoke. “You want to save him by bringing him back to this land….but do you know the consequences of your action. Bring a soulless shadow being back into your realm where they don’t belong?”

 

“Just tell me who knows. The ash or cave tribes.” Castiel snapped. 

 

“...The cave tribe has the way to bring back your brother. However, the spell can only be cast in the ash tribes Volcano.” Gordon spoke. 

 

“Thank you,” Castiel stated Gordon eyed him softly taking him in. 

 

“I had a younger brother like you once,” Gordon spoke his hand moving to Michael’s rounded belly. “Stubborn, strong-willed, determined.”

 

“...What happened to your brother?” Castiel whispered. 

 

“...He chose to die.” Gordon spoke when one loving and caring pat on Michael’s belly made Michael gasp in pain. 

 

“Michael?” Castiel looked concerned moving to him.

 

“Tell me, Castiel. Would you have chosen to die to achieve your goals?” Gordon spoke as Michael cried out in pain again. 

 

“Michael!” Castiel yelled in concern as he found himself back in the real realm shooting up from the water panting. Castiel heard Michael cry out again, which Castiel got up moving to his side. “Michael?! Are you okay?!”

 

“T-The baby is coming.” Michael panted sitting up in pain, the ice water making him shiver but the numbness of the ice water made this bearable. 

Castiel climbed into the water to help as he noticed the baby was indeed coming. Castiel cursed, out of all the things he has done in life, this wasn’t one of them. 

 

“Okay breathe,” Castiel spoke panicking. 

 

“I’m fine. You look like you’re panicking.” Michael laughed as he whimpered at another contraction. Castiel nodded, yeah he was freaked, what was he going to do? “Just get ready to get the baby when they come out.” 

 

“O-Okay.” Castiel panted in worry, Michael panted and whimpered in pain as Castiel took his eyes off Michael to see Gordon standing behind Michael’s head he watched as he raised his hands towards the sky Castiel could make out the purgatory sky as whispers started in the woods. 

 

“T-They are coming!” Michael whimpered throwing his head back as he started to cry in pain. Castiel watched the god in worry of what he was doing. What he might do. 

He wouldn’t...hurt Michael or the baby right?

 

Michael’s scream got his attention back to him, as Castiel moved to help deliver the baby. The whispers got louder as blood spilled into the water. Michael was covered in sweat despite the fact it was ice cold. 

 

“Almost. Keep pushing.” Castiel called as he kept making worried glances to the god. 

This god...didn’t feed on their misery, did it?

 

Michael screamed as the whispers were almost deafening, the purgatory moons rotated quickly as the god continued to look towards the sky with his arms raised. 

Castiel focused on the baby, as one last push made Michael collapse tiredly. Castiel took the baby in his arms shaking from the cold as the baby laid lifeless in his arm. 

 

Castiel looked upset, looking down at the baby who showed no signs of life. No...they couldn’t lose the baby again…

 

A hand moved to the baby’s hair, Castiel turned in surprised to see Gordon by his side. He gave the baby a light touch, which sparked life into her. She started to cry loudly moving and kicking. 

 

The world had returned to normal and the whispers are gone. Castiel looked around as Michael panted tiredly.

 

“...It’s a girl.” Castiel whispered as Michael breathed in relief. 

 

“Name her,” Michael spoke softly trying to gain some energy to hold her. “You helped us...You deserve the honor.”

 

“...Echo.” Castiel spoke softly moved to give her to Michael. “Name her Echo.” 

 

“Echo it is…” Michael took in her thick brown hair and black eyes as she curled into his touch. 

 

“MICHAEL!” Lucifer ran over to him, taking in his tired face and their beautiful daughter as Lucifer started to cry. 

 

“Her name is Echo,” Michael whispered looking at his daughter who was the spitting image of Michael, unlike the other boys. 

 

“She’s beautiful.” Lucifer sobbed as he touched her. “This is why I told you not to go out here.”

 

“Castiel helped us.” Michael looked at him. “He saved us.”

 

“...Thank you.” Lucifer turned to him as he and a couple tribes members came to help the chief and his mate. 

They were careful to take him out of the water and cut the umbilical cord clamping it before they attempted to move them. 

 

“The forest tribe is forever in your debt. We are your allies for life.” Lucifer shook Castiel’s hand.

 

“Thank you.” Castiel breathed as they shook hands. “...If I were to ask your assistance in a rescuing my mate-”

 

“We will help as we can.” Lucifer nodded.

 

“Thank you,” Castiel stated as he got out of the water, heading back to the forest tribe to rest for the night.

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel vomited into their makeshift toilet the next morning rubbing his stomach, He must have caught something from being in that frozen lake last night. He felt a hand touch his back seeing Sam rubbing his back with care.

 

“I-I must have caught a cold or something in that lake-” Castiel spoke but Sam shushed him.

 

“Just vomit it out,” Sam spoke. “It sucks but the morning sickness passes.”

 

“I’m not pregnant.” Castiel breathed weakly as Sam said nothing watching Castiel vomit. Helping the omega care for himself when he wished otherwise. 

 

“We have time to rest,” Sam stated. “Let’s rest before we go to the other tribe.” 

 

“No.” Castiel spat out spit from his mouth as he forced himself to stand. “I’m not leaving Gabriel or Dean in the place longer than I need to.” 

 

“Cas.” Sam sighed.

 

“No.” Castiel snapped. “We will eat then head to the cave tribe. No exceptions.” 

Castiel moved past Sam storming out of the door as Sam stood and sighed staring at the door. Missing the black shadow hand moved towards Sam from behind him in the shadows. Sam sighed and followed after Castiel, leaving the hand to sadly lower and disappear.


	9. The deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own pics below. Links to artist.
> 
> [My river goddess](https://reallygay.deviantart.com/art/Water-Spirit-337548457)/ This is similar, link to the artist.  
> [Forest God](https://000fesbra000.deviantart.com/art/Guardian-of-Chaos-411671171)/ This is what he looks like, link to the artist.  
> [Cave God](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/villains/images/8/89/Pale_Man.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20110915154745)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel placed a hand on his belly as they rode a horse, all this riding was making him motion sick. Castiel rode in silence till Sam got off the horse without a word.

 

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked as Sam gave him a look.

 

“Having a break,” Sam called grabbing his horses reigns moving to a spot to sit. “Baby and I want to eat then have a nap.”

 

“Okay. Okay.” Castiel stopped his horse. Thankful at least they were provided horses by the forest tribe. It was nice not walking everywhere. Castiel tied their horses to a nearby tree and started to set up camp.“How are you feeling?”

 

“Fine,” Sam stated softly nearing his second month in two weeks. “I’m even starting to show.”

 

“Good, it means I’m keeping you fed.” Castiel laughed.

 

“Not everyone is blessed to look like you while pregnant,” Sam spoke noticing how skinny he was.

 

“I’m not pregnant.” Castiel sighed as he finished up with the tent. 

 

“Look I’m just saying I think you aren’t going to puff up like a marshmallow,” Sam stated as Castiel gave him a look before he opened the tent. “Look, I’ll go hunting get your mind off things.”

 

“I don’t want you running off,” Castiel stated as Sam picked up the bow. 

 

“I am pregnant, not dead,” Sam stated. “I’ll be fine. Besides our food supply won’t last long, we need to start hunting and you aren’t actually a prized hunter.”

 

“Thanks for reminding me,” Castiel spoke. “Hurry back.” Sam nodded as he started to walk into the deep woods. Castiel watched him go till he disappeared into the treeline. Castiel sighed as he moved into the tent tiredly, sprawling out since Sam wasn’t there. Castiel should have gotten up to start the fire but a wave of exhaustion caused Castiel to fall asleep.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Dean’s healing room**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He was in Dean’s room again, Dean sleeping peacefully, Dean looked better than before, however it wasn’t the best. Castiel took a seat next to him, eyeing the bruises on his face and the pale complexion. Castiel softly reached out brushing hair out of his face. Dean sucked in air as Castiel looked taken back.

 

“Cas?” Dean breathed looking at him. “Are you here?” 

 

This...was a dream.

 

“No…” Castiel whispered as Dean glanced around letting out a pained laugh as he sat up. 

 

“Jesus, you look good for not being here.” Dean panted holding his ribs as Castiel moved to him worried. 

 

“Careful, Dean.” Castiel panicked as he moved to him helping him sit up. “You don’t want to reopen your wounds.” 

 

“I do what I want.” Dean joked playfully, Castiel rolled his eyes. “But I do miss you. Even if you are just in my dreams.”

 

“I think you are in  _ my _ dream.” Castiel laughed as Dean wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

“Why yes, I  _ am _ the man of your dreams,” Dean spoke as Castiel laughed looking down. “...What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing's wrong-” Castiel paused but Dean’s face read it all. “...I feel like I’ll never see you again. The time I see you are getting farther away.” 

 

“You are doing the best you can.” Dean touched his shoulder. “Besides more time to heal will benefit both of us in the long run. I can barely move. I would be dead weight on a rescue mission. I’m still healing from a through and through from a spear.”

 

“I know.” Castiel looked down. “But I feel it’s not good enough.”

 

“Hey,” Dean spoke cupping Castiel’s face. “Look in my eyes when I say...suck it up, buttercup. No one cares.” Castiel seemed taken back as Dean laughed amused at himself pulling away to cough roughly. 

 

“What a jerk, I mated,” Castiel mumbled causing Dean to laugh harder. 

 

“Look, love. Life isn’t fair. We may be separated but we are both alive. That’s a blessing in itself.” Dean explained. “There is no room for saying it could be done better or I did it bad. It’s getting done. That’s really what matters. No remembers the journey, just the result.”

 

“...Why do you get to be all wise and shit.” Castiel scoffed crossing his arms.

 

“Because when one of us has to be,” Dean spoke kissing his hands. “Do what you have to and get it done. Come back to me soon. I’ll be ready to go when you are, dragging myself or not.” 

 

“...I wish I was really talking to you.” Castiel whispered.

 

“I wish I was REALLY talking to you!” Dean scoffed. “You’re the one in my dreams.”

 

“...No, you’re the dream.” Castiel spoke confusedly. 

 

“Does this feel like a dream to you?” Dean scoffed biting his finger cockily. 

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Reality**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel yelped yanking his hand back as he shot up awake panting. His finger hurt. Castiel lifted his finger to see clearly a bite mark...Was he...actually talking to Dean?

 

“Cas?” Sam asked cooking a bunny. “Glad to see you’re awake.”

 

“How long have you been back?” Castiel asked looked at the bite mark, rubbing it with affection. He talked to Dean somehow and he was more blessed than anything. Happy to see Dean was getting better.

 

“Long enough to finish cooking the rabbit,” Sam stated eyeing him. “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Fine,” Castiel spoke as he took a seat next to him. “Sam look. What does that look like to you?” Castiel asked. 

“A bite mark,” Sam stated concerned. “Who bit you?”

 

“Dean.” Castiel laughed happily. “I-I somehow went to his room in my dream. He bit me to prove he was real. He’s doing better. He’s healing great.” Sam nodded which he was sure Sam didn’t believe him, Castiel gave him a soft smile taking over. 

 

“I’m glad.” Sam breathed as he gave Castiel his part of the rabbit. “He needs to be ready when we rescue Gabriel.”

 

“...” Castiel saw how sad Sam was...if Castiel missed Dean he could only imagine being pregnant and missing his mate. “We are going to rescue him soon.” 

 

“...I know.” Sam spoke. “...I can’t wait to tell him I’m pregnant.” Sam beamed rubbing his belly. “I hope he’s as excited as me.” 

 

“Of course he will be.” Castiel took his hand laughing. “I’m sure he is excited to come home to change diapers.”

 

“Perfect.” Sam laughed as he continued to eat, Castiel ate the rabbit not liking it as much as seafood, god he really needed to stop it with the seafood. “I’m going to take a nap,” Sam spoke standing up rubbing his stomach. 

 

“Okay, I’ll come back in soon.” Castiel nodded holding himself, he looked around. The forest looked...creepy at night. Castiel shivered when he finished his last piece of rabbit meat he watched his air appear in the cold. When did it become so cold? Castiel watched as the fire froze...solid? Castiel blinked in surprise moving to it. He touched it. It was solid. 

 

Castiel looked around before he crawled into the tent watching ice start to form on the outside as he covered the opening the best he could. He watched a layer of Ice cover the outside as he watched within. 

 

He heard...whispering as he watched a shadowy figure move next to the tent, Castiel covered his mouth trying to silence his panicked breathing as the large beast past by the tent. Castiel watched the shadow as it passed the flowers around the tent died as the shadow passed. 

 

**“Ah.”** A voice spoke. **“...You’ve come.”** An eerie voice spoke with a laugh Castiel to not move.  **“...I know you’re here...I know why you’ve come...So determined...so…strong-willed.”** The laugh was cold. **“What a curious thing you are…”**

 

Castiel said nothing as he watched a hand reach out, missing the tent by a good bit as he reached out. Was...he blind? 

 

**“What impresses me...is what you do not know.”** The god laughed reaching out to touch the grass as though feeling for him.  **“Castiel of the tribe over the mountain. Castiel who was destined to meet Dean Winchester of the mountain tribe. Oh, the secrets I know and I know them all…Will you not peak your curiosity and speak with me?”**

 

Castiel paused listening to his request, What did he know? Castiel gave sleeping Sam a glance before he stood up leaving the tent. The god smiled as he turned his head towards Castiel. Castiel who stood in front of him taking in the darkness of his body almost as though he were made out of smoke. His red eyes glowed and flowed with the body. However, the claws were covered in blood. Old blood and new blood. Castiel couldn't help but shiver.

 

“ **You have questions…”** The god beamed.

 

“Where are my parents?” Castiel stated as the god laughed. 

 

**“For a price...I’ll answer them all.”** The god laughed.

 

“I knew it.” Castiel scoffed.

 

**“A small...little...thing you won’t even miss...”** The god stated.  **“Do we have a deal?”**

 

“...something I won’t miss?” Castiel stated. “Something small?”

 

**“Yes...Something you don’t even know you have.”** The god spoke. 

 

“Okay…” Castiel paused in thought of the god smile. 

 

**“What questions do you have?”** The god asked. 

 

“Where are my parents...are they  _ even _ alive?” Castiel asked.

 

“ **Yes.”** The god spoke. “ **You can find them in the Ash tribe. Have been there for years…”**

 

“...Why...haven’t they returned home?” Castiel spoke upset. “I-If they are fine.”

 

**“A condition of being healed by the Ash of the tribe is you must sacrifice something in return…”** The god spoke.  **“They must stay in the Ash tribe for the rest of their lives.”**

 

“...healed?” Castiel asked.

 

**“Yes...You. You had gotten sick from the flu. Your parents went to the ash tribe because of rumors of a way to cure you. They got their wish, and got a permanent home in the ash tribe for their troubles.”**

 

“...” Castiel was quiet. It...was because of him…? “How do I get my brother out of the Shadowlands?”

 

**“This.”** The god held out a piece of paper.  **“Say this spell over the ash tribes volcano will summon him over to this world.”**

 

“And how do I return him back to human?” Castiel asked. 

 

**“Normal?”** The god laughed.  **“The closest to a human he can ever be is if he gets his soul back...but he will never be...** **_normal_ ** **.”**

 

“...” Castiel said nothing as he eyed the paper. “...and the price for that?”

 

**“The payment I have taken is enough.”** The god spoke as Castiel eyed him snatching the paper looking over the spell.

 

“So that’s it...What’s the catch? There has to be a catch.” Castiel eyed him again. 

 

**“No catch. I’ll just take what I am owed…”** The god held out his hand as Castiel grunted in pain softly falling to his knees holding his stomach. Castiel grunted in pain as he gripped his stomach. 

 

“What are you taking from me?!” Castiel cried out. 

 

**“Nothing but the demigod inside you.”** The god smirked.

 

“D-Demigod?” Castiel panted crying out as the pain calmed, the god smirked holding a light in his hand. 

 

**“A baby created from a human and a god.”** The god stated.  **“The first of its kind. I can feel the power even at its young age.”**

 

“I-I...am pregnant?” Castiel panted his body weak. “My baby is a demigod...but-”

 

**“That means mommy or daddy is a god.”** The god stated. **“But which one, huh?”** He laughed coldly.  **“I’d tell you, but our deal is done.”**

 

“I-I can’t be pregnant, I-I haven’t seen Dean since-” Castiel panted.

 

**“Two months ago?...well...you** **_were_ ** **pregnant is the more appropriate word.”** The god spoke.  **“The body will discard itself in a couple days without the soul to occupy it.”** The god turned to leave but Castiel grabbed his foot. 

 

“Give. Me. Back. My. Baby.” Castiel growled as the god kicked him sending him flying into a nearby tree. Castiel grunted holding himself in pain.

 

“ **Sorry, baby brother. A deal is a deal.”** The god spoke as he disappeared. Castiel forced himself up moving to the tent.

 

“Cas?” Sam asked sitting up as Castiel forced a bow into Sam’s hand. 

 

“We need to kill a god. Get up.” Castiel snapped coldly. 

 

“Cas, What’s wrong?” Sam stated seeing how upset Castiel grabbed some supplies. 

 

“He has my baby’s spirit.” Castiel snapped angrily. “Tricked me into trading it for the spell to save Gabriel.” 

 

“Why would he want your baby’s soul?” Sam asked. 

 

“No time, I need your help.” Castiel stood shaking leaving the tent as Sam quickly followed after, 

 

______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Cave tribe:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Some of the tribe danced in front of the fire, the other carved up humans bodies, giving a large helping to the god that sat on his throne of bones. The others ate the raw meat that was being passed around the tribe. 

 

One guard was hit with an arrow falling dead as Castiel came up grabbing the dead man’s sword. Castiel stood angrily at the entrance as tribe turned to him. Castiel started up the steps, cutting and stabbing as people tried to stop him. Castiel never fought in his life but now he was here fighting for the life of his child. 

 

He cut them down like he knew how to, easily maneuvering through the tribe cutting it down as Sam shot them from the trees. Castiel sliced the last villager standing in front of the god angrily. The god clapped his hands laughing with glee at the slaughter. 

 

**“All the MISERY!”** The god laughed. “ **How you have blessed me, brother! ALL THE MISE-”** The god choked out as Castiel stabbed in the throat. The god choked out as a light came out from the god's belly, Castiel stared at the light of the souls that fueled the god. Castiel...just knew what to do. Opening his mouth the light entered Castiel. Castiel pulled back yanking the sword out as the former god crumpled into dust. 

 

Castiel panted his eyes glowing with light as he placed a hand on his stomach with worry. He closed his eyes feeling the life inside him thanks to all the power that flowed through him. He felt the little soul now returned to the baby and felt the life as it moved inside him. Something a normal person wouldn’t have felt...but he could. 

 

“Cas…?” Sam spoke as Castiel opened his eyes, his eyes normal. However the godly power inside him still strong. 

 

“I’m okay,” Castiel stated. “ _ We’re  _ okay.” Castiel held his stomach as he took a seat on the stairs as he started to cry in relief. “ _ We’re okay…” _

Castiel broke down sobbing as Sam moved to him holding him tight. Cradling Castiel as he rocked and sobbed just rubbing and holding the belly with love. Glad his baby was okay…

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s Pov:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel sat outside the tent as Sam cooked some stew with some clean kitchen supplies from the slaughtered tribe. Sam used their own supplies that had anything to do with meat but the potatoes and other vegetables were great means of making a sew. Sam handed Castiel some stew who said nothing. 

 

“Eat...for the baby,” Sam reassured as Castiel took it with a small laugh. 

 

“...not human...right?” Castiel eyed it. 

 

“What remains of my seafood stash.” Sam laughed as he watched Castiel chew on the seafood. “Looks like we are going to have to stop by the river tribe before saving Dean.”

 

“Or move tribes.” Castiel joked. “...What are we going to go when this is over? You won’t be allowed home, neither would anyone else assuming we get out alive…Where will we go?”

 

“I’m sure the river tribe could take us in...or we can start our own tribe,” Sam stated. “We would just need a god…”

 

“That sounds easy…” Castiel spoke softly rubbing his stomach. Remembering what the god has said.

 

_ “ _ **_Sorry, baby brother. A deal is a deal.”_ ** _ The god spoke. _

 

The god had called him ‘baby brother’...he...was a god? But how? Castiel was  _ human. _ From human parents. He couldn’t be a god...but he knew for sure Dean wasn’t…

 

However, his child was a  _ demigod. _

 

The god wasn’t lying, Castiel could feel the energy even now….but...Castiel  _ knew _ how to kill the god. He didn’t know why...but he just knew. 

 

“We’ll take a moment before we head out. Just to make sure the baby and you are okay.” Sam reassured. 

 

“Thanks, I just...want the night to rest. I’ll be fine to continue to the ash tribe tomorrow.” Castiel reassured. 

 

“Take your time,” Sam stated. “You need rest.”

 

“Thank you, Sam,” Castiel spoke as he ate his fill of the meal, rubbing his stomach with care.

 

“...What I got to help out my niece or nephew too.” Sam laughed. Castiel smiled at that. “I bet you can’t wait to tell Dean.”

 

Right, he would have to tell Dean. Castiel felt tears in his eyes as he nodded moving to rub his belly with love.

 

“I can’t wait,” Castiel whispered as he stood wiping his tears. “Um, I think I’m going to head to bed if that’s alright.”

 

“Of course.” Sam nodded as Castiel climbed into the tent. Castiel closed his eyes hoping to see Dean again as he slept. 

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s healing room:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean was speaking in his language to the healer who finished cleaning his wounds. Castiel...could understand it now. It must have been because of the god energy flowing through his veins. Dean stopped speaking to her when he noticed Castiel, only asking her to leave which she did when she was done. When she did Castiel slowly started towards him.

 

“Cas-?” Dean got out as Castiel quickly moved to him climbing into the bed, as he cupped Dean’s face kissing him. Dean kissed back softly before Castiel quickly pulled back panting. “...Cas?” Dean looked confused as Castiel forced his hand to his belly with shaky hands. 

 

“I’m pregnant.” Castiel breathed with tears as Dean eyed his face in surprise. Dean eyed his face as Dean looked down at his stomach before tears filled his eyes. 

 

“Y-You’re joking?” Dean spoke pouting. Castiel laughed with love cupping his face with one hand holding his other hand to his belly. “You’re joking and that’s mean.”

 

“I-I’m not...I promise.” Castiel laughed as Dean felt tears slid down his face moving to press loving kisses against his skin as he pulled him close. Castiel just let Dean rock him just crying as Castiel enjoyed the touch and love. 

 

“God I hope you’re real,” Dean spoke. “I hope this is real. That you are real. That you are really pregnant.” 

 

“I am.” Castiel sniffed as he sat up to look at Dean’s face. “...Dean, you’re going to be a daddy.”

 

“I never thought…” Dean breathed. “I would see, that I would mate...and I never thought...I would ever hear those words.” Castiel pulled him into a hard kiss, moving to hold him close as Castiel felt Dean’s fingers pull off his top, which Castiel let him with need. 

Castiel slightly rocking his hips against Dean’s as Dean slid down Castiel’s pants forcing them off. Wanting him naked, Dean flipped them with need causing himself to grunt. 

 

“Careful.” Castiel panted but Dean ignored him to kiss his skin, his fingers sliding against Castiel’s hole. Castiel gasped arching his back as he looked down at his lover’s fingers. Dean was so gentle. Castiel was grateful for how kind he was with Castiel and himself.

 

Entering Castiel, Dean rocked slowly and easily enjoying the feel of his lover. Castiel moaned and gasped holding onto Dean as they took time to enjoy each other while they had each other. When Castiel came it caused ripples of pleasure throughout his body, his eyes glowed feeling Dean come inside him with his own orgasm. Dean took a bit to unknot, panting as he kissed his lover till he could pull out. Dean pulled Castiel close kissing him with love. 

 

“God. I wish this was real.” Dean breathed nuzzling into Castiel who laughed with love. Even Dean thought this was a dream. “I’d love you to be pregnant…”

 

“Don’t believe this is real?” Castiel hummed as Dean laughed. 

 

“I  _ know _ it isn’t. This is a dream.” Dean spoke as Castiel smirked knowingly. 

 

“Really, if this is a dream.” Castiel kissed him. “How did you get this bite mark on your hand?”

 

“What bitemark?” Dean blinked as Castiel bit him the same way Dean did before. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  


“OUCH!” Dean snapped awake moving to rub his hand weakly seeing the bite mark. Dean took a second to process as tears once again filled his eyes. That dream...he was really talking to cas-

 

“Dean.” His mother walked in, Dean looked at her coldly. “You must repent to our God for your sins. Accept him for you to purify yourself.”

 

“Our God…” Dean spoke coldly. “Can shove it. I refuse him and I refuse you.” Dean glared at her as she eyed him annoyed. 

 

“I don’t want to have to hurt you again, my love,” Mary whispered. “But if I can’t control you, you are useless to me.”

 

“...Bite me.” Dean spoke as Mary snapped her fingers as two guards moved to him punching Dean in his wound. When he was...even more, unlucky the would reopen it and slowly stab him through again. Dean was hit and punched till he coughed up blood. Mary didn’t stop, however, smirking as her son cried out in pain.

 

She needed to teach him to obey.

  
  
  



	10. What the future holds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own pics below. Links to artist.
> 
> [My river goddess](https://reallygay.deviantart.com/art/Water-Spirit-337548457)/ This is similar, link to the artist.  
> [Forest God](https://000fesbra000.deviantart.com/art/Guardian-of-Chaos-411671171)/ link to the artist.  
> [Cave God](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/villains/images/8/89/Pale_Man.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20110915154745)  
> [Ash goddess](https://cassiopeiaart.deviantart.com/art/Elements-Fire-186141343)/ Link to artist

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel rode his horse, up the base of the volcano, the horse took the work in stride and the omegas were glad not to climb it. They were out of food and water at this point. Already two months into their adventure, they had nothing left. Castiel coughed needing water, the last was given to the horses to keep them going. Sam fell from his horse causing Castiel to turn. 

 

“Sam?!” Castiel moved to climb off the horse as Sam panted weakly, they had been away from the forest and water for a while. The higher up the volcano and mountains, the hotter it got. Castiel moved to Sam getting off the horse panted tiredly as Sam was covered in sweat. How long have they been riding without water? The horses started to wander off. “W-Wait...Come back.” 

 

Castiel got up to try to chase after them but collapsed himself passing out himself.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel snapped up awake looking around the room, the room was full of red, browns and purples. Castiel noticed Sam in his bed softly moving to make sure he was okay before the door opened to his room. Castiel blinked in surprise seeing a woman and a man standing in the doorway. Castiel stood in surprise as tears filled his eyes. 

 

“Mom? Dad?” Castiel spoke as he bolted into his parent’s arms, they held him tightly as his mother broke down, kissing and holding him tightly. “Careful mom.” Castiel protectively held his stomach as they held him. They didn’t seem to notice, as Sarah pulled back. 

 

“My little boy, all grown up.” Sarah kissed his cheek as Castiel leaned into her. 

 

“Where am I?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“The Ash tribe found you on the outskirts of town. They brought you and your friend here.” Chuck stated. Castiel turned to Sam. “He’s from another tribe. I can tell by the tattoo band on his arm, but he is missing his body paint.”

 

“He is from the mountain tribe,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Mountain tribe...isn’t he a little far from home?” Sarah mention.

 

“Speaking of far from home, you are too,” Chuck commented. “What are you doing so far away?” 

 

“Gabriel…” Castiel spoke as the exhaustion from the trip made him start to break down. 

 

“What’s wrong, my love?” Sarah asked. “Where’s your brother?”

 

“...Mary from the mountain tribe took him to the Shadowlands.” Castiel stated. “It’s all my fault, I should have never forced him over the mountain with me.” His parents were saddened by the news...but weren’t shocked.

 

“Sweetie, how can you say it is your fault?” Sarah wiped his tears with love. 

 

“Because of my stupid curiosity.” Castiel sobbed. “It got him hurt, Sam hurt, Dean hurt...and...I-I-...” Castiel touched his stomach with shaky hands as his parents looked towards his stomach. 

 

“Castiel, are you pregnant?” Chuck asked his child who looked skittish, as Chuck softly moved his shirt to expose his neck showing his mark. 

 

“Did someone force you?!” Sarah looked upset. 

 

“N-No. Dean...is someone I love very much.” Castiel spoke. 

 

“My love, you are so young.” Sarah sighed. 

 

“I am happy and loved. My mate is amazing! You’d love him!” Castiel spoke as though even though everything was said and done, he still wanted approval from them. 

 

“...is he your mate?” Chuck spoke obviously upset looking at Sam.

 

“N-No, he’s Gabriel’s,” Castiel stated. “...H-He’s pregnant too.” 

  
“What...are you all doing out here being so hard on yourself, you poor omegas?” Sarah helped Castiel sit down. 

 

“W-We have a spell to bring Gabriel back,” Castiel stated. “To save him from the shadowland.”

 

“Honey, you...can’t no one can be saved from the Shadowlands,” Sarah stated. 

 

“But I have a way,” Castiel spoke moving to grab the spell from his pocket.

 

“What she means is no one should be brought back from the Shadowlands.” Chuck stated causing Castiel to stop trying to grab it and pretend to itch.”

 

“I-I don’t understand. Why not?” Castiel took a step back.

 

“Because no one should come back from it.” Chuck sighed. “Gabriel...if he is there, he’s as good as dead.” 

 

“No, he’s alive.” Castiel moved away as Sarah tried to hold him.

 

“He’s no longer human, Castiel. If you brought him back, there is no telling what will come back.” Sarah tried to get him to understand.

 

“He’s  _ still _ my brother.” Castiel scoffed upset.

 

“He was your brother,” Chuck stated. “He is now a monster.”

 

“No, I don’t believe that! I know my brother is there! I know he is alive and him!” Castiel spoke already having tears slid down his face.

 

“Castiel, please calm down. Think of the baby-” Sarah tried as Castiel yanked farther away from her.

 

“I need the spell, Castiel,” Chuck spoke as Castiel backed into the wall.

 

“...I-It’s not written down. It’s in my head.” Castiel lied to Chuck and Sarah who exchanged looks. “Wait… You are acting like you knew this would happen.”

 

“Because we knew, Castiel,” Sarah spoke sadly. “It was foretold long ago. Long before you were born.” 

 

“So you let this...happen to him when you knew it would?” Castiel asked. 

 

“We can’t change destiny. We know it now.” Sarah spoke. “We learned the hard way.”

 

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked. “What do you mean, learn the hard way? Was it about why you came here?” 

 

“Castiel-” Chuck tried. 

 

“Tell me!” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Because of  _ what _ you are,” Sarah explained in tears.

 

“W...What?” Castiel spoke.

 

“You’re not human, Castiel,” Chuck explained. “You’re a god.” 

 

“...That explains why the cave god wanted my baby, he said it was because it...was a demigod.” Castiel stated. “How am I a god when you are human?”

 

“We aren’t human, Castiel,” Sarah stated. “...We are gods.”

 

“You’re gods?” Castiel stated looking at them. 

 

“We...were,” Sarah explained. “...When the great sickness came, many of the world became sick. Many lives were lost and nobody, not even the gods knew what to do. We tried everything. We even came together to try to unify to fight this...but nothing we could do...worked.”

 

“Then you got sick,” Chuck spoke. “Then did your brother.” 

 

“You were so young...and I was watching my babies die in front of me,” Sarah said. “Not even gods themselves were immune.”

 

“...so we took it from you by giving you our grace, it saved you but made us human,” Chuck stated. “The cost of that was to come here.”

 

“But why not take us with you?!” Castiel snapped. 

 

“Because here...nothing ages. Time is slow...but soon we will die.” Sarah stated. “For example, one month of life out there could be years here. If we leave these walls. We die instantly and you deserved to live. To marry. To have babies.” Sarah touched his head softly. “We couldn’t take your lives from you when we had just saved them…”

 

“...” Castiel said nothing. 

 

“...I know you are upset, but once you talk to the ash goddess, you will understand once she tells you the future.” Chuck put an arm around Sarah. “Come, Sarah, let’s let him rest for the baby’s sake.”

 

“Y-You’ll come to dinner in our home tonight right?” Sarah begged as Castiel hesitantly nodded. 

 

“Sure mom, but I need space right now...to absorb,” Castiel whispered. 

 

“W-Whatever you want, come on Sarah,” Chuck spoke happily. Sarah nodded sadly before softly being led out, Castiel waited till he was sure they were gone before moving to Sam. He shook him roughly causing Sam to wince. 

 

“Careful, I’m not a maraca.” Sam snapped tiredly sitting up holding his belly. 

 

“Listen. My parents are here and they aren’t going to help us.” Castiel spoke holding him out food which Sam took. “We need to keep the spell a secret. Say it was verbally told to us.”

 

“O-Okay,” Sam spoke eating. “...I’ll back your play.” Sam softly took Castiel hand who smiled softly. “Eat and drink, please. We need our strength.” Castiel nodded as he smiled himself as they shared a plate of food. 

 

When they had their fill, Sam and Castiel laid down to nap and nuzzled into each other protectively as they held hands.

 

“Just us against the world, huh, Cas,” Sam spoke. “Who thought pregnancy would be his hard.” 

 

“I mean, who would look after our alphas if it wasn’t for us.” Castiel joked as Sam laughed softly. 

 

“...Promise me, you’ll do everything you can to get Gabriel back…” Sam spoke softly slight fear in his voice.

 

“....I promise.” Castiel spoke nuzzling into him back calming the upset Sam. 

 

The longer he was from his mate, Castiel worried about Sam. He was trying to be normal. Almost too hard. Castiel was sure he was depressed. Which even Castiel was starting to feel this way. Slower than Sam but he was. The protection the alpha made the pregnancy easier on the omega, it made them feel safe, stress-free, and loved. Neither were getting it but Castiel in his dreams.

 

“I promise you, tonight you will have Gabriel back,” Castiel whispered as Sam nodded nuzzling into Castiel for affection. Castiel softly held him his hand sliding to the baby belly. He could feel the same energy from Sam’s child. The strength of the godly abilities. Their children were different from each other. He could feel it. 

 

Castiel softly closed his eyes to sleep too, feeling the energy from their babies.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Dean’s room**

  
  
  
  
  
  


This was...not the same room.

  
  


Castiel looked at Dean being held up by shackles against the wall, beaten and tired. Castiel looked upset as he moved to him cupping his face with worry.

 

“They are torturing you!” Castiel cried out as Dean shook awake softly. “Why are they doing this?!”

 

“Because I have refused to lose you,” Dean spoke as he looked towards the purple flower mixture on the table. Castiel moved to it slowly examining it. 

 

“This...is how we tried to separate Gabriel and Sam, huh?” Castiel state as tears filled his eyes. 

 

“They want me to take it,” Dean whispered as Castiel moved back to him.

 

“Then  _ take _ it, once I return we can mate again.” Castiel sobbed. “I don’t want you hurt anymore.”

 

“You don’t understand,” Dean spoke. “My mother was the one who reminded me of the flower the night Sam and Gabriel first mated, she told me it would just separate them. I never thought it could be worse than that. However, it’s not true. If I drink it I will kill you and the baby.” Dean breathed in tears as Castiel looked taken back. “She thinks with you out of the way, I will find my true mate.”

 

“S-She’s a monster,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Look. I won’t give in.” Dean breathed. “I can hold on.”

 

“So she’s torturing you because you won’t drink it?” Castiel asked looking at his wounds. 

 

“She decided to move onto plan b,” Dean spoke. “She knows I won’t drink it if it risks you or the baby. So she moved to a different way, a way to get what she wants and keep her line going.”

 

“How?” Castiel cupped his face. 

 

“By giving my body to the mountain god,” Dean spoke. “My mother awoke him with a deal. She will give him a body if she becomes immortal to rule the village forever. You see, Gods can take the body of a vessel as their own. They can physically manifest into our world that way and are so much more powerful in our realm if they do. Otherwise, they must only be in purgatory, they can’t leave without a body. I must accept giving myself over to them for him to take me and I’ll mentally be forever gone.”

 

“Resist Dean.” Castiel sobbed. “I can’t lose you.”

 

“I will, my love.” Dean breathed kissing him before pulling back when he heard people coming. “I don’t want you to see this. Go. Hurry.”

 

“I love you.” Castiel cried as Dean only smiled as the sound of the door opening made Castiel open his eyes back in bed with Sam. Castiel covered his eyes wiping his tears. 

 

“Cas, you okay?” Sam asked as Castiel faked a smile not wanting to worry him. 

 

“Yeah. Of course, come with me. We have dinner plans.” Castiel spoke determined as he got up to change. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oh, thank you so much for coming.” Sarah beamed hugging him. “I am so happy to meet my son-in-law and...my grandson.” 

 

“Nice to meet you too,” Sam spoke letting her kiss his cheek and feel his stomach. He was going to be sick. Why didn’t they want to help Gabriel? This destiny said he had to remain in the shadowland. This was not a destiny Sam would let happen.

 

“Thank you for understanding,” Chuck stated. “Things happen for a reason. I wish our son was here, but there are forces at work that are above us-” 

 

“Chuck please don’t bring it up over dinner.” Sarah hissed as she rubbed Sam’s belly. “We have had years to mourn the fate of our son. This is an open wound for them.” 

 

“I’m sorry, forgive me,” Chuck spoke as he took a seat at the table. 

 

“I’ll get the dinner, you guys get comfortable.” Sarah moved towards the kitchen, Castiel and Sam took a seat next to each other. Sarah handed them some food as she happily twirled around. Sam rubbed his belly nervously, Castiel held his hand trying to calm him. Castiel could feel the stress that Sam held that his now human parents held. 

 

“I hope you like the ram. It’s a delicacy here.” Sarah said moving to eat, Sam took a bite as he chewed. It was good, it was an actual meal and it’s been a long time since. Sam and Castiel enjoyed the meal when Castiel stood quickly. 

 

“Where can I use the restroom?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Oh, just in the back of the house, there is an outhouse,” Sarah explained. Castiel excused himself before he walked out the back door. Now Sam had to play his part. 

 

“...Could I have seconds?” Sam asked playing his part before Sarah stood happily to feed her grandkid. “Also could you tell me stories of Gabriel’s childhood? S-So I can tell the baby.” 

 

“Of course,” Chuck stated starting to talk to Sam as he listened.

 

________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


He walked to the edge of the Volcano looking down as he held the pieces he needed for the spell,  he put down the bowl, knife, and herbs as he pulled out the spell kneeling down.

 

“Okay, I need to mix the herbs,” Castiel mumbled as he poured the herbs like the spell said the bowl started to glow which Castiel watched. The power was..almost overpowering. Castiel ignored it to continue the recipe. Throwing some crushed bone in and a feather of a bird.

 

He spoke the spell before  Castiel panted as he read the last ingredient before he put the knife in his hand. 

 

“You were always meant to be here.” A voice spoke seeing the ash goddess standing behind him. She was beautiful. Made of ash, and burning embers. 

 

“You know I have to do this,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Just as I have known all along my brother Alastair, the cave god wouldn’t survive his encounter with you.” She spoke. 

 

“Aren’t you going to try to stop me?” Castiel panted confused. 

 

“No.” The goddess spoke. “But I wish you will.”

 

“I can’t. My brother is there.” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Being in there is like being there for centuries. Two months is more than two lifetimes. You have no idea the torture your brother has endured or if anything remains of your brother in his empty shell.” She stated.

 

“Listen, lady.” Castiel scoffed. 

 

“My name is Abaddon.” She tilted her head. 

 

“ I know my brother, soul or not. He  _ loves  _ Sam,  _ he loves that baby  _ and would give anything to see it born. To see it grow up.” Castiel smirked. “That’s why nothing you say makes me hesitate. Above all, Above everything. I know my brother than any... _ destiny. _ ”

 

“...There is always a cause and effect of every decision.” Abaddon spoke. 

 

“And I’m ready to deal with the consequences,” Castiel stated readying to cut himself. 

 

“Even if that one day means killing your brother?” Abaddon stated. 

 

“Even if,” Castiel stated beaming at her. “But it won’t.”

 

“So you try to defy your destiny?” Abaddon asked. "You were never meant to go against my advise yet you try."

 

“I'll happily fuck over destiny, Every day of the rest of my life,” Castiel spoke as he sliced his hand. A light exploded from the mountain as Castiel shielded his eyes, Abaddon disappeared at the first sign of the light. 

 

“CASTIEL NO!” Sarah spoke as she saw the light dead on as well as chuck. Their body started to glow as their souls were ripped from their body. Screams filled the air as Sam came running up. 

 

“DON’T LOOK, SAM!” Castiel screamed as Sam kneeled down kept his eyes covered by the light. The whole world shaking as a black oozy oil like hand slid out from the light. It started to take a solid form before the body came from the light. When he was completely out the light faded. 

 

Castiel and Sam stood in surprise seeing a solid figure made of darkness with glowing yellow eyes. He eyed them smirking as he looked between the two. 

 

“Castiel and my darling mate...here to finally break me out,” Gabriel spoke. “...So be honest. Did you miss me?” Castiel and Sam could only stare at the Gabriel who now stood before them...wondering if this Gabriel was the man they known and loved. 


	11. Echo

 

 

 

 

**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Sam looked at the shadow form of his husband as tears spilled down his eyes, he had so much to tell him, so much to say. Sam could only break down falling down to his knees as he gripped onto Castiel.

 

“S-Sam?” Castiel turned to hold him as Gabriel was by his side, Gabriel kneeled down.

 

“Calm down.” Gabriel cupped his face as Sam looked up at him in tears, shaking and sobbing. “The stress...It’s not good for the baby.” Gabriel whispered placing a hand on his belly as Sam looked surprised.

 

“Y-You know?” Sam spoke.

 

“I’ve been by your side this whole time,” Gabriel whispered pressing loving kisses to Sam’s cheeks wiping the tears away. “I haven’t missed one second since I have been gone.”

 

Gabriel pulling him close kissing his forehead, as he softly calmed him down. Gabriel rubbed his belly softly. When Sam calmed down he softly helped him stand with care. Gabriel softly pressed him into a loving kiss, before he took his hand.

 

“We need to go,” Gabriel stated.

 

“Right,” Castiel spoke when Abaddon appeared holding fire in her hand.

 

She moved to throw the fire at Gabriel, but Gabriel put his hand up stopping the flame. Abaddon started to cough and choke as Gabriel kept his hand up. Abaddon started to scream as her body crumbled and she blew away in the wind. Castiel and Sam looked startled as Gabriel moved to wipe black liquid from his nose.

 

“Did...you kill her?” Castiel asked.

 

“She was going to kill us,” Gabriel spoke as he squeezing Sam’s hand before he started to walk. “We have to leave.”

 

“Okay,” Castiel spoke as he followed after them.

 

“Gabriel. Easy. I can’t walk too fast.” Sam started walking down the volcano side as Gabriel apologized scooping him up with care. Gabriel walked Sam down the side before moving back up to scoop up Castiel who was only halfway there. Gabriel let him down with care.

 

“You get us horses. I’ll grab some supplies.” Gabriel stated giving Sam a loving kiss before walking off.

 

“I know where our horses are,” Sam spoke as Castiel nodded hesitantly out of it. “What’s wrong?”

 

“He killed the ash goddess,” Castiel spoke.

 

“And you killed the Cave god. Let’s not get so high and mighty.” Sam snapped as he started towards the entrance of the town. They walked towards the stables. “Hello! We need our horses!” Sam called as he glanced around. “Maybe they are sleeping.”

 

“But the lanterns are still lit,” Castiel spoke. “Kind of dangerous, don’t you think.”

 

“They must have just forgotten,” Sam spoke getting the horses, Castiel moved to help put their horse's stuff on. He eyed stalls making sure they had all their stuff before he softly took one of the lanterns and blew out the other. “There now they won’t die. They should be grateful we showed up.”

 

“...Yeah.” Castiel stated as he climbed onto his horse just as Gabriel ran over.

 

“Ready to go?” Gabriel placed the supplies on Castiel’s horse before helping Sam onto his horse then climbed on as well.

 

“Yeah.” Sam breathed leaning into Gabriel as Gabriel took the reigns started to ride off. Castiel hesitantly followed. Missing the dead stable owner who's sickness caught up with him now that the goddess was dead. Leaving behind a city full of the dead.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  


Castiel yawned as Gabriel helped Sam off the horse, they had been riding for hours and even Gabriel needed a break. Castiel was already moving to pull out the tent stuff as Gabriel waved his hand and camp set itself up.

 

“Castiel, you need to start using that power in you,” Gabriel stated as he tenderly held Sam from behind. “It might be the only way to save Dean, and you need to practice it,” Castiel said nothing as Gabriel kissed Sam’s neck leading him towards the tent. “We can start tomorrow. I think after the day we had, we need rest.”

 

Castiel nodded and went to lay in his own tent, he wasn’t surprised when he heard the lustful moans of sex from the tent next door. Castiel covered his ears and softly held onto his growing baby bump. He could feel the baby movements now because of the cave god's power flowing through him.

 

“I miss daddy too,” Castiel spoke, as he felt them moving.

 

Sam’s pleasured moans were getting louder, as Castiel made a face and got up from the tent giving them time to finish. Castiel walked over to a lake on the outskirts of the forest. Castiel took a seat with a sigh rubbing his stomach.

 

“Look at all the places you have been at such a young age,” Castiel spoke. “I wished my whole life for adventure….now I just want you and your daddy.” Castiel laughed wiping a tear from his eyes.

 

“If you want your baby, I recommend not coming for Dean.” A voice spoke causing Castiel to stand and turn. A god. Castiel could sense it.

 

“...Who are you?” Castiel asked.

 

“I am Asmodeus.” The god spoke. “God of the mountain tribe.”

 

“You’re the one who wants Dean,” Castiel stated as Asmodeus smirked.

 

“I will spare your child, for Dean. If you come to my tribe. I’ll kill you all.” Asmodeus explained coldly.

 

“...” Castiel eyed him curiously. “Why have you shown up now to stop us from going?”

 

“Because you haven’t learned yet.” The god laughed but Castiel slowly started to smile.

 

“You’re scared...Of Gabriel. You are scared what will happen if you face him.” Castiel scoffed. “That’s why you come to me. Hoping by threatening my baby will make me stop.” The god looked pissed.

 

“That _thing_ shouldn’t be in our realm.” Asmodeus snapped. “I am giving you one chance to give up because you enter my village and you will die.”

 

“Let me tell _you_ something.” Castiel snapped as Asmodeus looked annoyed. “Give up on taking Dean’s body and give him back to me...or I’ll make sure you _end_ up alone with Gabriel in a room with no way out.”

 

“...” Asmodeus frowned harder. “Dean is mine. He was given to me. I will not let you have him when I am so close to breaking him.”

 

“Then you better be sure that body is worth your life.” Castiel snapped as Asmodeus snapped his fingers and disappeared. Castiel took a shaky breath, it was a guess but it was true. Castiel took a seat by the river his legs giving up on him as he rubbed his belly. “It’s going to be okay.”

 

Castiel took a deep breath, taking a second to compose himself not sure who he was talking to more, the baby or him before he stood and headed back to his tent. Castiel walked back to the tent, it was quiet now and Gabriel was sitting tending to the fire. Sam must have been fast sleep in the tent.

 

“I thought you would be asleep,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel turned to him.

 

“Could say the same thing for you,” Gabriel spoke eyeing him.

 

“Couldn’t sleep, Sam is a loud one.” Castiel laughed as Gabriel snorted.

 

“Sorry.” Gabriel chuckled. “He’s a bit of a screamer, we’ll keep it down next time.”

 

“It’s okay, you missed each other. I would have been concerned if you guys didn’t.” Castiel laughed as he went to his tent. “Well, I’m going to sleep.”

 

“I’ll let you catch a bit more sleep in the morning,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel breathed in relief, Castiel crawled into the tent. He watched the light of the fire moving from outside his tent before he finally fell asleep.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Sam woke softly feeling a touch on his stomach, Sam sucked in air rubbing his eyes as Gabriel noticed.

 

“Sorry-” Gabriel started.

 

“It’s okay.” Sam breathed as Gabriel continued to touch his belly. “You’re welcome to wake me up to feel them anytime.”

 

“I just...feel like I missed so much. Morning sickness I watched you have I couldn’t comfort you for.” Gabriel stated. “I’m not going anywhere ever again.”

 

“Good.” Sam breathed holding him softly. “The baby missed you.”

 

“I can’t wait to meet them.” Gabriel kissed his belly rubbing it softly. “They have such a beautiful soul. I can feel it. They remind me so much of you.”

 

“You can sense that, already?” Sam eyed him curiously smiling.

 

“Oh yeah,” Gabriel stated with a smile. “I can sense everything about them from their personality to the foods they like to the little moles on their neck.”

 

“You already know what they look like?” Sam asked as Gabriel looked up at him with care.

 

“They will have light brown hair, my lips...your nose...and beautiful hazel eyed,” Gabriel spoke as he rubbed his belly.

 

“You even know their gender?” Sam asked shyly as Gabriel nodded. “They don’t even know yet.”

 

“They know, it just takes them a bit to make it happen…” Gabriel stated. “Did you...want to know?” Sam softly nodded.

 

“...We are having a girl.” Gabriel stated as tears spilled from Sam’s eyes. “Don’t cry.” Gabriel wiped his tears.

 

“I can’t help it. I’m just so happy.” Sam laughed wiping his tears as Gabriel pressed kisses to his tears wiping them away. “W-We are having a girl.” Sam moved to hold Gabriel as Gabriel softly held him back rocking him as Sam sobbed in happiness before pulling back. “W-We haven’t picked a name, a-and we don’t have a house or a village...We haven’t prayed to the gods for our daughter's blessings-” Sam started to panic as Gabriel held his face with love.

 

“It’s okay,” Gabriel spoke. “It’s all going to be okay. Don’t worry about a thing.” Gabriel kissed his face with love. “Please don’t stress... Leave it to me, okay?” Sam felt comforted by his words. “Go back to sleep, love.”

 

Sam nodded as he curled to try to sleep, Gabriel moved to leave but Sam’s hand on his chest made him turn.

 

“Sleep with me?” Sam whispered as Gabriel nodded, Sam curled into him as Gabriel kept a hand on his stomach feeling their daughter’s life inside him. Gabriel stared at the ceiling no longer able to sleep with how he was….He didn’t know the last time he did sleep. Gabriel pressed kisses against Sam’s forehead, just closing his eyes listening to his mate’s heartbeat.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel almost breathed in happiness as his eyes fell to the entrance to the Forest tribe. Castiel wanted a break from sleeping on the floor and the forest tribe will spare their men to help Castiel get Dean back. Castiel got off his horse with Gabriel’s help after he got Sam down. Both were almost two and a half months and were starting to show more and more every day.

 

“Castiel and Sam are back!” Voices spoke around them as Gadreel came running up.

“Welcome back!” Gadreel beamed as his eyes fell onto Gabriel. “....Whoa.”

 

“Gadreel, it’s not nice to stare,” Michael spoke holding echo who slept peacefully in his arms. Michael gave him a glance over before ushering Gadreel along. “Welcome back, you must be tired. Come, I’ll let you guys rest while I get the food started. The boys should be home any minute with meat to cook.”

 

“Thank you.” Castiel breathed as he looked down at echo. “Can I see her?”

 

“Of course.” Michael laughed as he passed her over, she stirred lightly but yawned and curled to go back to sleep.

 

“Hi, baby!” Castiel kissed her softly twitching lips as she slept. “That’s so cute.”

 

“She dreams of eating.” Michael chuckled. “Living that good life.”

 

“Jealous.” Sam laughed as he looked at the baby, she opened one of her eyes, pouting. Sam softly touched her cheek as she stretched her arms and legs. Castiel watched with love as her toes curled, Castiel touched her toes which she curled her foot away in protest. Castiel and Sam laughed as she forced her other eye open.

 

“She’s so precious,” Sam spoke, his heart swelling as Michael smiled at his daughter, who blinked at Castiel like she was offended that she wasn’t woken up by her milk machine.

 

“Echo is so cute.” Castiel breathed as she looked around. Her eyes landed on Michael as she started to pout, her lips quivering.

 

“No crying.” Michael touched her nose which she stopped attempting to cry, she only pouted but Michael pinched her cheeks and caused her to smile. “There’s my beautiful girl.”

 

“She is so beautiful,” Castiel spoke as they got to the kitchen, Castiel took a seat on the stool as he pressed kisses against her fingers. Sam smiled as well affectionately touching his own stomach.

 

“So you must be the person they were trying to bring back from the Shadowlands,” Michael spoke to Gabriel holding out his hand. “Sam’s mate right? I’m Michael.”

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Gabriel,” Gabriel stated as Michael turned to someone entering.

 

“I’m home with seafood!” Lucifer stated.

 

“Bless you.” Castiel breathed. He always craved Seafood.

 

“Welcome back guys.” Lucifer beamed hugging them before kissing baby echo. “Looks like you saved your friend.”

 

“Gabriel.” Gabriel shook Lucifer’s hand before Lucifer handed Michael the seafood to cook.

 

“I am assuming now, you’ll need my soldiers?” Lucifer asked.

 

“If possible,” Castiel stated.

 

“I can spare twenty-five men,” Lucifer spoke. “I’ll have them pray to our god and prepare for battle.”

 

“Thank you,” Castiel stated as Echo sneezed getting the adults to turn when she cried at how weird that was. Castiel pulled her close rocking her with love. “No tears!” Echo continued to cry slowly calming with Castiel before she softly yawned and started to sleep. “She really is perfect you two.”

 

“Thank you,” Lucifer spoke kissing Michael’s cheek before Lucifer came to collect Echo. “I’ll put her down so you can eat.”

 

“Thank you,” Michael spoke as Lucifer took echo and softly walked away. Castiel and Sam happily talked to Michael as they cooked. Gabriel lazily standing a bit away just watching his mate moving around. When the time came they happily ate their fill of seafood, before Lucifer returned with a crying echo.

 

“My little dove.” Michael moved to her, Michael softly took her. “Alright, are you hungry too?” Michael cooed as he nuzzled her. “Night everyone.”

 

“Night,” Castiel called as Sam waved.

 

“Your rooms are ready,” Lucifer spoke. “Have a good nights rest.”

 

“Thank you.” Cas and Sam breathed as Lucifer moved to leave.

 

“Wait, Lucifer. You wouldn’t have a spell to restore souls would you?” Castiel paused as Gabriel’s eyes moved to Castiel.

 

“Um...Not that I know of. Why?” Lucifer spoke.

 

“We need to give Gabriel back his soul,” Castiel stated with a frown. “I was hoping you had it so I can kill two birds with one stone.”

 

“I’ll check,” Lucifer spoke as Castiel nodded as Lucifer left to retire for the night.

  
  
  


_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Michael’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael panted covered in sweat as Lucifer pressed kisses to his naked body. Lucifer lovingly cared for Michael’s body after sex and despite the sex being amazing. Michael liked what happened after.

 

“Stop trying to get me pregnant.” Michael laughed at the cum spilling out of him.

 

“I promised to wait until your ready but...accidents happen.” Lucifer teased.

 

“Unfortunately no matter how hard you have tried. All our children were _planned,_ except for the first.” Michael laughed. 

 

"Which means there is still a chance." Lucifer pouted as Michael laughed and kissed him softly brushing some hair from Lucifer’s face. Before Lucifer cursed softly, running his hands through his sweaty hair.

 

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked.

 

“I promised Castiel I would look for a spell to return his brother in laws soul but I don’t think we have that spell,” Lucifer stated as Michael got up.

 

“I’m pretty sure we have one.” Michael started walking over to the ancient books of their tribe, he went through a couple pages before he handed it to Lucifer. “Told you we do. One of the spells our God gave us.”

 

“I’m so glad I mated you.” Lucifer kissed him as Echo started to cry, Michael pulled back to get dressed before heading to collect her. Michael hesitantly stopped seeing someone in his daughter's nursery.

 

“...Gabriel?” Michael spoke covering himself slightly more. “W-What are you doing in my house?”

 

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Gabriel spoke touching her cheek. “Would be a shame if something happened to her.”

 

“...I-I think you should leave,” Michael spoke upset. “Lucife-!” Michael was slammed back against the wall. Michael was unable to move as his daughter started to cry harder. Michael grunted in pain as he was dragged up to the top corner of the ceiling.

 

“Mich-” Lucifer stopped seeing Michael on the ceiling and Gabriel standing near his daughter. “Michael!”

 

“He will be fine...if you give me the spell.” Gabriel turned to him. “It’s nothing personal. I happen to like you two, but...I won’t be as powerful as I am with my soul. I can’t have it back. So give me the spell.”

 

“W-Whatever you want. Don’t hurt them.” Lucifer left the room coming back with a torn out page. Gabriel took it burning it instantly. Gabriel breathed out in relief.

 

“Thank you for understanding,” Gabriel spoke before he slowly forced Michael down from the roof. Lucifer caught Michael who whimpered shaking. “Let’s keep this between us...wouldn’t want a repeat, would we.”

 

They nodded as Gabriel disappeared, Michael pulled off Lucifer scooping her up as Lucifer moved to hold them both.

 

“It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” Lucifer whispered holding them as Michael cried, afraid to let him go.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Thank you so much for everything,” Castiel spoke as he pulled away from a hug from Michael who looked at him with affection.

 

“You are welcome anytime,” Michael spoke before hugging him again. Gabriel and Sam were already getting on their horses as Lucifer took his hand shaking it.

 

“You take care of yourself, Castiel,” Lucifer spoke as Castiel felt Lucifer pass something into his hand. “Good luck.” 

 

Michael and Lucifer left back into the village without another word. Castiel glanced down at the paper in his hand, reading the words written on the outside of the folded paper.

 

DON’T TRUST GABRIEL!

 

Castiel shoved the paper into his pocket before he turned to get onto his own horse. Gabriel helping him up.

 

“So now we got the men to fight for Dean. All that leaves is saving him.” Gabriel spoke as Castiel nodded before they headed towards the last village they needed to pass. The river tribe.

 


	12. The natural order

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel eyed the paper Lucifer had given him before softly opening it, inside laid the spell to return Gabriel’s soul. Castiel read the spell over and over as he heard Sam and Gabriel joking and laughing outside his tent. Castiel softly reread the words on the note not to trust Gabriel. 

 

He felt it in his bones that Gabriel wasn’t trustworthy but having it confirmed wasn’t surprising. He just wished it wasn’t true. He held himself softly before he softly hid the spell. Storing it in memory in case anything were to happen. 

 

He had to give back Gabriel’s soul...but in the process that meant saving Dean first. Then getting back his soul. 

 

“Castiel, time to wake up,” Sam spoke as he softly patted the tent. “We have an hour till all the seafood you can eat.” 

 

“Yum.” Castiel pretended to yawn. He stood watching the soldiers all ready to go. “Great I’m the last one up again.” Castiel yawned as he put on his shoes. 

 

“Let’s go,” Sam whined getting placed on the horse. “I almost legitly can’t ride anymore. This is killing me.” 

 

“I’m pregnant too, and you don’t see me whining.” Castiel got up as he quickly climbed onto his horse without anyone’s help before he started to ride. 

 

“We will get Dean back soon.” Gabriel breathed to the tense Castiel.

 

Castiel nodded however, he wasn’t sure if the man he was talking to was his carrying brother or was his brother only pretending to care because he didn’t have his soul. 

 

“I’m sure the baby misses him. It’s not normal for an omega to be without his mate so long. If you were anyone else, I’m sure the stress would have caused you to lose the baby...That’s why I’m so grateful to be by Sam’s side once again…” 

 

Gabriel held his mate from behind as Sam nuzzled into him softly rubbing his stomach with care. Castiel stared at him, this sounded like his brother, Castiel gave his baby a sad smile. 

 

He was right, the risks of losing the baby did increase without their alpha or protector by their side. Which was why they never separated from their Alpha during pregnancy. However, he was strong. His child was strong. He touched his stomach sensing how alive and strong his child was...but he could tell the longing of their father. Castiel could feel it too. 

 

“We will be with their father soon.” Castiel breathed giving them an affectionate rub. They rode in mostly silence Castiel lost in thought. Gabriel wasn’t to be trusted. No matter how he felt about his brother. Not until his soul was returned. His words...for some reason they felt more like a passive-aggressive warning. 

 

“The river village!” Sam laughed happily, Castiel glanced up. Castiel smiled at the beautiful water bridge which was currently on ground level, and not flooded. Which happened during the night. Castiel got off the horse and walked it on the bridge before dropping it off at the stable.

 

“Welcome back!” Crowley spoke as Castiel moved to hug him. 

 

“Glad to be back.” Castiel breathed. “I missed your seafood, but unfortunately this is just a pit stop.” Crowley laughed as he moved to hug Sam. 

 

“Nice to see you too moose,” Crowley spoke. 

 

“Hi, Crowley.” Sam laughed rubbing his stomach. 

 

“You are rounding nicely,” Crowley spoke giving him a touch on his stomach. 

 

“Almost four months,” Sam explained as he turned to Gabriel. “Crowley this is my mate, Gabriel.” 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Crowley spoke shaking his hand. 

 

“Likewise,” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“Crowley.” Castiel took his hand. “I have so much to tell you about our journey.” Crowley was led away as Sam happily turned to his mate. 

 

“I can show you around,” Sam stated leading Gabriel away in a different direction, Gabriel smiled at his mate but his eyes moved back to Crowley and Castiel who turned the corner and were gone. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“That is a predicament,” Crowley mumbled as Castiel poured out his troubles. 

 

“I’m not sure what’s worse. That I can’t trust my own brother, That the mountain God has a hard-on for my mate’s meat suit or that I haven’t dreamed of Dean in weeks.” Castiel paced biting his fingernails. “I am worried that means the worse.”

 

“No, Asmodeus would have gone out of his way to gloat if he had Dean,” Crowley spoke. “Gods are  _ cocky. _ He must have had found out about your connection and separated it.”

 

“Then this is a tactic,” Castiel spoke. “To make us feel alone.”

 

“To most likely make you panic and come into this dumbly,” Crowley stated. “Don’t panic.”

 

“I’m not,” Castiel stated chewing on his nail. 

 

“Now, I don’t know how to solve your brother issue other than getting his soul back but Asmodeus? You need to bargain. Killing him is not a good option.” Crowley stated. 

 

“Why not? I killed the cave god.” Castiel stated. “I can do it.”

 

“Yes, I’m sure you can as a god yourself. However. There is two gods gone and not only the ash and cave gods but...your old village. I’m sure you or Gabriel were going to assume the role but neither of you claimed it. Which means we are missing three gods from our world-” Crowley explained. 

 

“Not to be stupid but so?” Castiel asked. 

 

“World order,” Crowley spoke grabbing a book off the shelf. “What I was told long ago that this happened once before where gods died. During the great sick many many years ago. People like Dean have special blood where gods can take their bodies, but that means they have potential to become gods themselves.” 

 

“So...if we kill the mountain god…” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Dean or Sam will become gods themselves. However, unlike your parents, you won’t have the options of staying together. Too many gods and not enough tribes to spare two gods for one village.” Crowley explained. 

 

“With the ash tribe village, I assume dead because the goddess no longer keeps them alive. That leaves what remains of the cave tribe and the other side of the mountain with no god. You and Gabriel will be forced to choose a tribe sooner or later.” Crowley stated.”I’m surprised it hasn’t forced you to choose yet. Most likely, to see how this plays out.” 

 

“I won’t kill Asmodeus.” Castiel shook his head. “I won’t risk my mate.”

 

“Just remember that, and this won’t go as bad as I think.” Crowley scratched his forehead. “Would hate for all this to be for not. Going out of your way to get dean only to lose him.”

 

“It won’t happen.” Castiel turned to face him. “My problem being do I risk getting rid of my only weapon. Asmodeus is scared of Gabriel, but Gabriel is a loose cannon. I can’t trust him not to have his own agenda.”

 

“That’s the hot question. If you can lose you can win against Asmodeus without him.” Crowley stated. 

 

“I’m going to have to,” Castiel stated. “Gabriel is too much of a risk. My first plan has to be to take the soul back from Mary then save Dean.”

 

“Well, I am here if all goes south,” Crowley stated. “However I don’t think there is much I can do to help.”

 

“Unfortunately it's me against the world for now.” Castiel sighed as he stood. “Thanks for the talk.” 

 

“Castiel…” Crowley spoke. “...Good luck.” Castiel nodded with a soft smile before heading out of the room. 

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel got off his horse as they stood outside the mountain village, it was pretty dark almost night time. Castiel could see it was right around the time they should be starting to light the lanterns. 

 

“We should strike now,” Gabriel spoke. “When people are sleeping and there are fewer guards out.”

 

“...I agree.” Castiel stated. 

 

“We will let the soldiers go first they will handle the men awake. We can sneak past him and get to Dean. They will keep the rest distracted while we get to him.” Gabriel spoke. “Sam, I want you to stay back, keep to the tree lines.”

 

“I’m a warrior.” Sam scoffed. “I can help the men.” 

 

“No, you’re human, you could get hurt as well as the baby,” Gabriel stated. 

 

“Please, I barely have a baby bump,” Sam stated holding a bow and arrow. “And I’m one of the best warriors. I’m not sitting out. Even you yourself said I should do what I’m good at. I’m showing our baby you fight for what’s right and you fight for your family.” Sam examined his bow making sure it was in good condition.

 

“...Then stay in the trees and use the bow.” Gabriel stated nervously obviously not okay with it but Sam was his own person. “Keep out of sight.”

 

“I’ve been in fights more than you have,” Sam spoke in a sing song voice, Gabriel made a face as Sam smirked. He  _ was _ right. 

 

“...Are you ready, Castiel?” Gabriel ignored him. 

 

“...It’s now or never.” Castiel spoke holding the paper tensed in his hand.

  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean was out of it as he struggled against his rope straps, his wrists covered in rope burn as he wiggled. 

 

“My son, it is a great honor to be a god-” Mary tired as Dean scoffed his face annoyed as he spat out blood from his mouth onto the floor.

 

“Eat me.” Dean chuckled as Mary looked at him with anger. 

 

“Then you don’t eat.” Mary turned away when a guard whispered in her ear, Dean scoffed at her. Almost a week straight without food and you think he cared? “Stay here.” Mary snapped at Dean like she actually planned for him to leave or something just as she walked away.

 

Dean struggled harder now that she was gone, and was able to pull one hand free. Dean groaned in pleasure from being able to move his hand before he grabbed a knife from their torture table cutting himself free from the rest of the ropes. 

 

Dean fell to his knees and wobbled just trying to stay on them, taking a second to compose himself. Dean walked weakly towards the entrance of the tent almost collapsing as he vomited sickly near the door. Dean took a second to compose himself before walking out. 

 

Dean got knocked to the ground almost instantly by a woman who ran carrying a small child, Dean panted looking around at the panic as soldiers clashed at the gates of the mountain village. He did recognize the armour...was that the forest tribe? 

 

Dean watched as people scrambled for shelter away from the fighting, soldiers scrambled to defend the entrance but it was obvious they were already failing. Soldiers not prepared and others trying to get the people to safety. Dean watched the fighting, not sure if he was seeing things when he saw his mate being escorted by a shadow being in the middle of it. 

 

“Cas?” Dean spoke as the shadow being held out his hand flying soldiers who got too close as the shadow man held Castiel close. “CAS!” Dean called as Castiel slightly turned his head but it was obvious he didn’t hear him since they ran down the opposite. “Shit.” Dean panted moved to follow. “Man, I do not have the energy for this.” 

 

Dean panted running after them.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“MARY!” Castiel yelled angrily as Mary prayed in front of the altar of the mountain god. “It’s over! Give up Dean and Gabriel’s Soul!” 

 

“...You think I’ve run out of options?” Mary laughed. “I have plan C.” Mary lifted her stomach with the sign of mountain god as she glowed angrily. “You destroyed my legacy. You changed the order of my village. Polluted my boys. Now I must save my village from your corruption-” Mary touched the symbol as a light covered her. Castiel and Gabriel grunted in pain as the light slightly burned being so bright. 

 

When the light dimmed, Castiel and Gabriel looked at Mary who glowed with power glancing at her hands unamused. 

 

“...Asmodeus.” Castiel spoke as Mary glanced up before smirking. 

 

“Brother,” Asmodeus smirked. “Not the body I wanted but will do for now.” 

Asmodeus started to glow moving to attack Castiel but Gabriel shoved Castiel out of the way holding off the blast. Castiel panted on the floor looking up as Gabriel held it back with everything he had. His knees started to buckle as his hands started to burn.

 

Castiel had to do something. 

 

_ “Ego ad conteram incantatores, et revertetur ad animam- _ ” Castiel started to say as both Gabriel as Asmodeus shook at the words. Gabriel grunted as he slightly started to collapse. 

 

“Castiel! S-Stop!” Gabriel begged as the light he was holding started to fade. 

_ “Non ut tuum, revertetur ad eam ultra egenti dominus.”  _ Castiel continued as Asmodeus and Gabriel screamed. The light attack faded as they both started to seize violently.  _ “Redde mihi eam. Quod animae pertinet ad eum? Redde mihi eam!” _

 

Asmodeus and Gabriel screamed to the heavens as a light came from Asmodeus and spilled into Gabriel. When it was over, they both passed out onto the floor. Gabriel shaking as his body returned to normal. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Gabriel?!” Castiel ran to him cradling him, he slightly shook him softly touching his forehead. 

 

“Cas?” Gabriel mumbled weakly as he started to pass out again. 

 

“Gabriel, I can’t carry you.” Gabriel panicked as he looked at Asmodeus who was passed out. He needed to hurry. If Asmodeus woke up before they left, they were screwed. “Gabriel!” Castiel shook him. 

 

“I got him.” Dean breathed picking him up, Castiel’s eyes fell onto Dean like he saw a ghost. Dean didn’t hesitate to throw Gabriel over one shoulder. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand pulling him away as they bolted out of the village. Most of the mountain soldiers wounded or dead, however, the fight was over. The river tribe was tending to the wounded or saying a prayer for the dead. 

 

“W-We got to go!” Dean spoke at the river tribe picked up the men that were wounded. They ran into the woods. Castiel holding tightly to Dean’s hand as he focused more on them. 

 

“Gabe?” Sam moved to run close to Dean looking at him in concern. 

 

“He’s fine. Keep going!” Dean panted weakly. Dean kept running, keeping pace with the others as his vision started to spin. 

 

“D-Dean?” Castiel breathed out worried when he noticed him start to wave as Dean collapsed falling onto Gabriel. “DEAN!” Castiel panted as he cupped Dean’s head. “H-Help!” Castiel called to the river tribe as two men came and collected them with care leading them back to the river tribe.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Asmodeus POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


He got off the floor as the Mountain tribe looked scattered, woman and men mourn the dead or helped the wounded. Asmodeus stood growing as he screamed towards the heavens, thunder boomed overhead at his rage.

  
  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean woke up weakly with a start his eyes looking around the room. 

 

“No no no!” Dean panicked as Castiel came into the room seeing Dean screaming and thrashing. 

 

“Dean!” Castiel moved to him, as Dean accidentally punched Castiel. Castiel took the hit with….no pain before Castiel lodged at Dean cupping his face. Light glowed from Castiel’s hands as Dean started to wake from his nightmare. Dean blinked looking around confused. 

 

“C-Cas?” Dean breathed as Castiel hugged him. Dean took the hug feeling the rounding baby bump against him. Dean softly held Castiel rocking him refusing to let him go. 

 

“You’re here…” Castiel sobbed in relief. “You’re really here.” Castiel rocked him sniffing. “Fuck, I really missed you. I missed you so much-”

 

“I’m here. I am never going anywhere again.” Dean breathed as Castiel sobbed happily, forcing Dean’s thinning hand onto Castiel’s rounding stomach. 

 

“Say hi to daddy, baby.” Castiel broke down as Dean smiled moving to kiss his belly with Care. Castiel took in how thin Dean was, the bruises and the scars. Castiel touched his wounds as Dean noticed Castiel’s touches. 

 

“My love, don’t worry about them, they will heal,” Dean spoke with love as Castiel eyed him. 

 

“I-I can heal you.” Castiel breathed obviously upset as he started to cup his face. 

 

“You can take all the scars away,” Dean spoke. “But leave the one on my knee and the large one on back and stomach.” Castiel paused...those particular scars...the ones Dean got Saving Sam and Castiel. 

 

“Why?” Castiel asked.

 

“Those scars are made in honor. We keep them as trophies.” Dean spoke. “These scars are stories and memories worth keeping. How I saved my mate and my brother.” 

Castiel pressed his forehead against each other softly as Dean started to heal. Dean moaned at the healing, he noticed the tears falling from Castiel’s eyes. Dean wiped them away with love. 

 

“I love you.” Castiel breathed against his lips as Dean lovingly kissed back holding him. He didn’t know if he wanted to screw his brains out, cry or hold him so tight Dean could never leave. 

 

“I love you too,” Dean spoke against his lips kissing him with love, Castiel kissed back just as desperately, the kiss growing heated when Castiel broke the kiss to yelp in pain like it burned. “Ca-” 

 

Dean stopped mid-word as he opened his eyes noticing...where they were. No longer in a nice warm bed in the river tribe. 

 

“Cas...Where are we?” Dean breathed in panic when his eyes fell onto Castiel, his skin was glowing a godly glow, he was wearing black robes. 

He wore a black crown with black and red jewels. His eyes were brightly glowing dark almost haunting blue, his black hair seemed almost darker. His nails black with dark makeup that made his pale skin almost seem see through.  However…

 

Dean’s eyes fell to the large three wings that seemed to almost be lost in the darkness of the cave. However, they were large and almost smothering when looked at. Castiel seemed to notice them too as he turned to look at his wings. 

 

Native noises made them turn as men and women noticed him and kneeled in desperation bowing and praying in thanks to their new god. Castiel climbed off Dean’s lap as he stared at the people who  _ loved _ him. He could feel it. They would die for him. 

 

Dean kept calling for Castiel as Castiel descended the black stone steps. The native cave tribe kneeled touching his outstretched hand as he walked past them. He could hear their thoughts, hear their bodies, hear their every beings. 

 

Dean tried to run towards him but one of the natives’ slammed the wooden part of the spear against his legs making him fall to his knees with a harsh hit to his knees. Two men kept him kneeling as Castiel got to the end of the line of his followers. Mostly women who did not fight, mostly children too young to and mostly men who were not protectors. 

 

An innocent and fragile tribe…

 

And they were his. 

 

“ALL HAIL THE CAVE GOD!” One man yelled as everyone started to repeat it. Dean struggled under the men as Castiel turned looking at them all. 

**All hail the cave god.**

 


	13. One last sacrifice

 

  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  


Dean struggled under the men before rain fell dripping onto his face, the rain grew hard almost instantly as Dean shoved as hard as he could force himself free from the men’s grip, Dean grunted hard as a step slammed into his back. The men growled at his disrespect as Castiel’s voice made them turn. Castiel had made a child stand with love and care as the three-year-old blinked at him.

 

“Everyone return home.” Castiel softly and tenderly pet her hair softly and lightly braided her hair. “Keep dry and out of the rain. Light a fire to keep warm and there will be no leaks in your home.”  

 

“Thank you, my lord.” Many people whispered as a couple kissed his hand with care walking by. Castiel watched them go rain spilling onto the ground as thunder boomed.

 

Castiel didn’t turn away till the last villager had gone inside. Castiel paused feeling eyes on him, as he turned seeing Dean standing in the rain staring at him panting. Castiel’s godliness confidence shook the second he looked at Dean, Dean blinking confused as he took in his transformation.

 

“D-Dean, don’t freak,” Castiel spoke as Dean took a step back.

 

“What _are_ you?” Dean spoke taken back. “T-They called you a god.”

 

“I-I am.” Castiel moved to him taking Dean’s arms as Dean tried to step back again. “I was going to tell you, I-I just never had the chance-”

 

“It’s impossible.” Dean yanked away. “You have a human body.”

 

“I-I was born, that’s why I have a human body. But my parents. They were the gods of the tribe on the other side of the mountain. They passed and the cave god...he passed. With Gabriel and I being gods, we were destined to take the place as gods of the villages. I-I guess because Gabriel is older, he was given the tribe over the mountain since he would have gotten it by birth order.”

 

“...” Dean still looked at him shook like he was trying to absorb this.

 

“...Look I know you're freaked.” Castiel stated.

 

“Yeah, you _don’t_ say.” Dean spat out, Castiel flinched at the harshness. “Look, gods, in general, are leaving a bad taste in my mouth seeing as I _just_ was tortured for almost four months straight! Now I’m in a cannibalistic tribe with a mons-” Dean stopped himself as Castiel looked down in tears. “... _with_ a stranger.” Dean corrected before he continued. “I need a moment. I-I need…” Dean turned away covering his mouth.

 

Castiel sniffed his wings falling as he held his own hands shaking, rain poured on them both as they stood in silence for a while.

 

“Yo...You don’t love me anymore?” Castiel whispered so softly Dean almost didn’t hear.

 

“No.” Dean turned taking his hand, Castiel seemed so relieved by those words sniffing and sobbing. “My love, I do. I love you.”

 

“Nothing has changed, Dean.” Castiel sniffed. “Except my looks. But I’m still _Castiel._ I may be a god, but I was a god when you mated me.” Dean looked down, he didn’t say anything for a long time as he sighed.

 

“Please. I need time to absorb this.” Dean begged but nothing else was said, Castiel nodded sniffing. “All I ask is a little space.”

 

“...Did you...want me to find a new place for you to live till-” Castiel started obviously shaking.

 

“No. I want to live with you. I want to be mated to you. I Love you and I want to kiss you. I want to not miss a moment of our baby.” Dean cupped his face as Castiel leaned into his touch. “I may have trauma from my mother and the mountain god but I love you. Nothing will change that.“

 

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel sniffed as Dean leaned over and kissed him easily, Castiel leaned into it closing his eyes. “I’m sorry, I can only imagine the horrors you have been through and you are so thin-”

 

“I should be the one worried about you.” Dean laughed. “Not the other way around.”

 

“But-” Castiel tried but Dean silenced him with a kiss.

 

“Now, I’m freezing. Where...do we go? Where do we even live now?” Dean spoke as Castiel blinked almost as though drawn.

 

“I...I know where.” Castiel lead him up the stairs, past the stone throne and back into the darkness deep into the cave. A stone castle was carved into the cave, it was large and despite being a cave was warm and...welcoming. Flowers covering the stone and a light from a skylight from the highest point in the mountain.

 

“Shit, this is beautiful,” Dean spoke as Castiel walked in softly taking how cleaned and beautiful it was. The villagers must have cleaned it for their new god when they came. Castiel looked at the crafted rugs, the cloths. The floors were made of wood from the forest, and it seemed pretty large.

 

Castiel walked and explored the house till they got to the highest level of the castle, Castiel holding his hand the whole way till they entered the large master bedroom the entire third floor of the castle. A beautifully crafted bed and furniture lined the room, Castiel smiled looking around as Dean tiredly looked around as well.

 

“I love it.” Castiel turned before seeing how weak his mate was. His smile faded. Dean was trying hard to be strong for Castiel and the baby. Castiel moved to Dean softly touching his head, Dean let out a moan comforted by the touch. “You need to rest, you are still so weak.”

 

“I’m fine.” Dean shook his head as Castiel dried him with the touch, also drying himself.

 

“But the baby is tired, they can’t sleep a day more without you.” Castiel got him feeling guilty as Dean sighed knowing Castiel won.

 

“Let’s sleep then,” Dean spoke looking like he couldn’t stay awake any longer. Poor Dean. Maybe the stairs were going to be a little hard on him for a bit. Dean shook softly as he stripped off his clothes. Castiel moved next to him making sure he wouldn’t collapse and fall over.

 

Not wanting Dean to know he knew. Dean wasn’t strong right now. Mentally or physically.

 

When Dean stripped to nothing and climbed into bed. Castiel got onto his own side stripping down before sliding next to Dean on the bed. Castiel felt Dean curl into him, resting his hand on the baby bump with affection.

 

Dean’s head resting on Castiel’s chest, as Castiel brushed his hair lovingly with his hand. Dean fell asleep almost instantly as Castiel’s skin glowed softly with warmth as Dean slept peacefully. Castiel felt himself drifting himself closing his eyes as rain poured outside.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  


Dean woke to the sound of shuffling in the room, Dean opened his eyes to see servants moving around the room, cleaning, caring for the plants, and even took their clothes. Castiel’s were hung up and nicely cleaned…

 

Dean’s were missing.

 

“You...sleep with the god.” A voice spoke seeing a young teenager who seemed confused but curious, Dean glanced at Castiel making sure he was still fast asleep before sitting up. Dean softly held his knees.

 

“He’s my mate,” Dean spoke as the woman blinked in surprise. “He carries my child.”

 

“I never seen a god mated or a god mating a human.” The woman spoke softly as Dean eyed her.

 

“Neither have I.” Dean chuckled as he softly touched Castiel’s growing baby bump. “Till now.”

 

“We can have a nursery prepared and furniture made.” The woman spoke.

 

“Thank you,” Dean spoke as the woman smiled nodding. “How old are you anyway?”

 

“Fourteen.” The woman spoke.

 

“Aren’t you a bit young for servitude?” Dean asked.

 

“We start at ten.” The woman spoke. “We start learning the skills then. Fourteen is a normal age to start the real deal. We are assigned by our god our roles. I was a chosen seamstress.”

 

“But why are you here then?” Dean asked curiously. “If you are a seamstress?”

 

“We all take turns carrying for our god. Cooking, cleaning.” She explained. “It’s a village effort, it reminds us to be grateful for what we have and it makes us feel closer to our god. I am grateful and happy to serve him...and with not a lot of us left I volunteer for extra hours. The castle is always filled with servants.”

 

“...What’s your name?” Dean asked.

 

“O-Oh forgive me. I’m Claire.” Claire bowed her head softly. “I came to clean the room, and to get measurements for you. Your clothes...they barely fit.”

 

“And were of the mountain tribe. Am I right?” Dean spoke as Claire nodded.

 

“They are hesitant of other tribes,” Claire stated. “If you have some of our clothes ...they might accept you more.”

 

“I understand.” Dean stood as Claire respectfully looked away as Dean tied a blanket separate from the bed and tied it around his waist. Claire moved and took her measurements before bowing.

 

“I’ll make you the best clothes fit for the god’s mate.” Claire bowed. “I’ll have someone bring up breakfast.”

 

“Thank you, Claire,” Dean stated as he softly as Claire bowed once again and left quietly. Dean moved back to bed to hold his mate. Castiel sucked in the air turning to hold Dean back before burying his face into Dean’s chest.

 

“Good morning,” Castiel mumbled ad Dean rubbed his belly.

 

“Sorry did I wake you?” Dean stated as Castiel nodded.

“You rub my stomach and it makes the baby happy. Their happiness wakes me up.” Castiel opened his eyes as he noticed Dean’s dark circles.

 

“Did you have a nightmare again?” Castiel asked as Dean shook his head no.

 

“Got lucky.” Dean breathed running fingers through his hair, Castiel smiled at that.

 

“Then we should get you to eat. You need strength. I can feel even now you’re drained.” Castiel nuzzled into him. “Did you want to find a kitchen?”

 

“Claire, _one of your devoted people,"_ Dean spoke rather playfully. “Has said breakfast will be served to us.”

 

“How nice,” Castiel spoke holding him.

 

“Your wings are gone.” Dean eyed him.

 

“I think I can hide them,” Castiel whispered. “I can feel it despite them being gone. It must be to protect them from injury.”

 

“I thought I was going to have to make you a bird cage.” Dean teased kissing him as Castiel laughed. He eyed Dean kissing him easily as Dean slightly pressed Castiel back into the bed. The kisses growing lustful as Dean broke the kiss as Castiel closed his eyes, feeling his mate pressing mouthy kisses to his neck.

 

Castiel’s naked body softly rocked against Dean’s as Dean’s hands grabbed Castiel’s hips pulling them towards his cock. Castiel moaned in lust as Castiel’s eyes glowed brightly. He opened his legs to Dean. Dean could smell the thick slick of need from Castiel.

 

Dean moved his cock towards Castiel’s hole his desperation sliding into his mate. Castiel threw his head back in pleasure as Dean rocked and thrusted deep into his mate. Pounding him as Castiel grew louder and louder. The weather outside started to explode with thunder and lightning.

 

Castiel gasped and panted watching Dean pound him so desperately and so roughly. This wouldn’t be how Dean normally had sex with Dean. Normally it was tender and the foreplay was amazing. However, Castiel needed to be pounded without care. Castiel wondered if he was influencing Dean in some way however the thought was lost as Castiel buried his face into Dean’s neck and gripped him tightly nails digging into his skin.

 

Castiel threw his head back as dean bruised his skin from his hands roughly holding him. He loved these bruises and he loved every second of this. When Dean came it was rough and Castiel felt his cock coil inside. Castiel whimpered with his orgasm when Dean shoved himself as deep as he could go spilling his seed when he looked at Castiel panting.

 

Castiel was panting as the sky returned to normal, Castiel’s eyes stopped glowing the second Dean pulled out as he panted looking down at Castiel. Castiel shivered as Dean blinked sightly taken back.

 

“Sorry. I-I don’t know what came over me.” Dean kissed him softly as Castiel laughed.

 

“Sorry, pregnancy lust.” Castiel’s eyes slightly glowed as he kissed him softly. A knock at the door had them separate as a couple villagers brought plates of food. Meats and fruits and vegetables on a tray as the bowed brought it over.

 

They bowed and started to leave.

 

“N-None of the meat is a human right?” Dean choked out as the women turned.

 

“No, only warriors ate humans. And the god when he requests it.” The woman spoke.

 

“No more human sacrifices,” Castiel spoke as the women looked surprised. “Blood will not be spilled from now on.”

 

“Yes, my lord.” The women bowed surprised and left to tell the others.

 

“They just...listen to you?” Dean blinked as Castiel helped himself to the food given to him, he missed Seafood but this...this was good. “No hesitation.”

 

“I’m a literal god, Dean.” Castiel chewed. “I mean, you listened to your god.”

 

“...” Dean said nothing nodding, he softly took the food. Castiel watched Dean absorb the information before he gently slid some food into his mouth. Dean seemed lost in thought his fingers sliding on the scars he no longer held from his mother. Castiel wished he could help the thoughts in his head, but...those scars were too deep to heal.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Gabriel blinked as he woke with a screaming headache, where was he? The last thing he remembered was fighting mary. Gabriel raised his head looking around. Was he laying on the cot...in his old village?

 

Gabriel stood his body had brown markings curving the right side of his almost naked body as though his own his fingers with sharp claws of wood with a dark brown and black wolf ears and a wolf tail on his body. Gabriel blinked surprised by his appearance before a voice spoke.

 

“You’re awake.” The man spoke as Gabriel turned.

 

“You’re Benny, you...are the tribe leader,” Gabriel spoke confused holding his head. “How did I get here?”

 

“You appeared. Passed out in the middle of the village.” Benny spoke as Gabriel stood looking around.

 

“What? How?” Gabriel panicked before his thoughts fell to Sam. “W-Where’s Sam?” Gabriel spoke as he stood.

 

“Sam?” Benny stated confused.

 

“M-My mate!” Gabriel panicked walking out of the tent. “SAM!” Everyone turned looking at him, everyone unsure what to do was a panic of kneeling and standing frozen.

 

“Where was the last time you saw him, my lord?” Benny asked.

 

“H-He was in the river village with me, he went to get me water! He was only supposed to be gone for a second.” Gabriel stated upset. “H-He didn’t come with me?”

 

“You came alone, my lord,” Benny stated. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Th-That means he is still at the river tribe.” Gabriel looked down upset. “I-I got to go to him. I have to get my mate-!” Gabriel moved towards the entrance of the village but a barrier stopped him. What?” Gabriel touched the barrier. “W-What’s going on, why can’t I leave?!”

 

“Because gods are bound to their village,” Benny spoke as Gabriel looked at all the people in a confusion of bowing and standing as Gabriel then looked at his hands. “He...was a god of the tribe on the other side of the mountain. His home tribe...But Sam...he was still at the river tribe. Sam...had no idea where he was.

 

“I-I need men to retrieve my mate from the river tribe,” Gabriel spoke upset. “I need them to get Sam.”

 

“Anything you want, my lord. But they have not ever been over the mountain...we wouldn’t know where.” Benny spoke.

 

“I’ll draw you a fucking map if I have to!” He snapped. “Get your men!” Benny bowed his head and went to assemble the men. “AND AVOID THE MOUNTAIN TRIBE!” He growled.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  


Sam sobbed, he was...alone. Dean, Castiel, and even Gabriel were gone. Crowley softly comforted him bringing him seafood. They were just gone.

 

“How could he leave me?” Sam cried. “How could my brother and Cas?”

 

“They most likely didn’t have a choice, Love,” Crowley spoke as they sat on the bridge their feet dangling in the water as Sam ate shrimp. “They are gods and there are villages that needed them.”

 

“So...Gabriel and Cas…?” Sam sniffed. “They are at the godless tribe?”

 

“Yes. Gabriel is either at the cave tribe or the tribe over the mountain.” Crowley spoke.

 

“H-He’ll come back for me.” Sam breathed. “H-He wouldn’t abandon me or the baby.”

 

“Well.” Crowley knew the truth that gods were bound to their land but the depressed Sam Winchester was already in a bad state. “...I’m sure he will. You just have to wait and have patience.”

 

“I’m always waiting.” Sam snapped as he stood wiping his tears with anger. “I’m tired of waiting.”

 

“Sam-” Crowley spoke as Sam turned to him.

 

“I’m going to try the cave village. It’s closer.” Sam stated. “I’m not some damsel in distress. I’m going to _do_ something.”

 

“...You shouldn’t be running around in your state.” Crowley spoke standing and holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. “I think you’re depressed. I’ve only seen you get worse and worse. You’ve been trying to hide it but I’m the only one holding still enough to notice.”

 

“I’m not depressed.” Sam scoffed.

 

“When was the last time you felt anything?” Crowley spoke as Sam froze. “You know you should feel something but you feel nothing but hollow.”

 

“....” Sam said nothing.

 

“Your life has been so hard lately and you can only watch it crumble because _everything_ is out of your control,” Crowley stated as Sam started to cry harder silently. “You lost your mate, you lost your village, you lost your brother-”

 

“Stop.” Sam snapped upset.

 

“Sam, you of all people deserve a happy life,” Crowley spoke. “You deserve a quiet home in a quiet village away from all the drama. A place to raise your child in peace.”

 

“...” Sam turned to him. “What are you implying?”

 

“You can just stay here, Sam,” Crowley spoke. “No more fighting, no more war, no more losing everything...your child will be safe here. Can grow without harm. Protected by the river goddess.”

 

“...” Sam said nothing.

 

“If you return to Gabriel. You know what will happen. The mountain god want revenge. He will do what he can to kill Gabriel and Castiel. Hell, even your children are targets.” Crowley stated as Sam held his baby bump. “...you know it’s true.”

 

“....” Sam said nothing as he broke down. _“B-But I love him.”_ Sam sobbed.

 

“One last sacrifice.” Crowley moved to hold him as Sam cried. Crowley nuzzled into him, just letting Sam cry. “Think of your child’s future. You were happy your month here…”

 

Sam knew he was right, he enjoyed the people, the food, the safety. He enjoyed laughing and talking to Castiel as they sat on the bridge letting their feet kick in the water. He knew this was safe. The water would have made it hard to invade this place. His daughter could be safe here.

 

The river tribe...was a neutral village. Left alone during centuries of wars. Never once have they ever fought another village.

 

“I could give you an actual home,” Crowley spoke. “With a nursery, anywhere in the village, you’d like.”

 

“...Why are you being so nice to me?” Sam spoke so hollowly. So lost.

 

“Because you deserve to have your needs met too,” Crowley spoke. “You deserve happiness too. I will help you get better, you no longer have to fight alone...I’m here.” Sam closed his eyes at his words as tears pouring down his face as he started to collapse.

 

“Sam!” Crowley caught him. “Are you okay?”

 

“...One last sacrifice.” Sam whispered so brokenly.

 

“Yes,” Crowley spoke understanding.

 

“...Can I have a home facing the shore, facing the forest?” Sam whispered. “...I would like a home with an easy escape route to the forest tribe in case of emergencies.”

 

“Done,” Crowley whispered as he helped him back to the guest room, cradling him as Sam broke down all the emotions he kept bottled up.


	14. Dean's worry

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Children crowded around him as they curiously sat near him as Castiel listened to them talking. They weren’t shy in the slightest, always asking to touch his baby bump and wanting to lay their heads to listen to the tiny god or goddess inside. Castiel laughed as his eyes fell to Dean who closed the curtains to their bedroom. Dean....never left their bedroom.

 

Castiel obviously was worried. 

 

“My lord?” Claire spoke tilting her head with a bow. 

 

“Yes, Claire,” Castiel spoke holding the smallest child on his lap. 

 

“...We...are getting low on food,” Claire explained as Castiel looked concerned. 

 

“Do we not have hunters or farmers?” Castiel asked.

 

“We don’t have many farmers, we normally rely on our warriors to hunt. But we don’t have anymore. They were all slaughtered when our god died.” Claire explained. 

 

“...” Castiel said nothing as he nodded. “Do we have capable young men and women to become hunters?” 

 

“Why yes. But none of them learned.” Claire stated. “Or they only learned a little.”

 

“Okay. I got an idea.” Castiel stood as he waved goodbye to the children, holding his stomach as he walked towards the castle. Castiel asked Claire to wait outside as he opened the door seeing Dean laying in bed on his side holding the sheets close as he slept. Dean always slept now and days. He never left the bed. 

 

Castiel crawled into bed holding his mate, as Dean tiredly opened his eye before pulling Castiel closer. Castiel nuzzled him to happy for the affection.

 

“Good morning, my love.” Castiel nuzzled.

 

“Good morning,” Dean mumbled trying to go back to sleep. 

 

“Did you want to come outside and feel the sunshine? It’s nice out.” Castiel asked as Dean shook his head no. 

 

“I’m okay in here,” Dean whispered turning away stubbornly as Castiel sighed. 

 

“Okay, you need to get out of this bed sometime besides I got a way you can help out the village.” Castiel still moved to hold him. 

 

“I don’t really  _ want _ to help,” Dean stated annoyed. 

 

“Well, I’m not really giving you an option,” Castiel stated. “The baby is hungry.” Dean turned annoyed and looked at him. “Our village is running out of food...They have no hunters. They need an amazing hunter to train them.”

 

“So you want me to train them,” Dean spoke with a sigh.

 

“Look, just...maybe if you contribute to the village you can start feeling like yourself again.” Castiel kissed his shoulder. 

 

“...might be asking a lot, Cas.” Dean’s voice was small. Castiel looked at his defeated human mate. 

 

“Just train one person to train the others,” Castiel begged. “Just so we can keep them fed and alive.” Castiel forced Dean to touch his baby bump as Dean sighed knowing this was a manipulation but it was effective. 

 

“I’m obligated to train one person,” Dean spoke.

 

“Unless you want to train more.” Castiel beamed. 

 

“Get me a smart kid who wants to hunt.” Dean turned to sleep again. “We will start tomorrow morning.” 

 

“Thank you, my love.” Castiel hummed with love nuzzling into him. “I really appreciate you.”

 

“I love you too.” Dean chuckled nuzzling to him as Castiel smiled pressing kisses against his lips as Dean tried to go back to sleep. “Go away if you aren't sleeping.” Castiel pulled away to let him sleep as Dean closed his eyes again. Every time finding himself back in the torture of his mother. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________   
  


  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel sat pacing as a servant man came in with a plate of food for the god, the man set down the food before turning to leave but pausing. The man turned back around to say something to the god with his back to him but then turned around again. 

 

“Your thoughts are loud and annoying, Balthazar.” Gabriel rubbed his temple moving to sit down. 

 

“S-Sorry, My lord,” Balthazar whispered as Gabriel sighed eyeing him.

 

“You are my friend,” Gabriel spoke. “Just call me by my name.” 

 

“Okay, Gabe,” Balthazar spoke as Gabriel eyed him his eyes glowing as he took in his thoughts.

 

“...Don’t tell me you still have a crush on Benny.” Gabriel laughed. 

 

“So? Balthazar blushed. 

 

“You have had a crush on him since I can remember.” Gabriel chuckled. “You know he is ten years older than you.” He scoffed in laughter.

 

“ _ What. _ ” Balthazar held himself. 

 

“That means he’s like thirty.” Gabriel scoffed.

 

“Thirty-two.” Balthazar mumbled.

 

“And you  _ still _ want to ride his dick?” Gabriel laughed.

 

“I still like him. So what.” Balthazar scoffed blushing. 

 

“Is that what you wanted to ask me?” Gabriel snorted “If I would help you jump his bones?”

 

“Look, I was just hoping you would just...like...I don’t know imply we would be a good mating match.” Balthazar mumbled crossing his arms. “He sees me as a kid. He doesn’t take me seriously when I try to flirt with him.”

 

“Because you  _ were _ a kid his entire life.” Gabriel laughed as Balthazar pouted. “...What do you see in him, anyway?”

 

“I don’t know.” Balthazar sighed taking a seat next to Gabriel. “I just love him. He’s sweet, funny, kind and his eyes...I can see his very soul. I can tell he is lonely. I can tell he wants a family. He’s the only tribe leader who  _ hasn’t _ had a child or a mate to pass along the tribe too.”

 

“...” Gabriel softly hugged him with an arm. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

 

“Thanks, Gabe,” Balthazar spoke. “Any news on your mate?” 

 

“No. I’m worried. You sent two men right?” Gabriel stated. 

 

“Yes…” Balthazar stated. “...But you said they should have been back by now right?” 

 

“Yes. I’m worried.” Gabriel stated. 

 

“...I can go.” Balthazar stood. “I can go find your mate.” 

 

“Balthazar-” Gabriel spoke concerned. 

 

“Trust me.” Balthazar beamed. “I’ll bring him back if you put a good word for me with the chief.” 

 

“...Deal.” Gabriel shook his hand as his eyes glowed. Balthazar moved to leave and pack some supplies as Gabriel watched him go with worry. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean stood where he told Castiel he would wait for the one child he planned to train to hunt. Dean sighed ready to bail as he sat on his back closing his eyes when a kick against the bottom of his foot made Dean open his eyes. A young teenager stood looking at him, holding a spear. His eye color blue, and his hair brown, he looked at Dean unimpressed as he said nothing. 

 

“Castiel send you?” Dean asked. The kid didn’t speak. “Alright. First lesson-” Dean stood as he looked down at the small boy. “...What are you ten? How old are you?”

 

The boy eyed him but said nothing. 

 

“...What? Can you not speak mountain?” Dean asked before he tried speaking Cave. Dean was advanced in all languages. He waited for a reaction. He didn’t get one. “Not much for talking huh?” 

 

The kid blinked.

 

“What do you want me to call you?” Dean tried again but the kid just stared. “Kid it is.” Dean turned walking towards the forest. The kid followed, Dean walked down the path, deciding to give him something easy to hunt. Fish. Since the kid seemed familiar with a spear. 

 

Dean nodded the kid to follow him into the water as the kid climbed in too. Dean pointed him to the water. 

 

“Keep your eyes on the fish. You wait. You strike. Don’t stab your foot.” Dean stated as he climbed out of the water. “I’ll get us some worms to make the fish want to bite. Don’t move. Let the fish get used to the water.” 

 

Dean got out as the kid watched him, the kid lazily looked at the water as Dean dug his fingers into the soil. Dean heard a splash as the kid started to attempt to stab fish very badly.

 

“Kid, what did I say! You’re scaring the fish.” Dean paused waiting for a reaction. “At least look at me when I’m-...” Dean paused when the kid didn’t even notice he was speaking weakly trying to do what he thought he was supposed to do. “Kid.” The kid didn’t acknowledge him. Now, he understood...the kid was deaf.

 

Dean collected the worms before he climbed back into the water, the kid turned feeling the water move as Dean held his hand out. The kid looked at him. 

 

‘Still.’ Dean signed as the boy softly nodded understanding. Dean waited for the water to still before he dropped a new bit of worms into the water. The fish returned to their feet as Dean sighed what he was doing to the boy. The boy nodded as Dean told the boy to raise the spear, which he did. Dean then explained to wait until the time was right. 

 

‘That fish….now.’ Dean signed as the boy listened stabbing into the fish. The boy blinked happily showing the fish he caught. ‘You did it, kid.’ 

 

‘I’m not a kid.’ The kid signed pouting. ‘My name is Jack.’ 

 

‘It’s not my fault you are ten.’ Dean ruffled his hair taking his fish and tossing it into a bucket he brought for the fish. 

 

‘I’m thirteen.’ The boy signed with a frown, Dean laughed at him.

 

‘Sure you are. Said with sarcasm.’ Dean stated. ‘Catch me another fish. Show me you can.’ Jack nodded trying again but he failed this time. Dean lined him up showing him the proper position. ‘Strike.’ 

 

Jack caught another fish as Dean beamed taking it and tossed it into the bucket. 

 

‘Keep going we have mouths to feed.’ Dean signed as Jack nodded quickly excited to catch another as they kept going till the bucket was full.

  
  


__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was helping clean the old pots and pans with the elderly who liked to contribute with easier tasks. Castiel paused seeing Dean had returned Jack and another man carrying the fish into the kitchens to cook. Castiel got up to move to him happy for the help with his belly so large now, nearing his fifth month. 

 

“My love, our village is saved.” Castiel moved to him kissing him before Dean softly hugged him.

 

“C...Can we talk for a second?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded walking back to their room. Castiel took a seat on their bed when Dean closed the door. “Give him his hearing.”

 

“Who? Jack?” Castiel asked before sighing. “No, Dean.”

 

“Why not?” Dean stated. “You gave me my sight back.”

 

“Because you weren’t meant to be permanently blind,” Castiel stated. “Jack is a different story.”

 

“Cas, do me this favor and  _ fix _ what’s wrong with him.” Dean snapped. 

 

“That would imply there  _ is _ something wrong with him.” Castiel rubbed his belly. “There isn’t Dean. He is just a perfectly healthy boy who was born deaf.”

 

“Maybe he wants to hear too.” Dean snapped.

 

“He doesn’t,” Castiel explained. 

 

“How do you know?” Dean asked. “Did you even  _ ask _ him?”

 

“I don’t have to Dean. I’m a god. I know everything about my people.” Castiel sighed as he rubbed his belly. “Jack does not mind being deaf. In fact, he feels honored to be deaf. Because his mother had the same condition, and the likelihood of him also getting it was slim. When his mother died during childbirth, he thought it was one last gift from his mother. Jack wouldn’t give up being deaf for the world.” 

 

Dean said nothing as Castiel ushered him over with love, Dean hesitantly moved to hold his mate. 

 

“You have a  _ beautiful _ heart, Dean. You are going to be an  _ amazing _ , father.” Castiel spoke. “I know this isn’t just about jack. What’s wrong?” 

 

“...Our kid...won’t be blind...will they?” Dean asked. Castiel taken back. 

 

“You’re worried they will be blind like you were,” Castiel whispered understanding. 

 

“Castiel, I know I said I was blind and proud,” Dean spoke. “....but I hated it. Hated everything about being blind. Hated waiting for someone to mate me to  _ fix  _ me. Then...when no one came...I just...knew you know...that that was going to happen.” 

 

“Dean.” Castiel cupped Dean’s face as he started to cry. Castiel held him softly kissing his tears away. “My love, don’t cry. Dean, it’s okay. Really.” Castiel spoke trying to comfort him as he wiped his tears before he placed Dean’s hand on his stomach. “I can tell you everything about them, Dean. Anything you ever want to know and I can tell you, Dean. They aren’t blind.”

 

“Are you sure?” Dean sobbed with love as he softly touched the baby bump with love, moving to rest his head on it.

 

“One hundred percent, Dean.” Castiel pet his hair with love as Dean listened to the sounds Castiel’s belly made. “I can promise we are having one very healthy little boy…”

 

Dean sat up surprised, as Castiel felt tears in his eyes seeing Dean light up. 

 

“A boy?” Dean sobbed as he covered his mouth. “W-...We are having a little boy? A real little boy?” Castiel nodded as Dean cried out harder moving to hold his mate. “Thank you so much for every little bit of happiness you gave me.” He held him and rubbed his belly with love. 

 

Castiel happily kissed him as his eyes glowed with power as Dean shivered at the feeling of lust off his mate. 

 

“You smell so good.” Dean breathed. “Smell like you’re in heat but-”

 

“That’s impossible? Seeing as I’m pregnant?” Castiel smirked. “Well...My people are currently stuffing their bellies with fresh fish and...when my village is happy...I receive it back...two-fold.” Castiel smirked before pulling Dean onto the bed, happy to show Dean the...benefit of helping the village thrive.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Sam rubbed his belly as he worked in the garden on his house. The house had come together so quickly thanks to everyone's help. Sam got a lovely home in the river village. Sam paused when he noticed a small butterfly land on his hand, Sam looked down at it sadly. 

Was he making the right choice? He was doing what he thought was best for his baby. Crowley was right, who knows what the mountain god would do.

 

“Sam,” Crowley spoke causing Sam to turn, the butterfly flew away. “There’s a man here to see you. Says Gabriel sent him to bring you home.” Sam eyed him before Crowley helped him up and they walked towards the prisoner holding cells. The man glanced up seeing Sam enter he stood taking in Sam’s belly. 

 

“You’re Gabriel’s mate.” The man spoke. “I-I’m Balthazar, I’m here to take you home.”

 

“Gabriel sent you and I’m sure your journey was long.” Sam eyed him. “But I will not be going back. Not at the risk of my child or the mountain gods wrath.”

 

“Whoa whoa! Gabriel can protect you.” Balthazar panicked. “I know you miss your mate.” 

 

“I worry about my child,” Sam stated.

 

“We have a large army, a large wall, and we have a military base on the mountain.” Balthazar lied. 

 

“Please. What does a wall really keep out?” Sam scoffed. 

 

“Look. All I’m saying is we are prepared to protect you and your baby.” Balthazar stated. “Gabriel misses you and the baby so much…” Sam looked down feeling guilty. “They can’t keep you safe here and you know it. You risk this entire village just by being here.”

 

“Quiet-” Crowley spoke but Sam shook his head. 

 

“No, he’s right, Crowley.” Sam turned. “This place won’t remain peaceful if the mountain god wants revenge enough. Thank you for everything but...I won’t risk this village.” Sam cupped Crowley's face. “Thank you for everything.” He kissed Crowley’s forehead before he moved to open the cage for Balthazar. “Let me pack some supplies and we can go.” 

 

Baltazar nodded as Sam moved to leave when Crowley grabbed his arm.

 

“That house is yours. Forever. In case you need it.” Crowley stated as Sam softly touched his hand before leaving Crowley sadly watching him go.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The journey was a lot harder now that he was closer to the end of his pregnancy, Sam took it like a champ though. Sam was happy for the horses because his feet swelled so easily now. The ride was long and the need to pee was always a problem. Pregnancies finest moments. 

 

“We have to abandon the horses,” Balthazar spoke as he got off his horse. “We need to sneak past the mountain tribe now.” Balthazar moved to help Sam down, before he slapped the horses towards the river tribe, knowing they will return home on their own accord. 

 

Sam was tensed as he rubbed his belly nervous as Balthazar moved to take his hand as they kept low not very happy to Sam. Sam held his belly as they took the long way around the village, crouched the whole way. Sam could hear the tribal drums and the loud sound of screaming. Sam flinched as he listened to the screaming, Balthazar looked down.

 

“Poor soul,” Balthazar spoke. “I’ll make sure to tell his family.”

 

“You...know them?” Sam asked. 

 

“....They were your first rescue party.” Balthazar stated as the scream suddenly stopped as the mountain god held up his head and cheers erupted from the mountain tribe. Sam turned and vomited throwing up whatever remained in his stomach. 

Balthazar held him as he let Sam have a second to compose himself before they continued trying to get to the mountain edge.  

The scaling on the mountain was hard and Sam found the pain starting to become unbearable, Sam flinched when some insect bit him. 

 

“Ouch! For real, can we take a break?” Sam panted holding his belly. 

 

“Sorry, we are too close to danger to-” Balthazar paused when he noticed blood sliding down Sam’s legs. “S-Sam!” Sam fell down panting in pain. 

 

“I-It’s too early, s-something is wrong.” Sam sobbed whimpering, Balthazar noticed a mark on Sam’s skin from the insect bite. 

 

“You’ve been cursed,” Balthazar stated moving to pick him up. “It must have been the mountain gods attempt to keep you from Gabriel. We need to get to Gabriel. Now.” 

 

“Ouch.” Sam sobbed as Balthazar started to run, hoping to get Sam to Gabriel in time.

  
  
  


______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Gabriel walked through the village picking out the remainder stuff for the house he knew Sam would adore when loud yelling and talking came from the mountainside.

Villagers were pulling and gathering on the edge of the mountain cliff on the top. Gabriel moved to the entrance, seeing a bloody lifeless Sam being moved down from the mountain cliff with a rope, Balthazar being lowered right after him.

 

“...Sam?” Gabriel breathed in concern.

 

“BRING HIM TO THE GOD!” Benny yelled as men carried Sam, Gabriel took him into his arms, feeling a light pulse from both his baby and his mate. 

Gabriel’s eyes started to glow as he placed his hand on Sam’s stomach and Sam’s eyes hoping they had a little life left to save them.


	15. The wall

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


He watched his mate sleep in the bed, the scar gone from the curse. He had done all he could and now...it was just up to Sam. Sam’s eyes fluttered open as he looked around his hand moving to his belly with concern.

 

“Sam.” Gabriel breathed moving to him.

 

“M-My baby.” Sam sobbed. 

 

“She is okay.” Gabriel breathed. “She is okay.” Gabriel moved to hold him, as Sam started to cry sobbing as he buried his face into Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel held him rocking him till Sam calmed down. “You have nothing to worry about. You are both okay.” 

 

Sam sniffed wiping his tears as he laid softly rocking in his arms, Sam rubbed his belly. 

 

“You are home now…” Gabriel kissed him as he moved to offer him some food. “Try to eat, my love.” Sam hesitantly took some meat from the plate and started to softly chew. Gabriel looked at him satisfied as Sam moved to grab some more eating with more enthusiasm. 

 

Gabriel watched him picking the tiny pieces of cut up meat, moving around the fruit to get to the meat. Gabriel eyed him curiously as Sam glanced up. 

 

“Can I have some more?” Sam glanced up as Gabriel nodded. 

 

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” Gabriel kissed his forehead before moving away. Gabriel walked out of his home, moving towards the smokehouse where the meat was being cooked. 

 

“Can I get a smoked leg brought to my home?” Gabriel asked as the chef nodded when Gabriel noticed Balthazar speaking to benny sitting near the fountain talking. Gabriel sighed as he walked over.

 

“Benny, Balthazar,” Gabriel spoke as the two instantly bowed. 

 

“My lord,” Benny spoke as Balthazar said nothing. “How can I help you?”

 

“As your lord, I have noticed you do not have an heir yet,” Gabriel spoke as Benny blushed embarrassed.

 

“I have sacrificed a lot for this village,” Benny confessed embarrassed. “Finding a mate and having a child has been a bit pushed back-”

 

“Well, no longer,” Gabriel spoke as Benny looked taken back. “I want this village chief secured and the older you get the more concerned I grow.”

 

“I-I...guess I’ll find a mate quickly,” Benny spoke unsure what to do or when to start. 

 

“There is no need, I already found you one,” Gabriel spoke ushering to Balthazar who went red himself. 

 

“Balthazar?” Benny choked. 

 

“I bless your union,” Gabriel spoke turning to return to his mate, as Benny choked out some more before blushing and turning to balthazar shyly. 

 

“I-I…don’t know what to say,” Benny spoke blushing. “But...if the god says. It must be.” 

 

“...I-I know it must be weird.” Balthazar held himself. “But I’m glad I was chosen to be with you.” 

 

“I will...make accommodations in my home for you. You can start bringing your stuff to our home tonight.” Benny spoke nervously before he turned and left. Balthazar opened his mouth to say something but Benny had nervously left in a hurry leaving him alone.

 

__________________________________________________________________________ 

  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam hungry chewed at the meat like he hasn’t eaten in so long, stuffing his face with lamb as Gabriel watched on. Gabriel eyed him watching him pulling at the meat with his teeth, Making sure the meat was pulled clean off. 

 

“S-Sorry,” Sam stated noticing how intensely he was eating. “I-I’m just so hungry.”

 

“Please. There’s nothing wrong with being hungry.” Gabriel smiled softly. “You and the baby are just trying to get stronger.” Gabriel cupped his face kissing his nose. Sam smiled as he got up holding his round stomach. 

 

“I can’t sit anymore. The baby is giving me a hard time.”  Sam stated. “Want to walk the baby to sleep?”

 

“I would love nothing more.” Gabriel hummed following him out softly holding his hand as they walked around the village.

 

“You look different,” Sam spoke. 

 

“Part of the god thing I guess.” Gabriel shrugged.”Still love me right.”

 

“Of Course.” Sam laughed. "And might I add, your  _ friend _ lied about how secure this place is.” Sam stated rubbing his belly with a scoff. 

 

“You are safe here. I promise.” Gabriel stated kissing his hand. “You and the baby will need to worry for nothing.”

 

“I wish I could believe you but I’m frightened.” Sam held himself as Gabriel got him some meat to chew as they passed the smokehouse which calmed him. Sam happily chewing on some more meat. 

 

“Look, Asodemous can’t leave his village. He can mentally project himself but not in a village he’s not welcome and he can’t leave his own village. He would be sending his village to an unknown battle if he sent them. He wouldn’t risk it. Especially with our men now protecting the path.” Gabriel explained as Sam softly nodded before he jumped.

 

“Little girls so active.” Sam breathed with slight pain leaning back feeling her kicking, Gabriel placed a hand to happily feel it. “She has been kicking my kidney since I woke up.” 

 

“Be nice to mama.” Gabriel cooed as Sam laughed. 

 

“I think she is a little rebel because she’s not listening,” Sam stated as he continued to chew on his food. 

 

“Oh no. She might have Castiel’s rebellion gene in her.” Gabriel teased as Sam chuckled. Sam made a face again as she kicked. 

 

“It’s cool, Arielle.” Sam breathed. “I don’t need that kidney anyways.”

 

“Arielle?” Gabriel asked laughing. “You named her without me?”

 

“No, It’s just what I’ve been finding myself calling her. She seems like an Arielle to me.” Sam shrugged as Gabriel rubbed his belly softly. 

 

“I think Arielle is a good name.” Gabriel hummed as Sam smiled softly before he winced. 

 

“You better calm down, little rebel, or I’m going to start doing some jumping jacks.” Sam teased rubbing his belly, Gabriel chuckled. 

 

“Are you threatening my child?” Gabriel snorted.

 

“It’s not a threat. It’s a promise.” Sam laughed as he continued to eat. “I swear once she calms down I’m napping.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll join you.” Gabriel hummed holding him from behind nuzzling him before pulling back they walked off to check out the town.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel watched with love as the children acted a play that they had made for the god. Castiel laughed as they sat next to the fire as the kid’s acted out some story from their tribe. Castiel laughed and clapped when monsters were slain and whenever the hero did something amazing. Dean was even enjoying the story, laying his head on Castiel’s knee as they sat on the floor for the kids. Castiel continued to pet Dean’s hair as they watched. Dean softly and admittedly falling asleep from Castiel’s affection.

 

It wasn’t until the kids were done and everyone clapped that Dean even stirred slightly but made no effort to wake up. Castiel laughed before he noticed Dean asleep, he pet his hair kissing him softly. 

 

‘Do you need help to take him to bed?’ Jack asked as he shook his head no. 

 

‘I’ll just use my powers.’ Castiel sighed as Jack nodded bowing his head. ‘Have a good night, Jack.’

 

‘Good night.’ Jack signed before waving. Castiel watched the kids being lead to their parents for bed after the play. Other’s making sure the firelight was out before Castiel snapped his fingers falling onto the bed with Dean. Castiel smiled at his innocent lover, who’s finger were calloused from hunting. Dean...had taken Jack under his wing but...more and more children have found their way into Dean’s hunting school. Dean now taught over thirty kids on hunting and protecting the village. 

 

Many people felt safer, even if the oldest learning was almost sixteen, it was better then no one before...and it kept Dean out of bed remembering his past. Kept his mind busy.

 

Castiel softly placed his hand on Dean’s head suppressing the memories from surfacing. He did it every night keeping Dean’s memories from coming back. It was...easier on Dean to deal. Dean seemed to be responding to the fact he was mentally getting better. Castiel didn’t tell Dean he was doing this but...it was better he didn’t know.

 

Castiel felt their son kick as Castiel let out a breath rubbing his stomach.

 

“I didn’t forget about you, silly.” Castiel laughed as he stood moving towards the kitchen of the castle, craving seafood. Castiel checked to see if they had any fish left. He smiled seeing some fish left and happily started to consume the food when he turned to go back to bed when he found himself somewhere else. 

 

Castiel paused checking out the surroundings...he was familiar with. He dropped the food looking around.

 

He was home on the other side of the mountain.

 

Castiel looked around before following the strength and power that shown like a beacon, Castiel pulled open the door seeing Gabriel fixing the fire for Sam who slept peacefully against the bed. 

 

“G-Gabriel.” Castiel choked out happily as Gabriel stood. 

 

“Cas?” Gabriel moved standing up and hugged him tightly. “You’re so big.” Gabriel touched his stomach as Castiel chuckled feeling his son kick. “You’re having a boy?”

 

“Yes, a little boy.” Castiel hummed before glancing up at Gabriel. “And you a girl?”

 

“We are going to call her, Arielle,” Gabriel stated. “You’d love her Castiel.” 

 

“Too bad I can’t really visit…” Castiel spoke. “I can tell I’m not really here.” 

 

“It doesn’t matter if you aren’t physically here,” Gabriel spoke trying not to cry. “I missed you, baby brother.” 

 

“I missed you too,” Castiel spoke embracing him again before his eyes fell on Sam as he wiped his own tears. “...Wait. What’s...different with Sam?”

 

“What do you mean?” Gabriel spoke.

 

“His aura. Seems off.” Castiel blinked as Gabriel waved him off.

 

“It’s nothing, you’re reading too much into things,” Gabriel spoke putting an arm around Castiel leading him away. 

 

“....” Castiel didn’t comment as Sam continued to sleep holding his large baby bump, his eyes moving to the village. “I missed this place.” 

 

“It’s home,” Gabriel spoke. “You are always welcome here.” 

 

Castiel moved towards the smokers something the village was known for. Castiel took a small piece chewing on it. God. He really missed home. Castiel took a large piece chewing on it as Gabriel laughed. 

 

“Yum, god I missed this,” Castiel stated chewing. 

 

“How is your village thriving?” Gabriel asked as Castiel chewed. 

 

“It’s mostly children, elderly, and essential workers. No hunters or warriors.” Castiel spoke.

 

“Your village is vulnerable,” Gabriel spoke concerned. 

 

“Dean is training the younger children,” Castiel stated. 

 

“How old is the oldest?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Almost sixteen,” Castiel stated. 

 

“Ask for warriors from the forest tribe, till you can get your village up,” Gabriel stated. “If the mountain tribe realizes. Dean can’t protect you all.” 

 

“You’re right. The forest tribe is the closest ally.” Castiel stated. “They might spare a few.”

 

“Talk to them, you need to be safe especially with the baby on the way,” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“Yes. I’ll send my people to ask them-” Castiel stated. 

 

“Send Dean,” Gabriel stated. “It’s a sign of trust. Just because you can’t leave and they don’t know your villagers. Sending just Dean with a sign of you somehow. It will show good faith and they will believe you.”

 

“Thank you,” Castiel stated moving to hug him before stealing more food. 

 

“Go home and rest,” Gabriel spoke ruffling. “I’ll visit you soon. I’ll come and help your village thrive.” 

 

“Thanks, big brother.” Castiel beamed as he gave him one last hug. He felt Gabriel fade and when he opened his eyes he was home in his village, a leg of a deer smoked from his brother’s village happily in his hand. Castiel happily chewed the food as he headed to bed.

 

______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


“Are you sure you will be okay when I go?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded, his wings were big and showing as Dean eyed him.

 

“Yes,” Castiel spoke. “I will mark your body with my mark so they know I sent you and I’ll implant a map into your head where to go.” Castiel touched Dean’s chest as markings started to rip and carve into his chest. Dean only whimpered a little. “Sorry-”

 

“It’s okay.” Dean breathed rubbing his mark.

 

“Once you return I’ll take away the mark,” Castiel explained. “We just need a couple soldiers just to be around till we can train some.”

 

“Take the bear meat and the best Ram,” Castiel spoke concerned. “Bat meat as well.”

 

“Trying to bribe them?” Dean asked. 

 

“Peace offering. I want to keep our friendship strong. Maybe they will even give us some seeds to plant.” Castiel stated. “Tell Echo I say hi.” 

 

“Okay,” Dean stated. “I love you.” Dean kissed Castiel which Castiel softly held him back. “Bye little man, keep mama safe till I come back.” Dean rubbed Castiel’s belly before he walked towards the forest. Castiel was concerned as he held his belly watching Dean disappear into the woods. Hoping he would be safe.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


The trip was a three days long. 

 

Dean glanced up at the woods as his mind started to get lost in the thoughts that Castiel kept away. 

 

_ Mom! Stop, please! Stop! _

 

Dean turned his head as he looked lost and disoriented looking up at the trees, he held his head as he cried out. His head hurt, his mind was racing. 

 

**_This is for your own Dean._ **

 

Without Castiel suppressing them. 

 

They were returning with vengeance.

 

_ MOM! AHHHHHH! MOMMY! PLEASE! _

 

Was he...losing his mind?

 

_ AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. _

 

Dean could hear his mother’s voice whispering in the tree line. He looked around as though trying to find her. 

 

**_I’m making you better Dean._ **

 

**_I’m going to make you better._ **

 

“GO AWAY!” Dean screamed as he looked around in fear. His eyes fell onto his mother deep in the forest smiling at him from behind a tree. Smiling with an impossible smile, with large sharp teeth and piercing eyes. Dean looked away closing his eyes. “You’re not real. You’re not real.” Dean held his head as he slowly looked back in her direction. 

 

She was gone. 

 

Dean panted as he looked around when a twig snapped he turned seeing her beside him. Dean gasped as she attacked him like a beast slashing his arm. Dean grunted in pain holding his wound, as he started to bolt through the woods. Panting and running as he looked around panicked, he could see her wherever he ran. 

 

Dean turned not realizing he was bolting towards the cliff of the waterfall, Dean fell forward ready to fall down when time froze. 

 

The forest God, Gordon, stood next to him as Dean ready to fall to his death.

 

“Curious little mind,” Gordon spoke sucking in air ad he softly touched Dean’s forehead, enjoying the chaos inside. “Tasty…” He touched Dean’s chest feeling the presence of Castiel. “You’re my brother’s mate.” Gordon eyed him. “He has been doing a poor job keeping your mind sane…” 

 

“Gordon.” A voice spoke as he turned seeing Castiel. Gordon smirked. “You called me?” He noticed Dean. “...W...What’s wrong with Dean?” 

 

“He is having a panic attack from Post-traumatic stress,” Gordon spoke.  “He thinks he is seeing his mother.” Gordon touched his head eating the emotions from Dean. “You have been repressing his memories but...You suck.” Gordon chuckled continuing to eat his emotions.

 

“Can...you do it better?” Castiel asked as Gordon tilted his head smirking.

 

“For a price,” Gordon stated with a smirk.

 

“What do you want?” Castiel whispered.

 

“...I want your boy.” Gordon chuckled. “To be arranged to mate Echo.”

 

“...Why?” Castiel eyed him. “For what reason?”

 

“Because I am getting old...and soon even I will die,” Gordon spoke tilting his head. “Your son will be strong and can be the leader I need to keep my village from falling. He is meant to mate her anyways. I’m just...reassuring the mating.” 

 

“And who will run my village?” Castiel scoffed crossing his arms.

 

“...The second son you don’t know you are having.” Gordon spoke as Castiel looked confused. “...You are having twins.” Castiel touched his belly. Twins? Why didn’t he know?

 

“I...I would know if I was having twins…” Castiel stated.

 

“You weren’t supposed to. This was a mistake.” Gordon spoke. “But you can blame the cave god for separating your son’s soul during a crucial part of his development. You have one child born with no soul.” 

 

Castiel looked concerned holding his stomach with concern. 

 

“I can... _ help  _ with that too,” Gordon spoke. “I can give him a soul. All I need is the promise of a union between your son with a soul and echo. You get a wall for Dean’s mind and a soul for your second son.”

 

“...Deal.” Castiel spoke. “Deal.” 

 

Gordon smiled softly very content with his deal as he touched Dean’s head. Dean disappeared.

 

“W-Where is Dean?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Sleeping in the front of my village. My people will care for him till he is ready to wake again. He will need time to recover…” Gordon spoke. “The mind is a terrible thing to heal, and all I could do is put up one wall to keep it all away. Don’t let him start smashing walls.” 

 

“O-Okay,” Castiel spoke as he looked at Gordon. “A-And my baby?” 

 

Gordon closed his eyes softly lifting his hand, a light appeared in it, softly waving his hand over the soul. 

 

“Sugar, spice, and everything nice.” Gordon chuckled almost mockingly as he softly closed his hand the soul disappeared. Castiel let out a breath feeling the strength and power inside him, he felt a sharp kick on the left side of his body. Castiel touched it, before feeling one on the opposite side. 

 

“Our deal...is sealed,” Gordon spoke as he snapped his fingers and disappeared. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He panted appearing back in his bedroom holding his stomach as he felt his boys actively moving. Castiel started to cry rubbing his stomach holding his belly. “My boys… I love you both so much.” Castiel held his belly holding it close as he softly cried himself to sleep.


	16. The twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys you are welcome to comment baby names for the boys! I will pick my favorites!

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He woke softly to two children peering down at him, Dean blinked before slightly sitting up causing them to scatter. 

 

“Boys! I told you to leave him alone!” A voice yelled before an adult entered and paused. “Oh, you’re awake.”

 

“Where am I?” Dean spoke. 

 

“You’re in the Forest tribe.” The man spoke taking a seat on the bed next to Dean. “You’re Dean right? Castiel’s mate?” 

 

“Y-Yes.” Dean held his head, it pounded. 

 

“I’m Michael. Castiel’s friend. I’m also mated to the chief.” Michael spoke when sobbing made him turn. “Hold on my daughter is crying.” Michael got up and moved into the kitchen, Dean hesitantly got up and followed holding his head as he watched Michael pick up his child from a crib. “It’s okay, sweetie.”

 

Echo cried and hiccup, Michael kissed her and shushed her with love moving to turn when he noticed Dean standing in the doorway. 

 

“Come sit. Eat.” Michael spoke as Dean noticed they were eating the ram. 

 

“Good, you got the meat.” Dean breathed as he rubbed his head.

 

“Yes, thank you.” Michael took a seat rocking his daughter, watching Dean softly eat. 

 

“How long was I out?” Dean spoke. 

 

“Three days,” Michael spoke concerned. “You appeared before the stairs to the tribe gate. You weren’t doing okay. You were bleeding from a wound on your arm. What happened to you?” 

 

“...I…” Dean paused as he started off trying to remember as he winced, images flashed in his head of a woman attacking him Dean could barely make out, the image changing the woman into a bear. “I think I was attacked by a bear,” Dean stated rubbing his head.

 

“I believe it,” Michael stated bouncing her on his knee till she calmed. “The forest is known for them, it’s why we don’t travel alone out there.”

 

“...Is that echo?” Dean asked softly as Michael nodded. 

 

“My little girl.” Michael kissed her cheek as Echo giggled her eyes fixed on Dean as she chewed on her hand. “Uh oh, someone’s got a crush.” Dean softly smiled at the cuteness which made her smile more her eyes totally zoned in on Dean. “Hate to break your heart. He’s taken and you’re not even a year. It's not happening- Gods, I can already tell you are going to be trouble like your daddy.” 

 

Echo turned her head garbling as she drooled, as though talking back but she was just looking around making noises.    
  


“Don’t talk back, missy.” Michael teased as Dean laughed softly as Echo squealed in loud laughter laughing with Dean. “I swear, it’s like she’s already sixteen.” 

 

Echo tried to push up on her legs already attempting to use them, as Michael held her up being her support as she attempted to bounce with her feet.

 

“Hey.” A voice made Michael turn as Dean glanced back. “The boys told me he was awake.”

 

“Dean, this is my mate. Lucifer.” Michael spoke as Lucifer shook his hand. 

 

“Nice to meet you, sir. Thank you for caring for me.” Dean spoke politely. 

 

“Nice to finally meet you, Dean,” Lucifer stated. 

 

“How did you know?” Dean asked. 

 

“Castiel’s mark,” Lucifer spoke. “Now, tell me. What can I do for you, brother?”

 

“We would like to borrow some soldiers,” Dean explained. “Castiel is now the god to the cave tribe and all we have is children and elderly. We have no means to protect ourselves at the moment.”

 

“And the meat was an offering trade for them?” Lucifer spoke rubbing his chin. 

 

“Exactly,” Dean spoke. 

 

“...Since Castiel is family, I’ll provide you with a dozen of my men, till they come of age.” Lucifer spoke. “They will have to bring over their families but the men I have in mind have children. They will be happy to also train your children as they train theirs.”

 

“Thank you.” Dean breath as Lucifer beamed. 

 

“We owe Castiel a great debt,” Lucifer spoke happily. “There’s no need to bribe us, but it is nice to exchange goods. My sons adored the bat.” 

 

“We can happily continue,” Dean stated. “We can freely exchange foods and supplies. We can set up a weekly exchange.” 

 

“A wonderful idea,” Lucifer spoke. “We can start next Monday. We have some stuff you can take in exchange today for the wonderful meat-” 

 

“W-We couldn’t,” Dean spoke. “You are already giving so much-”

 

“I insist,” Lucifer spoke as he snapped his fingers as men brought in bags of food, as well as a bag of seafood, Dean knew Castiel would love. Dean smiled shaking Lucifer’s hand. “You are allies and our neighbors. It would be dumb not to trade.” 

 

“Thank you,” Dean spoke as he slightly wobbled, Lucifer grabbed him steady. 

 

“Take your time to heal,” Lucifer spoke. “You can leave when you are ready.” 

 

“I just need one more day.” Dean breathed light headed. 

 

“Take your time,” Lucifer spoke helping him to bed. “Has he eaten?”

 

“No,” Michael spoke as he brought over a plate for Dean who started to slowly eat. “Rebuild your strength.” Dean nodded weakly before he relaxed in bed attempting to chew, Lucifer sat beside him talking about the new cave village and the changes involved. 

 

Michael watched with love as he looked at Lucifer. He moved to grab a cup of water to give to Dean when he touched Dean’s hand. 

 

_ An imagine flashed of yellow eyes from a beast chewing on a human arm, blood sliding down his face as he turned and growled.  _

 

Michael’s vision made him gasp and jump dropping the water cup which shattered, Lucifer moved and grabbed him with concern.

 

“Did you have a vision?” Lucifer spoke as Michael nodded weakly. 

 

“Dean. Something bad is going to happen. I-...I don’t know who or what...but there...is a creature. Not god or man. Something else.” Michael warned. 

“That’s impossible there is only gods and humans,” Dean spoke in a whisper. 

 

“Something is coming. Something not…” Michael stated as he fainted, Lucifer caught him with concern moving to place him in their son’s bed next to dean’s.

 

“He has visions,” Lucifer spoke. “Granted by our god. He...was chosen to be a seer. I would heed his warning Dean...Something is coming and it's not good.” Dean could only stare at Michael who laid fast asleep. Worried about what is to come.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel was shaken awake, it was barely morning, the sun was barely rising as Sam continued to shake him. 

 

“W-What?” Gabriel mumbled.

 

“The baby and I are hungry,” Sam whispered. 

 

“Can you wait until morning?” Gabriel spoke but Sam just frowned. “...I’ll get you some smoked meat,” Gabriel mumbled as he got up much to Sam’s delight. Sam happily moving to snuggle back into his blankets as Gabriel walked out into the cold air. 

 

He walked over to the smoker the meat cooked perfectly over hours he took the oldest one with his bare hands. He was a god it didn’t burn. He blew on it with his godly air, he cooled it so it wouldn’t burn sam but it was hot. He returned with the meat to Sam’s delight. 

 

Sam started to hungrily eat the meat happily as he snuggled against Gabriel, Gabriel sighed tiredly allowing Sam to cuddle as he ate. Gabriel took this time to rub the growing belly. Sam beamed as Gabriel rubbed it up and down. 

 

“She’s getting so big.” Gabriel breathed rubbing his eyes. “More than halfway there.”

 

“Soon she will be a crying loving baby,” Sam stated. “You won’t be getting me meat at night, you will be getting up to care for Arielle.”

 

“I think that’s the omega’s job.” Gabriel snorted as Sam playfully shoved him. 

 

“She is going to be so beautiful. I can tell she will be a blessing to the world.” Sam stated. “She’s going to do so many amazing things. She’s going to make the world a better place.” Gabriel watched his innocence with love, watching sam eat and rub his belly.

 

He almost lost him.

 

He almost lost her.

 

Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead watching him eat, Sam deserved all the happiness in the world and he was going to give it to him. Gabriel nuzzled into his mate as their daughter kicked in happiness at the meal.

 

“No no. You need to go to sleep. Mama is going back to sleep after this. It’s your bedtime. Not daytime.” Sam argued laughing at the baby who moved and kicked. 

 

“I told you.” Gabriel laughed. “She’s got Castiel’s rebel streak. We are in trouble.” 

 

“It’s your genes, not mine.” Sam waved him off as he kissed Gabriel after his meat was done and he placed down the bone. Sam happily kissed Gabriel which got a bit more lustful than Sam meant it to be. “...Okay, maybe I’m not going to sleep  _ just _ yet.” Sam mumbled kissing him harder, Gabriel moved happily moving to be on top of him as Sam yanked down Gabriel’s pants as he bent his legs in need. Gabriel happy to spoil his mate with much-needed sex.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel took care of the twins in his body, his stomach more active as they moved now with one that had life in it. How had Castiel not noticed his other child inside him? Castiel closed his eyes softly trying to make out which thump was which. 

 

He noticed his first son was a harder kicker, liked to sit on Castiel’s bladder and liked to kick his organs like a warrior. Castiel needed to remind himself to sign him up for sports. Castiel gave the “spirited kicker”, what liked to call him, a loving rub before he felt a small flutter on the other side. 

 

Castiel’s attention turned to the child he called…’his daily heart attack’ his second son. Castiel gave him a loving rub with concern. He panicked every moment he didn’t feel his second son. Now that he knew what he had lost. Now that he knew he could have never had him. Castiel shuttered at the softer more calming touches. 

 

He couldn’t wait to tell Dean. 

 

He couldn’t wait to introduce Dean to their twins. 

 

Castiel felt the more active twin start to die down, he softly smiled happily to see the twin was finally turning to sleep. He had been active the entire night and finally had drifted to sleep. Castiel didn’t need to sleep he has realized. He slept only when he had to. Only if Dean was here. However, it made Castiel spend more time with his twins. 

 

“Just you and me, little one,” Castiel whispered to his heart attack, whose movements were so different than his brother. Much more delicate. “Good morning, did your brother wake you?”

 

The butterflies in his stomach showed him it was so, Castiel hummed as he continued to rub his stomach. 

 

“He can be such a bully…” Castiel laughed. “Always waking you when you want to sleep. I think he’s just used to you not taking up so much space. Don’t worry, I am getting your own crib made. More space for you to move and stretch once you're out. I can’t wait to hold you too.”

 

Castiel stated rocking on the rocking chair, he felt his little one start to drift as well which made Castiel worry, he paused his rocking when he felt his son stop his little movements. 

 

Before Castiel softly closed his eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel appeared in the forest again, standing next to the god who was smoking laying on the floor to his eyes reading a book as he lazed around. 

 

“You know...I absolutely hate company.” Gordon spoke not paying attention to him.

 

“My baby,” Castiel spoke holding his stomach. “My son.”

 

“The soulless one, the one who was holding on by a thread.” Gordon didn’t glance up. “Don’t tell me you want to break the deal.”

 

“God no.” Castiel breathed before sitting down next to him earning Gordon’s attention. The god eyed him. 

 

“I see, you are worried about your little accident,” Gordon spoke. “Like he will still die.”

 

“H-His movements are just so soft and he barely moves-” Castiel panicked rubbing his stomach. 

 

“He technically has been holding onto life by a thread since he was conceived. I can imagine  _ that’s _ tiring.” Gordon mumbled flipping the page of a book when he paused seeing Castiel’s tears. Gordon sighed annoyed closing the book, before touching Castiel’s stomach. Gordon’s eyes flashed gold before he took his hand away. “He’s fine, just softer spoken.”

 

“Then why is he so light? Why does he sleep all the time?” Castiel asked concerned.

 

“Because he has a lot of growing his spirit is making up for,” Gordon spoke returning to his book. “So he needs rest since he’s trying to catch up to his brother. He’s fine, Castiel. I need him alive to take your other son as heir. If he isn’t alive, I can’t take his brother. He will have to remain in yours to keep your village going.”

 

“So-” Castiel spoke. 

 

“You have my guarantee your children will stay alive as long as I am, brother,” Gordon stated patting Castiel’s head. “You have my word, brother.” Castiel broke down, sobbing as he rubbed his stomach, Gordon sat up putting down his pipe before softly petting Castiel’s head till Castiel calmed down. Castiel sniffed as he felt Gordon take his hand down. 

 

“Now If you don’t have any more questions, I want to enjoy my time in peace,” Gordon spoke. “Go away.” 

 

“One more question,” Castiel spoke. “...Why do god’s call each other brother and sister?”

 

“Because we believe gods are reborn from the original gods,” Gordon spoke puffing smoke. “They get reborn over and over, just like I am supposed to be.” 

 

“So my sons...they are considered reborn gods?” Castiel asked. 

 

“All except the new one.” Gordon poked his stomach. “His soul his new. He is the first new god created in a long time because it is forbidden...and must have certain ideal powers that I only currently possess...and now him.”

 

“What powers?” Castiel asked.

 

“The power of life and death,” Gordon spoke. “When I die he will take it completely along with my powers.”

 

“He will take your godhood?” Castiel asked.

 

“Bingo,” Gordon stated. 

 

“...What would that leave you?” Castiel asked. Gordon snorted. 

 

“Dead. For good.” Gordon laughed sucking in smoke. “Hopefully.”

 

“You...want to die for good?” Castiel asked again concerned.

 

“I...have been alive longer than all the gods alive today. I have watched my village grow from nothingness. I have watched gods be born...and gods die…” Gordon explained. “I have an old tired soul and it’s time it rests.” Gordon blew spoke. 

 

“Then why haven’t you?” Castiel asked. “Why do you need my-...because you never mated. You never produced a child to give you a blood heir.”

 

“I am a hard one to love,” Gordon spoke. “Not that there weren’t offers.” He blew out smoke. “As long as your son mates Echo that is enough for me. A god to take over for me. A god to protect the one thing I love more than anything. My tribe.”

 

“...” Castiel said nothing.

 

“...besides...no one will miss an old man like me,” Gordon spoke blowing smoke. 

 

“I will…” Castiel spoke as he rubbed his stomach.”I know they will. Because I know they love-” Gordon made a face.

 

“Don’t do it-” Gordon groaned. 

 

“- _ Grandpa Gordon,” _ Castiel stated blinking his eyelashes innocently as Gordon blinked at him. 

 

“I hate you,” Gordon spoke as Castiel laughed talking to his stomach.

 

“Say bye to grandpa,” Castiel spoke as Gordon visibly groaned as Castiel disappeared laughing harder. Gordon glared in the spot Castiel once was as he blushed at the title. 

“Ha, Grandpa Gordon.” Gordon pretended to wave it off as he returned to his book and smoking. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Are you sure you are ready to head off on your own?” Michael spoked concerned the men loaded horses and some carrying the trading food. 

 

“I need to head home. My mate and son need me. Thank you, Michael.” Dean spoke before softly hugging Michael before looking down at Echo giving her toes a kiss. “Princess.” Echo looked bright and sparkly at Dean giving him her undivided attention. 

 

“Echo. Again. He is taken and you are not even a year.” Michael looked down at her as she couldn’t take her eyes off Dean. “Honey, you are setting yourself up for heartbreak.” Echo continued to stare as Michael laughed, she lit up when Dean pressed kisses against her toes again causing her to giggle. 

 

“We will come visit again,” Dean stated. “After my son is born.” 

 

“Oh, we will come visit after he is born. Since you and Castiel will have their hands full, besides Echo should meet him. Maybe she will get over that crush on you when she sees your mate.” Michael kissed Echo’s head who pulled her attention from Dean to garble and drool looking at Michael. “See? Already talking back.” Michael started to walk away as she started to cry now that she couldn’t see Dean. “Again, you are only a year old. This was doomed from the start.” Michael cooed playfully rocking his upset daughter.

 

“Good luck, brother,” Lucifer spoke taking Dean’s hand in a handshake before Dean got onto this his horse and started to ride away.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked around the tribe, children bolted around talking to him as they held his hands and followed him around. Castiel was making his normal rounds in checking on his people and how things were going. Jack was getting the handle on hunting with Dean gone and worked hard to bring food to the village, even started to train a couple kids in the process to feed the village. They definitely were getting their fill of fish stew but Castiel’s really wanted Dean back to provide other meat options. 

 

He heard horses as he turned his head in slight concern but the sight of Dean leading some of the forest tribe soldiers as they came down the trail. Castiel let out a breath as Dean instantly got off his horse before moving to another horse grabbing something off of it before the other men grabbed some bags. 

 

“Excuse me,” Dean spoke handing the seafood surprise to the town chef. “Could you please make this for my mate?” 

 

“Right away, sir.” The chef smiled nodding before Dean turned to his mate who was thanking the soldiers and their families telling them where to find their new homes. When Castiel got the political stuff out of the way, Castiel watched Dean walk over to him. 

 

“Welcome back, handsome hero,” Castiel spoke rubbing his belly. 

 

“I’m glad to be back, my lord.” Dean bowed as Castiel smiled. 

 

“I think you deserve a reward for your bravery,” Castiel stated eyeing him.

 

“You do?” Dean eyed him back with a smirk. “....I’d happily take an extra helping of food.”

 

“...hm...I got something better in mind.” Castiel stated with a smirk back.

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _ Ah. _ ” Castiel moaned loudly as Dean pounded him from behind, it was hard and needy but god he needed it. He needed it more than air. Castiel gasped as Dean took him from behind. Holding himself up with everything he had as Dean held him by the waist thrusting into him. 

 

Dean stroked his cock, making him feel all the things he needed from Dean in so long. Dean felt new again. He felt healthy again. The wall he made helped completely mentally healthy. Dean was the man he fell in love with. 

 

Dean moaned as he bent Castiel over whispering words that made Castiel shiver, Castiel gasped and moaned. His eyes glowed with the pleasure of his village happy with the new meat and the pleasure of Dean touching him. 

 

Castiel felt Dean bite to the bone on his neck, claiming this was his. That Castiel was  _ his. _ Castiel loved it, this was pleasure. So much pleasure Castiel felt it pulse through his body. Castiel came hard. Castiel almost collapsing but Dean held his weight taking a second to reposition them so Castiel wouldn’t be hurt. Dean softly set him down before Dean collapsed beside him. 

 

“I should leave more often.” Dean joked as he stared at Castiel’s glowing blue eyes, his godliness absorbing the happiness of the tribe and the happiness he got himself from Dean.

 

“Please never leave again.” Castiel panted laughing as Dean pulled him close holding him as they both caught their breath. “...But Dean. I really do have a reward for you, my loving husband and hero.” Castiel turned to him touching his lips with his fingertips.

 

“The sex wasn’t it.” Dean panted worn out. “If you want a round two, you’re going to have to find someone else. I’m beat.” Dean joked as Castiel smiled softly.

 

“Close your eyes,” Castiel whispered. Dean eyed him before he slowly obeyed. Castiel took Dean’s hand softly placing it on the spirited kicker. Dean smiled. “What does this feel like?” 

 

“It feels like my active little man.” Dean laughed before Castiel moved Dean’s hand to the other side. A small and lighter touch against his hand almost as if the baby was stretching his arms up. “....”

 

Castiel smiled at dean’s confusion before softly moving his hand back and forth to different areas of his stomach as Dean slowly pieced the fact he didn’t have a giant Monster human baby in Castiel’s stomach but-

 

“...Twins?” Dean broke down as he started to cry looking at Castiel in disbelief as Castiel laughed and nodded. “You better not be joking!” Dean held his mouth as Castiel took his hand moving it over the lighter touches.

 

“Say hello to your sons, Dean,” Castiel whispered as dean sobbed and became a mess moving to kiss and Castiel’s belly. Castiel could only watch with love as tears spilled down his own face as the village outside started to lightly sprinkle. Castiel could only think one thing as Dean whispered loving words to his little boys. 

 

Oh, how he was blessed.


	17. Homecoming

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Balthazar’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar sat watching Benny as benny worked late into the night. Balthazar had gotten used to Benny’s schedule. He was always up doing something from the tribe. Balthazar got out of bed softly touching Benny’s shoulders who tensed. He still wasn’t used to affection. He still wasn’t used to Balthazar being here...Balthazar wrapped his arms around Benny’s neck nuzzling into him. They still hadn’t attempted to mate, Balthazar wanted Benny to feel comfortable. He knew slowly Benny was getting used to having company around...Benny was slowly getting used to him. 

 

“Come to bed, it’s late.” Balthazar nuzzled. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Benny spoke rubbing his eyes. “I got lost in it, you know…? What would I do without you telling me to sleep?”

 

“Never sleep.” Balthazar whispered as he blew out Benny’s candle and took him to bed. Benny climbed into bed as did Balthazar who softly laid on his chest. Benny wrapping a protective arm around him. “The god placed us together so someone could finally put you first.”

 

“...” Benny looked down at him before he softly pet Balthazar’s hair. “At your expense...I’m hard to love.”

 

“Then why did I always love you,” Balthazar whispered. “No matter how long you haven’t noticed."

 

“...Balthazar?” Benny spoke blushing as Balthazar sat up looking down at him.

 

“Have you never really noticed?” Balthazar whispered cupping his face as Benny looked surprised as Balthazar straddled him. Benny could only hold his hips in surprise as Balthazar eyed him with love before he took off his loincloth. Benny went red taking in Balthazar’s body as Balthazar smiled glad his body was making benny blushed. “I’ve always wanted you to be my mate. I’ve always dreamed you’d take my body...but most of all I’ve always wished I was the one to make you happy.”

 

Benny eyed him as Balthazar eyed him back with a slight smirk. 

 

“I’m glad...I’m not only making your mind happy,” Balthazar commented feeling Benny’s body also reacting to him. Benny went redder which Balthazar experimentally rocked his hips. Benny sucked in air at the feeling he had never felt. 

 

“B-Balthazar, please don’t feel the need to deal with...t-that-” Benny choked not wanting to pressure him into this. 

 

“But Benny, I want to deal with it. I want nothing more than for you to pound me right now.” Balthazar’s eyes flashed blue in lust as benny eyed his face with shaky breath as his eyes glowed red in response to his lust. Benny moved up crashing their lips needingly against each other before Benny flipped Balthazar, happy to...oblige. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Gabriel!” Balthazar yelled chasing after Gabriel and Sam who were walking side by side as Sam happily chewed on food. “GABE!” 

 

“What?” Gabriel turned his head as Balthazar came over pausing as he stopped next to him.

 

“Guess who mated!” Balthazar showed off his mating mark.

 

“Didn’t I set you guys up a while ago?” Gabriel made a face. 

 

“Well... _ My lord _ . I wouldn’t be worried about getting a chief heir.” Balthazar snorted. “We  _ worked  _ on it over and over...if you get my drift.”

 

“Gross.” Gabriel made a face as Sam lightly slapped his arm. 

 

“What he means is congratulations,” Sam stated.

 

“Definitely not what I meant.” Gabriel shivered at the thought of his best friend getting pounded.

 

“Well, I for one am excited Arielle would have a friend around the same age,” Sam stated. “There aren’t a lot of pregnant omegas here.”

 

“We didn’t have a god for a while after the sick. We were kind of on our own till Gabriel was chosen to be our god.” Balthazar explained. “Pregnancies were hard but even harder without a god. Many miscarried. Many died.” Sam had a flash of when he watched blood sliding down his legs.

 

“Well...Now we don’t have to worry.” Gabriel spoke nuzzling Sam who looked slightly upset. “You are going to have a good pregnancy and birth.” He shot a glare at Balthazar.

 

“N-Not that I’m saying you won’t be okay-” Balthazar laughed nervously, Sam gave a half smile. 

 

“...I’m not worried.” Sam smiled softly. “I’m happy to give my baby life. I knew the risks when I agreed to carry them-”

 

“-But you won’t,” Gabriel stated. “You are going to have a long life.” Gabriel kissed him before pointing to the meat from the smoker. “Why don’t you grab us lunch?” 

 

“Okay,” Sam spoke as he rubbed his belly before Gabriel turned to look at Balthazar.

 

“Will you not bring up the possibility of Death with my mate?” Gabriel crossed his arms annoyed. “Especially when my child and him both had a near death experience?!”

 

“Sorry sorry. I forgot.” Balthazar winced as Gabriel looked concerned towards Sam who was picking out some of the meat to eat, rubbing his stomach as he picked. “...he doesn’t remember what happened that night...does he?”

 

“...” Gabriel said nothing as he remembered exactly what did happen that night.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV: Sam’s homecoming**

  
  
  
  


“Come on, Sam!” Gabriel spoke as he held his lifeless bleeding mate, he...was fading. Gabriel’s hand glowed but...it wasn’t...healing them. 

 

First, he felt...his daughter go.

 

He felt her life force fade so quickly.

 

He couldn’t  _ save _ her. 

 

All his powers were doing was keeping her soul from leaving her body. Gabriel focused on putting more power. 

 

He had to save Sam. 

 

He had to  _ save  _ at least Sam. 

 

“Come on, Sam!” Gabriel sobbed as blood continued to drop from his pale body onto the dirt. Sam’s lips were pale and his skin was so sickly. “SAM!” Gabriel cried as he felt the last breath leave him. Gabriel watched the curse mark fade as Gabriel sucked in the air holding Sam. He broke down pulling Sam close as he cried holding him. 

 

The village was quiet as Gabriel continued to cry. The rain started to pour with Gabriel’s tears as the weather turned into a harsh storm as Benny commanded his people inside for safety. Everyone ran into their homes, but Balthazar stayed with him. 

 

“Gabriel...I’m so sorry,” Balthazar spoke as he kneeled down softly touching his shoulder. 

 

“Don’t be sorry! T-...They aren’t dead!” Gabriel wiped his tears with angrily. “T-They aren’t dead!”

 

“Gabriel-” Balthazar choked out as Gabriel turned to him. 

 

“You.” Gabriel grabbed him. “You’re the great grandchild of a witch. Your great grandma made a deal with someone from the shadowlands. ” 

 

“I-I told you as a secret-” Balthazar stated as Gabriel grabbed him.

 

“Do you have a spell to bring them back in the book the shadow man gave your family?!” Gabriel snapped.

 

“I-I do but-” Balthazar choked. “It’s never been done before...and their souls have to still remain inside.”

“THEIR SOULS ARE LOCKED INSIDE! GET THE BOOK!” Gabriel growled his eyes glowing red. Balthazar nodded as he moved toward his home. He came out as he flipped through the book as he read the book. The storm was getting worse and worse as a tornado seemed to be building a bit away. 

 

Balthazar grabbed a stick drawing the symbol into the ground when it was done he nodded for Gabriel to place Sam into the circle. Balthazar drew another next to it as he placed a bowl of food on one corner, a cup filled with water, then placed fire on another side. Then a pile of rocks on the other. 

 

“W-We need a sacrifice,” Balthazar spoke as a ram fell from the air slammed straight in the middle of the symbol. Blood splattered on Balthazar and Gabriel as his eyes flashed red. Balthazar panted taking a moment to compose himself before he started to speak the spell. 

 

The ground started to quake as Balthazar continued to read, as he placed his hand over Sam as the wind picked up. People cowered in their houses, as Sam’s body, started to seize. Gabriel looked on in horror, as Sam’s body quaked. A loud pop as Sam shot up gasping for life as his eyes glowed yellow. Sam panted for a few minutes before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

 

Gabriel stopped him from hitting the ground as he checked on him and the baby. Sam was...alive...and his baby was already kicking. Gabriel picked Sam up as the storm suddenly stopped and the sun was out again. Gabriel carried his mate back to his hut to rest as Balthazar looked at the meat offered to the shadows. All the meat was gone. Even the blood. Nothing edible remained. Balthazar shivered as Benny called his name. Balthazar quickly ruined the witch markings. Hiding the evidence from Benny on what was done.

 

“W-What’s going on?” Benny panted. “Are you okay? You are covered in blood?” 

 

“G-Gabriel got his mate to breathe. Everything is fine. I got to go.” Balthazar spoke as he rushed past Benny heading home without another word holding the book to his chest as he went.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Now:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel watched Sam asked a couple more things of meat, Sam already eating some of the meat he was asking for. 

 

“Anything different since he returned?” Balthazar asked concerned. 

 

“...No.” Gabriel eyed Sam before he turned to Balthazar. “I gotta go but congratulations.” 

 

“Thanks,” Balthazar spoke watching him go with concern.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Sam,” Gabriel spoke causing Sam to jump holding a plate of meat. 

 

“You scared me.” Sam laughed as he continued to eat off his plate. Sam was always hungry. “The baby didn’t want to wait for you.” 

 

“I see.” Gabriel laughed as he kissed Sam giving the baby a rub as Gabriel smiled at him. 

 

“Yeah. I tried to stop her.” Sam ate more food blinking innocently. 

 

“Okay, Let’s get home.” Gabriel laughed. “You need to rest.”

 

“Okay, let me just get a refill,” Sam spoke as he asked for some more, the chef nodded and gave him a good chunk of meat as Sam happily was led away by his mate. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel watched his mate run and play with the children, it’s the happiness Castiel had ever seen him since Dean’s mother’s torture. Dean was free. Dean was...happy again. Dean was himself. 

 

The forest tribe’s soldiers walked around the camp, and their children played enjoying their times as children with Dean. Castiel watched rubbing his stomach as Dean ran playing tag.

 

“Children,” Castiel called from his throne. “It’s going to rain in a few minutes. Time to go home for dinner.” 

 

“Awh.” All children including his adult child Dean who whined. 

 

“Come on, I don’t want you wet,” Castiel called as the children said goodbye to Dean before bolting off. Dean came over to his mate lovingly kissing his face slobbering on it. “Ew.” Castiel playfully shoved Dean away who leaned down kissing his belly. 

 

“Yes, Boys, mommy is a killjoy.” Dean teased as Castiel gasped playfully hitting him with a throne pillow.

 

“Mommy is  _ not _ !” Castiel laughed as Dean tried to pull the pillow from under Castiel’s butt but Castiel used is baby weight to keep it. 

 

“Mommy is also a  _ cheater _ !” Dean laughed as Castiel hit him with the pillow.

 

“NO!” Castiel snorted before Dean pulled him into a kiss. Castiel happily kissed back as a harsh kick from his stomach pulled them apart, just as it started to rain. Castiel laughed as the rain blanketed the entrance to their cave. 

 

“Come on love,” Dean stated. “Let’s have dinner so you don’t lose this fight.”

 

“No, I was  _ winning _ .” Castiel took his hand as Dean helped him up. Castiel groaned at the movement before walking with Dean back into the cave. 

 

“Dinner’s ready, Castiel,” Claire spoke as she stood in front of the entrance. 

 

“Perfect. Thank you, Claire.” Castiel stated as they walked up the stairs towards their dining room. Castiel was starting to get a lot slower up the stairs. “I’m going to have to teleport up here soon. I can’t walk half the time.”

 

“Well, you  _ are _ carrying my boys,” Dean spoke with alpha pride poking his chest out. “I can understand how strong and gifted boys might be hard to contain...for an _ omega _ .” Dean teased.

 

“You do realize I’m a god.” Castiel made a face.

 

“Yeah, but I’m an  _ alpha. _ That obviously means I’m the best and most powerful. _. _ ” Dean scoffed teasing as Castiel made a face before he smirked and teleported up the stairs. “Take me with you,” Dean whined before he started to run to catch up.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He sat at the dining room table watching Castiel eat and talk without a care in the world as he stuffed his face from their weekly trade from the forest tribe, seafood which the twins enjoyed the most. Making him completely crave it every day. Castiel was happy.

 

However...Castiel hasn’t suspected, Dean kept a secret.

 

Dean watched as Castiel talked his ear off, Dean noticed a bird fly past the window which made Dean get up.

 

“Hey, I need to use the restroom,” Dean spoke. 

 

“Okay,” Castiel spoke as Dean ran up to their room, grabbing the note from the bird’s leg pouch. Dean unraveled it looking at the note from Michael. 

 

_ No other visions of what is coming. I’m sorry. -M _

 

Dean grabbed a small paper and wrote on it. 

 

_ Please tell me if you do. Thank you. -D _

 

Dean attached it before he lightly ushered the bird to fly when a voice caused him to turn.

 

“Should I be concerned you’re cheating on me?” Castiel asked raising an eyebrow. Dean looked surprised, as Castiel took a seat on the bed. Dean moved to defend himself. “I know you aren’t, but I’ve known for a couple weeks you have been keeping something from me since returning from the forest tribe.”

 

“...” Dean said nothing. 

 

“I have done the courtesy of keeping myself from reading your mind to just find out my answer. I believed you would tell me when you are ready, but your worry is growing and your worry is making you sloppy, my love.” Castiel held out one of Dean’s notes he must have dropped. “Dean, there are no visions today. Sorry. M….M for what I’m assuming is Michael.”

 

“I don’t want you to worry,” Dean stated. “I’m trying to figure it out all on my own.” 

 

“Dean. We are a team. We need to trust each other.” Castiel snapped upset. “We don’t keep secrets!”

 

“Look, I didn’t want to stress you and the babies,” Dean spoke moving to hold him, Castiel allowed him but angrily pouted in his arms. “But...Michael had a vision when I was there. He said his god gave him a warning. He said something is coming. Not god or man.” Castiel pulled back.

 

“There’s nothing else? What else is there? Animal?” Castiel asked concerned. 

 

“He said all he could make out it was humanoid, it had amber eyes...and it was chewing on a human arm covered in blood,” Dean stated. “Michael said he would keep me updated if he had a vision-” 

 

“I’ll talk to the source.” Castiel closed his eyes as he disappeared. 

 

“Cas!” Dean called but Castiel was gone. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel appeared next to Gordon who smoked sitting in a pool of a hot spring, Gordon’s eyes looked up sighing annoyed.

 

“Remember when I said I hate company?” Gordon mumbled smoking on his pipe. 

 

“What’s coming,” Castiel stated rather than demanded as Gordon’s finger lightly twitched on his pipe before he glanced up at Castiel seriously. 

 

“I told your mate all I know,” Gordon spoke. “Something's been born.”

 

“With amber eyes and eats humans but isn’t human,” Castiel spoke. “If it’s not a cannibal what is it? It’s obviously bad.”

 

“Not necessary,” Gordon spoke with a shrug. “Yes it was eating a human, but I could sense he was so hungry. Being recently born, we all have done things not proud of. Gods have just gotten a handle on their desires before we used to all be like the old cave god. Eating our worshippers. This thing needs time to establish if it is a good thing or bad thing.”

 

“So you wanted me to be prepared,” Castiel stated. “In case it comes after my tribe.”

 

“All the gods know now of the beast. All we can do is wait and watch for now.” Gordon stated.

 

“We aren’t going to help it?” Castiel asked. “Help it decide what it’s want to be?”

 

“Normally we just observe,” Gordon spoke.

 

“I won’t do that. Not when we have a chance to stop this from becoming a threat.” Castiel snapped as Gordon watched him turn. “I won’t abandon this new... _ thing. _ ” 

 

“...Well, if that is your desire I wish you good luck.” Gordon spoke. “If I find out something else. I will let you know.”

 

“Thank you,” Castiel whispered as he disappeared leaving Gordon alone.

  
  



	18. Hungry

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV: three months later**

  
  
  
  


Castiel rubbed his belly, close to the end of his pregnancy. Castiel was happily rubbing his stomach as he mostly avoided walking around. He sat at his throne looking down at some paperwork as he worked. Talking and discussing things with the chief and advisors.

 

He has no luck looking for the new creature, he had his ear to the ground for anything...odd. So far? Nothing. Not even odd deaths. Whatever this creature was….it was lying low for now.

 

Good. Castiel could have his babies in peace.

 

“Castiel.” Dean’s voice made him turn. “The nursery is ready,” Dean whispered softly pressing a kiss to his cheek. Castiel turned his head before ushering Dean to help him up.

 

“If you will excuse me.” Castiel stated to his people before he was led towards the house. Castiel rubbed his stomach as he walked. “I love these boys with my everything but I want them out in my my arms already.”

 

“Very soon, love,” Dean stated as he got to the stairs.

 

“I’ll meet you up there.” Castiel spoke as he disappeared, Dean chuckled as he walked up the stairs to follow Castiel. Castiel stood next to the cribs sliding his fingers against the wood in the other side of their bedroom. The large Master was plenty big for their twins. Castiel took in the completed baby room with toys, a rocking chair, books and plenty of warm blankets. The villagers spoiled the twins with the best they could make.

 

“Well?” Dean asked as Castiel turned.

 

“...I love it.” Castiel spoke. “It’s just like I dreamed.” Castiel turned placing Dean’s hand on his belly. “They will love it.”

 

“I’m glad,” Dean whispered kissing him. “Come, my love, it’s getting late and you need to rest.” Castiel happily was led to bed by his loving mate.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam shook Gabriel awake, as Gabriel rubbed his eyes looking at Sam who laid next to him on the bed pouting.

 

“Is it time?” Gabriel asked worriedly.

 

“No. I’m...hungry, Gabe,” Sam asked as Gabriel sat up.

 

“You woke me up thirty minutes ago,” Gabriel mumbled, Sam’s hunger seemed undeniable. Sam always was hungry. Sam’s stomach garbled. “Babe, try to go back to sleep,” Gabriel whispered as he turned to try to sleep.

 

“But Gabe-” Sam sighed looking at him with his rumbling stomach which made Sam wince in pain but the snoring Gabriel continued to sleep. Sam crawled out of bed, moving to get some food of his own. Sam walked out toward the slow cooker, Sam attempted to open the slow cooker but it wasn’t budging.

 

Sam struggled and moved to the lid when he angrily started to hit it, a noise made Sam turn seeing a fox messing with the chicken hen house. Sam’s eyes glowing as he started to run towards the chicken house.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam awoke as his eyes fluttered open he pulled himself off the ground yanking away when he noticed a dead chicken carcass he was resting his head on. He eyed his surroundings taking in the ripped pieces of chicken thrown all around, even the fox’s head was bitten clean off and missing.

 

Sam backed away some more as he forced himself back to stand and bolted home. It was way too early for anyone to be up as Sam shook wiping the blood from his face and hands as he cried. Was...he attacked too? What was he doing in the hen house? Why was he covered in blood?

 

“Sam? What’s wrong?” Gabriel spoke making Sam jump.

 

“Don’t DO That!” Sam sobbed as Gabriel pulled him close making sure he wasn’t hurt.

 

“What happened? Who's blood is this?” Gabriel moved to help him clean up to make sure Sam and the baby were okay.

 

“The hens.” Sam sniffed. “Something killed our hens...and a fox in the hen house.” Sam held himself as Sam held himself letting Gabriel wipe the blood off.

 

“What were you doing out there?” Gabriel worried. “You’re ice cold.”

 

“I was getting meat from the smoker but I couldn’t get it out. I gave up and went back to bed. That’s all I remember. I woke up face down in chicken blood in the hen house.” Sam spoke wiping his tears.

 

“Must have slept walk after the animal attack.” Gabriel spoke. “We are so lucky you didn’t get hurt.” Gabriel stated as he cleaned him completely off before he lead Sam to bed rubbing his back. Gabriel kissed him softly moving to wrap some blanket around Sam. “Lay back down and rest.”

 

Sam laid back down as Gabriel moved to cover Sam with love and concern before Sam grabbed his wrist.

 

“Gabriel. I’m hungry.” Sam spoke as Gabriel stared at him before hesitantly nodded.

 

“Okay, I’ll get some food for you.” Gabriel spoke as Sam nodded and moved to lay down. Gabriel moved to leave before he hesitantly turned eyeing Sam. Sam closed his eyes to rest before Gabriel left to get food.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Balthazar’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar vomited roughly into a bucket rubbing his stomach as he took a second to compose himself. He heard footsteps hearing someone walking over, Balthazar glanced up to see benny looking concerned with sleep in his eyes.

 

“Are you sick, my love?” Benny spoke taking a seat next to Balthazar rubbing his spine with care.

 

“Something like that,” Balthazar whispered nuzzling back into Benny. “Did I wake you?”

 

“Yes, you are so selfish.” Benny joked as Balthazar chuckled pressing kisses against his neck as Balthazar softly pulled Benny’s hand on his stomach. Benny rubbed it with care having no idea what Balthazar was hiding. He hadn’t told him yet. The truth. That he was expecting their first child.

 

Balthazar was just past his third month of pregnancy.

 

He hadn’t told him yet.

 

He wanted to surprise him but he didn’t know how to tell him.

 

“You’ve been feeling sick a lot lately,” Benny spoke concerned.

 

“You don’t say?” Balthazar whispered with a soft smile sliding his fingertips against Benny’s chest.

 

“I’m very concerned,”  Benny stated puffing out his chest. “We should ask the doctor to look at you.”

 

“He has,” Balthazar stated trying to hide his smile. “He said we are well.”

 

“Then we should talk to our god.” Benny stated not catching the ‘we’. “There is _obviously_ something making you sick.”

 

“You are right.” Balthazar hummed smiling.

 

“And if it’s making you sick, It’s not good,” Benny stated holding him closer worried.

 

“She’s actually a very good baby,” Balthazar whispered, Benny waved him off obviously concerned.

 

“Sickness is not-” Benny stated before he pausing. “...Did you say...baby?” Balthazar’s eyes lit up as he softly nodded with care.

 

“I even got Gabriel to tell me their gender…” Balthazar whispered. “You, my love, have a daughter on the way.” Benny shook as he softly touched his belly, breaking down as Benny pulled Balthazar pressed a loving kiss against Balthazar let Benny hold him tightly. Balthazar never felt so happy as Benny rubbed his belly happily.

 

“Thank you for everything,” Benny whispered pressing a kiss to Balthazar's lips. “You have no idea how happy you made me.” Benny nuzzled him just holding him.

 

Balthazar nuzzled into him, letting benny meet his daughter.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


He sat in his throne room reading to the children as Dean hunted with the training hunters, his village was thriving more and more. Castiel felt the pride of watching it grow from nothing to something amazing.

 

Voices of excitement caused Castiel to raise his head, seeing Michael and Lucifer riding in on their horses with gifts fo the new child. They had lovely Echo with them, which she laid against Michael’s chest wrapped in a wrap. She was so big now.

 

“Michael! Lucifer!” Castiel got up moving towards them, he held his belly as he walked.

 

“You’re giant!” Lucifer laughed as he got off his horse and hugged him.

 

“I know, I got the pleasant experience of being blessed with twins,” Castiel stated.

 

“Twins!” Michael laughed getting down before moving to hug him. Castiel hugged him happily before pulling back.

 

“Oh my god, she’s so big!” Castiel rubbed Echo’s cheek who scrunched her face at the touch, before turning away and facing the other way to sleep without being disturbed.

 

“She’s almost a year old in a couple months,” Michael spoke. “They grow so fast.”

 

“Where are the boys?” Castiel asked.

 

“With my mother,” Lucifer spoke. “They are technically in charge while I’m away with my mother making sure they don’t go too crazy.”

 

“What young boys must get up too.” Castiel laughed. “Come inside, you are welcome to borrow one of the cribs to put her down. Dean was just talking about needing to repay you for your hospitality.”

 

“No need, we are family.” Lucifer brushed him off as Castiel walked them to the spare room in the castle.

 

“This is _beautiful_ ,” Michael spoke as Castiel took a bit to walk them up the stairs. “They had really carved this hidden gem out?”

 

“Yes,” Castiel spoke. “Many tribes people have also built homes into the sides of the mountains. Others on the ground to protect the cave entrance.”

 

“This is really beautiful,” Lucifer stated. “I’m glad my men are helping keep this safe.”

 

“They are so helpful. Thank you again.” Castiel breathed as he got them to the spare room, Claire was cleaning.

 

“Claire? Could you please have one of the men carry down one of the cribs?” Castiel asked.

 

“Right away.” Claire bowed leaving the room as Echo blinked tiredly rubbing her eyes sitting up.

 

“Did we wake you because of the stairs?” Michael spoke with love taking her out of the wrap holding her as Echo tiredly pulled at his shirt. Hungry obviously. Michael fixed his shirt. “In a moment baby.”

 

“Mum.” Echo spoke pouting stubbornly one of the first words she learned. “Mumumumum.” She pulled at his shirt again but he fixed it despite her efforts.

 

“Not yet, baby.” Michael laughed but Echo was stubborn. She pouted more yanking the shirt down harshly, exposing her meal ticket and snuggled to laid down in his arms latched on. “You little shit.” Michael laughed in shock as Castiel laughed in surprise as well.

 

“Did she just pop out your boob and go?” Castiel spoke snorting in laughter.

 

“She learned it from her daddy.” Michael scoffed as Lucifer beamed innocently. “You know, you’re one hundred percent at fault since you liked to grab and go.”

 

“I can confirm nor deny-.” Lucifer beamed as Michael threw a pillow at him.

 

“She’s also stubborn as hell,” Michael spoke poking her cheeks. “She gets what she wants and doesn’t take no for an answer.”

 

“Brat!” Lucifer teased as Michael made a face.

 

“Again, who do you think she got that from?” Michael scoffed, Lucifer beamed innocently.

 

“Hey, that attitude got me you.” Lucifer wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“No, that attitude got you rejected constantly.” Michael laughed. “What got you me was a drunken one night stand, pregnancy and your secret breakfast recipe.”

 

“All part of the plan.” Lucifer winked as Michael laughed.

 

“So you guys weren’t chosen to be together?” Castiel asked.

 

“God no,” Lucifer spoke. “Michael wasn’t allowed to be an option.”

 

“I don’t understand, why not?” Castiel spoke.

 

“Because I’m not forest tribe,” Michael stated. “I was a refuge from a lost village. The forest tribe took what remained of my village. Which wasn’t a lot.”

 

“My father believed that only someone of the forest tribe can be my mate,” Lucifer explained. “Paired me with a female beta.”

 

“But Lucifer wouldn’t have it and after multiple attempts of trying to woo me and getting rejected.” Michael laughed.

 

“Why did you reject him?” Castiel asked curiously.

 

“I was lost in sorrow. I was depressed. I wanted to be left alone to grieve.” Michael explained. “Lucifer had his heart on never allowing me to cry. So everyday he could sneak away from his duties he was helping me out of bed. Cleaning my house. Caring for my plants and helping me with everyday chores...He was the breath of life I needed but he also was cocky.” Michael eyed him with a smirk. “I couldn’t have him win me so easily.”

 

“After A festival of life, we admittedly were pretty drunk.” Lucifer laughed. “One thing led to another and I had spent the night and I bit him.”

 

“I hadn’t bit in back. I woke up and knew what we had done. I was half mated to the chief in a forbidden union. I thought it was best to end it before we...made it irreversible.” Michael explained sadly. “I told him harshly the truth and told him if he loved me he would stay away and mate his chosen mate... But he was back every day. Cleaning, cooking- Everything like nothing changed...He said-”

 

“Nothing changes just because I bit you. I cared for you before. I cared for you during...and I care for you after.” Lucifer whispered as Michael turned.

 

“The day I found out I was pregnant, Lucifer was making me his signature breakfast special. Secret recipe apparently, I still don’t know to this day.” Michael laughed.

 

“Hey, it’s my full proof plan to keep you around.” Lucifer beamed.

 

“I had my first vision,” Michael explained. “I had a vision of holding my first son sitting in the royal birthing chamber. Lucifer holding me up to help me sit him. I could still feel my legs shaking and how weak I was.”

 

“I panicked. Michael passed out. When he woke he told me what the royal birthing chamber looked like to detail. What our son looked like, everything down to the hems of the cloth that covered him.” Lucifer spoke. “Details only a royal family would know.”

 

“You see no ones allowed in the royal birthing chamber but royals,” Michael explained. “I shouldn’t have known.”

 

“We got him checked out. Confirmed the pregnancy. Told my father to fuck off. Mated Michael and made him my super special breakfast. Been a happy ever after ever since.” Lucifer beamed as he touched Echo’s cheeks. “My loving mate gave me three children and will give me a total of three others-” Michael playfully pushed his face away.

 

“Buy me dinner first.” Michael teased as Lucifer kissed him. “What about you Castiel? How did you and Dean meet?” Castiel looked down with love, remembering the journey that got him here. That led him to the point of happiness.

 

“...I wanted to see the world on the other side of my mountain.” Castiel explained. “I wanted to travel the world and the world brought me Dean.” Castiel rubbed his belly as Dean came up the stairs pausing at the door. “I met Dean and...knew he was the only world I ever wanted.” Dean smiled listening to the words before he walked over pretending he didn’t hear.

 

“Michael, Lucifer!” Dean spoke as baby echo pulled away from her meal to look at the noise. Michael fixed his shirt and cleaned her mouth as he started to pat her back to burp her. Lucifer and Dean hugged before he turned his attention to Michael and echo. Echo star struck again as she looked at Dean.

 

“Again, you’re signing up for heartbreak.” Michael cooed as Dean walked over giving Michael a hug before looking at Echo who smiled at him.

 

“Hi princess. I missed you the most.” Dean spoke as Echo lifted her arms towards Dean and started to fuss. Dean took her, calming her down as she poked her lips at him.

 

“She wants a kiss,” Michael explained as Dean leaned forward and kissed the curly hair princess. She giggled happily before she pointed to her lips again. Dean happily giving her all the kisses she wanted.

 

“My mate is cheating on me with a younger woman.” Castiel joked as Echo snuggled into his arms like Dean was hers.

 

“Always the younger ones you got to worry about.” Lucifer joked as Michael gave him a cloth in case she spat up. Echo laid contently in Dean’s arms every so often asking for kisses when Dean made eye contact with her.

 

“Do you wanna feel the twins?” Castiel asked her as Castiel moved to sit in the chair. Echo happily stuck her hand out to feel when Dean brought her over and let her feel the kicks and movements. She giggled.

 

“Bo!” Echo spoke excitedly. “Bo!”

 

“She is saying the noise. Boom. She thinks that’s a funny noise.” Lucifer explained.

 

“Babies.” Castiel spoke as he softly kissed Echo’s forehead. Dean set her down as Echo used Dean’s hand and Castiel’s stomach for support as she placed her ear against the stomach. His little spirited kicker...stilled at her touch. Castiel could feel him calm. He softly pressed against her ear as she softly sat up and pressed her hand against the lump as well.

 

Did they know they were destined to be together?

 

The destiny that was created by the forest god.

 

Maybe a little part of them did…

 

Dean took Echo again which made her attention turn back to her crush.

 

“We have dinner ready downstairs,” Dean spoke as echo touched her lips as Dean laughed kissing her. “Castiel can appear there, I’ll show you the way.” Dean handed Echo to Michael as Echo continued to stare at Dean.

 

“Great. I’m starving.” Lucifer hummed as Echo fussed when she lost view of Dean who started down the stairs.

 

“We are following the hot one. Calm down.” Michael laughed at her.

 

“Hey,” Lucifer spoke. “I’m right here.” Lucifer joked.

 

“Did you...need me to say it louder?” Michael teased as they headed downstairs for Dinner.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Sam woke shaking Gabriel, Gabriel didn’t do more than snooze and still very drunk from the party in the gods honor. Gabriel drank enough to kill two elephants. Sam shook him harder trying to get him to get up. Sam’s stomach growled making him whimper in pain. He felt so hungry.

 

Sam got up moving to the smoker again, Sam struggled with it angrily trying to lift it as his eyes started to flicker yellow.

 

“Need help?” A voice made Sam turn his eyes returning to normal, seeing Balthazar holding his slowly rounding belly smiling. “See it has a hard way to unlock.” Balthazar walked over messing with the machine before opening it for Sam. Sam breathed in relief helping himself to two legs before Gabriel helped himself to one before relocking it.

 

“Thank you. I was starving.” Sam spoke chewing on the meat almost instantly.

 

“Alpha too drunk to care for you?” Balthazar joked as they started to walk around camp together.

 

“He’s plastered. Benny too I’m assuming.” Sam stated.

 

“Yep. He never drinks but I told him I have to be sober anyways because of the baby and am here as his second hand as chief. He decided to try to enjoy the festivities.” Balthazar spoke eating. Sam already tossed the first empty bone away and was digging into the second like he was starving. “Wow, I am really going to be as hungry as you when I’m about to pop?”

 

“Must. I’m almost _always_ hungry.” Sam spoke as he tossed the other bone away eating any flesh from it.

 

“Baby must be wanting her last fills before she’s out,” Balthazar spoke as Sam’s stomach garbled Sam held it in pain. “Sam?”

 

Sam’s eyes fell onto a rabbit before bolting off into the woods.

 

“Sam?!” Balthazar yelled as he followed into the woods after him. Balthazar lost him for a moment but he stumbled onto Sam who had his back to him. Balthazar watched blood spilling onto the floor watching him eating a rabbit raw, before he noticed water spilling down Sam’s leg. “Sam...I think you’re in labor. You need to come with me-” Balthazar moved to touch him, when Sam shoved him back roughly.

 

“STAY BACK!” Sam panicked. He knew he could hurt him. He knew he...wanted to. However, he heard the sick crack of balthazar falling back hitting his head on a rock. Balthazar laid unconscious on the ground breathing as blood pooled behind his head. Sam’s eyes were yellow as he looked at Balthazar with a bloody mouth his eyes needing more...food. Sam kneeled down to Balthazar staring at the blood.

 

He knew this was wrong...

 

But...

 

He...was _hungry_.


	19. The little one

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel snapped awake in the woods, his eyes looked around in slight panic. Why was he brought here? What was making him on edge? 

 

“No no.” Sam’s voice a bit away made Gabriel moved towards his mate, Seeing Sam holding Balthazar’s arm trying to...stop himself from...eating. Sam’s teeth were sharp and his mouth was covered in blood. Sam kept bringing Balthazar’s arm towards his mouth trying to stop himself from eating. His eyes flashed with desperation. With hunger. He was just so hungry- 

 

Sam moved unable to stop himself biting into Balthazar’s skin tasting the warm and fresh meat on his tongue just as Gabriel touched Sam knocking him out which Sam collapsed easily. Gabriel moved to Balthazar with concern checking his pulse. Besides a nasty head injury and a bite to the arm, he was alive. 

 

Gabriel touched Balthazar healing him of his wounds before snapping them all home, Sam woke weakly holding his head. 

 

“Sam are you okay?” Gabriel asked sitting on the bed Sam now laid. 

 

“Y-Yeah, I had a horrible-” Sam started when he winced in pain. 

 

“Sam?” Gabriel asked as Sam whimpered.

 

“Ouch Ouch Ouch.” Sam breathed as the pain slowly died down.

 

“Sam are you okay?” Gabriel asked concerned as Sam panted looking at him.

 

“Not to alarm you...but...I think the baby is coming.” Sam stated as Gabriel looked down at his water-soaked loincloth. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean thrusted the last few times into his mate as Castiel arched his back before they came in unison. Castiel’s eyes flashed blue as he shook and panted happily for the sex he of course initiated. Castiel craved sex like crazy the last few months of his pregnancy. The closeness with Dean, it was what they all craved, 

 

Castiel watched Dean slowly pull out before he laid beside Dean pulling him close. Castiel was tiredly panting against Dean’s chest. Dean nuzzled into him. Closing his eyes, he listened to Dean’s heartbeat calming. 

 

“I love you so much, Dean,” Castiel whispered tiredly as Dean softly rubbed his back. 

 

“I love you too, love.” Dean kissed Castiel as Castiel nuzzled into him. “Get some sleep. You need to rest. I noticed it took a lot out of you this time.”

 

“Must be because the boys could be born any second.” Castiel snorted softly about to fall asleep. 

 

“Could you imagine if our sex somehow kicked you into labor?” Dean whispered playfully both of them started to laugh.

 

“Don’t jinx me,” Castiel whispered nuzzling into him. “All I want to do is sleep with my hot as fuck mate. Not go into labor.” 

 

“Enjoy this now. I plan to get the dad's belly.” Dean beamed. 

 

“Sounds hot.” Castiel joked tiredly before looking down. “You’re making me wet.”

 

“Well, I’m extremely flattered-.” Dean started.

 

“N-No, I mean, I’m  _ really _ wet.” Castiel pulled the covers off as he looked down at the water pooling from between his legs. 

 

“Oh shit.” Dean glanced down. “I think your water broke-” Dean paused as he felt Castiel’s glare.

 

“This...is all your fault.” Castiel glare as Dean gave him a cheesy smile.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


“AH!” Sam grunted in pain his body felt on fire, his kept squirming and whimpering. Balthazar and some other omegas were running in and out of the room. 

 

Gabriel almost thought it was sick that Balthazar was helping Sam when Sam almost killed him. Though, Gabriel made sure Balthazar and Sam had no memory of the incident. Balthazar was happily helping give birth to the descendant of the god. 

 

“Sam, it’s going to be okay,” Balthazar spoke as an inhuman roar echoed out of Sam who gripped the bed so hard the wood started to break.

 

Gabriel rushed in but only to be rushed out by the birth assistance, it was bad luck for the alpha to be in the birthing rooms. Gabriel paced outside his mind remaining with Sam making sure he wouldn't hurt anyone, using his power to reassure Sam couldn’t leave the bed. However, Sam wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.

  
  
  


______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel whimpered and cried out as he felt a contraction, his body felt like he was being murdered. It was not a walk in the park. 

 

“It’s okay,” Michael spoke in between Castiel’s legs. Dean sat by his mate in the chair practicing the breathing and trying to make this as painless as possible patting sweat off Castiel’s head. “It’s okay, push. One big one okay this one is the head.”

 

Castiel closed his eyes and cried out, holding Dean’s hand as softly as possible. Trying not to break his lover's hand as he pushed as hard as he could. 

 

“Heads out, good job.” Michael breathed. “Take a moment, push when I tell you.” Castiel whimpered and nodded looking down at Michael breathing as his legs shook from the pain. “Push.”

 

“HMMMGGH.” Castiel cried pushing for the shoulders. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


“She’s almost out,” Balthazar spoke patting the sweat from Sam’s head as the woman whispered in each other's ear. Sam was screaming in an inhuman growl as someone whispered in Balthazar’s ear. “Wait? She’s stuck?”

 

Balthazar moved between Sam’s legs, looking at the improperly positioned baby. Her shoulder wasn’t coming out correctly, stuck inside she had one out and the other very much in.

 

“We are going to have to try to position her correctly or we could lose them her,” Balthazar spoke as he moved to try to reposition her. 

Sam screamed so loudly but she wouldn’t budge. 

He could lose them  _ both _ . 

Sam was fading just as he could feel the baby was.  

“Option B then.” Balthazar quickly moved snapping her collarbone, the baby shuttered but she started to slid out with the next push.

 

One last push and Balthazar held the small infant girl in his arms just as Sam collapsed panting and out of it. Snipping the cord and clamping it. Balthazar moved to clean her, careful of her broken collarbone. Cleaning her airways, forcing her to breathe and cry before he cleaned her body. She had beautiful light brown hair, her skin pale and her little collar bone broken by no other option. Balthazar placed her in a sling, before wrapping her in blankets.

 

“My baby,” Sam whispered so tiredly he couldn’t keep his eyes open. “Please let me see her.” 

 

Balthazar brought her over as Sam took in his daughter’s beautiful face...she was beautiful. Everything Gabriel described and not a detail out of place. Sam touched her little fingers which held the small little moles on each finger leading in a straight line. 

 

“Arielle Riley Novak…” Sam could softly smile but his eyes couldn’t stay open. Soon his eyes lulled to sleep just as his daughter started to fuss. Balthazar softly walked her out of the tent, holding her to show Gabriel who looked on with pride. 

 

“We had to injure her collarbone to get her out, but you have a wonderful baby girl,” Balthazar spoke giving her to Gabriel. 

 

“Thank you,” Gabriel whispered kissing her better. 

 

“Sam is resting and the girls are just finishing cleaning him up,” Balthazar explained. “Let him rest.” 

 

“Thank you,” Gabriel spoke as Balthazar took Benny’s hand happy to go home as Gabriel smiled and enjoyed his beautiful princess.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Michael’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


“And good! The first ones out, you got one last one, Castiel.” Michael spoke separating Castiel and the firstborn handing him over to Lucifer who moved to clean and wash him. Dean tried to sneak a look but Castiel grunting in pain again meant the other was coming. No time to rest. 

 

“C-Cas, my hand-” Dean grunted as Castiel started to break his hand, Dean fell to his knees as he held his own wrist. This one must have hurt even more than the last. 

 

“Shut up, this is you and your stupid penises fault!” Castiel hissed as Dean nodded his head holding in a scream. 

 

“Yep. Y-You are right.” Dean wheezed out on the floor, Castiel breaking his hand even more before a scream of the next baby made Castiel let go of his hand weakly collapsing. Castiel panted taking a moment to compose himself before weakly sitting up. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to-” Castiel panted weakly. 

 

“It’s okay,” Dean spoke kissing his forehead as he cradled his hand. 

 

“I-I don’t have the strength to heal you,” Castiel whispered. “I-I’ll heal it in the morning.”

 

“I can deal with this for one night.” Dean petting Castiel’s wet hair. 

 

“Here you go, mom and dad,” Michael stated softly handing Castiel his first born but since Dean couldn’t really hold them, Lucifer handed the other to Castiel. Castiel took in the black messy hair on their heads, as the oldest slept peacefully in his arm. Castiel looked at the other who was looking around hating the world around him. He made a small noise as he fussed.

 

“Shh shh, it’s okay,” Castiel whispered as the baby blinked up at his mother almost as though...he recognized him.

 

“Well, Are we sure of the names?” Dean whispered as Castiel nodded looking down at the awake boy. 

 

“Lucifer, Michael...meet Hunter Owen Winchester and My sleeping one, Icarus Christian Winchester.” Castiel smiled down at his boys. 

 

“Let me put them down,” Michael spoke noticing how tired Castiel was. Castiel thanked him and moved to say something to Dean but Dean was already asleep in the chair tired and cradling his injury. Castiel smiled at his lover before Castiel softly drifted off as well.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel watched Sam caring for their daughter who was hungry all the time...as was sam. Sam asked for food nearly six to ten times a day. Gabriel would go and get him food whenever he asked. Since he had their daughter his need for food lessened. Gabriel kept an eye on him in fear what would happen if he didn’t. Not that he believed Sam would hurt his daughter-

 

“Hey, Cas,” Balthazar spoke as Gabriel turned to look at him as he got Sam food. Balthazar was chewing on the food himself, Gabriel took in the bite mark on Balthazar’s wrist...he should have healed that with his power. Maybe he just healed the wound and not the bite mark? 

 

“How are you feeling?” Gabriel asked slightly concerned. “You and the baby okay?”

 

“Good.” Balthazar chewed. “Went to that checkup like you asked. Baby and I are fat and healthy.” 

 

“Glad to hear,” Gabriel spoke in relief as Benny came over rubbing his mating mark which stun. 

 

“What happened to you?” Gabriel asked looking like Benny had been in a meat grinder. 

 

“Balthazar,” Benny commented as Gabriel took in his bruises, the obvious scratches, the bite marks- he looked like he was mauled by an animal. “Pregnancy lust, man.” Gabriel reached overhealing his wounds which Benny breathed happily. “Thanks, my lord.”

 

Gabriel noticed the bite over the mating mark looked off, two scars remained, no longer just the one. Gabriel reached over touching the marks odd this scar didn’t heal.

 

“Does that hurt?” Gabriel asked.

 

“No?” Benny confused, Gabriel nodded pulling his hand away. 

 

“Alright,” Gabriel spoke as he grabbed a leg from the slow cooker. “I got to go. I’ll see you later.” 

 

“See you,” Benny called as he got another leg for Balthazar. “Are you sure you are okay? You couldn’t finish one of these last time but now you’re on your third.” 

 

“Pregnancy is no joke.” Balthazar chopped as he walked away Benny looked concerned before he turned to look at the meat before...getting one for his own.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel walked towards the door hearing the sound of Sam speaking. 

 

“Your toes are so delicious, my little one,” Sam whispered before Gabriel barged in. Sam jumped pulling away from their daughter's toes, Gabriel looked scared making sure she had all her fingers and toes. 

 

She did. 

 

“Don’t scare me like that.” Sam laughed as he moved pressing kisses against the bottom of her foot playfully making playful gnawing noises, their daughter blinked in awe, her face lighting up at the action.

 

Gabriel held out the meat as Sam eyed it. 

 

“Yum.” Sam beamed as Sam took the food, Gabriel softly slid their daughter into his arms. She looked up blinking at Gabriel as she scrunched her toes in movement still adjusting to life outside. Arielle was so sweet and always lit up the room. 

 

“Did you want to check out the village that will one day be yours?”  Gabriel spoke but Sam’ voice stopped him. 

 

“No, I don’t want her out of my sight yet,” Sam spoke. “She’s safer with me.” 

 

“...” Gabriel said nothing as he took in the almost irony of these words. “Okay,” Gabriel stated moving to sit down in a chair softly cradling his daughter. Sam moving to devour the lamb leg, Gabriel looked concerned as he held his baby closer who made soft cooing noises as Gabriel rubbed her spine as she softly started to relax in his arms. He was going to keep her safe...even if that meant from Sam too.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean woke to the sound of Icarus crying, Dean moved to rub his face finding his hand already healed as he heard Castiel speaking.

 

“Shh, my little one. Don’t wake up daddy.” Castiel spoke standing near his crib picking him up and pressing kisses against his cheek. The little one calm his tears, looking at his mother with love. He just blinked up at him starstruck just loving slow blinks. “Did you just miss the attention I used to give you when your brother finally went to sleep?” 

 

Castiel moved to sit in the rocking chair, softly rocking Icarus who blinked his gorgeous eyes at him, that would soon fade to a Daddy green color. 

 

His identical twins.

 

“See I told you, you were going to have more room when you got out. Weird to sleep without your annoying brother huh?” Castiel hummed as he softly lowered his shirt to feed his little one. “I would put you together but Echo and Hunter seem pretty content together in there for nap time.”

 

Icarus latched on drinking softly getting the hang of it pretty easily as he continued to look at Castiel who took his hand with love giving it a tender kiss.

 

“My little heart attack.” Castiel cooed as he glanced up seeing Dean coming over. He glanced down at the two children in the crib.

 

“Is it safe for her to be with him in there?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. 

 

“They are both tender and after last night, I figured Michael and Lucifer would want a restful night sleep,” Castiel stated. 

 

“You were the one who just gave birth,” Dean commented.

 

“I healed. I’m a god remember? You humans needed rest.” Castiel spoke before looking at Dean’s hand. “...Sorry for breaking your hand and yelling at you for your penis.” Castiel pouted.

 

“It’s okay.” Dean waved him off.

 

“But I love your penis,” Castiel commented. 

 

“You know, you yelled at me too. Not just my penis.” Dean laughed as Castiel blinked at him. “Going to give me an apology?”

 

“...Sorry penis.” Castiel stated looking at Dean’s loincloth. Dean snorted, before pulling up a seat next to him looking at Icarus. 

 

“So which one is this one?” Dean asked.

 

“Our surprise,” Castiel spoke as Dean poked his cheek. “Icarus.” 

 

“He was born first, does that mean he takes over this village as the god?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes, when I am ready to retire,” Castiel spoke as Dean turned to the other crib.

 

“What about him? I think they should share it.” Dean stated.

 

“Don’t worry about him,” Castiel spoke. “He will be taking over the forest tribe as their god.”

 

“...Don’t they have their own god?” Dean asked. 

 

“He wants to pass on,” Castiel spoke as he looked down at Icarus. “I made a deal with him, Icarus will stay here as my village’s god and Hunter will go to The Forest tribe where he will marry Echo.”

 

“Why would you make a deal like that?” Dean looked upset as Castiel looked at him.

 

“...” Castiel said nothing. How could he explain that Icarus had no soul and would die at birth because Castiel traded their sons in a deal? How could he explain that Dean had a mental wall to keep out the memories of his mother and his torture? “It...had to be done, Dean.” 

 

“You are forcing our sons’ futures,” Dean stated as Castiel looked at him. “I thought we would be on the same page.”

 

“It was going to happen anyways the deal was to make sure it wasn’t altered,” Castiel explained.

 

“Even  _ if  _ it was supposed to happen, did you stop to think that maybe they would think they are being  _ forced _ down this path?” Dean stated. “That we are telling them their destinies-?!” 

Dean grunted holding his head as he felt an image of his mother stabbing him with an ice pick. Dean screamed under the gag.

 

 **“It’s your destiny, just say yes.”** **Mary cooed.**

 

“DEAN! DEAN!” Castiel called touching him as Dean jumped at his touch. “Hey hey. Remember you are here, with me, with our babies… Dean, can you hear me?” 

 

Dean calmed hesitantly his eyes looking around the room...he was here. 

...right?

 

What was that...dream? 

 

“...Are you okay, Can you hear me?” Castiel spoke.  Dean nodded weakly looking like he was going to pass out as the babies softly cried at Castiel’s yelling when trying to get dean to respond. 

 

Dean looked at the crib with hunter and echo as they cried, he was out of it. However, the father in him wanted to calm the child.

 

“Dean I got him, go lay down,” Castiel commanded Dean couldn’t register it as Dean moved to the crib. “Dean-!” 

Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell back taking the crib with him, Castiel raised his hand stopping the crib from falling. However, he couldn’t stop Dean from falling straight out the window. 

 

“DEAN!” Castiel called as Dean plunged into the river beside the cave. “DEEEEEEAAAAAAN!”

  
  
  
  



	20. The curse

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He hit the water, his brain swimming with words he didn’t understand as he was sucked in the current of the rapid water. The wall working to keep back the emotions as he heard Castiel scream his name. Dean lost all sense of himself as he felt someone pull him out of the water as someone performed CPR.

 

_ “DEAN!” _ Castiel’s voice echoed but he was fading. “ _ Dean?!” _

  
  
  


_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: The other**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean shot away in a pool of black liquidy goo, he coughed and gagged coughing it from his lungs when he heard the soft clicking of weapons. Dean glanced up seeing a man smirking as men stood behind him as he kneeled down to Dean. 

 

“Hm.” The men spoke, tilting his head looking at Dean amused his hands slid into his own pockets as Dean looked taken back and confused. Where was he? “So you’re our savior?” 

 

“Savior?” Dean blinked confused his eyes falling on a small child who looked at him before looking down in shame.

 

“Right now, you are on the bridge between life and death for humans.” The men spoke. “And we will keep you here if you don’t be a doll, and help us out.” Dean grunted as someone grabbed him.Dean grunted as he was forced to his knees forcing his head to bow. “We...aren’t asking nicely.” Dean felt them force his arm up as they cut into his flesh. Dean started to scream, as he panted his eyes scanning the men as his arm lit up from the wound.

 

**“DEAN! WAKE UP!”** Castiel screams started to echo the darkness.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean shot awake as he panted coughing up river water as Castiel held him, rocking him with worry sobbing softly. Castiel pet his hair as Dean looked around out of it.

 

“What happened?” Dean asked as he hissed at the wound on his arm, watching as Lucifer bandaged a bleeding wound. Dean closed his eyes wincing at the wound, Castiel pressing kisses to Dean’s skin as he hugged him.

 

“You passed out when trying to care for Hunter,” Lucifer explained. “Fell out the window.”

 

“Is he okay?” Dean asked concerned.

 

“Yes, you passed out before you picked him up,” Lucifer stated. 

 

“Scared me half to death!” Castiel hissed kissing his lips repeatedly. “Don’t you scare me like that again you son of a bitch!”

 

“...Sorry.” Dean whispered as Castiel kissed his forehead again helping him up, Dean winced at his wound.

 

“I can’t heal it right now, I’m too weak, I’ll heal it as soon as I can,” Castiel explained. 

 

“It’s fine,” Dean stated. His head was pounding, he rubbed it weakly as Castiel glanced at Lucifer. Castiel pushed the stuff spilling over back over the wall, took a lot out of him. Castiel helped Dean up as they helped him back upstairs. Castiel helped Dean into the bed, as Dean passed out weakly. 

 

Castiel looked on concerned as Lucifer turned to him, almost understanding what Castiel had done. 

 

“You pushed his memories behind a wall,” Lucifer spoke as Castiel turned to him. 

 

“No, you’re god did. I only maintain it, and hope he stops scratching it.” Castiel sighed as Michael brought over Hunter who was fussing to be fed. 

 

“You know you risk that dam snapping and releasing the floodgates,” Lucifer explained as Castiel sat down.  

 

“What else can I do?” Castiel spoke. “He was losing his mind without the block and he will after it. At least we have a shot with this block.”

 

“You better make sure he doesn’t scratch,” Lucifer warned. “There might be no saving him if the wall falls.” Castiel nodded at the advice as he looked down at Hunter who was feeding contently.

 

“What spooked him anyways?” Michael asked holding Echo as Echo spat up her own meal on Michael’s towel. 

 

“...That your god has decided to retire...and he wants my son hunter and your daughter to run the village. Him as your new forest god.” Castiel confessed as Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks. “Dean thought this was forcing their lives, but apparently this was meant to happen all along.” 

 

“Our children are paired by our god?” Lucifer spoke surprised. “Hunter will be our new god?”

 

“Yes,” Castiel spoke. “Icarus will remain here to take over for me.” Lucifer looked down at Hunter than his daughter.

 

“The gods are never wrong,” Michael spoke with care as he cared for his daughter. “I trust them, besides he gave me you. Our God knows what’s best.” Lucifer felt Michael take his hand as Echo chewed on her hand.

 

“Dada,” Echo spoke as Lucifer smiled taking her, pressing kisses to her cheek before holding her close. 

 

“I trust our God,” Lucifer spoke. “...and I also trust you.” Lucifer looked at Castiel who softly smiled. “It’s time we headed home. We will be back to visit soon since we have to play matchmaker.”

 

“I will send Dean and the boys to visit as soon as we are able,” Castiel stated as Lucifer nodded. 

 

“Say bye, Echo,” Lucifer spoke tickling her. Echo giggled and scrunched her feet letting out a high pitch squeal. “That will have to do.”

 

“Good luck, love.” Michael kissed Castiel’s cheek before they headed out. Castiel sighed happily looking down at his spirited kicker. 

 

“What am I going to do with you?” Castiel teased his half-asleep boy before he kissed him and put him back to bed. Castiel moved to lay down with Dean softly holding him close as he attempted to sleep with him close. Missing the black ooze spilling from Dean’s wound that hung out of bed. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam hummed as he washed his baby girl, taking time to wash her hair as she made surprised faces to the feelings, kicking and making noises as she kicked and moved. 

 

Sam laughed watching as she wiggled and moved her little feet splashing in the water as she gotten used to bath time. Sam couldn’t help but love every little mole, every little freckle. He loved how she never seemed to frown and was always a much of smiles. Sam kissed each one of her little toes. 

 

“One kiss.” Sam hummed as She lit up. “Two kiss-” She made a squeal of laughter. She loved when Sam kissed her little toes. Gabriel came in setting down some baby stuff the tribe has given, they tended to spoil her. The smile faded off Sam’s face seeing Gabriel.

 

“I thought we agreed not to put our mouths on her,” Gabriel spoke coldly. “Our salvia can make her sick.” Sam made an annoyed face. They had...been fighting a lot lately. Gabriel picking a fight any time Sam put his mouth near his daughter especially kisses, or when he blew on her belly-Any reason.

 

“I think you agreed to that,” Sam stated placing her on the towel, she fussed at the cold as Sam stood to dress and place a cloth diaper on her. When Gabriel grabbed his arm, Sam grunted in pain as Gabriel held on a little too hard. 

 

“Sam, I’m doing this to keep her safe.” Gabriel snapped before he noticed the bruise appearing on Sam’s arm and yanked his hand back not meaning to hurt Sam. 

 

“She’s going to get hurt!” Sam stated. “Stopping her from feeling affection won’t stop that from happening. I’m going to kiss my baby and love my baby if I  _ want _ .” 

 

“It’s dangerous.” Gabriel snapped.

 

“From  _ what _ ?!” Sam yelled as Gabriel sighed. “What  _ exactly  _ are you protecting our daughter from?!”

 

“YOU!” Gabriel snapped as Sam seemed taken back. “...From you.” Gabriel took a seat on the bed, as Sam slowly took a seat next to him. 

 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked confused and hurt. 

 

“...” Gabriel sighed explaining everything that happened as Sam held himself. 

 

“...So I tried to eat...Balthazar…” Sam whispered upset as he wiped his tears. 

 

“You stopped yourself,” Gabriel stated.

“But I bit him,” Sam started feeling sick standing and pacing. “...and you let me alone?  _ With her? _ ”

 

“You never have shown signs of attempting to eat anyone. Your appetite has gotten better since you had her. ” Gabriel explained. “I just...have been worried.” Gabriel touched Sam healing his wound.

 

“...But you think it’s possible.” Sam stated. “ _ That I would eat my own daughter?” _

 

“No. I don’t think you could.” Gabriel took his hand. “I’m just worried.” 

 

“Look at me.” Sam kneeled down. “Tell me, you really don’t believe I will.”

 

“...I don’t know…” Gabriel whispered. He really didn’t know if Sam could get that hungry.

 

“...Then starve me, to see if I am a risk…” Sam stated taking his hands. “If you starve me and place her in front of me. Somewhere she can’t get hurt but somewhere Secure so I can’t break out-”

 

“Sam,” Gabriel spoke nervously. 

 

“Chain me to the bed. I’ll feed her till I can’t. It’s the only way you can see if I can be trusted alone with her.” Sam stated as Gabriel hesitantly nodded. “I won’t be treated like a monster with her if I’m not.”

 

“...” Gabriel nodded he moved to get some chains as Sam fed his daughter before he was chained. 

  
  
  
  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV: A week later**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam panted his stomach growling, his eyes the brightest yellow Gabriel has ever seen. Gabriel had asked everyone stay out of their home, and he was able to keep anyone from getting hurt. Gabriel tended for their daughter in Sam’s stead in the other room. Sam growled hungrily when Gabriel came in, Gabriel said nothing sitting in front of Sam and eating. Tempting the beast, as Sam growled reaching for the food. 

 

Gabriel paused when a knock on the door made him put the meat away from Sam, as Sam growled hungrily and needy. Sam paused his reaching for the meat hearing his daughter coughing and crying, Sam growled angrily yanking at the chains.

 

“Balthazar?” Gabriel closed the door quickly making sure no one saw Sam.

 

“Hey, can I talk to you about something...it’s just weird.” Balthazar held himself shyly as a banging made Gabriel turn. “I’ve been craving meat a lot. Like a lot...Like...the fresher the better, even sometimes raw-”

 

“I can’t talk now.” Gabriel went back slamming the door in Balthazar’s face as he sighed and decided to walk away. Gabriel walked back inside seeing the chains on the floor covered in blood, Gabriel looked in fear noticing the meat still on the floor but...his daughter silent. “A-Arielle!”

 

Gabriel forced the door opened seeing… a wolf covered in blood on its paws as it tended to a small wolf puppy who whimpered and suckled on their mother’s milk. The wolf licked the puppy which whimpered and moved lightly around like a rag doll by its mother’s tongue. 

 

“Sam?” Gabriel asked as the wolf raised his head wagging his tail. Gabriel took in the brown shaggy wolf and the small brown wolf with a black and white spot on its front paws. Gabriel hesitantly moved into the other room before sitting down next to him and offering him some of the meat as Sam happily took some meat from Gabriel. “...What are you? I’ve...never seen a human become a wolf…”

 

“...and whatever you are….she must be too,” Gabriel stated picking up their wolf daughter as Sam whimpered. “I’ll put her back,” Gabriel spoke as he softly felt her fever coming on and healed her of it before letting Sam continue to feed her. She ate now happier that she felt better. 

 

Gabriel kept offering pieces of meat to Sam, Sam ate it calmly and easily. Not the beast he thought he was. Sam... must have been vicious because of not only his body needing to change...but hers. No wonder it took Sam a week when it took him hours while pregnant. 

 

Gabriel hesitantly pet the wolf who nuzzled into it, Sam must have been feeling so much better now that he had transformed. 

 

“Can you...both change back?” Gabriel asked concerned but the wolf just continued to happily eat the meat. “Or am I going to have to explain a lie of you disappearing with fishy circumstances and say I got dogs instead of a mate and child?” Sam went back to licking their daughter as Gabriel sighed placing the food down next to Sam. 

 

A scream made Gabriel turn as more screams erupted, Gabriel stood up with concern. He could feel his village’s fear. 

 

“Sam stay here,” Gabriel spoke concerned as Sam raised his head. Gabriel walked outside to see Balthazar, benny and other villagers biting into other villagers. 

Men, women, and children screamed as the villagers with the yellow eyes bit into the regular villagers. 

However, instead of them killing the villagers it was causing them to seize on the floor before their eyes turned yellow and they ran to bite more people. 

 

“S-Stop!” Gabriel yelled when a bark made all the yellow-eyed humanoids stopped. Gabriel turned seeing wolf Sam growling at the yellowed eyed humans, they stopped their attack. Gabriel got an idea. “C-Chain them up. Chain all the yellow-eyed creatures!” 

 

The humans hesitated as Sam growled barking some more, the other yellow-eyed creatures walked in file towards the jail cells. They walked in till the last one was inside and they forced the iron door closed. 

 

“Is everyone okay?” Gabriel asked as the humans nodded holding one and other. 

 

“What’s wrong with them?!” Someone yelled. 

 

“They are...sick as soon as they change they will be less violent,” Gabriel spoke looking at Balthazar who growled next to him reaching to him. “...I’m sorry, I should have listened to you.”

 

“They listened to this...wolf!” Someone else yelled as Sam whimpered. “He must be one of them!”

 

“You will NOT touch any of these...creatures They are still our friends and families. They will get better, they will just be physically different!” Gabriel spoke. “IF anyone HARMS these creatures...I will curse them to forever die over and over again.” Gabriel's eyes glowed as people shuttered at his wrath.  “No one feed them for a week. When they all change to wolf form they can be released.” 

 

“...” The people said nothing as Gabriel eyed them before closing and locking the door to the jail with his powers. 

 

“...Come.” Gabriel spoke to Sam who happily followed. He was glad Sam stepped in to help him as he walked back in, seeing their daughter was no longer on a blanket on the floor. “...Sam where’s Arielle?” Gabriel asked accusingly.

 

Sam whimpered with his ears down before he crawled under the bed and pulled the small puppy from it, Sam softly walking the puppy over to Gabriel who took her happily hugging her close. Kissing her fur as the wolf whimpered and wiggled, Sam took the puppy back moving to the top of the bed and softly continued to feed her cleaning her fur of dust. 

 

The puppy continued to happily suckle, eating like she hadn’t eaten in weeks. The spoiled little brat was happy to have her mother back and no longer going back to drinking cow milk. Which only seemed to make her tummy disagree with it. 

 

Gabriel took a seat next to Sam petting him, the wolf Sam reminded him of the calm and innocent Sam he knew and loved. So he knew there was hope for the others. Sam’s tail wagged as Gabriel pet him, happy for the affection.

 

Did...he curse his village with this saving Sam and his daughter with dark magic?

 

Sam licked his face as Gabriel sighed laying next to him, he was...admittingly a shitty god for risking his village like this. But wolf or not, he had his family. Gabriel pulled Sam slightly closer holding him tightly...hoping his mate and child would turn back to normal.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


He woke to Icarus whimpering and fusing as Claire looked ashamed. 

 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I just wanted a peek.” Claire stated shyly as Dean walked over collecting him, and sitting on the chair. 

 

“Must be exciting to see a god so small,” Dean spoke rocking him as Claire smiled at the boy.

 

“I’ve never seen a god so fragile.” Claire touched his hand as Icarus lightly calmed by his father. 

 

“Or needy.” Dean snorted.

 

“Believe me, I’ve seen gods needier,” Claire stated going back to cleaning the black stains on the floor.  “This from when you fell in the river?”

 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Dean spoke. “I can clean it-”

 

“And let you do it wrong? Please.” Claire teased. “I heard you died for a few minutes.”

 

“Yeah. Castiel told me.” Dean whispered as Icarus sucked on Dean’s finger happy for the motion.

 

“What was it like to die?” Claire asked. 

 

“Well… I don’t remember anything.” Dean spoke. “...But I do remember one thing.”

 

“What was that?” Claire asked.

 

“A little boy…” Dean spoke. “He looked...young...Like five at most.”

 

“You saw a boy?” Claire repeated. “Was he like an angel or something…?”

 

“No...I don’t know what he was.” Dean stated. “But he looked sad. Ashamed.”

 

“Because you died?” Claire asked.

 

“I don’t know…” Dean stated. “But I don’t think...it was anything he or I did.”

 

“Well, I’m glad it’s over, Dean,” Claire spoke moving to wash their laundry. “I would miss you if you were gone.”

 

“...Me too.” Castiel whispered to himself as he went to sleep once again hoping to regain his strength. 


	21. Thirteen

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean softly rocked his boys who giggled with love, they were his world. He had gotten used to tending to the boys as Castiel worried about tribal matters. The only thing he didn’t seem to do was feed them which time to time the god would have a child latched on to one boob and he would be commanding his growing thriving village. 

 

Dean was definitely the stay at home dad. 

 

Castiel was speaking to the appointed chief speaking about how to fix the roofs since it nearly rained every day here. Castiel was talking about how long they can postpone the rains without harming the wildlife around the village that thrived on constant rain.

 

“YO! CASTIEL!” Dean yelled causing Castiel to turn as Dean was circling his arms low cradling the two twins and moving them back and forth in a funny motion. The twins were giggling like crazy as Castiel started to giggle at the action. Even some of the villagers laughed. 

 

“Dork!” Castiel called to Dean who went back to spinning his twins on each arm. 

 

“Oh no! Someone smells like dookie!” Dean hummed as the boys giggled. “Who is it?!” The babies giggled at their father as Dean sniffed Icarus. “Nope, not you!” Dean laughed as he spun the boys before he moved to sniff himself. “Is it me? Nope!” The boys would break into hard laughter, anytime Dean would say nope. “That leaves you, stinky butt!” 

 

Hunter giggled as Dean cradled them close, walking to change Hunter. Castiel watched with love as Dean tended to the boys. Castiel was blessed to have him.

 

“Now the rain-” Castiel stated continuing his conversation.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  


Sam woke softly on the bed, snuggled into Gabriel’s chest, their daughter asleep in his arms as Gabriel woke to his movement. 

 

“Sam?” Gabriel spoke as Sam softly opened his eyes smiling at him. “You’re...human again.”

 

“And I feel a lot better,” Sam whispered. “I’m not hungry anymore.” Sam nuzzled into him. “I feel me again.”

 

“You just needed to transform, that’s why you were so hungry. You were trying to gain the strength to, but you needed to do the opposite.” Gabriel petted his hair. “Now you’re you again.”

 

“No.” Sam’s eyes softly glowed. “I’ll never be me again...but her…” Sam softly pet their daughter’s hair who slept now in human form. “She was born this way, she has a chance to be whoever she wants to be...with this gift.” 

 

“Gift?” Gabriel whispered.

 

“I don’t see this as a curse if we can do good with it,” Sam stated. “All we have to do is help them transform, then they can be sorta normal again.”

 

“But Balthazar’s in there. Starving a pregnant man…” Gabriel spoke.

 

“Maybe we have to wait till he gives birth to change him,” Sam stated with a sigh.

 

“Chaining a pregnant omega?” Gabriel winced.

 

“What else can we do?” Sam stated. “He has about six months.” 

 

“...Okay. We will chain up the pregnant ones, keep them well fed and tend to any wounds. Maybe if we feed them enough they will change.” Gabriel spoke.

 

“I agree,” Sam stated picking up their daughter placing her in warm clothes as he placed her in her crib, Gabriel got up as well. Sam redressed after his transformation. Sam and Gabriel walked out leaving their daughter to sleep, knowing if she fussed or anything happened Gabriel could sense it and transport to her. 

 

Sam moved to the cage as the yellow-eyed humans growled and stuck their hands through the bars. 

 

**“Move back,”** Sam ordered as the beasts listened falling back so Gabriel nodded opening the cage.  **“Who is expecting?** ” 

 

Six of the yellowed eyed creatures stepped forward of the twenty, Balthazar holding his rounding stomach, some farther along, some less. 

 

**“Come with me. No biting. No fussing. You will comply with everything. Do you understand?”** Sam spoke, they nodded as the omegas started to follow. Balthazar was the last one to come out as Benny grabbed his arm. Balthazar turned, his alpha worried sick over him.  **“He will be okay, Benny. Say goodbye...just for a little while.”**

 

Benny softly pulled his mate close nuzzling into him, the only alpha refusing to let go.

 

**“...Benny if I take you with him, you must not eat any of the food offered.”** Sam stated.  **“You must starve for a week, we need you back as chief. It’s the fastest way.”**

 

Benny nodded nuzzling into his mate with love as a hand slid over Balthazar’s belly before they both walked out softly holding hands. Gabriel reclosed the cage taking the pregnant omegas towards another home, where they were complaint and sat down in beds. Letting the humans chain them, giving them enough room to move their arms and rub their bellies. Bathroom breaks were supervised where they would raise their hands and be taken to the bathroom by the guard. 

 

Benny and Balthazar shared a bed, benny tending to his mate and feeding him the meat provided. He was honest and never ate. Being by his mate was enough for him. 

 

When Benny transformed, it was within the week, he turned into a black wolf. Balthazar, however, didn’t. When Benny finally transformed, he was unchained and would always sneak away to get him more food. Balthazar was sure spoiled by his mate. 

 

The people were getting used to the wolves, once they seemed back to their normal selves. Everything was getting back to normal...slowly anyways. With Gabriel and Sam helping people grow to understand themselves as wolves and the humans interacting with them…

 

“Do you think we can reunite your people?” Sam asked.

 

“No…” Gabriel took his hand. “But I think we can reunite our people.” Sam smiled as he turned heard his daughter crying. Sam moved to tend to her as Gabriel followed him inside. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Thirteen years later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hunter!” A teenager’s voice called playfully. “Icarus!” The twin boys exchanged looks as they lazily rock, paper, scissors on something. Icarus won, he beamed and faded from the spot he was standing in. The teen appeared on his father’s throne as Castiel paused his talking to see his son lazily picking up a book. 

 

“Done playing with Echo?” Castiel spoke amused. 

 

“It’s not my fault she can never find us,” Icarus stated chewing on his fingernails slouching in the chair. 

 

His boys, both spiky black long hair, with dark green eyes looked more like Castiel than Dean. The only sign of Dean was a small birthmark on their neck and his green eyes. The rest was Castiel. 

 

Castiel lightly forced him to sit upright with a tap, as the teen actually sat up with a sigh. 

 

“You mean, _ it's not my fault she’s human _ .” Castiel scoffed as Icarus didn’t argue. 

 

“I like Echo but I’m a third wheel,” Icarus stated closing his book as Castiel nodded some suggestions to the men. Castiel sighed softly understanding as he put a hand on his knee. “Sometimes I think Hunter loses rock paper scissors to be alone with her so I can leave. It was fun when they didn’t like each other.” 

 

“Hunter and Echo both care about you,” Castiel spoke as Icarus made a face. “They are just going through their first serious crushes, you know, soon you will too and I don’t know what your father and I will do.”

 

“I don’t ever want to be in love if it's as dumb as they are!” Icarus ran off upset shoving past Dean who was bringing Castiel some tea. Dean sighed as he handing Castiel the tea before he kissed him. 

 

“I’ll talk to our little one,” Dean stated as Castiel sighed.

 

“I don’t understand how you do it.” Castiel smiled at him with love. “I feel like I’m no help when they are-”

 

“So human?” Dean laughed, Castiel rolled his eyes. “Haven’t  had to be human in a while, huh, mister god?” 

 

“Away, loyal subject. Before I smite you.” Castiel waved him off as Dean walked away to find their son.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean pushed open Icarus’ room seeing him angrily laying in bed pouting, ah the problems of recently thirteen-year-olds. Dean moved laying next to his teenager softly pulling him close. 

 

“What’s wrong, my little one?” Dean pet his hair as Icarus turned nuzzling into his father. 

 

“I hate hunter and echo.” Icarus pouted. 

 

“You don’t mean it.” Dean laughed. 

 

“Yes, I do,” Icarus whined.

 

“No, you don’t because I know my son and he doesn’t have a mean bone in his body.” Dean hummed as Icarus whimpered his eyes full of tears. “You are sad because you love them and the fact they are making you feel left out hurts your feelings.” 

 

“Hunters my twin. We do everything in sync. But when she’s there, I don’t exist.” Icarus snapped. “Mom said it is because they have a crush on each other but...That’s no excuse to ditch his brother!” 

 

“No, it is not.” Dean agreed. “I will talk to him about making sure to include you if he brings you.” 

 

“Good,” Icarus stated. 

 

“But-” Dean started.

 

“No, I hate when you say but.” Icarus sighed laying his head on his dad’s chest. 

 

“But you need to respect they might just want to play with each other and maybe you need to play with the other kids in the village.” Dean held him.

 

“The other kids can never tell us apart... “ Icarus whispered sadly as Dean nuzzled into him upset by his son’s sadness. “...They aren’t real friends.”

 

“...I’m your friend...and so is mommy,” Dean spoke as Icarus looked up at his father. 

 

“I’m your friend too.” Icarus beamed wiping his tears before looking down. “...sometimes I think mommy can’t tell us apart either.”

 

“No, No. Mommy can.” Dean spoke. “He’s just...he has a lot to do.”

 

“Is that why you won’t tell mommy you want another baby?” Icarus spoke curiously. 

 

“...We talked about it once a while ago...and your mom has said. He was destined to only have two babies. You and your brother. My most beautiful wonders.” Dean gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. 

 

“Why don’t you talk about it again?” Icarus stated. “I know you want another one.”

 

“I’m getting older, Icarus,” Dean spoke. “I’m thirty-one. I’d be blessed to live till fifty, heck maybe sixty. It...wouldn’t be fair to bring another baby into this world anyway…if I might not live their whole lives.”

 

“I see you with the babies of the village,” Icarus spoke. “You want one despite that.”

 

“I think I miss have a buddy,” Dean confessed. “Your father works around the clock with no real off switch...My whole job was raising you two…I guess I miss having that. I don’t know what to do with my free time now that you don’t need your diaper changed and you know more than I do thanks to godliness.”

 

“...” Icarus nuzzled into his dad. “I’m always your buddy, dad.” 

 

“One day you won’t be...You’ll to be too cool for me, have a family of your own, a mate. You’ll forget about little old me.” Dean stated. 

 

“I could never do that, dad,” Icarus stated. “Besides, girl’s are yucky.” 

 

“I think Hunter told me the same thing last time we had a talk.” Dean laughed as Icarus made a face. 

 

“Gross,” Icarus stated as he softly put his hands on his dad’s chest his hands softly causing a light shock between the two.

 

“Ouch,” Dean spoke laughing.

 

“S-Sorry.” Icarus winced. 

 

“It’s alright love….You sure you are okay?” Dean asked as Icarus nodded smiling. “Go apologize to your father and go help the chef make dinner. We are making your favorite. It’s only fair.” 

 

“Seafood?” Icarus smiled as he hugged Dean before he bolted to go help. Dean sighed affectionately before he got up to go visit his mate. Dean understood more than anything how Icarus felt. Dean’s job contributing to the care of the princes. The boys were growing up, they didn’t need him as much, He was finding himself being isolated more without the boys. Without a place.

 

Dean took a seat in his throne next to Castiel as Castiel continued to talk with the villagers on the importance of replanting on the left side of the village because Castiel could feel the other side needed time to recover from the last harvest. 

 

Dean was feeling himself drift just sitting there with nothing to do when Echo’s crying made Dean get up. Castiel glanced towards the woods seeing Hunter carrying Echo on his back. 

 

“Daddy, Echo fell,” Hunter spoke as Dean took her from his back as Dean shushed her tears. Dean carried her back towards the castle checking her face.

 

“Why are you crying?” Dean cooed as she sniffed. “Just a little scratch.” Dean moved to treat her wound when he walked past Castiel but Castiel’s grip on the girl’s leg healed her. The girl stopped crying as she beamed touching her face.

 

“I’m okay to play now, Mr. Winchester,” Echo spoke the thirteen almost fourteen year old got down and she bowed to the god before running to play with Hunter. Dean sighed as Castiel went back to his work. Dean unhappily moved to sit next to Castiel who took his hand, and Dean took a long unnoticed nap.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean moaned as Castiel sucked him off in lust, Dean trying to keep it down not to let it echo enough for the boys and echo to hear. Castiel eyes glow in power as he absorbed the happiness of the tribe. Castiel loving the power like a high. When the village was going good, Castiel would begged to be fucked, hard and needy. Sometimes he flipped the tables but that was only when  Castiel would beg to fuck Dean. This was one of the days. 

 

Dean knew it wasn’t normal to bottom being an alpha but Castiel made the uncomfortableness of the first time enjoyable. Dean knotted into a fake Castiel as Castiel emptied his balls into Dean. Dean now didn’t need the fake cas to be comfortable. He enjoyed the loving touches from his mate. 

 

Castiel pulled his lips from Dean’s cock as Dean shuttered feeling Castiel’s eyes on his body taking him in.

 

“Do you ever get grossed out by my looks?” Dean asked as Castiel tilted his head confused. “...I look like I could be your dad. You still look like a teenager.” 

 

“You are my mate.” Castiel kissed his hips. “I love you. You look hotter and hotter the older you get.”

 

“Would you love me wrinkly and gray?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded smiling softly. 

 

“Nothing will stop me from loving you, and when you eventually get reborn, I will remate you over and over again. Every life. Every time.” Castiel stated. “There will be no one else but you.”

 

“You promise to always be waiting for me?” Dean asked. 

 

“Always.” Castiel nuzzled him before softly pulling his hips close as Dean moaned wrapping his arms around Castiel’s neck. Castiel pressed hard and needing kisses against his mates lips making sure Dean’s hole was well lubed before he opened Dean’s legs.

 

Dean let out a little noise as he felt Castiel’s cock slowly start to enter him. It was a weird feeling for an alpha to get used to...but now he had to admit...he liked when Castiel was overloaded with power. Castiel would fuck him hard and deep and Dean couldn’t help all the pleasure he felt when he did. He understood now why Castiel liked it. Sometimes Castiel would make his cock corkscrew-like an alpha when he wanted Dean to feel the full effect Castiel felt every time they had sex. 

 

Castiel’s Corkscrew penis was an orgasm in itself when it tightened inside Dean’s tight hole. 

 

“Did you want me to knot you?” Castiel purred against his ear. “Like a good little omega.”

 

“Y-Yes, my lord.” Dean breathed as Castiel smirked slowly pushing himself completely in. Dean gasped as Castiel didn’t wait to pound his mate. Dean gasped loudly as Castiel pounded him, It was deep and Dean could only hold on wondering if he would be able to walk tomorrow or ‘be sick’ for a couple days like last time. 

 

Dean made the most beautiful whimpers and Castiel was glad he convinced Dean to try this way. Dean was very glad Castiel had.

 

Dean arched his back panting and whimpering as Castiel thrusted his hips slow but deep pinning Dean’s hands above his head. Rocking and moaning loudly Castiel lightly nipped on Dean’s mating mark. He rocked and panted making sure Dean felt all the pleasures of being his mate. 

 

Dean took Castiel’s cock well for an alpha, Castiel hummed when he hit pleasures that made him feel every bit of him he could. Every little pleasure. 

 

“I-I’m getting close.” Dean panted as Dean arched him back, allowing Dean to feel the last bit of thrusts fully before Castiel spilled cum into him, biting his neck as Dean arched his back feeling the knot press fully into him.

 

Dean came as well, spilling onto his stomach before Castiel softly lowered Dean down, allowing Dean shake with pleasure. Castiel hummed with pleasure with his mate, pressing loving kisses on Dean’s skin.

 

“I fucking love you.” Castiel laughed.

 

“I love you too.” Dean laughed as well pressing needy kisses against lips. Castiel enjoying topping with him. Banging and thumping downstairs made it obvious the boys and most likely Echo was still up. Castiel pulled out with a sigh as he covered his mate pressing kisses against his lips. 

 

“I’ll put them back to bed,” Castiel spoke getting dressed.

 

“Then you’ll come cuddle?” Dean asked as Castiel gave him a soft smile. 

 

“Of course. I got one last thing to do tonight for the tribe and I’ll be right up.” Castiel beamed, Dean gave him a half smile hiding the disappointment in his face as Castiel walked away. Dean rubbing his body already sore from sex with the god.

 

Dean rubbed his sore thighs rolling his eyes as he mimicked the god no longer in the room.

 

_ “I got to do this for the tribe,” _ Dean spoke.  _ “I got to do that for the tribe.  _ What about what I need from the tribe god?” 

 

Dean sighed as he felt the cum between his legs before getting up, he bathed alone and after a good bath, got dressed and changing the sheets, Dean crawled into bed alone...and slept the majority of the night alone. Castiel eventually crawling in against him. Dean whimpered from his sore body as Castiel softly rubbed his hips of the soreness, healing them as he did. Dean moaned at the feeling of his sore muscles feeling better.

 

“Cas?” Dean mumbled as Castiel shushed him. “What time is it?”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Go back to sleep.” Castiel whispered as Dean hesitantly nodded as he laid back down to sleep. Castiel holding his mate happily as Dean enjoyed the warmth of him.

  
  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Dad!” Hunter shook him as Dean sucked in air, then felt Icarus start to jump on the bed. “ _ Dad!” _

 

“What?” Dean choked feeling for Castiel but he was gone. He rubbed his eyes.

 

“You gotta take-,” Hunter spoke. 

 

“-Echo home.” Icarus finished his sentence.

 

“Alright.” Dean breathed as he tired got out of bed, getting up he was the transportation for Echo, sometimes the boys would come but only if the boy were staying at the forest tribe for a week. They did it monthly. Icarus told him the forest god, Icarus would say, would watch him curiously unlike his brother. Hunter said the forest god would talk to them. Mostly about nothing, sometimes to show them how to use their abilities. Teleporting was the last ability they learned.

 

Dean got up trying to get some actual clothes, unlike his pajamas he was wearing. Glad their clothes involved to cover up more over the years. The boys sat chewing on a shared piece of meat, watching their dad getting ready bored. Dean got on his shirt when a wave of nausea hit him.

 

Dean shuttered holding onto the wall, as the twins turned to him. 

 

“Dad are-” Icarus started.

 

“-You okay?” Hunter asked as Dean went to their makeshift toilet vomited nothing in his stomach, spitting and coughing what was in his mouth.

 

“I’m telling-” Hunter got up worried.

 

“-Mom!” Icarus followed as Dean continued to feel sick. He felt a cold hand touch his forehead a couple minutes later as Dean melted into the touch.

 

“You don’t have a fever, but I don’t feel comfortable letting you go into the forest like this,” Castiel spoke using his power to take away the sickness. 

 

“But I got to get Echo home.” Dean breathed as the boys spoke up.

 

“We can take her.” The boys chimed up. “We can go by ourselves into the forest.” 

 

“No,” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to him.

 

“We have been there before and-” Hunter stated.

 

“-We know the way by heart.” Icarus finished.

 

“Absolutely not,” Dean repeated as Castiel continued to listen to them.

 

“We aren’t kids anymore-” Icarus explained.

 

“-We are teenagers-” Hunter spoke.

 

“-And gods. In fact, it would be safer for Echo-” Icarus stated.

 

“-To come with us,” Hunter stated. 

 

“No! I’m fine! Not without me! They are babies-” Dean snapped but Castiel put a hand up silencing him like he was a  _ subject _ . Dean eyed his action with anger.

 

“...You’ll be quick back?” Castiel spoke. “Stay on the normal path. No sightseeing. Drop her home. Come back.” 

 

“Cas-!” Dean snapped but Castiel put his hand up.

 

“We promise.” The boys repeated pleading as Castiel nodded. 

 

“Alright. Go get your horses and go before I change my mind.” Castiel stated as the boys kissed their mother, avoiding Dean for obvious reasons as they bolted out of there. 

 

Dean glared daggers at Castiel’s head as he turned ready to explain his actions when Dean whipped a fist back punching him with everything he had. Castiel blinked not feeling anything, as Dean grunted from his broken hand, that's bones shatter into multiple pieces. 

 

“...Are you done?” Castiel asked emotionlessly as Dean glared even more at him. Castiel...was not helping himself.

 

“Am...I…?” Dean scoffed moving around cradling his hand.

 

“Dean let me heal you.” Castiel moved to touch his hand but Dean yanked it away.

 

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!” Dean snapped panting as Castiel paused his hand. “You sent our  _ sons.  _ Our recently  _thirteen-year-old_ boys into the bloody fucking woods where those  _ things _ are out there! With no way to defend themselves but barely usable powers with a small  _ human  _ girl  _ almost _ fourteen?!”

 

“Dean, I-” Castiel started calmly.

 

“If... “ Dean lifted his hand shaking in pain and anger. “If you say...you work in mysterious ways...I’ll will shove my foot up your ass.” 

 

“...I don’t understand why you are unreasonably angry. How do you not comprehend what I am doing with your human emotions.” Castiel stated tilting his head confused as Dean scoffed sadly before he moved away from Castiel packing a bag. Castiel watched even more confused. “Where are you going?”

 

“...I am going to find the boys and I will be taking them...and I am going to my brother’s on the other side of the mountain.” Dean spoke, He expected a reaction out of Castiel but got none. 

 

“You are planning to visit now?” Castiel spoke. He didn’t understand. He was so logical. Why would he realize Dean and him were having problems? Why would he think Dean was taking a break from their relationship? They showed no logical problems. Dean smiled when he needed, showed affection. Castiel...really had no idea Dean was asking for a break.

 

“...Yes.” Dean spoke sadly as he moved past Castiel holding back the need to vomit, as Castiel grabbed his hand. Dean winced expecting him to argue but he simply healed his hand.

 

“Come back soon. I’ll miss you.” Castiel spoke honestly, as Dean didn’t say anything back as he headed out the door. Leaving Castiel alone in the castle for the very first time.


	22. Leviathan

  
    
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Icarus’ POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Icarus rode in silence as he focused on anything but Hunter and Echo who were already engaging in conversations about what they were planning to do next time. Icarus rolled his eyes when his horse started to seem spooked, Icarus glanced down trying to ease him calm. He noticed however it wasn’t only his horse….

 

“Betty,” Echo spoke as her white horse moved frantically in circles, Hunter’s horse was also letting out whining noises.

 

“HELLO!” A voice sobbed, it sounded like a boy. “HELP ME! PLEASE!”

 

“W-We need to help him,” Echo spoke as she moved her horse towards the direction of the yelling.

 

“Wait, Echo! You can’t just run off dummy!” Hunter followed after her, Icarus paused before he slowly followed after them. Echo got off her horse near a cliff side, seeing a boy their age, sitting covered with dirt on the side of the cliff edge just a bit below the cliff top on a small unsteady ledge.

 

“Are you okay?!” Echo spoke moving to the edge.

 

“Y-Yes, for now. Please help me off this cliff. I’m so tired.” The teen spoke.

 

“What’s your name?” Echo stated trying to keep him calm.

 

“...P-Pax.” The boy spoke.

 

“Hi, Pax. I’m Echo. These are my friends Hunter and Icarus. We are going to get you out.” Echo stated as the black hair and pale boy nodded in relief.

 

“Icarus. Teleport down there and get him.” Hunter stated finding no other way to help him. Icarus held himself.

 

“I don’t know,” Icarus stated. “Something about this feels wrong.”

 

“Because we got off the path,” Hunter spoke. “The faster we help him, the faster we can get back on it.”

 

“...What tribe are you from?” Icarus asked him suspiciously before Hunter sighed.

 

“Icarus just get on with it.” Hunter sighed. “Mom’s going to kill us if we don’t hurry. It’s a short enough distance, I’m sure it will be fine.”

 

“Why don’t you do it then?” Icarus held himself.

 

“Because I can’t teleport a centimeter,” Hunter stated. Icarus eyed his brother before he teleported down, the teen looked surprised but Hunter just took hold of him taking his hands and they teleported to the top.

 

“You did it.” Echo beamed as a bow being pulled back made them all turn.

 

“Dad?” Hunter spoke.

 

“Get away from it.” Dean snapped as Echo and hunter took a step back in surprise as the grip on Icarus’ hand got harder. Icarus grunted as he felt the grip get hot as the teen slowly started to smirk.

 

“If it isn’t our savior.” The boy spoke as Icarus fell to his knees in pain.

 

“Let go of my son, Leviathan.” Dean hissed as the boy eyed him amused before letting go. Icarus cradled his marked hand looking at the symbol on his palm as Pax smirked.

 

“I’m done anyways...should know better than letting such... _delicious_ treats walk around alone,” Pax spoke turning to leave before he paused. “That mark bounds him to these lands. I recommend postponing your...trip to your brothers since he won’t make the trip...I’ll be...seeing you soon.” Pax gave Icarus a wink before he jumped off the cliff. Dean looked concerned moving to his son, he picked up Icarus.

 

“Icarus, I know you are hurt. But teleport you and your brother home. I’ll take her the rest of the way.” Dean spoke as Icarus nodded his brother moving to hold onto him as they teleported home, Dean slapping two of the horses towards home, which they ran happily to return to it. Dean took Echo and rode with her back to the forest tribes.

  
  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


“Were you able to remove the mark?” Dean stated when he returned as Castiel on their bed, Castiel half changed it was late and he was surprised Dean rode without sleep to get here.

 

“No,” Castiel spoke. “Whatever the Leviathan did to him it’s permanent.”

 

“That’s what Michael said the forest god said to him,” Dean stated. “That if he leaves our lands he will die…” Castiel moved to his mate softly leading him to bed.

 

“You look like shit,” Castiel whispered cupping his face.

 

“I’m pretty stressed, Castiel.” Dean hit his hand away upset to cover his own face. “I told you our sons shouldn’t be on their own...”

 

“I’m sorry, you were right,” Castiel spoke taking a seat next to him. “Are you still not feeling good?”  


“No,” Dean spoke taking his own hands away from his face as Castiel used his powers.

 

“It’s odd, I can’t feel a sickness,” Castiel stated.

 

“Don’t worry about me, we have one of our son’s with a Leviathan’s mark.” Dean moved his hand away.

 

“There’s nothing I can do for him tonight, he’s been crying his eyes out in fear all night. I finally got him to sleep. Let me worry about something I can deal with tonight-” Castiel stated as he attempted to touch Dean’s hair but Dean moved it away. Castiel paused noticing...Dean wouldn’t let him touch him.

 

“...” Castiel leaned in trying to kiss Dean but Dean turned his hand away. “...You’re mad at me.”

 

“Obviously.” Dean scoffed as he stood holding himself as Castiel grabbed his arm.

 

“...What did I do?” Castiel asked knowing it was him.

 

“...A lot of things, Castiel.” Dean stated so softly Castiel could barely hear.

 

“...For how long?” Castiel asked.

 

“A while,” Dean stated.

 

“...Can we be fixed?” Castiel spoke sadly. “Or are we far gone?”

 

“Of course I think we can…” Dean whispered. “I don’t want this to be over either. I love you.”

 

“Then can we please talk?” Castiel asked as Dean took a seat sitting down as Castiel held his hand. “Let me have it.”

 

“...You treat me like one of your _people_. I’m your bloody _husband,_ you never tell me what to do again. Two. When it comes to our sons, It is _our_ sons. We discuss it. _Together_.” Dean explained.

 

“And Three. Castiel I’m _lonely_. You work all the time. When spent the majority of our relationship raising the boys and you raising the tribe, it was fine. I was okay with only seeing you for moments.” Dean sighed. “Now that the boys don’t need my attention every hour of the day, our dynamic needs to change. You need to make clear family time, make clear me time, and clear work time. If it’s an emergency, fine, but meals need to be with the family and the nights need to be me and you-”

 

“Done,” Castiel spoke cupping Dean’s face.  “I’ll do whatever Dean. I don’t want to lose you. You’re my mate and I want to make you happy.” Dean’s heart swelled at those words, Castiel tried to lean in but Dean looked away. “I-I get it, you aren’t ready to be there yet. So we will just go back to dating.”

 

“We never dated.” Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“Then back to flirting and pretending we don’t like each other when we do.” Castiel spoke as he stood, Dean laughed. “I’m going to sleep in the spare room.” Castiel kissed his cheek as Dean smiled softly touching the spot Castiel kissed him. Watching him go before he curled to sleep.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Icarus’ POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Icarus woke softly in the middle of the night panting as he got out of bed, his brother sleeping in their large bed before he walked down to the well. Icarus dropped the bucket into the bottom of the well before he pulled it back up. Downing the water inside panting. He was covered in sweat he felt...hot. Icarus moved to pour water on his skin when he jumped seeing the kid from before. Pax.

 

“W-What are you doing here?” Icarus snapped as Pax sat on the well lip his leg crossed as he lazily watched him. “You can’t be here! Y-You need to leave or I'll call the guard.”

 

“You’re sick,” Pax spoke as Icarus panted. “Your body is getting used to my mark.” Icarus took in the kid who was obviously his age, he had dark black hair, though normally hid his real eyes, his eyes were black with a yellow slit in the middle as his pupils. He had black markings on his arms that moved past his shirt. Icarus wondered how far they went.

 

“Why did you do this to me? _What_ did you do to me?” Icarus panted.

 

“I’m changing your human side,” Pax spoke. “To be my future mate.” Pax held him out him a black apple, Icarus eyed it in disgust.

 

“Why me?” Icarus snapped. “Why did you pick me?!”

 

“Because of the power, you will have,” Pax spoke. “My father needs the god of life and Death on our side. You will be blessed with it when you are older.”

 

“So you want my godly ability?” Icarus stated. “Why?”

 

“Why does it matter? You won’t believe me anyway.” Pax stated.

 

“ _Obviously,_ you are evil!” Icarus stated Pax rolled his eyes before Icarus whimpered. Pax eyed him before he held out the black apple with a sigh.

 

“You will hurt if you don’t eat some of the fruit from my old world,” Pax stated holding out the apple. Icarus eyed him with distrust. “When your father brought us from the other world. He forced that world and this world to combine.”

 

“...My dad?” Icarus spoke.

 

“...Haven’t you noticed the increased of the odd animals? Two-headed black deer? Glowing yellow eyes?” Pax asked. Icarus had noticed the beasts that came at night. They were like the shadows. Barely noticed in the dark. He did notice.

 

“Our world is part of your world now. Forever and we are here to stay.” Pax held his apple out. “...Including you.”

 

“...” Icarus eyed him before Pax spoke again.

 

“...My mark makes you one of us. Biologically you are still human, but a part of me is there.” Pax stated.

 

“Why…” Icarus breathed shaking.

 

“...To feel what we feel.” Pax spoke placing the apple on the well stone lip. “...I will come and bring you food from my land...and I will place it right here. Every night. Take it or not...it’s up to you.” Pax softly slid his hand away from the apple and walked away before he paused. “...You know. I am glad it was you.”

 

“...What?” Icarus spoke confused as Pax smirked.

 

“To be chosen as my mate…” Pax shrugged looking over his shoulder. “...You were the cute twin.” Icarus blushed at the compliment angrily annoyed he had as Pax started walking toward the woods. Icarus whimpered in pain before he angrily tossed the apple at Pax who yelped at the head hit.

 

“FUCK YOU, PAX!” Icarus panted. “I DO WHAT I WANT!” Icarus turned and stormed off home. Pax rubbed the back of his head before he took the apple from the floor cleaning it on his shirt before eating it himself.

 

“Pfft.” Pax scoffed in response amused as he walked into the woods complete before disappearing into the shadows.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel felt a soft pat from a snout on his nose, Gabriel turned to try to go to sleep when he felt a tongue slid against his cheek when Gabriel made a face opening his eyes. Gabriel sighed as he softly reached up petting his mate's fur. Sam’s belly getting bigger and bigger every day with their second child. Despite Arielle telling them they were getting too _old_ to be popping out babies. Which made the parents both roll their eyes.

 

This pregnancy was much easier on them than with Arielle, Sam now able to change from wolf form to human form with ease. Sam would change into wolf form when they went to sleep and would run around catching some food and playing in the woods until morning. Gabriel liked to accompany him on around at night, since...with the Leviathan and the odd creatures of the woods. Gabriel felt that the woods were getting more and more dangerous, he has just blessed the forest was part of his village.

 

“I’m getting up,” Gabriel spoke as Sam whimpered licking his face again before moving to the door. Sam didn’t remember his night trips and would feel refreshed after having them though, despite being up half the night till he would curl up to sleep.

 

Sam sat patiently by the door as he waited for Gabriel to get ready to go outside. Gabriel put on Sam’s collar which they only wore in wolf form to alert hunters they were people in wolf form. Just incase of emergencies, as Gabriel opened the door. Sam happily walking outside and walked into the woods. Sam happily moved in and out of the trees as he walked Gabriel keeping pace before Sam laid onto the ground rolling in the flowers.

 

Gabriel watched his belly jiggle, he looked way more pregnant, Gabriel had to stop himself from kneeling down and rubbing his belly just wanting to touch the life inside. Sam had forbidden him from using his god powers to figure out the gender or anything about the baby. Gabriel felt so tempted. He was so excited, he wanted to know.

 

Sam tried to eat one of the flowers more playing with it as he laid on his back before he got up sniffing the air. Sam’s tail wagged as he looked at Gabriel. Lunch.

 

“Go get it.” Gabriel laughed as Sam bolted after it. Gabriel lovingly watching him take off as he followed slowly behind him. Sam wasn’t too far ahead and Sam was just as great a hunter in wolf form as he was in human so he wasn’t too worried. Gabriel paused to pick up a small flower, looking at how odd it looked. A black small little weed with a beautiful flower.

 

A loud whimper yelp noise like a dog sounded making Gabriel look up in fear.

 

“Sam?” Gabriel disappeared appearing next to Sam who was struggling against a weirdly shaped bear trap. His paw shredder from the teeth of the trap, as he kept kicking and struggling against it in pain. Only damaging the broken and ripped up paw even more.

 

Gabriel moved to unlatch the bear trap but...he couldn’t get it off. He struggled and messed with the latch before he finally, but unsure how, got it to open. The bear trap glowed and opened as Sam whimpered crawling onto Gabriel’s lap as he easily healed the wound.  Sam’s tail started to wag as he licked Gabriel’s face and climbed off his lap. Gabriel eyed the weird trap before he touched it, he could feel the others in the forest before he snapped his fingers causing them to disappear.

 

“It’s okay, Sam,” Gabriel spoke. “All these...traps are gone.” Sam hesitantly started to sniff the ground but was scared to hunt. Sam softly moved to hunt the meal that got away, softly working to get it when a rabbit was tossed from the shadows. Dead.

 

Gabriel looked surprised as a man stood coming out of the shadow.

 

“It’s okay, I noticed he lost his meal, he shouldn’t lose a meal over my traps.” The man stated He was a leviathan. Sam hesitantly moved to sniff it.

 

“Sam, don’t eat that,” Gabriel spoke as Sam put his ears down confused but didn’t comment.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that rabbit.” The man spoke. “I wouldn’t hurt another monster. We must look after each other. In this world full of humans, the more there are of us, the stronger we are.” The man spoke before he placed his hand out to Gabriel. “I’m Arthur Ketch.”

 

“...” Gabriel stared at him before Arthur got the hint and put his hand down.

 

“Gods and monsters have nothing to fear with me,” Arthur repeated.

 

“And humans?” Gabriel scoffed. Arthur smiled and said nothing.

 

“I will not harm your village,” Arthur stated pacing. “Your village will blend and you...Werewolves, you have been calling them? Keeping them here when they could easily _expand_ your reach.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Gabriel asked confused.

 

“If you kill the mountain god, and have your mate take over as their god...your mate can live forever,” Arthur spoke. “Instead of watching him slowly die.”

 

“...” Gabriel said nothing for a moment.

 

“You get extra territory and a god mate. A forever happy ever after. Saving them from the misery of the mountain god-” Arthur spoke.

 

“What about Dean?” Gabriel said. “He is first born.”

 

“However, ideally, it is first born but it also depends on the location of the closest heir,” Arthur spoke. “Take Sam down to that city once you won it, he will become the new god and you can be together forever.”

 

“...” Gabriel paused. “...The villages are too far away from each other-”

 

“You make a path through the mountain, your wolves can be strong enough to use tools to break a path...a tunnel through. Then you’d be connected.” Arthur stated. “My intentions are to help you win, because if you win. Monsters win. I win….Think it over.”

 

Arthur turned to walk away before he paused.

 

“Sorry, for the traps. I was attempting to catch a large meal for my people, I didn’t think anyone would come this far...I will make sure they are off your land.” Arthur stated before he walked into the shadow leaving. Gabriel watched him disappear before he turned hearing Sam had already consumed the rabbit and looking for another. Gabriel softly started to follow the wolf, letting him eat his fill.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Arielle’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


She was cutting up the smokehouse meats of bacon for the breakfast of eggs and toast when Gabriel opened the door, she turned as Sam came in. Gabriel was lost in thought as Arielle kneeled down giving her mom a plate in a bowl. Sam happily moved to eat despite eating all night. Arielle pet him before She glanced up at her father.

 

“Long night?” Arielle asked as Gabriel glanced up taking her little bob haircut, and her beautiful long eyelashes. His little girl looked so much like Sam the older and older she got.

 

“Yeah, just chasing mommy around.” Gabriel kneeled down, taking off the collar on his mate's neck. Sam shook after he ate and tried to jump onto the bed but Gabriel stopped him. “Ah! No! Bad Sam! Not till your bath, you are filthy and human you will be mad at me-!” Sam tried to go around him.

 

“Ariel!” Gabriel begged as Arielle moved to try to help but Sam managed to outsmart them ducking through Gabriel's legs and away from Arielle’s block. Sam plopped on the bed panting happily as he once again dirtied the sheets.

 

“Mom is going to kill you,” Arielle commented as she grabbed her own breakfast.

 

“...Can you please try to get momma into the bath and I’ll clean the sheets?” Gabriel beamed at his daughter as Arielle shrugged.

 

“If I can have a sleepover.” Arielle beamed. “They never are allowed over the house.”

 

“Because they freak being so close to a god and his protected mate and children. I don’t like being creepily stared at all night…” Gabriel squinted. “....How many?”

 

“Four.” Arielle blinked.

 

“One,” Gabriel stated. “You can have one sleepover with one friend.”

 

“Yay!” Arielle beamed.

 

“Now get mama cleaned,” Gabriel stated as Arielle smirked. “Good luck getting him in, his wolf form hates baths,” Gabriel smirked crossing his arms.

 

“You forget one thing,” Arielle whispered. “I’m his _baby_.” Arielle turned to her mother as Sam tilted his head. “Mama, hot. Mama, I’m not feeling good.”

  


Arielle whimpered as Sam stood concerned. Arielle continued to fan herself and whimper getting to her knees as Sam jumped off the bed. Sam licked her face concerned before he bit her shirt attempting to pull her towards the bathroom. Arielle winked at Gabriel as Sam and her got into the bathroom. Sam attempted to pull her towards the tub but Arielle spoke.

 

“Mama. I’m scared of tubs. Can you show me it’s not scary?” She pouted, Sam got in panting and worryingly licking her face, trying to show her it was okay as Arielle smirked in victory. Sam kept attempting to get her in but she waved him off. “You first mama. Then me.”

 

Sam sat contently as Arielle started the water and started to get ready to wash him. Gabriel rolled his eyes smirking before going to wash the sheets.


	23. Picture painted

  
   
     
  


 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He helped place the bed sheets on as Sam moved trying to playfully stop him, now all nice, clean and fluffy from his bath. Gabriel laughed as he tried to continue but Sam would try to bite his hands when he got to the corners to slide the sheets on. 

 

“You silly.” Gabriel moved to kiss his mate who yawned shaking his fur already so puffed out, and his belly wiggled at the movement. “Let me make the bed so you can sleep.” Sam let himself off the bed as his mate licked his fur letting Gabriel finish before he climbed up. Gabriel watched him curl up to sleep as Gabriel covered him pressing a kiss against his forehead as the wolf whimpered wanting him to stay.

 

“I’ll be right back, just go to sleep and after a trip around the village, I’ll come snuggle.” Gabriel rubbed his chin kissing his nose before he walked away. Sam curled to sleep before Gabriel went walking around the tribe checking on the people and tending quickly to his duties. Gabriel paused when he heard his daughter laughing with some girls when she noticed her dad. 

 

“Dad! Dad!” Arielle spoke pulling a familiar blonde along. “Estelle is going to spend the night tonight.” 

 

“Sup, Mr. G!” Estelle beamed saluting him. Gabriel eyed her as the annoying...and a rather talkative werewolf beamed. 

 

“So yeah, we will see you tonight dad.” Arielle pulled Estelle along.

 

The darling blue-eyed blonde was Arielle’s best friend, and also just as annoying as-

 

“Sup, Mr. G!” Balthazar beamed as he wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his equally annoying best friend. Like mother, like daughter.

 

“Good morning, Balthazar,” Gabriel spoke as Balthazar laughed. 

 

“So my little Estelle is spending the night,” Balthazar spoke.

 

“The most preferred out of the children,” Gabriel stated as they turned to face each other. “Your daughter despite Benny’s best efforts is too much like you.”

 

“What does that mean?” Balthazar laughed. 

 

“She also doesn’t walk on water around me,” Gabriel commented. “...or my daughter...which my daughter doesn’t notice yet, a little naive- but she will start realizing who walks on eggshells around her. Only trying to please her.” 

 

“Yeah, We keep it real.” Balthazar beamed as Gabriel eyed him laughing. “How is Sam?” 

 

“Good, getting closer with each day to popping,” Gabriel stated. 

 

“Then why do you seem out of it?” Balthazar asked concerned as Gabriel eyed him once again making a face. 

 

“Is it obvious?” Gabriel mumbled.

 

“Yep,” Balthazar stated. “And when Sam’s human again, he’s going to know too.” Gabriel sighed knowing he was right.

 

“The leviathan leader came to me,” Gabriel whispered. “He wants to help our village grow and he wants us to take over mountain tribe and make sam the god.”

 

“One. Why would he help us? Two. Wouldn’t that make Sam separate from you?” Balthazar asked.

 

“He said Monsters need to stick together,” Gabriel spoke. “He said that if we can get werewolves to dig through the mountain, we can connect the villages.”

 

“But can we trust him?” Balthazar asked. 

 

“I don’t know…” Gabriel stated. “But he made a fair point. Sam’s old village is suffering from that looney running it...and I know it hurts Sam too.” 

 

“...” Balthazar eyed him. “We will back your play but whatever you have to do. But, this is your decision. I would talk to Sam.” Balthazar nodded as Gabriel nodded. 

 

“I should get back to him, he might be human by now,” Gabriel stated. 

 

“Good luck.” Balthazar waved before latching onto Benny who was walking by. Benny was lost in thought as Balthazar wrapped his arms around his mate's neck who was reading important work documents. “HI, MY LOVE!” Balthazar laughed as Benny leaned in kissing him as Balthazar laughed.

 

Gabriel gave him a loving sigh before returning home.

 

___________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean tended to Icarus sleeping and whimpering who panted feeling terrible, Dean patted his skin. Dean was obviously concerned about his son as he paused when he felt nausea hit him, he moved towards the restroom vomited roughly. Dean hurled when he held his stomach, god. He has been feeling like shit.

 

“Dean, you okay?” Hunter asked as Dean turned to him, Hunter took a seat next to him. 

 

“I’m fine, baby.” Dean sat up leaning back against the wall holding his knees.

 

“You have been throwing up a lot lately,” Hunter commented. 

 

“...Yeah.” Dean whispered.

 

“...Does mama know?” Hunter stated. 

 

“Yes,” Dean stated rubbing his knee. “...I’m not sick, love.”

 

“Are you sure?” Hunter asked. 

 

“Mama has checked twice,” Dean stated. “There’s nothing wrong…”

 

“But...I can feel something.” Hunter spoke. “I can feel something Icarus did.” Hunter touched his hand to Dean’s belly. I can feel Icarus’ magic here.”

 

“...” Dean looked surprised. “W-What did he do to me?...A-And why?”

 

“I can’t tell, but have mama check there,” Hunter spoke. “Icky isn’t good with his normal powers yet. I think it was an accident.”

 

“...Thank you, baby.” Dean hugged him as Hunter heard Icarus beg for water. 

 

“Daddy. I’ll take care of him.” Hunter spoke as Hunter helped Dean up. 

 

“Thank you.” Dean ruffled his hair, before heading towards his bedroom. Dean pauses jumping as he started laughing placing a hand on his chest. “Y-You scared me, Castiel.”

 

“Sorry,” Castiel spoke with a small smile as he pulled Dean close. “I was just about to take next watch.”

 

“Hunter wanted to take over since he would he be in the room,” Dean stated. “I need you right now.”

 

“I thought you said you wanted to slow down-” Castiel asked confused. 

 

“No, not sex.” Dean laughed. “Hunter said something weird.” Dean touched his belly. “He said he could feel Icarus’ power here.” Castiel touched his stomach concerned as he tried to use his power to feel a sense of Icarus. 

 

“What could he have done to make you sick?” Castiel asked. 

 

“I-I don’t know.” Dean scoffed. “Maybe he accidentally put something in there that shouldn’t have been. Like a toy or something.” 

 

“Do you remember anything weird happening when you were with him? Something a little odd, something you blew off.” Castiel asked.

 

“...Remember the day he was upset with Echo and Hunter wanting to play together?” Dean recalled, Castiel nodded. 

 

“Yeah, you had to step in,” Castiel stated. “When I sucked at humanity.” Dean scoffed with care. “Did you guys talk about anything, in particular, that might have spiked this sickness?” Dean made a face saying nothing as though he debated to speak. “...Was it about our separation?”

 

“God, no. I don’t want them to know.” Dean scoffed hitting him.

“Then what?” Castiel spoke. “It’s okay.” 

 

“...” Dean sighed. “I was...okay he mentioned...that...he noticed…” Dean rolled his eyes not wanting to continue. “...That I wanted another…” Dean stopped.

 

“Another what?” Castiel asked concerned.

 

“...That I wanted another baby.” Dean confessed feeling guilty. Castiel looked surprised, as Dean made a face cringing at Castiel’s surprise. 

 

“Another baby?” Castiel blinked. “Dean...I was destined to only-”

 

“Have the twins. I know.” Dean looked down, the room went quiet. Castiel looked at Dean with guilt when Castiel felt a pulse from Dean’s belly. Castiel cupped his belly in shock holding it. “Castiel?”

 

“Dean...You aren’t sick.” Castiel spoke looking worried. “...You’re pregnant.” Dean slapped his stomach away annoyed. 

 

“This isn’t the time,” Dean stated. “I’m a fucking alpha.” Dean moved to walk away when Castiel placed a hand around his waist stopping Dean from walking by. 

 

“Dean,” Castiel spoke as Dean turned to him. “I’m not joking.” 

 

“...What?” Dean questioned as Castiel held his belly.

 

“Dean, I think our son gave you the ability to have a baby,” Castiel spoke concern. “But your an alpha, your body is not ready and should not have a baby.” 

 

“I-I’m pregnant?” Dean spoke in shock barely listening.

 

“Dean, this could kill you.” Castiel snapped upset as Dean looked up. “You weren’t made to carry a child, this baby shouldn’t exist-”

 

“Castiel, this was a miracle.” Dean breathed. “This baby is  _ our _ baby,” Castiel said nothing. “You said yourself...Icarus wasn’t supposed to be created either.” 

 

“Yes…” Castiel spoke. “You are right.” Castiel looked down. “...But Dean, this...this could kill you. I can’t do anything about this pregnancy. I need Icarus too try to make this easier on you and your body. Once we can get him better-” 

 

“-you can stop me from dying,” Dean spoke as Castiel hesitantly nodded. Dean moved to hold Castiel as Castiel softly held him back. “We have another baby on the way.” Castiel closed his eyes nuzzling him. “I never thought I would  _ deal _ with pregnancy before.”

 

“I’ll be here,” Castiel spoke petting his hair. “I will try to help you any way you can, my love.”

 

“Thank you,” Dean spoke as Castiel held Dean’s stomach.

 

“But I’m still get called mama,” Castiel spoke.

 

“Ha ha.” Dean laughed. “Fair.”

 

“Weird. I’m going to have to watch you get fat and round.” Castiel joked. “My plump Alpha.” Dean chuckled as Dean eyed his face. 

 

“...Can I kiss you?” Dean whispered as Castiel nodded softly.

 

“You’re my mate. I would hope so.” Castiel teased as Dean smiled as Dean softly leaned down kissing hiss make with love, easy and slowly. Dean pulled his smaller mate close, kissing him easily. Castiel moaned as the kisses grew more heated till the fell back onto the bed, Castiel opened his legs granted Dean access. Dean happy to make his mate moan, forcing their clothes off with love. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Icarus’ POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Icarus panting getting up as he noticed his brother sleeping beside him in the bed. Icarus got up moving down to the well. He was so sick, so sick. He could feel it. He was dying. 

 

His eyes fell onto Pax who held out a small black deer leg, Pax paused when this time instead of having to coax Icarus to eat. However before he could speak, Icarus moved to him biting into the flesh of the cooked deer leg, hungrily eating. Pax petted Icarus head when Icarus eyes flashing with power before eating it completely. Icarus felt normal again, he chewed happily moaning at the relief as he sat next to Pax eating.

 

“You finally caved?” Pax spoke.

 

“...” Icarus said nothing as he looked at him. “I was going to die. I felt it. If I didn’t eat it I would have died today...but maybe it would have been better if I did then be a pawn in whatever your game is.”

 

“You have my word,” Pax spoke as Icarus turned to him as Pax brushed his hair off of his face. “None of your family will be hurt.” Pax’s hand was grabbed by Icarus looking at him seriously.

 

“How can I trust you?” Icarus asked as Pax looked at him eyeing him softly. 

 

“Because you are my mate…” Pax stated Icarus looked at him as Pax freed his hand from Icarus’ grip to softly cup Icarus’ face. “...and I never want to see you cry.” Icarus looked surprised as Pax leaned down kissing his lips. 

 

Icarus never...had a first kiss before. 

 

Icarus felt Pax softly pull back, as Icarus eyed his face in shock, it was a moment later when they both softly leaned in again. When Pax started to wince and scream in pain falling to his knees. 

 

“P-Pax?” Icarus spoke worried as a voice made him turn.

 

“Get away from my son.” Castiel snapped as Pax fell to the ground his body losing form, Pax holding himself grunting in pain. 

 

“M-Mom,” Icarus spoke as he moved to him. “Mom stop!” Icarus moved to his mother moving to hold him. “MOM! STOP!” Castiel stopped when he felt a surge of Icarus’ power, Castiel’s power stopped as Castiel glanced at his hand that was no longer producing his power.

 

“Did you just block my power?” Castiel asked.

 

“Don’t hurt him,” Icarus spoke kneeling down helping him up. “Mom he made me better.”

 

“He also was the one who made you sick!” Castiel spoke as he yanked Icarus away from Pax, Icarus whimpered causing Pax to move towards Castiel to stop him but he turned to Pax grabbing his shirt stopping him. “Leave...before my power comes back and I  _ kill _ you.” 

 

Pax looked at Icarus in concern but Icarus nodded.

 

“G-Go,” Icarus spoke. “I-I’ll be fine.” Pax hesitated before he took off into the woods. 

 

“Did he hurt you?” Castiel kneeled down as Icarus shook his head no. “I never want you to see that boy again…and you never...block my powers again. Do you understand?” 

 

Icarus nodded as Castiel walked him down to the castle. Castiel forced him into the castle, as Icarus paused as Castiel kneeled down looked down. 

 

“Do not tell your father about that boy or any of this. I healed you and no more talk of leviathans.” Castiel stated. “Promise me.”

 

“I promise,” Icarus stated.

 

“Boys, team meeting.” Castiel snapped his fingers and Hunter popped into the chair next to Icarus rubbing his eyes. 

 

“Team meeting?” Hunter asked before turning to Icarus. “What did you do?”

 

“Nothing,” Icarus mumbled.

 

“This isn’t about him. This is about your father, He can’t deal with this stress.” Castiel turned as he waved his hand giving him water, Hunter drank. “Nothing stressful for a while with daddy.”

 

“Why?” The boy asked. 

 

“Someone used their powers to give a certain someone a baby.” Castiel looked at Icarus. 

 

“Me?!” Icarus spoke as Hunter broke into laughter.

 

“Dad’s pregnant.” Hunter chuckled. “This is great.” 

 

“I-I didn’t mean to,” Icarus spoke.

 

“Exactly, we need to work on that. It’s not safe for daddy to carry that baby, we need to help daddy with that.” Castiel spoke taking Icarus’ hand. “But for now, no talks of leviathans, no talks of monsters or bad things. Just smiles and love okay? Spoil daddy with food and water.” 

 

“Alright, mommy.” The boys spoke. 

 

“Now that you’re feeling better.” Castiel turned to Icarus. “We need to talk about that boy-”

 

“Everyone having a party without me?” Dean asked as the three turned. Dean scratched his bed head as he yawned. 

 

“What are you doing up, my love?” Castiel sat up.

 

“I’m just a little hungry, wanted a snack,” Dean stated. “What are you all doing up?”

 

“Um.” Castiel blinked.

 

“We are hungry too, daddy-” Hunter lied. 

 

“-Mommy was going to make us an early breakfast.” Icarus continued as Dean beamed moving to take a seat. 

 

“Mommy is making breakfast! Wow, Mommy hasn’t made breakfast in years.” Dean spoke. “Not since he got a chef.” Castiel made a face. 

 

“I am an excellent cook.” Castiel scoffed as Dean sat watching him with care. 

 

“Prove it.” The boys and Dean spoke. “No godly powers.” 

 

“God, you are all too similar.” Castiel crossed his arms. “Fine. I’ll make everyone a bomb ass early breakfast.” Dean smiled as Icarus looked at him watching Dean look at his mate with love. 

 

“Dad…” Icarus spoke, Dean turned to him as Icarus looked at his belly. “Can I feel my baby brother or sister?” 

 

Dean lit up and happily agreed, Castiel watched the twins happily move to touch his belly excited themselves for the new addition. Castiel admitted he was a bit prideful, Understanding the alpha pride of watching their pregnant lovers get attention. It was weird to be on the opposite side of things, but Castiel loved it as long as it wasn’t hurting Dean.

 

“Think it’s a girl or a boy?” Dean asked the twins who started making guesses and making up names for either gender as Castiel made breakfast.

 

__________________________________________________________________   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam listened to Gabriel explain the leviathan's idea as he softly rubbed his belly.

 

“There’s got to be a catch,” Sam asked.

 

“Once we got to decide is worth it,” Gabriel whispered. “If we do this, the positive is the mountain tribe would be saved from the mountain god and your mother. We could expand, save your people. You could be the god and we can care and tend to both of them if we put a connecting tunnel.” 

 

“...but what could he want?” Sam spoke. 

 

“I don’t know…” Gabriel spoke, they were quiet as Sam nuzzled into him. “Should...we try? The positives can outlive the negatives. So we will owe him a debt, if it is too much, we can refuse him.” 

 

“...We can think about this. It doesn’t have to be decided tonight.” Sam spoke as he laid back down. “We could sleep on it…”

 

“It is not making it easier,” Gabriel spoke rubbing Sam’s large belly. “I feel like we can save so many people...I can’t help but think of your family.” 

 

“....” Sam looked down sadly. 

 

“...And I know how you miss your home…” Gabriel spoke as Sam closed his eyes. “Your family...your friends, your...everything you ever know.

 

“You know what I miss too? I miss the fact...I never got the animal carved bones I wanted to give to our babies.” Sam spoke. “I don’t even know if they are still there.”

 

“...” Gabriel said nothing cupping his face. “I’ll do it if you want this. Just say yes...”

 

“....” Sam pressed his forehead against Gabriel’s forehead. They were quiet for a long time. “...yes.” 

Gabriel nodded as he held him back nuzzling his mate just letting each other hold each other. 


	24. They are gone

  
    


 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel pressed loving kisses against Dean’s lips as they easily moved against each other before Castiel pulled back eyeing his alpha. 

 

“So, this is an odd break we are having.” Castiel bit his own lips as Dean pulled him back to a lustful kiss.

 

“If you keep bringing up the break, it’s going to be hard to forget the break.” Dean laughed as he moved to kiss him happily as Castiel kissed back when Castiel pulled back pausing when he looked over his shoulder. 

 

“Gabriel,” Castiel spoke as Dean looked towards the empty space in the room. 

 

“G-Gabriel is here?!” Dean spoke. “H-How is Sam?! How is the baby? Is he eating okay? How is Arielle?” Dean spoke hopeful speaking to the air. 

Castiel turned to Dean. How he missed his brother. This...was how Dean got to Sam. It was hard for Dean to lose his brother because of the mountain god. 

 

It was too dangerous to travel back and forth. The gods were able to communicate and see each other. But the brothers...weren’t blessed as humans.

 

“Tell Dean they are fine,” Gabriel spoke.

 

“They are fine,” Castiel spoke to Dean before focusing on Dean. “Gabriel, why are you here?” 

 

“I need to talk to you about something….Alone,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel turned to Dean. 

 

“Dean can you give us a moment,” Castiel spoke as Dean looked down sadly wiping his tears starting to fall as he left with the same five-word answer again. Castiel turned towards Gabriel. 

 

“Spill,” Castiel stated. 

 

“We are thinking about taking the mountain tribe,” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“No, if you do that. Dean would-” Castiel stood.

 

“No, Sam will become the new god, he is closer,” Gabriel spoke.

 

“Wouldn’t that separate you?” Castiel asked.

 

“We are already building a tunnel to connect the villages. Once we win the village, we will break it open completely and combine the village.” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“...Is that even possible?” Castiel spoke.

 

“Yes,” Gabriel stated. 

 

“How are you sure?” Castiel asked confused.

 

“...I asked the river goddess.” Gabriel lied as Castiel nodded.

 

“Then I agree, This is a good idea. Especially since...if the mountain god is out of the way...Dean could see his brother again.” Castiel spoke. “Just hearing Sam’s name makes his heartbreak, the last time he heard you were here without me telling him. Dean cried for a week. He misses his brother more than he cares to admit. “

 

“Then we are in agreement,” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“Good luck. Let me know when this is done.” Castiel stated as Gabriel disappeared.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel opened his eyes to see Sam in front of him, Sam gave him the same sad eyes Dean had given him. They missed each other. 

 

“H-How was Dean?!” Sam asked.

 

“He is fine,” Gabriel spoke as Sam looked down sadly. 

Gabriel softly held him as Sam whimpered starting to cry. Gabriel held him rocking him tightly as Sam started to cry. 

“Don’t cry, once we win the village it will be safe to bring Dean here.” Gabriel nuzzled him.

 

“S...So castiel approved?” Sam asked as Gabriel nodded. 

 

“We just have to make the arrangements,” Gabriel spoke.

 

“When are we doing this?” Sam whispered.

 

“The day after we have almost broken through to the other side of the mountain,” Gabriel stated. “We will take the village, kill the god, and then when you are made god we will break through to the other side of the rock. Connecting the villages. We won’t be apart for a second. Okay?”

 

“O-Okay.” Sam nuzzled him as Gabriel continued to hold him rocking him with love. 

 

“It’s going to be okay,” Gabriel whispered. “You will see Dean again my love. I promise before that baby is born.” Sam smiled. “You will see your brother.”

 

“Good, because I will not have this baby without him.” Sam wiped his tears. “Not again. He’s going to be apart of this baby’s life from the first breath. I can feel it.” Sam spoke happily as he beamed. “God, I miss Dean so much.”

 

“I know my love.” Gabriel hummed pressing kisses to his skin as Sam rubbed his belly. 

 

“I wonder how old Dean looks.” Sam breathed laughing. “I bet he has grey.” 

 

“Oh yeah, and he’s fat,” Gabriel spoke as Sam snorted moving to kiss him. “And he’s bald.” Sam started to laugh as Gabriel watched Sam roll his eyes. “Bedtime slugger.” 

 

Sam moved to lay down, as Gabriel pressed a kiss against his cheek tucking him in it. 

 

“I’m going to check on the girls.” Gabriel moved as Sam nodded. Gabriel walked to the girls having a sleepover in the bedroom. Arielle was braiding Estelle’s hair, Estelle chewing on sweets from Gabriel's  _ shrine _ . “Arielle, did you steal sweets from my shrine?”

 

“Noooo,” Arielle spoke as they chewed. “...technically it is going to be mine too.” 

 

“You can have that one but those are mine for when I got to make up with mama.” Gabriel laughed as he looked at Estelle who continued chewing before offering Gabriel one. Gabriel took it, before chewing. 

 

“There’s still some in the shrine,” Arielle commented braiding Estelle’s long blonde hair. “Why do they offer stuff all the time, I’m sure they can just ask you for stuff.”

 

“Because you need to remember Arielle, we are gods. We aren’t always there to physically do something, sometimes we are there to prove comfort.” Gabriel spoke. “They leave  _ me _ offerings because it brings peace and mind not so Estelle can get full.”

 

“I take after my mother. I am never full.” Estelle stated calmly eating more chocolate. 

 

“The most real thing I heard today,” Gabriel spoke. “Head to bed soon, okay?”

 

“Okay.” The girls spoke as Gabriel kissed his daughter’s forehead as a wolf came in moving to lick the girls. 

 

“Hi, mama.” Arielle laughed as Sam whimpered happily licking both girl’s faces. Estelle giggled as Sam plopped down panting happily. 

 

“Alright, we are going out for a bit. Be good, Okay?” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“Bye.” The girls spoke as Gabriel happily walked his mate out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam walked the woods sniffing and looking for food, Gabriel was watching Sam’s belly wobble before Sam raised his head. Sam moved running after what caught his attention. 

 

“Hey, don’t run off too far,” Gabriel called running after him. Gabriel followed hearing a kid laughing as he moved to the noise. A teenage kid maybe Arielle’s age was laughing. He was covered in black blood from a kill at its feet, a black deer.

 

Sam was happily giving the boy attention, sitting up and licking his face happily, the boy wiped the blood from his hand to his pants to clean it before petting Sam with a sort of clean hand.

 

“Hi, boy.” The kid giggled as he kneeled down when Sam sat letting the boy pet him.

 

“What are you doing out here alone?” Gabriel’s voice made the kid tense pulling his hand away from the wolf.

 

“...You’re a god.” The boy spoke as Gabriel eyed him. “...The other side of the mountain god.”

 

“Good eye,” Gabriel spoke as he noticed the large buck he killed. “...You...aren’t human.” The boy blinked. 

 

“I’m a leviathan.” The kid explained petting Sam. “...My name’s Pax.”

 

“I’m Gabriel, that’s my mate, Sam,” Gabriel stated being friendly as long as the kid was. The kid looked down at Sam.

 

“He’s a werewolf,” Pax spoke as he pet Sam, Sam happily kept sniffing his pockets before Pax pulled out some sweets from it and offered it to the wolf. “Is he expecting?”

 

“Yes,” Gabriel spoke as Pax continued to pet him. “I’ve never seen a leviathan so young.”

 

“I’m the only kid,” Pax explained. “Leviathans live a very long time. So they only can produce children when it’s close to the end of their life. That’s when they go into heat. My dad and mom were closed to death when I was made. That’s why they want me to mate outside our species, to keep my species from going extinct. They are hoping my kids won’t have the same curse.”  

 

“So are your parents dead?” Gabriel asked.

 

“My mom is,” Pax explained. 

 

“What about your dad?” Gabriel spoke, Pax shrugged. 

 

“He’s alive still but he’s always too busy to see me,” Pax explained as he picked up a piece of deer. Chewing on it as he took a seat on the ground, Gabriel took a seat next to him. 

 

“I’m sorry, Pax,” Gabriel spoke as Pax pulled off some more meat. 

 

“Can I feed Sam?” Pax asked. 

 

“Is the black deer safe for us to eat?” Gabriel asked curiously. 

 

“For non-leviathans, it doesn’t act more than your deer,” Pax explained. “It’s just food, for us it’s all we can eat. Normal deer make us sick.” Gabriel nodded as Pax fed Sam who happily took the food

 

“It’s good to know we can eat them too,” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“It might be good to see some smoked like your deer,” Pax spoke happily. 

 

“How about this...I’ll cook some just for you. You just got to come visit.” Gabriel spoke.

 

“R-Really?!” Pax said happily. 

 

“Yes.” Gabriel laughed as Pax pet Sam with care. 

 

“Then I’ll bring you something nice to you too,” Pax stated. “You too, Sam.” 

 

“Pax.” Arthur’s voice spoke as Pax stood.

 

“D-Dad,” Pax stated surprised. 

 

“I’m sure you have a mate who is starving for you right about now…” Arthur spoke as Pax nodded and pet Sam goodbye. 

 

“Bye Mr. Gabriel. Mr. Sam can have the rest. ” Pax waved as he picked up a piece of deer walking away.

 

“...He’s a little young for a mate don’t you think?” Gabriel eyed him.

 

“He has his part. Soon he will be chief of the tribe.” Arthur spoke. “He doesn’t have time to be a child.”

 

“You know...I know you are just preparing him to be chief and be strong...but when you die too...he will still be that kid.” Gabriel spoke softly as Arthur eyed him coldly. “No matter how hard you try to make him grow up.”

 

“...Mind your business.” Arthur spoke harshly turning away. Gabriel watched him go with a sad stare as Sam whimpered in sadness for the boy. 

 

“We can help him when we can, but he is right...it’s not our business.” Gabriel pet Sam softly as Sam sadly moved to eat the rest of the deer as Gabriel sadly stared in the direction the boy went.

______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Icarus’ POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Icarus waited by the window of his bedroom, looking out towards the forest, his mom has been keeping an eye out for Pax and had even enlisted the help of Hunter to keep an eye on him. Icarus couldn’t have time to himself or...to see Pax. Icarus’ belly groaned as Hunter turned annoyed. 

 

“Go to sleep!” Hunter spoke annoyed.

 

“I’m hungry,” Icarus spoke as Hunter sat up. 

 

“You know you aren’t allowed to leave the bedroom at night,” Hunter spoke.

 

“Please. I’m like starving.” Icarus rubbed his belly.

 

“Is it because you want to see that boy?” Hunter spoke. “The one mom  _ banned _ you from seeing?”

 

“...No.” Icarus paused as Hunter rolled his eyes.

 

“Here I never thought Icky would have a rebellious streak,” Hunter spoke. 

 

“Please, Hunter, I need to see him,” Icarus stated moving to his brother’s bed. 

 

“No,” Hunter grunted rolling over as Icarus continued to beg. “Fine, but I didn’t see anything and if you get caught, you used your powers on me.”

 

“Thank you!” Icarus hugged his brother before disappearing, Hunter made a face as he plopped to go back to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Icarus bolted over to the well as he panted, Pax nowhere to be seen, Icarus grunted hungrily feeling sick again before he started into the woods. Icarus ran panting till he fell onto his knees tripping over a rock and down into a hole. Icarus grunted holding his knee and rocking himself as he whimpered when a hand on his leg made the small teen lookup.

 

“You dummy, why are you running around in the dark?” Pax asked eyeing the wound before holding the meat out to Icarus who held it. 

Pax pulled a bit off his shirt wrapping the wound with the shirt. Icarus winced softly looking down as Pax fixed the wound up. Pax tied it tightly as Icarus winced. 

“Sorry. You might have really hurt your knee.” Pax spoke.

 

“I-I’ll be okay,” Icarus spoke as he looked into Pax’s eyes. “H-How did you find me?”

 

“I can always find you.” Pax laughed as he moved to his knees putting his back to him letting Icarus climb on his back. “Are you okay?” Icarus nodded holding his shoulders as he was carried. “...Good.”

 

“I’m glad your back. I was scared my mom scared you away.” Icarus spoke worried. “I thought I was never going to see you again.” 

 

“Your mom doesn’t scare me,” Pax stated.

 

“I should.” Castiel’s voice made the kids turn seeing Castiel looking at them both.

 

“M-Mom.” Icarus panicked as Castiel’s eyes turned to Pax.

 

“Put my son down,” Castiel spoke as Pax hesitantly listened and Icarus winced as he was lowered to the ground. Castiel waited till Pax took a step back as Castiel moved to his son looking at his wound before healing it with love. “Are you okay, love?”

 

“Yes, mom,” Icarus spoke as Castiel helped his son up. Castiel brushing the dirt off of him before looking at Pax. 

 

“You know, Icarus, I wouldn’t expect you. My little innocent between you and your brother to have a bad boy phase,” Castiel spoke coldly. “And I never expected you to ignore when I tell you something.”

 

“Mom, you got Pax all wrong. He’s a good kid.” Icarus spoke. “I wouldn’t be fighting to see him if he wasn’t.”

 

“He is a leviathan!” Castiel spoke.

 

“Racist,” Pax spoke as Icarus smacked the back of his head. “Ouch!”

 

“You aren’t helping your case.” Icarus snapped. 

 

“What?” Pax started rubbing his head, Castiel watched the children bicker back and forth loudly. 

 

“Children, enough!” Castiel spoke as the kids turned. “Okay, listen. You have five seconds to explain what’s going on.” The boys exchanged looks. 

 

“....” Castiel stared at him. “Let me get this straight, you are the future leader of the leviathan and your mark...means you bounded my son to you...as your future mate….The mark makes him have some DNA in order to eventually produce and mate with him but...he now has to eat the meat from creatures from the leviathan’s world to keep him from dying?” 

 

“...Yep.” Pax spoke as Castiel started to rub his temple annoyed.

 

“Do not tell your father about this.” Castiel breathed annoyed.

 

“Mom, listen,” Icarus spoke. “Pax’s father forced him to put the mark on me.”

 

“Is that suppose to make me feel better?” Castiel stated with a scoff. 

 

“...Mom, you forget he’s a kid too.” Icarus spoke as Castiel eyed Pax who looked at him innocently. “He had no choice…”

 

“Okay,  _ fair _ but what about  _ your  _ future.” Castiel crossed his arms annoyed. 

 

“We decided….Despite the mark. If anything happens, it happens but if he doesn’t...No matter what, He’s...like my best friend.” Icarus spoke taking Pax’s hand. Pax seemed surprised by the title. “Right?” 

 

“Yeah…” Pax spoke blushing as Castiel eyed the boys.

 

“...Fine.” Castiel spoke. “No more sneaking around. I’ll talk to your father about this. But no stressing him out-”

 

“...O-Okay mom!” Icarus moved to hug him as Castiel softly hugged him back nuzzling his son. Pax watched the affection not used to any himself, he watched confused and interested, before Castiel pulled back. 

 

“Come on, you two,” Castiel spoke. “If you are going to be a pain in my ass, it is going to be in the village. I’ll cook that leg for you to share.” 

 

“Thanks, mom,” Icarus spoke as he started to follow after Castiel, Pax took a moment to follow after. 

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel opened the door for Sam who was dirty and covered in mud, Gabriel quickly moved to stop the pregnant omega from climbing onto the clean bed. 

 

“Nope. Bath first.” Gabriel picked him up opting to take a bath with the wolf instead of cleaning the sheets. Gabriel got the wolf fluffy and clean before he placed the wolf on the floor. “Want to say goodnight to the girls?” 

 

The wolf whimpered happily as Gabriel moved to say goodnight to the girls, using a light of power to see as he peered in not able to see much but the lumps in bed as Sam walked completely in. 

 

“Come in, Sam, don’t wake them,” Gabriel spoke as he heard whimpers and yelped Sam as he climbed onto the bed. Gabriel moved into the room to see there was no one in the bed, and left behind was splatters of blood. 

Sam clawed at the bed with worry and panic as Gabriel moved to Sam. Quickly knocking him out with his power, collecting Sam he put him to bed. Sam couldn’t handle the stress, not now. Gabriel tried to not panic, trying to feel for his daughter’s presence.

 

His eyes opened leaving a glow, he knew where his daughter and Estelle were. Gabriel moved running towards Balthazar’s house for help as Sam slept peacefully in wolf form. Not knowing how much danger his daughter and her friend were in.


	25. The Change In Tides

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


“The mountain tribe has them?” Castiel spoke as Gabriel nodded pacing, Balthazar was wiping his tears with worry.

 

“We have to get them now,” Gabriel growled as Castiel stood in the kitchen with his back to the boys eating as he talked to the air.  “God knows what they are doing to our babies.”

 

“You need to think rationally and not jump into this without the men and the resources,” Castiel spoke. “You are cut off from reinforcements because the mountain tribe separates us.”

 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Gabriel breathed rubbing his face. “My people would be sent to the slaughter without backup. But the mountain tribe will kill anyone who attempts to help us.”

 

Castiel paused slowly turning to look at the small kids who was eating the black deer meat who were digging into the other bits of food.

 

“Not everyone,” Castiel spoke as he waved his hand leaving the conversation with Gabriel turning to Pax who was chewing. Pax paused seeing Castiel’s eyes on him.

 

“What? I didn’t call you crazy for talking to yourself.” Pax lied as Icarus slapped him playfully.

 

“You said you were the son of the Leviathan leader,” Castiel spoke leaning on the table.

 

“Yep.” Pax chewed.

 

“You said you travel with the shadows,” Castiel spoke.

 

“Yep.” Pax paused.

 

“You have an army, correct?” Castiel asked Pax nodded. “...I need to speak with your father.”

 

“...” Pax blinked.

  


_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stood in the woods waiting for Pax to return with his father as Icarus sat on the fence next to him.

 

“I told you to go inside,” Castiel spoke to Icarus.

 

“And have something happen to you?” Icarus scoffed. “Dad would kill me.”

 

“I thought you said you trusted the leviathan,” Castiel spoke.

 

“I trust Pax,” Icarus spoke honestly as a voice made them turn.

 

“If it isn’t the god of the cave tribe,” Arthur spoke as Pax stood next to him before slinking over to Icarus. “What can I help you with? Pax claims you want to make a deal.”

 

“Help my brother take the Mountain village and save his daughter and her friend,” Castiel spoke. “You are the only ones who can sneak in and past the mountain tribes detection.”

 

“What makes you think we want to help this war?” Arthur spoke curiously. “I merely suggested it and he refused to act before they did. I can not be at fault for his refusal to act.”

 

“Because I can give you what you want,” Castiel spoke. “You want a village and I’m willing to accept you into mine.”

 

“What makes you think-” Arthur bluffed when he noticed Pax looking the opposite way. “Of course he did.” Arthur frowned at his son who beamed.

 

“Pax told me your plan. To take over a village in hopes of a god granting you asylum and saving your kind by allowing you to product outside Leviathans race.” Castiel spoke. “I’ll be that god. I will help your people. The catch is you take the spell off my son that binds him to the land and you help my brother.”

  


“If we don’t?” Arthur spoke.

 

“I’ll kill every single one of you.” Castiel threatened but calmed moving closer he whispered so the kids wouldn’t hear. “...If you do. I’ll make sure when you go, your son won’t be alone. He won’t rule your people alone.” Arthur looked at Pax who stared at his father. “I’ll help him when you are gone. Care for him as my own…” Arthur turned to Castiel before he held out his hand.

 

“Then we have a deal?” Arthur spoke as Castiel smiled shaking his hand before Arthur disappeared.

 

“Come on boys, let’s go home. You will have a sleepover tonight as I try to think of an excuse not get killed by your father.” Castiel spoke as the boys followed after him.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


The werewolves and humans in armor as Gabriel paced in front of them on the cliff side leading to the mountain. Ready to fight for Arielle and Estelle. Gabriel stood in front of them unable to leave his land.

 

“Men, I will keep him distracted as well as I can from inside his mind. I can’t leave our village but I am with you and bless you strength in your battle.” Gabriel spoke. The men cheered readying for battle when he noticed Balthazar and benny arguing a bit away. “Excuse me.”

 

“Balthazar! You aren’t going!” Benny yelling as Balthazar tried to shove past him.

 

“I am! Our daughter is in danger!” Balthazar shoved past him but Gabriel grabbed his arm.

 

“What’s going on?” Gabriel spoke.

 

“My lord.” Benny bowed his head shyly.

 

“Why are you fighting?” Gabriel spoke calmly as Balthazar struggled.

 

“I’m going to save our daughter.” Balthazar snapped.

 

“And why can’t he?” Gabriel turned to Benny.

 

“He told me he was pregnant last night before our children were taken, my lord,” Benny spoke as Balthazar paused his struggling. “I fear he and our child will die if he goes into battle.” Gabriel eyed Balthazar who didn’t look at him.

 

“You. Will. Not. Go.” Gabriel spoke coldly to Balthazar as Benny nodded his head in thanks. Benny kissed Balthazar’s cheek before joining the other men. Balthazar shoved his wrist away from Gabriel.

 

“If anything happens to my daughter, I will not forgive you!” Balthazar snapped running away leaving Gabriel to watch the men leave the safety of his village. Praying everything will be okay.

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Arielle’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


She struggled against her binds, her wounds healed from the kidnapping. Estelle struggled as well tied to the other side of the pole.

 

“Don’t you got any god powers to get us out of here?” Estelle asked.

 

“No.” Arielle panted. “I mean I don’t know enough to get our hands out. The best I can do is blow some air at us.”

 

“Well, it is hot,” Estelle commented impressed as they struggled. “...Thanks for not...you know...letting them kill me.”

 

“Of course I wouldn’t let them,” Arielle spoke. “You’re my best friend. We are supposed to grow old together.” Arielle continued to struggle, Estelle blushed at that comment. When the girls turned hearing the sounds of battles outside. Arielle paused looking concerned.

 

“T-Think that’s our army or something else?” Estelle asked.

 

“I hope it’s us, but...I’d rather be safe than sorry,” Arielle spoke as she closed her eyes grunting as she tried to use her wind powers. The hut started to shake as the wooden beam and the hut flew into the air. Arielle and Estelle easily pulled their hands from the ropes.

 

“Holy crap, Arielle did you just make a hut fly into the air?!” Estelle gasped as Arielle pulled her out of the way as a werewolf and a mountain soldier almost slammed into them.

 

“We can talk about this later! Run!” Arielle pulled her along, as Estelle was pulled along by Arielle. Arielle and Estelle were yanked into an alleyway.

 

“Estelle, Arielle,” Benny spoke cupping his daughter's face.

 

“Daddy!” Estelle sobbed as he held his daughter, kissing the tears from her face. Arielle looked at them relieved they were okay when a man appeared from the shadows. Arielle gasped causing Benny to turn holding a knife to the man’s throat.

 

“I come in peace,” Arthur spoke holding up his hands. “We are an army from the cave tribe, here to help rescue the young princess.” Arthur eyed the girl. “I can return her to the village before we win it. Otherwise, she will become the new god and not Sam.”

 

“She’s too young,” Benny spoke.

 

“She’s the closest,” Arthur spoke. “Age is no factor.” Arthur held out his hand to her. “Now that we are here, the winner will be soon with two supernatural armies against one god and humans. I have only moments to bring her back and bring the wolf.”

 

“...How can I be sure you are telling the truth?” Benny spoke hesitantly.

 

“Because you know I’m right,” Arthur spoke as Benny still hesitated but Arielle moved out of Benny’s grasp grabbing Arthur’s hand and she disappeared.

 

Arielle gasped suddenly finding herself in her house Gabriel sucked in air relieved as he pulled his daughter close. Arielle started to cry as Arthur picked up Sam’s sleeping wolf body as Gabriel paused hugging his daughter to look in fear.

 

“W-What?” Gabriel spoke confusedly.

 

“Castiel sends his regards,” Arthur spoke disappearing with Sam as Gabriel held his daughter. The ground shook as they both ran outside the hut seeing a light from the mountain village. Gabriel looked on concerned as the light suddenly faded.

 

“B-Break the rock tunnel!” Gabriel called as the werewolves started to break the rock tunnel they were working on to connect the villages.

  


____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam stood now in human form in the middle of the village, his skin ice cold as he saw his own breath. Sam glanced at his hands which were pale white with a light blue tint. Ice on his eyelashes and hair almost as though he froze in the winter. Sam took in his black nails, and his blue robes covered in snowflakes left an ice trail when he walked. He...was a god?

 

He stared at the men and women from both villages bowing at him in respect, Sam looked around. But all he could think was…

 

Sam snapped his fingers as Dean appeared before him confused. Dean’s eyes fell onto Sam, as Dean took a step forward.

 

“S-Sam?” Dean spoke in tears as Sam pulled him into a tight hug. The brothers hugged for the first time, shaking as they held each other tightly. When the tunnel connecting the villages, Gabriel panted looking concerned but when he saw Sam then Dean before he walked over.

 

“Dean?” Gabriel spoke surprised as he took Dean in, before he turned to Sam touching his cold skin, taking in Sam’s appearance before he hugged him. Sam hugged him tightly as Arielle came running over to her mom.

 

“Wow!” Arielle spoke touching the ice before hugging her mom. “Mom, you’re a god,” Arielle spoke before turning to Dean. “Mom...who is that?”

 

“This...is your uncle Dean,” Sam spoke as Arielle looked towards Dean. Arielle beamed as she moved to hug her uncle.

 

“I heard so much about you, Uncle Dean...” Arielle beamed as Dean held her back tightly breaking down crying as voices caused Dean and Sam turned being happily hugged and held by the mountain tribe. Cupping their faces and hugging them missing the boys.

 

“Sam, I missed you!” Charlie laughed hugging Sam, Sam cupped his cousin charlie’s face looking at her eyes. Charlie blinked in surprise feeling her eyes heal. S...she could see.

 

The other villagers blinked in surprise suddenly being able to see, as People happily hugged each other. Mother’s saw their babies for the first time, kids saw for the first time. People broke down crying in happiness holding their families.

 

“No longer will we be blind,” Sam spoke softly. “Times have changed and no longer will we suffer from this curse. We will combine with the other side of the mountain and we will live in peace. As your god, I promise it.” People were thanking him as a voice made Gabriel and Sam turn.

 

“Dean!” Castiel spoke concerned but paused seeing Dean wasn’t the god. He let out a breath moving to his mate who couldn’t see or feel him.

 

“Sorry, Cas.” Sam hummed. “My brother and I will be having some me time.”

 

“Are you speaking to Cas?” Dean asked as Sam held Dean in a hug.

 

“...” Castiel sighed. “Just keep good care of him.”

 

“I will,” Sam spoke. “The kids are coming too, you will see your mate and kids in a week.” Castiel touched Dean despite him not feeling it.

 

“Alright,” Castiel spoke as he sighed still concerned about the baby and Dean in case something went wrong.

 

“I won’t forget what you have done,” Gabriel spoke to Castiel. “We will figure out a way to save Dean.”

 

“Thank you…” Castiel whispered. “I’ll send the boys in the morning.”

 

“I love you!” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to his mate.

 

“I love you too,” Castiel spoke as he suddenly it was almost like Dean looked into his eyes. Dean softly smiled as Castiel headed home.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Nine months later**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sucked in air feeling Icarus take the pregnancy from him and give it to Castiel who almost instantly felt nauseous with the pregnancy symptoms. Castiel softly touched Icarus patting him as Castiel looked at his large stomach.

 

“Good job, baby,” Castiel spoke touching the stomach as Dean softly leaned over touching Castiel’s large stomach.

 

“So daddy won’t die now?” Icarus spoke as Dean kissed his forehead.

 

“Yes, baby. Good job.” Castiel spoke. “Daddy is normal again.”

 

“And mommy is pregnant again.” Dean laughed.

 

“Don’t remind me,” Castiel spoke playfully as he kissed Dean.

 

“What happened to mommy not having any babies?” Hunter asked as Castiel sighed.

 

“I decide you can make your own destiny,” Castiel stated rubbing his belly as Hunter rubbed his mother’s stomach. “Don’t let anything tell you otherwise.” Castiel poked his nose.

 

“Come on, Icarus.” Dean held Icarus’ hand. “Let’s go get food from the chef for mommy and your brother.”

 

“Okay.” Icarus laughed as Dean walked him away, happy to feel his feet again.

 

“...” Hunter watched Dean go as he laid his head on his mother’s stomach listening to his sibling move.

 

“What’s wrong baby?” Castiel asked concerned his son was upset.

 

“...Daddy’s human.” Hunter spoke looking up. “...He’s still going to die one day.”

 

“Baby,” Castiel whispered wiping the tears in hunter’s eyes.

 

“I don’t want to lose Daddy.” Hunter cried as Castiel rubbed his back softly. “Can’t you convince him to become a werewolf?”

 

“Your daddy and I talked about this…” Castiel whispered. “...He wants to remain human so none of us can forget our humanity.”

 

“But he will die.” Hunter whimpered. “Mom, Can’t you think of something?”

 

“...” Castiel said nothing holding him as Hunter cried, Castiel lost in thought.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: One month later**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean smiled down at their daughter who cried, Dean scooped her up from the crib. She calmed at his touch happily blinking up at her father as Dean nuzzled her with care.

 

“I thought it was my turn,” Castiel spoke in the doorway, as Dean turned.

 

“It was, but I know you were working nonstop today,” Dean stated as Jane blinked her doe blue eyes up at him. “She wasn’t hungry so I thought I would let you sleep. You can go back to sleep if you want.”

 

“No...Actually, I wanted to show you something.” Castiel walked over and took his hand softly before they disappeared. Dean paused glancing around at the small tents in the middle a large fire.

 

“What is this?” Dean asked before turning to look at Castiel, Obviously out of their village.”How are you out of the village?”

 

“This has been decided by all the gods to be a new village in the middle of all-out connected territories,” Castiel spoke. “This village is for us and all of them. This will be how all the gods can meet and discuss issues together by working together. Once our little Jane is old enough, she will rule this village a safe place for all.”

 

“That’s...awesome, Cas.” Dean beamed hugging him before pulling back.

 

“That’s not all. We will have, Meg, Sam, Gabriel, Gordon and I to represent our villages but...I want you to be the represent the humans of our tribes. Bring up concerns we are overlooking or being naive too.” Castiel spoke as Dean looked hesitant. “You’ll still be human, Dean... but...we all have agreed to make you immortal.”

 

“Immortal?” Dean whispered conflicted. Castiel moved to him softly, he cupped his face.

 

“...Is it selfish for me to want to keep you…?” Castiel started to cry softly cupping his face, holding him softly as his lip quivered. Dean cupped his face softly wiping his tears as he said nothing for a long time.

 

“...How could I say no to you, especially when you are crying?” Dean whispered as Castiel beamed happily moving to hug him tightly as Dean softly held him back nuzzling him. “One catch, I look young like you, I’m already looking like a creeper with your baby face.” Castiel laughed as he kissed Dean repeatedly. “I almost look old enough to be your dad.”

 

“Whatever you want.” Castiel hummed kissing him before Jane made a noise. Castiel looked down at his black hair blue eyed princess as he softly took him. “Look who wants attention!”

 

Castiel softly took his baby girl pressing kisses to her skin. She made cooing noises and looking around drooling. Castiel softly pulled a small vial from his pocket holding out to Dean.

 

“This will make you immortal...and young.” Castiel joked as Dean eyed him suspiciously. “You will be forever my age since you are my mate.”

 

“...” Dean took the bottle, looking at the cloud of light and stars inside. Castiel pressed a kiss to their daughter’s head. “Going to miss this ugly mug?”

 

“I’m going to miss the gray…” Castiel shrugged. “And the daddy pop belly-”

 

“Bite me,” Dean spoke as Castiel laughed. Dean hesitantly drank down the drink, his whole body glowed before it faded and Dean was young again. Jane looked around as Castiel moved to kiss him happily. Jane looked at her weird dad as she started to cry.

 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Castiel asked her as Dean rubbed his chin before he covered his chin and she slightly calmed before he moved his hand again and started to cry.

 

“She misses the beard.” Dean laughed. “She must not recognize me without it.”

 

“Awh!” Castiel pressed kisses against her cheek as Jane cried Castiel softly rocking her with care as she continued to pout. “Let’s go home and put our princess down.” Castiel held out his hand as Dean softly took it. Happy disappearing home.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Eight years later: Hunter’s POV**

  
  
  
  


“Hunter!” Castiel’s voice echoed. “Icarus!” The twin adults exchanged looks as they lazily rock, paper, scissors on something. Icarus won, he beamed disappearing. Hunter cursed as he turned seeing his mother.

 

“Hi, mom.” Hunter beamed.

 

“Where’s your brother?” Castiel eyed him suspiciously looking around the bushes.

 

“Why would _I_ know?” Hunter shrugged as Castiel grabbed the twenty-two-year-old’s ear. “Ow! Mom!” Hunter whined.

 

“There are many things we have to do before the ceremony starts and having you both running off!” Castiel yanked him along as Hunter whined being pulled away.

  
  


_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Icarus’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Icarus backed away making sure he wasn’t going to get caught by his mother when the young adult turned slamming straight into Pax. Icarus jumped in fear but started laughing when he realized who he was slapping him.

 

“You scared me!” Icarus laughed as Pax moved to hold the young god's waist with intimacy as Icarus smiled letting Pax press loving kisses against his lips. Pax’s hands slid to his waist under his shirt as they made out. “No, I’m already sneaking off to see you when I should be helping my mom finish the mating ceremony stuff. Finding out I snuck out for something  _not_ for my parent's eyes will get me in more trouble.” Icarus laughed.

 

“So what’s up? I snuck out of the seating section because Jane said you wanted to talk to me.” Pax asked. Icarus and Pax in fancy ceremonial garb for the occasion.

 

“I-I needed to talk to you about something-” Icarus spoke seriously. He was upset and conflicted as Dean came out of the woods.

 

“Icarus,” Dean spoke as Icarus turned. “The ceremony is about to start and you were supposed to help jane into her ceremony flower dress.”

 

“S-Sorry dad,” Icarus spoke with a sigh.

 

“Did you-” Pax paused.

 

“-We can talk about it later.” Icarus kissed pax before following his dad to finish getting ready.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  


Sam softly pet his daughter’s hair which the eight-year-old was holding onto him napping despite the fact Cindy and Jane were supposed to be flower girls.

 

“Where is Arielle?” Sam asked as Gabriel shrugged holding their newborn. Arielle moved to sit in the chair next to him with a sigh with a wolf at her feet with a leash. Arielle was annoyed and pouting crossing her arms. “Where have you been?”

 

“Keeping my girlfriend from eating Echo’s pet rabbit.” Arielle blew some hair out of her face. “Exactly how I wanted to spend today.”

 

“You know this is how werewolves are,” Sam spoke. “They have their three-day cycle in wolf forms yearly. I told you to leave her at home.”

 

“This is my plus one.” Arielle huffed. “It would be lame to be at a mating ceremony without one.” Sam rolled his eyes softly pulling Arielle close kissing her head when Estelle bolted from her feet to chase something. “Estelle! No! Leave the squirrel alone!” Sam rolled his eyes again.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gordon’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


“I can’t believe we are in human form attending a marriage ceremony,” Meg spoke holding ceremonial wine. She giggled as she looked around. “I love parties.”

 

“This isn’t about you.” Gordon reminded her as she pouted.

 

“You should lighten up, you never even go to your own ceremonies! You should try to meet someone.” Meg stated. “Instead of your stupid death wish.” Gordon made a face rolling his eyes as he drank wine.

 

“It’s already decided. With this marriage ceremony, Hunter will take my village and Icarus will get my powers and I will be human.” Gordon spoke as he noticed a human man slightly eyeing from across the room. The man shyly turned away.

 

 “But...it doesn’t mean I can’t live while I can.” Gordon beamed as he moved to talk to the man,

 

“No! Not Crowley!” Meg whispered protectively of her village chief but Gordon ignored her giving her a beam before sweet talking the river chief. Meg pouted as she started to drink more.

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Echo’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She stood in front of the mirror looking over her ceremonial dress, Michael was helping her fix the last couple altercations as Lucifer looked at his daughter in tears. He hadn’t stopped crying since she got into it.

 

“Dad. Stop crying. Or I’ll cry.” Echo breathed in tears as Michael stood as he cleaned her face making sure not to ruin her ceremony makeup.

 

“Stop it,” Michael spoke to Lucifer. “I fixed it three times.”

 

“Sorry,” Lucifer spoke. “ I have half a mind to pick her back up and take her home.”

 

“Dad.” Echo moved to hug her father as one of her brother’s knocked on the door.

 

“Time, sis.” His voice echoed as Michael scrambled to finish before Echo took a step back letting her parents see her. Michael felt himself start to cry, as Lucifer pulled him close.

 

“Mom.” Echo cried wiping her tears before kissing her parents and hugging them.

 

“I’m sorry, you are just so beautiful.” Michael sobbed as they held each other for a moment more before Michael turned to Lucifer. “Ready to give her away, daddy?” Michael asked as both daughter and father smiled in tears as Lucifer walked her towards the door.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Hunter’s POV:**

  


Hunter stared ahead after his little sister had tossed all her flowers everywhere, Crowley was in the front ready for the vows as the music changed, Hunter turned seeing Echo in her beautiful ceremonial dress. Hunter looked starstruck, as Echo wiped her tears her father walking her down.

 

Hunter had never seen someone so beautiful, crying as she started down. She begged him to stop as soon as she got to the end but he couldn’t. Lucifer pressed a kiss to his daughter’s forehead. Hunter bowed in respect to his father in law before he took Echo’s hand, Lucifer moved away as the ceremony ended with a kiss of the happy couple.

  


____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Icarus’ POV: Afterparty**

  
  
  
  
  


Icarus watched everyone dancing as Pax came back with two cups of wine. Icarus smiled his eyes moving to his parents slow dancing to Echo and hunter dancing with cake on his face. Icarus saw the cup brought in front of him but Icarus waved the drink away.

 

“Giving up drinking?” Pax joked. “What a shitty god.”

 

“I, unfortunately, know the repercussions of drinking with you.” Icarus turned to face him.

 

“What you have fun?” Pax asked.

 

“You make me have to do the one thing I hate doing more than anything.” Icarus laughed.

 

“...Laundry?” Pax asked confused.

 

“Keeping a secret.” Icarus shook his head. “You know it’s killing me not to just blurt it out, but it’s Hunter and Echo's day, not mine-”

 

“What are you talking about…?” Pax asked confused. “What secret? And what can obviously overshadow their special day?”

 

“...them.” Icarus didn’t break eye contact as he placed Pax’s hand on his stomach as Pax looked at him in surprise. Icarus’ eyes lit up as Pax looked like he would cry. “...See why I have to keep it a secret at least till tomorr-” Icarus was silenced in a loving kiss, as Icarus and pax celebrated their secret in silence... until tomorrow.

  
  
  
  


**The end**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please read profile for commonly asked questions or if you would like to comment negatively on my stories. :)


End file.
